The Fiend's Way to Get Home
by kyanrato
Summary: A 17 year old boy, Will Priston, get's warped to Spira by a strange out of body experience. When he arrives, he meets many people who's been fused with fiends, called Hiends. Bad summary, but should be good story. Await the sequal! :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

A/N: If you have any questions, please feel free to PM a message to me. I'll be glad to answer anything concerning with this story. :)

Chapter 1

A Fiend?! Where?

I threw my PS2 controller at the T.V screen and a loud clack sound can be heard. Man, why is Yu Yevon so ANNOYING?! He keeps on healing himself! Hmmm, maybe cuz Tidus and the others are weak...yeah, probably.

Oh yeah, hey guys, the name's Will Priston. And I've been trying to beat Yu Yevon starting from 12:00 p.m. Yeah, I'm pretty desperate to see the ending of the game. I'm just laying on my bed stomach first, only wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers. Shut up about my clothing, it's easier to relax in them.

And you know what time it is? 1:50 a.m in the morning! Ah...sleepy. I'll just stop playing for the night and just...sleep. I got up from my bed, turned off the PS2 system, and went back to my bed. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you, the room was already dark, so no need to turn off the light switch. Yay!

But when I closed my eyes, my entire body started to feel fuzzy. What the, am I getting an out of body experience! Sweet, I always wanted to do that! But when I tried to open my eyes, I couldn't. My eyelids felt like it was stitched together really tightly. Suddenly, my mind started to sway and fuzz dangerously, and my mind then blanked. I wasn't even able to open my mouth at that time!

Once I came to, I felt a cool breeze sweep over my body. My entire body still felt fuzzy, but I knew I was alive. That's good. I opened my eyes, and a bright stream of sunlight blinded me. I had to visor my face with my arm to stop myself from getting REALLY blind.

Looking around, I saw myself on some kind of sandy beach, with palm trees scattered on certain locations. Rocks were jutting out from cliffs near the clear, blue ocean. There was no need to ask for where I was. I knew I was at Besaid. Well, the beach part. But how?

"Hey kid, wake up. Did you get a nice nap?"

I looked up and saw a man in a white cloak. His face wasn't concealed, so I could see his entire facial features. He had peach colored skin, had shaved his mustache and beard, and had a sharp nose. His eyes were black like coal, and they looked kinda spooky. His mouth was in a form of a smile, and he had red hair that spikes all over the place. His hand was outstretched towards me.

I took his hand and I got up. "Um, excuse me, but how did I get here?" The man raised an eyebrow at my question.

"Kid...you were laying there for 7 hours. I was just patrolling around here, and I thought you were just sleeping or something, so I didn't want to wake you. But when I came back, you were still there. You know it's dangerous here? Fiends are said to be located around the beach frequently these days."

I looked at him and scratched my head. "Uhhhh...what time is it? For some reason, it doesn't look like I slept long."

The man looked up to the sun. Dunno how he could stare that long. "It's already 8:50 a.m."

I looked at him with a shocked look on my face. "W-what?! It's 8:50 a.m?! Damn...how do I get out of here?!" I ran off out of the beach into some kind of forest path. Great, I was just at home, just going to sleep, and now I'm here, in the game of FFX. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

I turned a corner and suddenly...I was stuck. Right below me was a huge expanse of water. I guess I'm standing on a cliff. A very easy to fall off cliff. Isn't this where...Tidus fell off from when Wakka pushed him? And do I hear growling? When I turned around, I saw 4 brown colored wolves jump out from some rock outcroppings. Um...I think they're Dingos? Wait, those are fiends?!

I stepped back a little, and the Dingos, in unison, stepped forward, slowly creeping towards me. Then, all of them pounced towards me, when a white blur sent them back. Right in front of me was the white cloaked man. Wow, he's pretty buff.

"Kid, what the HELL were you thinking?! I told you that fiends are running amok around here! Kids these days."

The white cloaked man raised his left arm forward, and suddenly a ripping sound can be heard. His left arm suddenly turned black, and black-colored fire suddenly spewed from his entire left arm. His left hand suddenly turned into a very HUGE, flaming claw. Okay...what's happening here?

The white cloaked man ran towards 1 Dingo, and slashed downwards, burning the Dingo up into bones. 2 Dingos pounced to his side, but the white cloaked man executed a circular slash, slashing off both the Dingo's faces. The last Dingo was on a boulder, that was in front of the white cloaked man, and jumped right on top of him. But the man looked prepared. He did a back flip kicking the Dingo on the chin, and then raised his right palm towards the Dingo.

"Let's just finish this, Firaga!" A huge ball of fire was released from the man's palm, and the Dingo, mysteriously blew up in a huge ball of flames. The man then landed on his feet, completing his back flip and turned to look at me.

"You know, you're a very stupid kid." An anime sweat drop dripped from my head.

"Wha-what the hell are you talking about?!" The man slammed his fist on my head, making me lose consciousness.

--

"GAAH!!" Let go you stranger! HELP! HEEELP! I'M BEING RA-" BAM!

The white cloaked man, who I'm starting to despise, smacked me in the face.

"Kid, seriously, just shut up and follow me." FOLLOW HIM?! He's dragging me by the hair!

"If you let go of my hair, I think I'll be able to follow you a couple steps!" The man humphed and let go, letting me tend to my poor hair. Yeah, I have short hair, but how can he grab it?

"Kid..."

"The name's Will Priston." The man sighed.

"Will, you have to be more careful. Fiends are..."

"I KNOW. Fiends are all over the place, you've said that tons of times already." The man smirked.

"Then you shouldn't need me to tell you more than that."

The man started to walk, and I followed. There's actually many questions filling in my mind. How did I get here? Why am I here? Is this place real, or am I in a dream? But it can't be a dream, everything feels so real! Grr, I should just go with the flow for now. But if I find a chance to get out, I should take it.

"Um, hey old man, what's your name?" I think I sense him tensing up.

"I'm...not...old. And the name's Movaak Tolim." Silence soon followed. I'm guessing we're going to Besaid Village, but does it really take that long?

Looking around, I soon found out that we're going across some wooden bridge that was near a waterfall. The waterfall actually looked pretty cool.

"Um, Movaak, I just noticed, but what's with your left arm?" Movaak stopped walking, and turned his head just a little so that I could just see his eye.

"My left arm? Eh, it's just something that I received when I was experimented with a fiend." What the...he can't mean.

"Wait, you're married with some kind of fiend?" My answer was a smack in the face with his fist.

"ARE YOU DAMN CRAZY!? NO, I was fused with a fiend. Actually, with a Fire elemental fiend called a Puroboros." What the...wasn't a Puroboros' color orange? Why is his arm black then?

Movaak chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. Why, the color is different. I know that. The experimenters think this is a special incident."

Wow. I've never heard of such a thing. Humans being fused together with fiends? To gain new powers? In the game, this NEVER happened.

"Does the fusion process hurt?" Movaak looked at his left arm, which was in its normal, human form.

"No, not really. It just feels like you're in an out of body experience." Wait just a minute. Did he just say...out of body experience?

"WHA?! Hey Movaak, you know when I was sleeping at the beach?" Movaak nodded. "I think I had an out of body experience before I woke up to this place."

Movaak turned around completely to face me, and had a look of surprise on his face. "Are you joking with me? So, do you have any powers?" I scratched my head.

"Ehe, I don't have a single clue. But I doubt I have any powers. I mean, I'm just human." Movaak nodded and turned around to start walking again. I didn't know it just then, but I felt a searing pain on my cheek. When I touched it, I saw blood. Looking forward, Movaak wasn't there.

"Take this Will!" I blindly rolled forward, and luckily dodged a swift slash that WOULD'VE cut my head off.

"Movaak, what are you doing?!" Movaak had his left arm turned black once again, black fire spewing profusely.

"I'm gonna try making you release your fiend power. If you don't have it then...I'll stop." He has to be crazy.

"Hey, I don't have any "fiend" powers!" I'm guessing Movaak didn't hear me, cuz he's now running towards me, without a single trace of emotion on his face.

He did a horizontal slash towards my head, but I bent back really far, which resulted on me falling on my back. Movaak quickly jump spinned and slammed his clawed fist to my stomach. The punch was so strong, I was on the brink of losing all the oxygen I had in my lungs. And not to mention, his left arm feels really hot, like really steamy ramen soup.

"GAH!" I quickly punched Movaak's face with my right arm, but I missed and instead punched his ear. He didn't even flinch! Well, I'm not much of a fighter anyways.

"Sorry Will, but before we get to Besaid Village, I'm gonna have to see your power. Now SHOW ME!!"

"Grr, I...DON'T...HAVE ANYYYY!!" I closed my eyes and raised my right arm. And then, something strange happened. It felt like my right shoulder was sliced off, and replaced by...something else. And then I felt some kind of force push against my...forearm? When I opened my eyes, to my amazement, my right arm changed.

My right arm was covered layer over layer of rocky plated armor. My hand was VERY strange. I didn't have any fingers, instead there was a single, 5 foot long scythe-like blade that protruded from my "supposed" middle finger. The blade was colored dark red. The blade was connected with Movaak's claw.

"Will, you liar! You do have some kind of fiend's power!" I looked at Movaak, and then back at my arm. It's pay back time.

"Well, we're in a battle right now, Movaak. Let's finish this." I don't even know if I can beat Movaak. I mean, I've never been in a fight before. I was usually the quiet or peacemaking type, not the fighting type. Aw well, I'm in Spira, may as well learn how to fight. But this is just crazy!

Movaak sneered, and reverted his black claw arm into a normal human arm. "Nah, it's okay Will. All I wanted to see was your power. And I think my mission was...fruitful."

My eyebrows raised. "Wait...your mission?"

Movaak smiled. "I'll fill you in when we get to Besaid Village." So both me and Movaak walked all the way towards Besaid Village. And let me tell you, it was SMALL.

There were only 3 tents on both sides of the village walls, and a big, white temple at the farthest side of the village gate. Men, women and children walked about, chatting and talking. It looks like they're having a good time. For some reason, I saw a treasure chest near the village gate that was already opened. I wonder who opened it.

Movaak led me to a blue tent on the farthest left side of the village. When we went inside, there weren't many people. There was only a red headed man on a chair and across from him was a dark skinned man. They both wore what looked like battle vests and pants. Must be warriors.

"Well, this place is the Crusader's tent, which is located in the Besaid Village. Many Crusaders here are determined to help protect and save villagers from fiend attacks and Sin."

Hmmm, the game already explained that. The red-headed man was Luzzu, and the dark-skinned one was Gatta.

The red-headed man, Luzzu got up from his seat and extended a hand towards me. I grabbed his hand and we both shook.

"Hey, the name's Luzzu, and this here is..."

"I-I'm Gatta! I'm working under Captain Luzzu, the greatest Crusader of all!" Luzzu chuckled and looked at me sheepishly.

"Heh, he says that a lot, do not worry. You'll get over his constant compliments in no time." I didn't get it, but meh, they're not my problem.

Around this tent, there was a couple beds, a table with several chairs that was already being seated by Gatta and Luzzu, a front desk type thing, and some kind of weird computer.

"Will, follow me." I saw Movaak near the computer thing, and pressed some buttons. All of a sudden, I heard a whirring sound, and near the table was a door that opened from the ground. The stairs went down to...someplace. I wonder...

"Okay, let's go Will." I nodded and followed Movaak down the trapdoor. While going down, I heard a lot of chattering going on, like there's a ton of people talking. A bright light can be seen at the end of the stairs.

When we got to our destination, I was shocked. This place was DEFINITELY not in the game. The place was a huge laboratory. There were many people in white suits working on computers and checking out some huge, cylindrical tubes filled with...fiends? Me and Movaak continued walking past these scientists and then we came upon a door. A solid, iron door. Movaak knocked 5 times, and immediately the door was opened by an older man.

This guy had on the same white suits as the others, but he had 2 black stripes that went across his chest. I guess he's a superior.

"Ah, Movaak, good to see you! Come on in! You too new guy!" The scientist beckoned us to come in, and soon we were sitting on these comfy chairs, drinking barley tea. Mmmm, my favorite.

The room was kind of bare, there were comfy looking chairs that was tucked into an iron looking table. And there was also a shelf in a corner of the room filled with books.

The scientist had a cleanly shaved face, but his nose and eyes were small. His hair was slicked back and looked really oily. And this guy smiles a lot.

"Hello son, my name's Zelferd Sinks. What's yours?" Zelferd Sinks? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard. Ah well, my name kinda sounds weird as well.

"The name's Will Priston." Zelferd scratched his chin.

"Hm, well, I've got a report that you have some power that's related to a fiend?" I looked to my right, which was where Movaak was seated, and shrugged. "Well then, I've ALSO heard that you didn't fuse with any fiends, you just came here...with a fiend already fused in you. Is that true?"

I didn't just come here. I was warped here. But I can't say that, they wouldn't even believe me. I'll just say it when the time is right. Which is now, right?

"I...I guess." Zelferd nodded.

"Okay, follow me." Zelferd got up from his chair and we watched as he moved the shelf. Behind the shelf was actually a wooden door marked "DANGEROUS" in black, bold letters. Zelferd pushed the door aside, and beckoned us to follow. The door was more like a tunnel, a very short tunnel.

"So Movaak, wanna explain to me about the mission you were doing." Movaak chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for your patience. My mission was actually to scout out for some people that has the potential to use and execute the powers of fiends to their fullest. Although it would be hard to figure who that would be, I always seem to find them. Like you for example." I sighed. Find ME? Yeah right...

Zelferd coughed. "Guys, here we are." When we got out of the tunnel, my eyes spotted...a really HUGE, but bare room. No one was here AT ALL! "Will, I want to see your power." Great, here we go again with the power stuff.

"I'll scan your powers origins and see how its development is going."

I looked at Zelferd. "Development? Fiend powers develop?" Zelferd nodded.

"Yep, if you utilize your fiend powers to its fullest potential, it may be able to evolve into a much better and stronger fiend power or weapon. And there is 2 different types of power." I scratched my head. Too much information for me to comprehend. But to my dismay, Zelferd kept on talking.

"There's a half fiend half human and a fully integrated fiend human. Humans who gain the powers of fiends are called Hiends. Now let me explain the types. Half fiend half human types, or half Hiends, can change a certain part of their body into a fiend, which enables them to utilize that fiend's power by half its potential. A fully integrated Hiend can transform fully into a fiend and utilize 100 percent of the fiend's powers. You understand what I'm saying so far, right?" I nodded my head dumbly.

Movaak smirked and shook his head slowly. He's...he's making fun of me!

"Okay then, anyways, this test that you're gonna take will determine if you're truly a half Hiend or a fully integrated Hiend. Get into the center of the room. Movaak, you too." We both nodded and stood across from each other in the middle.

Zelferd touched something on the wall near the entrance of the tunnel, and a computer panel appeared. He pressed several buttons, and a green bluish barrier surrounded the huge room. I guess this is to nullify any strong attacks that may come from the inside.

"Now...activate your fiend weapon." I stared at Zelferd.

"Yeah, um, how do I do that?" Movaak chuckled.

"You just have to will it to change." Wow, whatever he just said made it a lot harder to understand how to change it. Oh well, that's the only lead I have. I closed my eyes, and pictured my right arm reverting back to its scary, armored, scythe like arm from before. Before I knew it, my shoulder felt like it was sliced again, and when I opened my eyes, my fiend arm was there.

"Ah, nice fiend weapon Will! I'm seduced by its sharpness!" When I looked at Zelferd, he had hearts appearing in his eyes. You got to be joking me.

"Shut up Mr. Zelferd and start the test!"

"Oh? You called me Mr.? No need, just call me Papa Zel..."

"Zelferd!" Looks like Movaak was getting annoyed as well.

"Okay, okay...sheesh, no one can enjoy the features of their own fiend powers. Here we go, get ready to...FIGHT!!"

I dashed towards Movaak and for some reason I got right in front of him. It was like I warped. Sweet. But Movaak already knew I was coming and aimed his punch right at my...groin?

Oh dukey.

--

A/N: Wow, there wasn't that much action in this story, so sorry! It's night time when I started this story, there might be parts that aren't really...understandable. Probably this whole story doesn't seem understandable! But, I hope you guys can enjoy this story and R&R.

I'm gonna explain some things here, hope you guys can bear all these info. .

Everyone knows about the Crusaders, right? Well, in this story, there's several organizations other than the Crusaders, like the Hiend Research and Experimentation Branch, which focuses on fusing fiends and humans together, and to study fiends and how they act and stuff like that. ON the next chapter, I'll try to get more in-depth into this new organization. And there's more...but I'm not gonna explain those. Maybe later.

And also, just to let you know. Apart from Tidus' storyline, there are also a battle between the Hiends and this other organization called The Hunters. The Hunters goal is to kill and eliminate the Hiends because of their ridiculous taboo of fusing humans with the indespicable fiends. They are a mercenary group for Yevon.

And because you guys read this far, here is the BIO for Will, Movaak, and Zelferd.

Name: Will Priston

Age: 17

Race: Asian

Height: 5'9

Weight: 141 lb

Build: Lean and toned build

Fiend Type: Currently Half Hiend (Future chapters will become fully integrated Hiend)

Fiend Weapon: Right arm is covered layer over layer of rocky plated armor, like an armadillo. The hand has no fingers, only a 5 foot long scythe-like blade that protrudes from the middle finger. Blade is dark red.

Appearance: Has short black hair. His skin's complexion is tan. His eyes are almond shaped and his eye color is dark brown. Wears white t-shirt with black boxers currently. Will wear white cotton shirt with no sleeves and black shorts that goes over his knees after this chapter. Also wears white ankle length socks with black Nike shoes.

Personality: Will is kind and would try to help another person that's in need. Sometimes can also gets cranky, when he's pissed and when he's not. Because of Will's inexperience in battle, he just fights recklessly against his opponent.

Proficient Ability: He has been in the track and cross country team at his school, so he runs really fast. Also works out, giving him decent strength. He also has good reflexes.

Fighting Style: Speed, future chapters would be Speed/Strength

Fiend Origin: Basilisk after this chapter, Anacondaur/Bomb future chapters, Jormungand/Poruboro VERY future chapters

Was this Person born or warped to Spira: Had an out of body experience at his house, which sent him through some kind of dimensional warp hole that led him to land at the Besaid Beach.

Background: Will had a really good life that gave him lots of experience. His older brother left to go to college. His mom works as a networking manager and his dad as a salesman for computers. His life was all about school club, education, reading, games and working out. He also played soccer with his friends. But when he has free time, he would play games intensely. He always wished he could go into a game world, but he always told himself that that would be impossible. Until now.

Name: Movaak Tolim

Age: 24

Race: Lucain

Height: 5'11

Weight: 170

Build: Decently muscular

Fiend Type: Half Hiend

Fiend Weapon: Left arm is entirely black, with black flames spewing out of every pore of his arm. His hand grows into a huge claw, the claw nail being dark red. His arm also becomes muscular.

Appearance: His skin has a peach complexion. His red hair spikes all over the place. His face is cleanly shaved, and his eyes are black as coal. He also had a sharp nose. Wears a white cloak the whole entire time. He wears white shoes though.

Personality: Sometimes can be a father figure, other times a complete maniacal man. Always tries to pry information from others, if they don't cooperate, he get's physical. (As in fighting physical, not the other one. LOL.) Is kind and helps others as well. When he fights, he gets really serious. He has tons of battle experience.

Proficient Ability: He's muscular, so he can toss a person pretty far with both arms. Can also run fast, but not as fast as Will. Can take a lot of punishment and has a lot of stamina. About his accuracy of searching for potential Hiends, that's unknown.

Fighting Style: Strength

Fiend Origin: Puroboro currently, Poruboro/Grenade future chapters, Poruboro/Poruboro VERY future chapters

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: He was born at Luca

Background: His profile only indicates that he was born in Luca and that when he was a child, he had to live alone. But soon after, he joined with a group of kids, and they all had a really good relationship with each other. He had fun times playing a small of game blitzball with his friends. Once he was 15, he left the group and traveled on his own for 9 years. Between those years, he was hired by Zelferd.

Name: Zelferd Sinks

Age: 29

Race: Al Bhedian

Height: 5'10

Weight: 159

Build: Not that skinny

Fiend Type: Unknown

Fiend Weapon: Unknown

Appearance: He has slicked back, black hair that looks oily. He has a cleanly shaved face, and his eyes and nose were small. His eye color was light green, with the spiral. His skin has light brown complexion. He wears a white suit that has 2 black stripes that goes across his chest. Also wears white shoes.

Personality: Likes to order people around. He also tries to manipulate people, even though he fails. He usually doesn't get into fights, but if he does, he has many tools that'll help him to get out of there. He can also act really weird and gay. He is kind hearted though, and would give anyone his undivided attention if they need help. Doesn't have much battle experience. Or does he?

Proficient Ability: Is REALLY smart. He creates many tools and items for fellow Hiends and humans alike. He doesn't have that much muscular strength though, so he relies on his assistants. He can run pretty fast though.

Fighting Style: Wisdom

Fiend Origin: Unknown currently, Unknown/Unknown future chapters, Unknown/Unknown VERY future chapters

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: He was born in the HOME

Background: Zelferd was born from a line of very successful Al Bhed scientists. Zelferd studied many things, from tool usage to fiend research. His father was the one that founded the Hiend Research and Experimentation Branch, or the HREB for short. His father was also a Hiend researcher at the time. His mother was a housewife. The father soon died from a fiend invasion, which killed many scientists. Zelferd had to work really hard as the director of the HREB, and soon enough, he got his family back to living a good life. As a director of sorts, he also gives out missions to Hiend warriors like Movaak to eliminate fiend attacks and illegal uses of machina, even though he himself uses machina as well. But now, he senses a dark time ahead, and needs all the help he can get.

--

Also, here's a BIO rubric for anyone who's interested in having their character into this story.

Hiend Rubric

--

Name:

Age:

Race:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Fiend Type: Are you half Hiend or fully integrated Hiend

Fiend Weapon: If you're half Hiend, what part of your body will transform? If you're fully integrated, what would your character look like when transformed fully?

Appearance: What does your character look like?

Personality: How does your character usually act? How bout in battle, or when in the presence with friends?

Proficient Ability: What is your character good at physically and mentally? Is it running? Is it taking blows? Is your character so smart that he can beat Zelferd in a duel of wisdom?

Fighting Style: Is it Speed, Strength, Wisdom...or anything else?

Fiend Origin: What fiend does your power originate from? Is it a Dingo? How about a Pirana? Or a Flan? Or maybe a super huge Behemoth?

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: Was your character born in Besaid? Or Kilika? How about the Home? Or were you warped from somewhere? Like your office?

Background: What was your character's life like back at home/Spira? Try to be detailed here. )

BUT, IF YOU WANT TO CREATE A CHARACTER THAT GOES AGAINST THE HIENDS!!

Hunter Rubric

--

Name:

Age:

Race:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Main Weapon: What's your character's main weapon of killing a Hiend?

Special Skills: What kind of skills do you have? What kind of powers do you have, to eradicate the Hiends and fiends?

Overdrive: What's your strongest attack?

Appearance: What does your character look like?

Personality: How does your character usually act? How bout in battle, or when in the presence with friends?

Proficient Ability: What is your character good at physically and mentally? Is it running? Is it taking blows? Is your character so stealthy that your character can deal a one hit blow to the enemy?

Fighting Style: Is it Speed or Strength? Or anything else...

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: Was your character born in Besaid? Or Kilika? How about the Home? Or were you warped from somewhere? Like your office?

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: Why did your character join The Hunters? Is it because your character's family was killed by fiends?

Background: What was your character's life like back at home/Spira? Try to be detailed here. )

Yeah, I guess this is good. If you want to add anything else for your character, then please do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: If anyone has any questions concerning this story, please PM me. :)

Chapter 2

The Summoner

"OOMPPHHH!!" My body was sent flying back, hitting an invisible wall. Oh yeah, the barrier. Then I felt a numb sensation in my groin, and both my hands suddenly covered it. It hurted...LIKE HELL!!

"Movaak! Are you TRYING to make me lose my...my precious gift?!" Movaak chuckled and pointed his right finger towards me.

"If you can't even defend your body, you have no right to have the precious gift. Learn to defend, and then attack." Movaak then ran towards me, black, flaming arm trailing behind him.

Let's see, his punch to my groin was REALLY devastating. Well, of course, private areas ARE weak to physical force. Hmph, girls are lucky. I guess the only way to dodge and defend myself from his super hard attacks...is to become faster than him, and strike him quickly. Yeah, that plan shouldn't fail! Anyways, I AM pretty good at track.

I got up to get ready for Movaak's next attack, but my groin wouldn't let me, so I fell down again. Great, now I'm at a disadvantage.

"What's wrong Will? Giving up?"

Give up? Hey, he CHEATED! There should be a rule that you can't hit another person's private area! I heard Zelferd chuckle.

"Will, if you want, I can always patch your private ar..."

"Shut up Zelferd!" Zelferd hung his head low and turned his back towards us, facing the wall. I'm kinda worried, is Zelferd gay or something?

"Will, focus on the battle here!" Movaak slashed downwards, but I dodged him by pumping my legs with energy and I flung myself to the side. Ignoring the pain in my private area is kinda hard to do. When I struggled to get up, Movaak quickly did a horizontal slash, skimming my right cheek. Small droplets of blood dropped to the ground. And to add to that, I flew again to another invisible wall, across Movaak.

I raised my hands shakily. "Hey Movaak, wait! Can you, like, slow down your moves or something? I'm having a hard time dodging em."

Movaak stared at me, trying to burn a hole into my forehead, I guess.

"Do you think Fiends would give you a chance to attack them? If you can't dodge them, you're as good as dead. Now fight me!" Movaak AGAIN rushed towards me. But the good thing is, the pain finally subsided in my private area. It's time to fight back.

My right arm scythe blade twitched. Hm, that's strange. Anyways, Movaak got right in front of me, and slashed horizontally again, but this time, I ducked down and quickly jumped up with my left palm facing upwards, hitting his chin. I followed it up with a spinning horizontal slash with my scythe blade arm and he was sent flying across from me. Guessing from the attack I just did, I should have cut across his stomach. I hope I didn't cut too deep.

To my surprise, Movaak did a backflip in the air and landed on his feet. And I was right, blood was dripping from his stomach. His white cloak was getting stained.

"Hehe, nice comeback Will! Ducking down as quickly as possible, you were able to dodge my slash. And by following up with a hit to the chin, you disoriented me for a second. I knew you were gonna slash at me, but I thought I'd let you, just to boost your confidence up."

Am...I hearing right? He LET me cut him? Just to get MY confidence up? Oh, he's gonna pay.

"Movaak...don't kid around with me. I can and will..." BAM!

I felt a huge pressure hit my stomach, almost knocking the air out of me, and I flew back so hard against the invisible wall that I thought I broke my spine. And just when my vision cleared, Movaak got in front of me and started hitting me with a flurry of punches. I couldn't block him one bit. He punched me in the face, the chest, my stomach and arms. It was...too fast. And my eyesight suddenly got black. Am I...dead?

"Movaak...stop now." It was Zelferd's voice. And a split second later, I didn't feel any punches. Probably cuz my body got too numb.

"Whoops, sorry Will, I guess I kinda overdid it." I spluttered out some blood.

"Heh...yeah...gasp...you did, Movaak. You did." I heard a 'wheer' sound and suddenly felt myself being pulled up by two people, both arms being supported. I can guess that it was Zelferd and Movaak.

"Well, Will, your test in battle is complete. Although you did lose, I just wanted to see how well you used your fiend weapon and what your battle style was like. But, it looks like you don't have much battle experience to begin with." I nodded. I've never been in a fight before. I always tried to avoid em. I could hear Movaak talking this time.

"Well Zelferd, I can always try training Will into combat." Zelferd chuckled.

"Yes, well, we don't have the time. The new summoner is about to come out of the Cloister of Trials, and we need new Guardians to defend her. And I've been thinking of letting some Hiends join her for her journey." It was quiet the whole time through. And I drifted off...to sleep.

--

Am I...in a dream? I mean, my vision IS hazy, so I guess I am. But...where am I?

I looked around and saw that I was...in the Cloister of Trials. Well, the place where Lulu and Kimahri was waiting for Yuna to come out. Good thing I remembered that part.

Looking at the door where the summoner would appear, I then heard a hissing sound. All of a sudden, the door opened. And out came...a really beautiful girl.

She had dark tan skin, with blue eyes. Her silver hair was shoulder length. She had a really good body figure. Her clothing consisted of a white shirt and white mini skirt which went above her knees, like WAY above her knees. I bet if you bend down to pick up something next to her you can see her...ooookay, let's not think about that. She also had a black sash that wrapped around her waist. She wore wooden sandals and she held a yellow looking wand. At the tip of the wand was a weird looking eye. And I think it's...looking at me? Creepy.

The weirdest thing about this dream was that, it looks like she can SEE me. She walked up towards me, and we were face to face. Her face started to get closer and closer to mine, and truth be told, I couldn't move AT ALL. But instead of a kiss, she just went right next to my right ear, and said, "I'm happy that you'll join me." And that's when...

SPLASH!!

"HOLY CRAP! WHO THE...oh?" Movaak was holding a bucket right in front of my face. And I was wet. Bucket right in my face. Me, wet. No way...

"Movaak! Why did you...?!" Movaak made an innocent smile and slammed the bucket at my face. Ah, the pain.

"You were freaking me out! I heard you saying weird stuff like, 'she's dark tan' and 'if you bend down to pick something up next to her." The hell were you dreaming about?!"

Oh man, he actually heard what I saw in my dream? That's not good.

"Oh well, I was dreaming about, those dark tanned coconuts y'know? And, and, um you see, I tried to pick up the coconuts but they always seemed to move and stuff. Yeah, yeah, that's it." By the blank look on Movaak's face, I guess he didn't buy it.

"Will, you're a really, REALLY strange kid." I nodded. Then I remembered about the fight, and my injuries.

"Hey Movaak, what happened in the test area? How did I get...here?" I looked around and saw that I was in the Crusader's tent. And I was in a bed. Ah, okay.

Movaak snorted. "Do I really need to tell you where we are?" I shook my head.

"So, how bad are my injuries?" I could see many bandaged wounds on my body, especially the chest and arms. But for some reason, my stomach and face wasn't injured...at all. Didn't I get hit there badly?

"If you're wondering about your injuries, you'll be fine. It looks like you have some regeneration abilities." I raised an eyebrow.

"Regeneration ability? Like self-healing?" Movaak narrowed his eyes towards me.

"What do you think regeneration means? But anyways, yeah, regeneration is pretty much self-healing. Many Hiends can self regenerate themselves from their injuries. Some can heal fast, some heals slowly. Looks like your regeneration has medium speed. So, that's pretty good."

Hmm, self regeneration. Sweet, so I can heal myself? But, why my face and arms? Movaak placed his right hand on my head.

"Don't worry Will, chest and arm areas are sometimes slower to regenerate compared to stomach and face. Groin areas are really fast to heal." Groin...areas?

"Wow, there must be many abilities for the Hiends." Movaak shook his head.

"Yeah, but then again, we have some limitations as well, but we'll get to that sooner or later!" Zelferd then came into the tent, whistling some kind of tune.

"Ah, Will is awake I see! And if I may, I have a question." I layed back down on the bed.

"Okay, shoot." Zelferd nodded slowly, smiled, and pulled out from behind him...my white t-shirt and black boxers.

"Y'know, your choice of clothing is really...interesting. I don't really see people wearing there sleeping clothes in the daytime." My face suddenly burned up, and quickly I got up, snatched my clothes away from Zelferd, and got into my bed again.

"Well, well, it looks like you also healed greatly. You're able to move again." I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Zelferd, can I get some new clothes? I don't think I'll be able to make a good impression of myself wearing my...sleeping clothes." Zelferd smirked and walked away.

"Okay, but just don't be mad if I get something that you don't like." Gulp, I hope it's not something that'll make me look stupid or gay.

_7 minutes later...Wait, how can choosing clothes for me take 7 MINUTES? Zelferd is strange_

"Okay Will, here's your clothing!" Zelferd got in the tent again and threw a heap of clothing straight to my bed. Wow, he's a good thrower. "Go on Will, wear em!"

I slowly got out of bed, watching closely at Zelferd, and randomly wore some clothing on. But hey, it looks okay.

I now wore a white sleeveless shirt with black shorts that went over my knees. And I also wore my Black Nike shoes. Hehe, actually, the shoes were at the foot of my bed.

Zelferd clapped his hands. "Marvelous, just marvelous!" Movaak just shook his head and went to the entrance of the Crusader's tent.

"Zelferd, is the summoner coming out soon?" Zelferd's face suddenly got serious. This is the Zelferd that I like.

"...Yeah."

"Okay Will, follow me. We're gonna meet our summoner that we're gonna have to protect her throughout her journey." Movaak got back to me, pulled me by the cuff of my shirt, and dragged me. Man, why am I being dragged all the time?!

We finally found ourself at the place where Yuna showed off her summoning skills by calling out Valefor. Sweet, I wonder if the summoner is gonna do that? And what's with the protecting talk?

A huge group of villagers gathered around at the place, looking towards the Besaid Temple. Wow, I don't think I actually went into the Temple yet. Oh yeah, and me, Movaak and Zelferd were at the front row of the crowd, so we got a pretty good view. A few minutes went by, and all of a sudden, the crowd was cheering. What for? I found my answer when 3 shadowy figures came out of the temple entrance. And I...was shocked.

It was that summoner girl in my dream. And walking side by side of her was an old looking priest and a young looking priest, wearing a green and white robe. They were...what the, CARRYING the summoner. What's her problem?

"Will, do you know why those priests are carrying the summoner?" I shook my head. How was I supposed to know? Wait, why didn't I notice this before? She's...

"It's because she doesn't have any legs." I should've caught on to that. Actually, her legs were just her thighs and knees, and it ended with a stump. What the hell?

I whispered back to Movaak. "So...how did she lose her legs?" Movaak shook his head.

"You'll have your chance when we journey with her." The summoner girl looked around the crowd and smiled, making the men cheer and the women furious. I have to say, she looks really cute.

Zelferd then got between me and Movaak. "Okay guys, I have a mission for you. And it's REALLY important. Throughout your journey, you must protect the summoner, Anuy Toen. It may be difficult, but you must persevere. And also, as a side note, try getting some more Hiends to protect her. 2 isn't enough to protect the summoner." Movaak nodded, while I looked down. So, we're gonna have to protect her. Does that include carry her?

Anuy looked around, and said in a loud but cute voice, "Who are my Guardians, who will accompany me for my journey to rid Sin?" Movaak moved up, and when he didn't notice me moving, he pushed me forward. Anuy then looked at both of our faces, and smiled. "Thank you brave Guardians, I know we will get along really well during the journey.

Me and Movaak in unison said, "Yes, ma'am" and walked towards her. Anuy suddenly jumped towards me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Now THAT was scary! I had to fumble to grab hold of her waist, and we held there for some time. I heard some whispers of 'what's so great about her?' and 'ah, what a lucky guy'. And then, the young priest, who left, came back with a wheelchair. An ordinary looking wheelchair. I placed her gently on the wheelchair, and I heard her softly say, "Thank you." I bowed my head towards her.

The young priest went besides me and whispered in my ear, "Please take care of the summoner. If you don't...I'll...I'll kick your ass." Okay, now are priests supposed to say such things? I nodded my head slowly, and the young priest backed away. Me, Movaak and Anuy faced the old and young priest. The old priest did the Yevon hand sign.

"I pray to Yevon, that the summoner and her 2 Guardians will be safe while they journey around the temples of Spira. Please give us peace, Summoner Anuy." Anuy nodded and turned her wheelchair, wheeling her way through the makeshift path the crowd made. Movaak and I followed her.

Not more than 20 feet away from the temple, when we heard a huge BOOM sound. I swiftly turned around, and on top of the temple, was 2 figures.

The sun blocked my vision, so I couldn't see them very well, but I could hear their voices clear as a whistle. Must be some kind of Hiend ability.

"See? I told you Zakuo, they were right here in Besaid!" The woman figure swung some kind of string around her finger. Wait, is that a yo yo?

"Sophia, please, just shut up and let me do the work." I guess that was the Zakuo guy.

"Zakuo, I hate you. I'm gonna fight em first, so if you interrupt, I'll kill you." The Zakuo guy humphed.

Who are these people?

--

A/N: Oh my, who are these people? Why did they come to Besaid? And also, how did Anuy lose both her legs? We'll find out on the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story, and don't forget to R&R!

Oh, Zakuo and XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx, I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story! :)

Ah yes, and here is a little short story, that was supposed to be humorous. Oh well, please read! :)

Short Story of Will's Clothes

--

_Before Movaak could take out Will from the Crusader's tent to see the summoner_

"Um, Zelferd, I have a question." Zelferd glanced at my face.

"Yes, Will? What did you want to know? You know that I know of many things!" Wow, he looks happy.

"Um, well, while you had my sleeping clothes with you, was I wearing anything in the bed?" The corner of Zelferd's mouth twitched.

"Will, what kind of que..."

"Just answer it." I heard Movaak shifting uncomfortably.

"Well...I guess you weren't wearing anything at all." I froze.

"You mean, I was na...nak...nake...na..." Movaak pulled me along. I couldn't register it. I was naked in that bed? AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!

_Inside the Crusaders Tent, before Zelferd came out with Will and Movaak_

Zelferd sat on the bed where Will used to lay. "Whew, if he found out that I injected some kind of numbing shot on him, he'd be going crazy at me. But I guess it worked, he didn't even feel the wind coming through the Crusader's tent. It was actually a very strong wind...Maybe I should inject it to Movaak next." Zelferd pondered that for a while.

And a new character has revealed herself!

Name: Anuy Toen

Age: 17

Race: Lucain

Height: 5'8, without legs is 5'4

Weight: 138

Build: Has a really good figure, her breast size is decent

Main Weapon: A 4 foot wooden, yellow wand, at the tip is an eye that seems to follow your every move.

2nd Weapon Form: A 5 foot wooden, black wand, at the tip is an eye that seems to follow your every move. A silk, pink cloth flows from the bottom end of the wand.

3rd Weapon Form: A 6 foot wooden, black wand, at the tip is a HUGE red eye that seems to follow your every move. A silk, pink cloth flows from the bottom end of the wand. There's also a little mouth placed at the middle of the wand, allowing it some speech.

Special Skills: Her skills include summoning aeons, healing your friends and allies, and killing dark type fiends. Also able to use both white and black magic.

Overdrive: She'll be able to summon her aeons, with their Overdrive gauge filled. Pretty much Yuna.

Appearance: She has dark tan skin, with blue eyes. Her silver hair was shoulder length. She had a really good body figure. Her clothing consisted of a white tight shirt and white mini skirt which went above her knees, like WAY above her knees. She also has a black sash that's wrapped around her waist. Lastly, she wears wooden sandals.

Personality: Although she may look calm and brave when she's in front of a crowd, she's actually really shy. Once she embarks with some Guardians, she would shut herself up, and won't speak until necessary. When in battle, she tends to stay at the back row, helping her friends. She wouldn't summon her aeons until everyone is either really injured or dead. But when people get's to know her, she can be a kind person. Also, when she does something wrong, and when she didn't do anything wrong, she usually says sorry like 3 times.

Proficient Ability: She dances well, and she's kind of smart. But she's not strong, and she can't endure hard and long punishments, so she can get taken down in less than 5 hits from a fist. Talk about really sensitive. But because of her mini skirt, movement is easy for her.

Fighting Style: Healing

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: She was born in Luca.

Reason Why She Joined the Summoner: Wants to save people.

Background: When Anuy was young, she was already being taught many subjects, including Al Bhed, machina, and the ways of the summoner. Both of her parents were dead from a fiend attack at Luca a long time ago. She tried to protect her parents, to no avail. The consequence for that, was the fiends ripping off both her legs. Anuy fainted, but was luckily still alive. Where she found herself next was at Besaid Village, being tended by priests. There, she continued her education.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: If you have any questions concerning this story, or if you want to understand something, please don't be afraid to PM me. :)

Chapter 3

The Aeon, Grifariel

Man, the sun is blotting out my vision. I can't see those 2 figures clearly. Oh wait, they're coming down. A kid that looks like my age jumped down from the temple roof, followed by the woman. Wow, their looks are much more different than I anticipated.

The dude, Zakuo, had a tan complexion with a semi-muscular build. He had black hair that spiked downwards and ended down to his eyebrows. His eye color was light blue with a little glint of green. He wasn't wearing any shirt at all, so you could see his six-pack abs and an X-marked scar that was on his chest. He wore baggy, white hakama pants and also wore wooden sandals with white socks that went above his ankles. Like a samurai. He also wore fingerless white gloves with some kind of japanese lettering on the glove. Around his neck was a string with a sharks tooth. He wears a scabbard on his left hip, while on his right hip was some kind of bag. Wonder what that's for. And finally, he wore a gold bracelet that was wrapped around both of his biceps.

The woman on the other hand looked young, probably in her 20's. She had peach colored skin. Her black hair was pretty short, and her eyes looked blue, um, what's that blue-ish color called? Ah yeah, cerulean. Wait, or azure? No, no, it's cerulean. She has a really good figure, and her...oh man, 'cough', she has pretty big...erm, boobs. And she further exposes her breasts by wearing a red shirt with sleeves that has a V-cut neck, so yeah, you can see her breasts REALLY well. And she also wore a short, black skirt that went above her...knees, just like Anuy. She also wore black high heels. She looks like one of those office seducers. And most of all, she had a yoyo intertwined with her right pointer finger.

I glanced at Movaak's face, and his expression was priceless. He was staring at the woman, Sophia's, boobs.

"Movaak, what the HELL are you doing?" Movaak shook his head and glanced at me.

"What are you talking about, Will? I'm staring at the woma...I mean enemy, to analyse what to do." I nodded my head. Right, as if I'm buying that. That dude, Zakuo spoke up.

"Who here is a Hiend? I have a report that there are several sightings of Hiends in this area? If no one will step up, I will have to get the info by force." Not a single word was heard from the villagers. Then all at once, they all yelled and screamed, trying to run away from the two figures.

"Pshaw, Zakuo, let me find the Hiends. I obviously have the skills to snuff em out." Sophia stepped up, took out what looked like some kind of circular globe thing, and threw it up in the air. I heard Anuy gasp.

"Um, Summoner Anuy, what's wrong?" Her eyes were wide with fright, and from where I'm looking at her, seeing her in a wheelchair, made me feel sad inside. Movaak got me out of my staring.

"Will, watch out. Those things are Fiend Scatter Powder!"

Zakuo smirked. "Well then, I guess you CAN snuff em out." 5 blades suddenly popped out from the globe thing and started spinning really quickly. By 2 seconds, some kind of weird, pink powder was being scattered all over the area. It feels...funny. 'Twitch...'twitch'...What the, what's this feeling in my right arm?

Sclap! My right arm suddenly bursted into my scythe blade arm. What the...so this thing can change our body parts into a fiend weapon, without us activating it?

I heard Movaak swear under his breath. "Damn, I guess they found out who we are. Will, take Anuy out of Besaid Village, I'll fight em off!" I nodded and grabbed the wheel chair's handles, and pushed the wheelchair as fast as possible, while Anuy was begging me not to. I hope he knows what he's doing...

_Out of Will's perspective_

Zakuo grinned. "Heh, this is gonna be funner than I thought. But I don't think I can let that guy and the summoner go. I have orders from the Master." Zakuo grabbed the hilt of his katana, slashed quickly, and sheathed his katana back into his scabbard.

Movaak raised an eyebrow. _Why the hell would he place his katana back into his sca... _He couldn't finish his thinking, as a sonic boom slashed at Movaak's stomach, blood splattering from the wound. Movaak grunted and fell to his knees. _Guh, he's fast. And I'm not fast enough to block such a move. What is he? _

Movaak clenched his right, black flaming arm and dashed towards Zakuo. "I'm gonna burn you down, kid!" Zakuo chuckled.

"Sophia, chase that kid with the wheelchair summoner. I want the kid dead, and the summoner captured." Sophia scoffed.

"You know, I shouldn't be listening to your orders, you just took my first prey. And now you're telling me to.."

"Just do it, Sophia. Geez, it seems to me that a kid is more smarter than an adult woman." Sophia clenched her teeth and ran towards the direction Will took.

Zakuo smiled and laughed. "Haha, sweet, now it's a 1 on 1 fight! This is gonna be fun!" Movaak didn't stop running, and he pulled his clawed fist back.

_What's with this kid? He get's all goofy and stuff when he's having a 1 on 1? Weird. _"Yeah, it'll be fun, once I squash your brain, you stupid kid!" Zakuo smiled.

"Let's see about that." Zakuo sprinted towards Movaak and quickly jumped, and executed a swift, wide arc kick. But Movaak blocked with his right forearm. Movaak then smashed his head into Zakuo's stomach, making him cough up spit, and he followed it up with a powerhoused punch with his black arm claw, sending Zakuo back crashing into the temple entrance. Dust and parts of the temple structures went scattered about.

"Hey kid, you're pretty fast. You're probably as fast as Will. But I'm not gonna let you get to me. I'll burn you to a crisp." Zakuo got up from the debris and dusted himself off.

"Heh, you know, you're pretty strong. But with my speed, you won't catch up. Watch this." Zakuo took his hilt, and swung his katana quickly again. Just as fast, he quickly sheathed his katana. Movaak felt his right shoulder get cut. Blood also splattered from this wound. _What the...what just hit me? Wait, it can't be a sonic boom._

Zakuo laughed. "Hahaha! I guess you can't really handle my swift slashing. I call it, Quick Draw. By quickly slashing with my katana and placing it back, my opponent thinks that I just used a feint move. But with such a fast move, I can shoot out a sonic boom that can go quickly towards my opponent. My opponent wouldn't stand a chance! Oh, and also, I have the power to manipulate the air around me. I'll give you an example."

Zakuo started inhaling air. Movaak was on his knees, again. _The hell...he's able to send quick speeding sonic booms, and he can also manipulate air? This is strange._

Zakuo had his cheeks bloated, and with one blow, sent out a huge force of wind towards Movaak. Rocks, trees, and even the tents all flew back. Movaak slammed his black arm claw into the ground to stabilize himself from being blown away from the fierce wind. Everything was getting ripped into shreds. _Damn, it's like a hurricane!_

Zakuo exhaled all the air from his lungs, and gasped for breath. Movaak knew this was his time to strike, so he got up and pointed his right pointer finger towards Zakuo. "Firaga!" Boom! A huge explosion of fire engulfed Zakuo, and the area near him was melted into molten magma. _Heh, that's right, don't ever mess with fir..._

"If you think you got me with that measly black magic, think twice. I'm much more experienced then you are." Movaak's eyes were wide, and glancing behind him, he saw Zakuo, showing his back towards Movaak. And with a 'shink' sound, Movaak's stomach was cut open. Blood poured from the cut, and Movaak fell down in a heap.

"Pff, your weak. I was hoping for a MUCH more funner battle than this. Oh well, cuz you're gonna die soon, I guess I should tell you. "That move I just used, is called End Draw. All I did was run past you, and sliced you with my katana. And that's that. See yah, you filthy Hiend! Just remember this...The Hunters are gonna get rid of you all!"

And with that, Zakuo walked away from the fallen Movaak. But Sophia and Will, on the other hand...

_Back to Will's POV_

Huff, huff. Man, running away? That's not like me! But for the safety of this Summoner, I must do it. I hope Movaak is okay. But before I could worry, I heard soft footsteps a few feet behind me.

"Well, well, looks like I found you. Much quickly than I thought." Sophia smiled.

Well, we were at that sloping hill in front of the Besaid Village gates, me with Anuy in her wheelchair, and Sophia behind me, twirling her yo yo around. This is NOT good.

"What...do you want with us?" That was a stupid question, I know. My scythe blade arm already exposes me as a Hiend. But does Summoner Anuy have anything to do with this?

Sophia giggled. "Why, I want to kill you of course. You are a Hiend, and my mission is to kill all Hiends. The side objective was to capture the new Summoner, but meh, I don't really care about that." Anuy whimpered.

"Guardian Will, will you be all right?" I nodded.

"It's okay Summoner Anuy, I'll protect you. And please, you can call me Will." Okay...what the hell am I saying? There's a lady that wants to kill us, and I'm doing some kind of formal greeting? That's really weird.

"Well, now that it looks like you've said your good byes, get ready to die, little boy." I rolled my eyes.

"The name's Will."

"Whatever."

I held my right scythe blade arm to head level, while my left arm was held at mid chest level. I'm gonna have to be prepared for whatever she sends at me. But I'm not good in fights. All I'm good at is...running. I'll count that as speed. So I guess, I'm gonna have to cut her, and quickly dodge her attack. Yeah, that's a good plan. But...I'm gonna have to play defensive.

"Come on, old woman, come at me with all you got." Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You think I'm old, do you? Well, do you think old ladies would do this?!" Sophia grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled it up. I can't tell you anything further than that, because I looked down. And that's what she wanted to me to do. Before I knew it, her knee slammed right into my chin, making me look up into the sky. Followed by that, she punched me on the chest, making me slide across the ground 13 feet away from her. I couldn't find Anuy, I think she's hiding behind a tree or something.

Ah, the pain. My chin hurts, and now my back scraped against the hard, rocky-like ground. I guess it's called ground burn. I staggeringly got up, and saw Sophia pointing a finger at me. What is she doing? Wait, what's that? Some kind of circular object was spinning towards me. Wait...spinning, string attached on her pointer finger. No way...IT'S HER YO YO!

The yo yo wrapped around my body, constricting me of any movement. Great, now I'm trapped. Sophia got in front of me, and kicked me in the stomach, making me fall on my back, hard.

"HAH! Oh man, I HAVE to tell Zakuo about this! I got the first hit against my opponent! Wahahaha! See, boy! I'm BETTER than you! You should bow down to me and CRY like a little biatch!" The inside of my head got fuzzy. My muscles started to bulge. Yeah, that's right, I'M ANGRY!

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID HOE!!" I ripped out of the constricting bond of her yo yo and slashed at her neck. I didn't completely cut her neck all the way, but enough that blood was dripping. Her facial expression was of surprise.

"You...you broke my yo yo..." I smirked.

"Yeah, that's right old lady, I broke your yo yo, whatcha gonna do about that?" Sophia's face started to darken.

"You...broke my yo yo...you broke my yo yo..." I rolled my eyes. Is she gonna keep on saying this as if she's in a trance?

"So...whatcha gonna do about it?" Sophia suddenly stared at me with a ferocious look. Uh oh.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I'M GONNA DO! I'LL JUST take out another yo yo from the back pocket of this skirt and start attacking you with it." What the, how'd she change her emotions like that? And WHY does she have another yo yo?

"Now here I go! Yo yo Net!" Sophia twisted and intertwined her yoyo until it looked like a makeshift net. Wow, is this a yo yo trick? But I can't stare at the net in awe, I have to focus in this battle! I side-rolled to my right, dodging the net. I got up, and sprinted towards her, and with a quick swing of my right arm, my scythe blade slashed her arm, cutting her sleeve and making her bleed a little more. But to my surprise, she grinned.

"Gotcha, little kid. Now your gonna be screwed." Oh no.

Sophia punches me in the face with her wounded arm, and get's her yo yo back into her hand. As a result of her attack, I get slammed into a tree. "Now, let's see if you can do this, boy! Around The World!" Sophia twirls her yo yo around her body and sends it rocketing into my stomach. And the weird thing was, my stomach, chest and legs started to feel REALLY cold. As if I was just pushed into a freezer. Sophia giggled.

"Heeheehee, I have the ability to imbue my yo yo with any black magic spells that I know of. And right now, I casted Blizzara on my yo yo, allowing my yo yo to have the properties of freezing. And it looks to me like your frozen in the spot. Want me to UNfreeze you? Bwahahaha!" Damn, she knows many yo yo tricks, she can imbue elements into her yo yo, and she even has a strong punch. All I have is speed and defense. And a little bit of strength. That's not good.

For a moment, I saw the ice melt an inch. Was that my imagination? Well, it is kinda hot here in Besaid. No, wait, the ice IS melting. And at a fast rate also. While Sophia was ranting and bragging about having her 'first' hit, the ice was melting even more. But how? Is it a Hiend ability?

"Esuna!" Wait, I know that voice! It's Anuy! What's she doing here?

Anuy wheeled towards me and stood by me. "Will, are you alright? You look beaten up." I smiled.

"It's okay...um, Anuy, I'm fine. Although, I have no clue how you did such a thing." Anuy smiled. Wow, she has a pretty sweet smile.

"I know many white magic spells. I can cure any bad effects from a person." I nodded. I forgot, she has similar abilities to Yuna. That's pretty good. And not to mention with my regeneration ability as a Hiend, my chin and back injury is healed.

Sophia looked surprised once more. "What the, now there's 2 of you? The summoner and the Hiend? And how did you get out of the ice shackles? You shouldn't be able to get out unless..." Anuy stepped up.

"Unless he has a white magic caster by his side. None of your hindering elements will harm him." Wow, she talks brave.

Sophia was starting to breathe deeply. "What, you think you're better than me, you stupid, little whore. I'll show you someone that'll whoop your ass, little missy! Yo yo Prison!" Sophia started swinging her yo yo so fast, that I couldn't even see where the yo yo was going. But when Sophia retrieved her yo yo back into her hand, I finally knew why her yo yo trick, or technique, was called the Yo yo Prison. Her Yo yo's strings created a prison that fitted me and Anuy inside it.

"Hehe, my yo yo has an infinite length of string in it. I can trap both of you in a boundless mass of yo yo prisons. You're done for." Damn, now we're gonna die. Just wish my scythe blade has some kind of ability...wait, ability? Maybe it does! I started swinging my scythe blade numerous times. Anuy and Sophia was just staring at me, as if I was going crazy.

"Um, Will, are you okay? Swinging your blade arm like that isn't gonna help us." I grinned.

"Oh, yes it will." Sophia cackled.

"What? That's not gonna help you. Your measly blade can't cut through my strings. They may look soft looking, but it's actually iron made. It's impossible to cut unless you have some kind of energy or elementa..." I stared at Sophia straight on.

"If I had some kind of energy or elemental attack or weapon. I know. So here I go, Stone Wave!" I sliced my scythe blade through the ground, and a wave of spiky stalagmites erupted from the ground, ripping up the prison and hitting Sophia straight in the stomach, blood was dripping through the stalagmite spike by rivers. Sophia was also coughing up blood...did I just harm a person?

Sophia attempted to smile. "Heh, you think a measly attack like this...can best me, you busted up boy? All you did was injure me." Before I could answer back, she fainted. Well, losing a lot of blood does make you faint, I think.

"Will, what you did was a good thing. So, don't worry. Don't let this cloud your mind of guilt." Anuy placed her hand on my scythe blade arm and looked at my face. "Come on, let's go back and look for Guardian Movaak."

"I don't think he'll be awaiting your arrival." Both me and Anuy turned around to face the Besaid Village Gates. There was Zakuo, walking towards us with his hands in his pant's pockets. He had a sneer on his face.

"Sorry dude, I'm gonna have to kill yah. You're a Hiend, and you even killed my partner. That's a serious crime, ya know?" Zakuo suddenly disappeared. I heard a whoosh sound and I turned and held my scythe blade in front of my face. Zakuo was behind me! Wow, he's fast. But, he's not doing anything. Splut! I felt a searing sensation of pain on the side of my stomach. When I looked at my side, I saw a cut. And blood was pouring. H-how?

"Heh, that was my technique, End Draw. All I did was sprint past you and cut your stomach's side. It wasn't that hard." I was starting to lose my vision. But before I could mutter a word, I blacked out.

_Out of Will's POV_

"Well, Summoner Anuy, you're gonna have to come with me now. The Master wants you." Anuy shook her head and wheeled back alittle. Her face shone fear.

"Please Summoner, if you cooperate, you won't be harmed. Although, if you DON'T cooperate...I have to take you by force." Anuy scrunched up her face, and started to wave her wand. She closed her eyes and started to hum. The wind started to pick up speed and force. The trees started swaying, looking as if they were dancing to her humming. The dirt and rocks around her was starting to swirl around her. A white, clouding mist was suddenly pouring into the area. Zakuo was glancing side to side.

"Summoner Anuy...you don't mean to tell me..." Anuy raised her wand above her head, and smiled.

"That's right...I summon thee, Grifariel!" The mist above her started to form a circle, and a huge bird thing flew out of it. The bird was actually a griffin. But not just any griffin. It had 2 heads, one white and one black. It had green eyes with an orange beak. It's fur coating was white, with black rings on the sides of its stomach. It had a pair of huge, crystal wings which made the griffin float in the air. It had 4 tails, and at the tip of each tail was a crystal. It's four legs were also white, but its talons were crystal.

Zakuo's eyes were wide. "This...can't be the forbiddin aeon of Besaid!" Anuy smirked and pointed her wand towards Zakuo.

"Attack him!" Grifariel whipped its crystal wings at Zakuo, and out shot out dagger-like crystal blades. Zakuo tried to absorb air into his mouth, but failed. A dagger-like blades went through his right arm, his left shoulder, his right knee, and his left ankle. Zakuo fell to his knees.

"What the...I can't get the air I need. What's happening?!" Grifariel hovered close beside Anuy. Anuy got up from her wheelchair and walked towards Zakuo. She now had crystal wings on her back, just like Grifariel.

"Grifariel's ability is to suck in air from the atmosphere, which allows it to expend them at my will. It's like a tank of water that will only explode when I say so." Zakuo gritted his teeth.

"Please Summoner, forgive my rashness. I'm sorry for attacking the villagers of Besaid. Please, let me and my partner escape. We have already done our duty, so please, let us go." Anuy thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright, go, now. If you don't go already, I will kill you, on the spot." Zakuo nodded, took Sophia out of the stalagmite spike, and disappeared. Anuy petted both of Grifariel's heads, and they rocketed up into the sky, cawing at the same time.

Anuy knelt beside Will. "Well, it's time to give you life again."

--

A gathering of clouds was floating on the water. 2 figures were standing, looking at the Besaid Island.

"Hey Zakuo, ya know, you're not that bad." Zakuo chuckled.

"Hehe, you're not bad yourself. You know you could've killed that dude, right?" Sophia nodded.

"Of course...hey, can I see your katana. I want to see the blade's design. It must be really sharp if it was able to defeat that Movaak guy." Zakuo nodded and took out his katana...if it was a katana. It was only a hilt and guard. The hilt was white which was covered with X's criscrossing all over. The guard was obsidian colored. Sophia's eyes were wide.

"There's...no blade at all. How?" Zakuo smirked.

The cloud then floated away from Besaid Island.

--

A/N: Wow, now this chapter was pretty long. There was...2 and a half of battle scenes? But anyways, how strong are these Hunters, Zakuo and Sophia? And who is The Master? And what are these 'forbidden aeons'? And HOW did Anuy get wings? These questions might be answered on the next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and please R&R! :)

Some Notes:

There are many Hunters and Hiends that learn new techniques from training and stuff. Like Sophia's Yoyo tricks and Will's Stone Wave. Will is an exception, as he learns his techniques...from life and death situations, I guess.

You read how Anuy got crystal wings, which looks just the same as Grifariel's? Yeah, I wanted the forbidden aeons that Anuy summoned to give her some thing that she wished. Free movement. Because of her legs, I wanted the aeons to be able to give her something that'll make her move without that dang wheelchair. So yeah, many of the forbidden aeons will give her wings, legs, and stuff.

And about the forbidden aeons, I just wanted the aeons in this story to be different from FFX's aeons. I mean, Yuna already took those aeons, and two others also did. Hope you guys can bear with me. :)

And also...2 NEW CHARACTERS HAS BEEN REVEALED!!

Name: Iroh, Zakuo (This character has been created by Zakuo)

Age: 17

Race: Lucain

Height: 5'8

Weight: 119

Build: Zakuo has a semimuscular and tanned complexion.

Main Weapon: His main weapon is a Bladeless Katana but there are different

forms/levels of it, I shall describe them below.

1st form The Katana has a white hilt that have black X's crisscrossing

them.The guard is obsidian colored, there is no blade on the katana so it's

basically just a handle and guard of a katana. The scabbard he uses to put the

Katana in is a basic leather one.

2nd form The Katana's hilt now has 2 dragons encircling each other, one of

the dragon is white and the other dragon is black, the dragon heads stick out

of the sword forming the guard. There is still no blade for the Katana. There

is also a black and white energy flowing from the handle. The scabbard is

still made out of leather but has intricate purple lightning designs on the

flat sides of the scabbard.

3rd form The Katana now has no guard but a white hilt with red gem placed

on the center of the hilt. There is now a slim but long blade which is see

through and made out of crystal.Forming around the Katana and whatever hand he

uses the Katana in, is a black and white energy, the energy begins at the tip

of the blade and then dissipates once it reaches 1 meter from his shoulder.

Instead of having a leather scabbard, he now uses a scabbard made out of air.

Special Skills:

Air Manipulation He has complete mastery over air so he can

control it to his will.

Quick Draw His most used skill, he draws his katana out at the speed of

sound creating a sonic boom towards whatever he's aiming at. He then quickly

sheathes the katana.

Speed Kick His second most used skill, he is able to kick with his feet at

blinding speed.

End Draw Zakuo moves faster then the eye can see making it seem like he

suddenly disappeared, instead he quickly slashes the enemy and appears behind

him, this all happens in less then half a second.

Overdrive: Air Dome Zakuo creates a swirling dome made out of air surrounding the

victim, the swirling dome of air sort of sucks away the oxygen making it

difficult for the victim to breathe, he then repeatedly shoots out massive

amounts of sonic booms at the victim.

Appearance: Zakuo is approximately 5'8 in height and weighs about 119 lbs. He

has jet black hair that spikes downwards, stopping at eyebrows. He has light

blue eyes with specks of green. He has a semimuscular build but is still

pretty strong. He doesn't wear a shirt but he wears a slightly baggy, white

hakama. (think of what the Arrancar wears in Bleach and that's what it pretty

much looks like)

On his chest, there are 2 scars that intersect with each other giving him a X

shaped scar. He wears wooden sandals with socks that are slightly larger than

ankle sized socks. He wears white fingerless gloves with the kanji for "power"

written on the top of his hands. He wears is a string around the neck with a

sharks tooth on it. He wears his scabbard on the left side of his hip. On the

right, is a bag where he puts all his medical needs in case of any injuries.

He has a gold bracelet that goes around both of his biceps.

Personality: Zakuo is a pretty decent mannered boy. He is usually pretty

goofy but can also be serious when he has to be. He likes to help other people

out and he also likes to train his skills. He can usually be seen exploring or

training. He is adventurous and doesn't like to sit still in one place for too

long. In a fight, he is pretty goofy but when he's in a tough battle, he

usually remains serious. He treats everybody like they're his friends, even if

it's somebody he just met.

Proficient Ability: Zakuo is very adept at speed and at being silent which is

why he can move at such blinding speeds. He also has good flexibility and

reaction timing, those skills usually helps him out in fights.

Fighting Style: His fighting style is usually Speed but when he has his 3rd

weapon form, it's Speed and Strength.

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: Zakuo was born in Luca.

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: Zakuo decided to join the

Hunters because of his friends that were attacked by Fiends. You see, Zakuo

had friends from all over the world, even from parts of the world where Fiend

attacks were common. He wanted to join the Hunters to free the people from the

pain and sorrow that they felt so that they never had to get that feeling ever

again.

Background: Zakuo was born and raised on a farm with his mother and father.

He had a good life, a good but hard life. Being raised on a farm, he had to do

many things at a young age, things that many people don't get the chance to do

like milk cows, drive a tractor, etc. His father worked as a keneacher and his

mother stayed at the farm taking care of the household chores, cleaning the

dishes, doing the laundry and so on. Zakuo started tohe farm chores when he

was 4, starting from doing the simple things like feeding the animals, to the

harder things, like driving the tractor.

Zakuo learned how to use a katana from his father at age 7, he was actually

pretty strong for a 7 year old, no wonder since he was doing hard work at such

a young age. Anyways, after a few years, to be exact 3 years, he became a

pretty good swordsman. He had to handle training, some would call it gruesome

training, some wouldn't. His training mainly consisted of running around the

entire farm 5 times every day, doing at least 1,0,0 swings with his bokuto, (a

bokuto is a wooden sword in Japanese) standing in freezing water. He also

became very fast after his training, due to his running exercises. Anyways,

when he was 10 years old, they noticed that he could control wind/air.

At first, he could only control a little amount but as time went on, they

could see that Zakuo could not control a moderate amount of air. They decided

to send Zakuo to a school who helped develop a child's inner powers. It took 5

years for Zakuo to become adept at controlling the air. After he finished the

school, he went back home. He got many presents because his birthday passed

and he didn't get any presents, at this point in time, he was 15. After 1

year, he told his parents that he was going to join the Hunters to liberate

the world of Fiends. His parents wasn't mad, they were encouraging him to go

for his dreams. He could tell they were happy for him but also sad to see him

leave. After saying their good byes, Zakuo made his way toward the Hunter

Station which was about 5 miles away from them.

It wasn't that hard for Zakuo so he ran all the way there, his training payed

off, he managed to go all the way to the Hunter Station without becoming out

of breath. After a couple of hours registering he finally became a Hunter, he

learned about the different Fiend and the effective method of destroying them.

After 2 years, he became one of the top Hunters. He finished Hunter school

early so he decided to head out and experience it for himself. He soon

discovered that it wasn't as easy as he heard it to be but he still managed.

He then decided to become sort of a wanderer, walking wherever the wind takes

him and seeing what awaits him.

Name: Sophia (This character has been created by Chiharu-Chan)

Age: 25

Race: Al-Bhed

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 108 llb

Build: Sophia is a statuesque and busty woman.

Main Weapon: What's your character's main weapon of killing a Hiend? She uses

Yo-Yos. More can be explained in my fic of cores. She can control black magic.

Special Skills: What kind of skills do you have? What kind of powers do you

have, to eradicate the Hiends and fiends? Urm, Black magic, and an overdrive?

Overdrive: What's your strongest attack? Well, Sophia has an onslaught of

overdrives, like Lulu. Her victims get in tangled with her Yo-yos, and she

unleashes hell, hitting her victims with consecutive blows from fire, water,

death, bio, and so on.

Appearance: What does your character look like? She hides her links to being

an Al Bhed with a Short haired black wig and Cerulean contacts. She has a nice

smile, and she is pretty tall for her age. If she removes her concealment

items, her real hair length reaches her knee, (because she hasn't groomed it

in so long.) She is confidant with her body, so she is not afraid to show some

leg. :)

Personality: How does your character usually act? How bout in battle, or when

in the presence with friends? Sophia is filled with so much pride, that she

could burst. She is egotistical, and loves to win. She boasts a lot too.

Sophia has a slight cursing problem. When you first meet Sophia, she might act

a little bitter towards you, especially if she picks up any vibe that you are

better then her. But as you get to know her, she'll soften up a bit. She is

actually a femine female once you get to meet her. She loves her Yo-Yos. In a

battle, Sophia likes to show off often. So, she might always complain if she

does not get the first or last hit.

Proficient Ability: What is your character good at physically and mentally?

Is it running? Is it taking blows? Is your character so stealthy that your

character can deal a one hit blow to the enemy? Sophia has dyslexia, so she

can't read or write most things. But with physical capabilities, Sophia

owns. If Sophia ever looses her Yo-Yos, she can get beastie with her hands.

(Kind of like Tsunade off of Naruto.) Except, Fire, or any other element she

chooses for that mater will come out of her hands like a storm.

Fighting Style: Is it Speed or Strength? Or anything else? Sophia fights with

a pair of yo-yos that she swings around her enemy. When she uses her Yo-Yos,

she enhances them with a black magic type spell.

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: Was your character born in Besaid?

Or Kilika? How about the Home? Or were you warped from somewhere? Like your

office? Sophia was raised at home. She is neglected by both Yevon and the Al

Bhed because Sophia was used as a "Project Summoner" with the Al Bhed.

This ultimately led to her parent's death, and a loss of her fist love.

(Metaphorically of cores.)

Reason why you're Character Joined the Hunters: Why did your character join

The Hunters? Is it because your character's family was killed by fiends? Nope.

Sophia likes battle I guess!

Background: What was your character's life like back at home/Spira? Try to be

detailed here. ) Sophia usually just wonders around, picking up jobs if she

can. She loves to train.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Hehe, thanks for the kind reviews Zakuo, Chiharu Chan, and the Lady of the turning sands. And now, it's time to continue on the next episode chapters of Will! :D

Chapter 4

The Beast of Kilika

Am I...dead? Or am I in a dream? Supposedly from my 'fuzzy' vision, I'm in a dream. Whew, that's good. If I was dead...then I would be crying wanting to go home. But anyways, this dream is STRANGE.

I'm actually standing on some kind of black, inky water. And across from me, like 20 feet away, is a village full of docks, wooden planks, and several huts. But the village was burning bright red. Everything was falling apart, smoke billowing into the dark, night sky. In the middle of it all, was a huge, buff looking...what the, what is that? It looks like some kind of werewolf. I dunno, my vision is fuzzy, so I can't really discern its appearance.

And then, before I could even take a step, I suddenly started getting sucked down into the water below me. Wait, I don't want to die! NOOO, WAAITTT!!

Slap!

I opened my eyes and quickly covered my throbbing right cheek. Glancing to my right, it was Anuy, with a wet rag in her hand. She was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Are you...okay, Will? You were screaming in your sleep." My heart was pounding hard. Huh? Pounding hard? That wasn't a scary dream at all! Even though I was drowning. Heh.

"I-I'm okay. Ah, god." I got up from my bed, but from the pain at my side, I just fell back down. Turning my head to both sides of the room, it was obvious that I was in the Crusader's tent. AGAIN. Which means...hey, where's Movaak and Zelferd? I didn't need an answer when Zelferd skipped into the room.

"Yay! Will is awake! I was so sad when I heard that you guys have fallen. But because of Anuy's potent white magic spells, you guys are ALIVE! Woohoo!" Zelferd started to act all weird and jittery. Don't ask me, I'm not gonna describe his 'unusual dance moves'.

"So, how long have I been out?

Anuy wrung the wet rag and placed it on my forehead. "I think you've been out for like, 3 days. Those Hunter people are getting really dangerous. Movaak was out for only a day though." Dang, I got beat by Movaak.

Zelferd walked up beside my bed, and handed me some kind of dark brown tea. Yum, barley tea. My favorite.

"Hm, so, maybe we should help rebuild this village? I mean, those Hunters destroyed several of the tents." Zelferd shook his head.

"No, no need to worry. The villagers and Crusaders will be rebuilding it. You, Movaak and Summoner Anuy should get going with the Pilgrimage." I nodded. In the game, all the Summoners had to go on pilgrimages to each temple, to obtain an aeon, and use it against Sin. Huh, I wonder if I'll ever get to THAT part.

"I'm guessing I'm fully healed? Ah, I'm gonna get up. Err..." I stuck out both my legs onto the ground, and stood up. Bad thing too. I fell down on the ground stomach first and dropped my mug of barley tea, which broke. All the tea spilled onto the ground, seeping through the dirt ground. "M-my tea!" Zelferd shook his head again and took out a mop from somewhere, wiping away the broken trash. Anuy helped me get up.

"You okay?" I nodded. Me and Anuy got out of the Crusader's tent, and boy, it was sure a good day. The place was kinda trashed, several pieces of wall was broken down. The temple entrance caved in. 2 tents were blown away. And the ground where Movaak and Zakuo 'supposedly' fought at was cracked and burnt. I looked down to see Anuy shaking in her wheelchair.

"Hey Anuy, are you cold?" Anuy shook her head. Huh, quiet type? She does talk alot in fights though.

I saw Movaak approaching us. "Heh, you finally woke up Will. If you didn't wake up today, me and Anuy was about to ditch you and continue the Pilgrimage." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'll kill you Movaak." Anuy gasped and smacked me in the head with her wand.

"Don't...ever say such things, Will!" I held my head and bowed down to her.

"I'm sorry Summoner Anuy!" Anuy smiled and giggled. Movaak laughed.

"Bowing down to the ground? I've never seen such a thing. She's not Yevon, you know?" Yevon?

"Well, that's how I bow. No need to make fun of it." Movaak chuckled and pointed back towards the hill near the Besaid Village Gates.

"We're gonna have to go right now. Or else, the Hunters might come back." I nodded. Good thing I had my clothes on though. If I was naked again...I can't think of what Zelferd might've done.

Anuy wheeled her way to the gates. "I'll wait for you guys here, okay?" Movaak and I nodded. Wait, I already have all my stuff with me.

"Actually, I'll wait with you Anuy." Anuy smiled. I jogged to the gates and went besides Anuy. Looking at her, sitting in a wheelchair. Oh yeah, I haven't asked how she lost her legs.

"Hey Anuy, can I ask you something?" Anuy looked at me and nodded.

"Um, how did you lose your legs?" I guess that wasn't a really good question to ask, but she answered it anyways.

"Well...when I was little, fiends invaded my home, Luca. My parents were both warriors. When the fiends attacked, my parents tried to protect me, but they died trying. I also tried to fight back, but failed. These huge fiends crashed into our house, bit my leg, and took it off. I was almost dead..." Anuy started sobbing quietly. Ah, great, what am I gonna do?! Pat her on the back? Er...say kind words? Whatever, I have to try something.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and quietly soothed her with words like, "It's okay, no need to continue" and "Just calm down". Surprisingly, my words actually got her quiet. Whew, I didn't really wanna make a scene.

"Wow, your life must've been hard then, huh?"

Anuy nodded. "It has. This wheelchair can't really do as much as legs can. But Zelferd custom-made this wheelchair to do 'some' actions of what legs can do." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Anuy pressed a button on her arm rest. What the, I didn't see that before. All of a sudden, these weird sproingy looking feet appeared under the seat of the wheelchair. And Anuy started to bounce.

"See? This is jumping." JUMPING?! I smacked my own forehead to this absurdity.

"Hehe, really...interesting Summoner Anuy. Really interesting." Anuy giggled loudly. Well, atleast I'm making her smile and laugh, right? That's a good thing. I hate it when people are sad.

We both then heard footsteps approaching us. It was Movaak. "Hey kids, having fun? I hope by now you know each other's names?" We both nodded.

I looked up towards the hill. Shouldn't there be some kind of stone thing there? "Okay, LET'S GO!!" I started running but Movaak caught me by the neck of my shirt.

"Hold on their Will. You're gonna have to walk with the Summoner group. To protect the Summoner, remember?" I sighed and nodded. We walked up the entire hill until we got to that huge boulder thing. Movaak and Anuy went in front of it, and started doing that Yevon sign, while praying. Maybe I should join them.

I walked in front of the boulder, and knelt down on my knees, and bowed down. I pray...for our protection throughout the Pilgrimage, for me to get stronger, and to see if I can find my way back home. I haven't really thought about that yet.

I got up from my bow, and noticed that Anuy and Movaak was waiting for me. Well, I guess we're gonna have to get going.

About 15-20 minutes later, we finally arrived at Besaid Beach. There were kids and adults already there, getting ready to bid their farewell to the Summoner group. As we walked past them, Anuy usually did the simple bow and wave. Me and Movaak...we weren't getting any attention. Aw man. Hey, that ship! It was the one that Summoner Yuna's group went on! What was it called? Oh yeah, the S.S. Liki.

There were sailors pulling up the masts, scrubbing the deck of the ship, and even carrying boxes of food and stuff for the sailing voyage to Kilika. I wonder if there will be any fiend attacks there. That's when I heard someone yelling out...for help? Looking back towards the forest path, we saw...the young priest from before! He was staggering alittle, with a little bit of blood pouring from his leg and arm. Looks like he got a scratch on his cheek.

Movaak got to him. "What's wrong kid? How'd you get injured?" The young priest was panting heavily, and fell into Movaak's chest.

"Fiends...fiends ambushed me and several priests while we were arriving to bid farewell." Fiends?! Anuy wheeled over to us, and looked at each of our faces.

"This isn't good news, is it?" I shook my head at Anuy.

"Not good at all. Fiends are probably going to arrive here. Summoner Anuy, bring the young priest towards the ship. Me and Movaak will fight them off." Anuy nodded and took the young priest away. Me and Movaak just stood, looking at the forest path for any signs of movement. Wait, there IS movement!

5 Dingos came out of the path, followed by 3 Flans hopping with them. 4 Condors were above them, circling like vultures searching for prey. Great, there's ALOT of fiends here. Movaak should be able to take em. But how about me?

The 5 Dingos and 3 Flans came at us first. I activated my scythe blade arm, and stabbed right through the first Dingo's head. Ripping my blade out, I then slashed at the Flan that tried to jump at me. It split into some kind of liquid blob, but then reformed back. What the, I can't kill it?

"Will, Flans are mostly affected by elemental attacks! Let me face em off!" Elemental attacks, huh? I got one, heh.

"Don't worry Movaak, I know how to kill the Flan now." I plunged my blade into the ground, and flicked my wrist up. A line of sharp stalagmites impaled 2 Flans and 1 other Dingo. Nice. "Hehe, I call that my Stone Wave technique."

Movaak shook his head and punched a Dingo's face, caving its face into its skull. He then activated his fiend weapon, his left black arm claw, and slashed at an incoming Dingo's torso, cutting it up in two. The last Dingo hitched a ride on Movaak's back, trying to bite his neck off. But Movaak just jumped slammed his back into the ground. And because the Dingo was on his back...that's right, I heard a squish sound. That was disgusting. One lone Flan was just standing there, staring at us.

"Hey Movaak, what's that Flan doing?" Movaak raised an eyebrow.

"I have no clue. It's probably stupidfied by our immense power." I scoffed.

"You're really funny Movaak. Really." Movaak glanced at me with narrow eyes.

"Don't be sarcastic. We're in a fight here, remember?" I nodded. Then, the Flan moved. Not like we expected though.

The Flan jumped and hitched a ride with one of the Condors. And then it casted a Water spell, soaking me and Movaak wet. But for some reason, Movaak was flinching as if the water 'burned'. I wonder why.

"Damn, the Flan escaped with the Condors." Movaak pointed his right pointer finger, and yelled out, "Firaga!" Boom! The Condor and Flan was blown into smithereens. The 3 Condors sensed their friend's death, so they dive bombed towards us. Just what I wanted them to do. Now it's time to see if my speed is good enough against these fiends.

I jumped as high as I can, and to my amazement, I can jump REALLY high! That's so sweet! But for now, gotta focus on the battle. I slashed at a Condor on my right, and clipped off a wing from a Condor on my left. I then spun around and cut off the last Condor's neck. Wow, that's amazing. I'm pretty fast. But...now that I'm in the air, I'm falling. NNNNOOOO!!

Blam! I had my eyes closed, but I felt something hard under my butt. When I opened my eyes and looked down, I saw that I was on Movaak's back. Oops.

"Will...get off my back. You're giving me backache." I muttered an apology and got off. I dusted off my shorts and reverted my scythe blade arm back to my human arm. Looks like Movaak already did that.

"Well, we did pretty good, huh Movaak? Let's go back to the ship." Movaak nodded and followed me to the S.S Liki. Anuy was at the railing of the ship, watching us fight off the Fiends. Wait, watching us? Why didn't she help us?

"You...did well, both of you." Movaak nodded his head once towards her, while I just looked up at the sky. Wow, it's a beautiful day today. I haven't really noticed. The sky is really blue with puffy, white clouds overhead. The sun's rays were hitting the surface of the water, which looks so...clear. You can see through the water, little fishes swimming around and little kelps swaying in the water's depths.

The ramp for the ship was gotten rid of, and the ship was off to the sea. Anuy waved towards the Besaid villagers and she had tears streaming down her eyes. She must've been very happy to be in Besaid. But leaving...must be really hard for her.

The ship was really quiet. The sailors must be in the lower deck area, opening those boxes they brought in. I didn't even see where Movaak went. But I spotted Anuy standing at the head of the ship, looking out at sea. The breeze of the sea felt really good. And it had some kind of dramatic effect to it, Anuy's clothes were fluttering, and even my clothes were fluttering. Coolness. I walked up beside Anuy and looked out at the sea. Wow, you can't even see anything for miles ahead. Just an endless expanse of water. Anuy inhaled, then exhaled.

"I love the sea. It makes me...feel very calm. Sometimes, I wish I can be part of the sea. Just drift aimlessly, just knowing that I'll atleast get somewhere when I land." I grinned.

"Hehe, the sea is great. Especially the fish. You know what's great about the fish. Knowing that they'll be made into sushi!" I raised my arms above me and laughed. Anuy laughed along.

"Sushi is good too. We should eat some sushi sometimes." I chuckled.

"Yeah...we should..."

_Nighttime, probably 10: 36 p.m. _

I was sitting at the head of the ship, looking out at the dark, moonlit sea. Hmmm, its already been 7 hours. I should get some sleep. Everyone else is sleeping. I started to get up when I heard a muffled 'boom' sound. When I looked out the sea, I saw a plume of red in the distance. An explosion? But where? I think the crew also saw this, as I heard someone shout 'Land Over Yonder!' Several of the night shift sailors were changing the mast's direction, and the other crew mates started yelling at the others to hurry up and stuff. 15 minutes later, we arrived to the dock. Yep, its Kilika.

When I got out of the ship onto the docks, Summoner Anuy and Movaak joined me. Movaak spoke up.

"Wow, we're finally here. I thought we'd never get off of that ship."

I looked around and spotted 3 men running towards us. A man with a green shirt and brown leather pants spoke up when he got to us. "You're the new Summoner group right? Please, you must come with us!" Anuy looked at Movaak, and then me. Yep, its time for a talk.

The 3 men led us to a green hut. Lights were filtering out of the closed shutters in the windows. When we got in, I saw 2 men and a woman sitting around a fire. The 2 men were old people, while the woman was probably in her 20's. Me, Anuy and Movaak sat down with them.

The woman spoke up. "It's good timing that you came. The last Summoner group, Summoner Yuna, left 3 days ago." Anuy nodded. I looked around the interior of the hut.

Everything was all made out of wood. Very easily flammable. There was a bookshelf at a corner there, with a little table.

Anuy spoke softly. "So, what's happening now?" The old men fidgeted in their seats while the woman gulped.

"Well, after Summoner Yuna's group left, strange incidents has been happening. Every night, 3 of our villagers would be kidnapped or killed by some kind of beast. Some kind of...werewolf." My eyes went wide. My dream...a docked village burning with some kind of animal in the middle of it all.

The old man then spoke in a raspy voice. "And we're guessing that tonight is the night that the werewolf will appear to kidnap and kill yet more of our villagers. Please, Summoner...Anuy, please help us!" Anuy had on a serious expression on her face. I probably figured out what she's gonna do. She's obviously gonna say yes.

Anuy nodded. See what I mean? "Okay, we'll help." The old men and the woman all had relieved expressions and bowed to her, Yevon style.

"Ah, thank you, Summoner! We are most indebted to you!" But just at that moment, the hut broke apart. We all stared at the broken door of the hut...and saw a huge, beast. IT WAS HUGE?! It was probably 6 foot or something. I couldn't really see its appearance, as it was dark outside. But I could see its red eyes glaring at us. This isn't good.

The woman was stuttering like crazy. "It's...IT'S HERE?! AAAHHH!!" Movaak, Anuy let's fight it!" Movaak and Anuy nodded. Well, this may get messy.

The beast howled into the sky.

--

A/N: Wow, that ship talk with Will and Anuy may start a ROMANTIC relationship. I'll try to implement those as I continue along with the story. But now, Will and the Summoner group has started their Pilgrimage. And it looks like, they finally got to Kilika. But what's with this 'beast' problem? And is this beast dangerous? We'll find out on the next chapter! :D

This'll be an explanation of all the techniques that we've seen so far for this story.

Will's Techniques

--

Stone Wave

Element: Earth

Radius: Straight line

Speed: Medium

Explanation: Will plunges his scythe blade into the ground, and flicks his wrist into the direction he wants to attack at. The ground submerges abnormally, and sharp stalagmites protrudes out of the ground, racing towards anyone Will directs it to. If hit, the enemy will be impaled.

Sophia's Techniques

--

Yoyo Net

Element: Fire, Thunder, Water, Ice, Earth, Dark, Light

Radius: Wide

Speed: Medium

Explanation: Sophia would weave and intertwine her yoyo strings until they're shaped like a net. Once she throws it at the opponent, he/she would be bound tightly by the yoyo's strings. But the strings are just string, so it's kinda easy to get out of.

Yoyo Prison

Element: Fire, Thunder, Water, Ice, Earth, Dark, Light

Radius: Wide

Speed: Fast

Explanation: Sophia would throw her yoyos all around her opponent. The opponent would think she's missing for some reason. But her plan is to trap them in an inescapable tangle of yoyo strings, which is why it's called Yoyo Prison. The strings are then solidified into iron, making it hard for the opponent to get out of.

Yoyo Around the World

Element: Fire, Thunder, Water, Ice, Earth, Dark, Light

Radius: Wide

Speed: Fast

Explanation: Sophia would twirl her yoyo around herself really fast in a circular motion. She would then swing it at the opponent. The yoyo would curve slightly, making the opponent's dodging quite...hard.

Zakuo's Techniques

--

Quick Draw

Element: Wind

Radius: Straight

Speed: Very Fast

Explanation: Zakuo would unsheathe his hilt and slash towards the opponent, but then he'll quickly sheathe it back to his scabbard. To the opponent, it seems to be only a blur. By slashing at high speed, the wind at the base of the hilt would push forward, sending out a quick burst of a sonic boom.

Hurricane Blow

Element: Wind

Radius: Wide

Speed: Medium

Explanation: Zakuo would first suck in a lungful of air, and forcefully push the air out, sending out a huge, powerful wave of air towards the opponent. The force is so strong, that sometimes it would have an effect of a hurricane.

End Draw

Element: Wind

Radius: Straight

Speed: Very Fast

Explanation: Zakuo would sprint really fast, and a trail of dust and debris would follow behind him. He would sprint past the opponent, and slash the opponent at the same time. He would appear behind the opponent, and sheathe his weapon back into its scabbard. The opponent would be confused, and would then get inflicted with injuries. To the opponent, it would look like Zakuo vanishes and appears behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Thanks for the review everyone! :) If you have any questions concerning this story or the characters, please PM me. :)

And this is towards Grenada's statement. If you read on, I think your prediction maybe...-signs off-

Chapter 5

The Boy Who Didn't Cry Wolf

I reverted my right arm into a scythe blade arm, while Movaak reverted his left arm into the black arm claw. Anuy went in front of the 2 old men and the woman. And the beast was stepping right into the hut. I can finally make out what it looks like.

The beast had a golden coating of fur with golden hair that went down to its broad shoulders. Its ears were big, its snout was big, its red eyes were sharp looking, and its limbs was muscular. The tail was swishing dangerously fast. And its claws were looking really sharp. Saliva was dripping from its mouth, and when it touched the ground of the hut...it burned? What the...acid?

I don't think Anuy should be fighting. Better tell her now.

"Anuy! Nevermind us, I think you should bring the old men and the woman to safety. That way, we'll have less casualties!" Anuy whimpered.

"W-what? But what about you..." I grinned.

"It's alright. I think me and Movaak can fend this werewolf off on our own. Just heed my word." Anuy nodded slowly, and wheeled away quickly. But the werewolf probably understood what I was trying to say.

The werewolf lunged forward and grabbed one of the old men. Lifting him up, the werewolf used its other arm and impaled right through the old man's stomach, blood splattered the whole interior of the hut. The werewolf licked the blood off of its face. What a...fiend.

It looked like Anuy tried to push the woman out of the hut, but she wouldn't budge.

"F-father! My father! He's...dead!" The woman's face was pale. Like sickly pale.

"Anuy, hurry!" Anuy nodded, and with a determined look on her face, finally pushed the woman and the old man out of the hut. It was only me, Movaak, the werewolf, and the corpse of the woman's father. My insides were churning like crazy. This thing won't hesitate to kill in a grotesque manner.

"Will, what are you doing? Come on, let's fight this thing!" Movaak reeled his fist back and punched forward, hitting the werewolf's stomach. The result made the werewolf fly back out of the hut and into the waters below. Me and Movaak went outside and looked around.

Well, there were many interconnected docks which created somewhat of a path. The waters below were inky black. And I smelled...fire. Looking around some more, I saw several of the huts burning. Wow, did the werewolf do this? Suddenly, from below us, the wooden planks under us broke apart.

The werewolf jumped out from the water and slashed at us. I had to bring my scythe blade arm in front of me to protect myself. But the attack still took full effect, and I flew back until I crashed into another green-looking hut. Ouch, backache. Getting up, I found myself 10 feet away from Movaak and the werewolf. Wow, they were really at it.

Movaak punched the werewolf's face and the werewolf kicked Movaak's groin. Ummm...I wonder which attack dealt more damage? I was surprised when Movaak did a front flip and kicked the werewolf's face again, sending it crashing into a rocky outcropping from the water. The impact made the rocks shatter.

I ran to regroup with Movaak, and it looked like he was hurting, bad. He was holding onto his crotch too. So it did hurt bad.

"Will...um, I'm not gonna be able to fight. Somehow, I think I just lost a part of me." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's what you get for punching me in the groin when we were at the testing area back at Besaid." Movaak scoffed.

"That was a long time ago."

"So? It still hurted."

Movaak smacked his forehead. "Will, this is a life and death situation. Now just hurry up and get that frickin werewolf out of Kilika." I sighed and walked away, searching for any movement in the water. But there was none.

"Hey Movaak, I don't think the werewolf is here anym..."

"GAAAHHH!!" I spun around and went wide-eyed. The werewolf was right behind us the whole time. The werewolf already had Movaak in his grasp, and the werewolf's other arm already impaled Movaak's stomach. So yeah, there's a hole visible in Movaak's stomach. Damn...DAMN!!

"YOU STUPID WOLF! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I sprinted towards the werewolf and slashed at its stomach, but it blocked my attack with its forearms. I only gave it a scratch. Oh no.

The werewolf opened its arms wide, smacking me in the face, and howled. The howl was so strong, I was sent flying into the water. Geeehh...this werewolf...its too strong. Man, and Movaak is dead. I've never seen a dead person close up before. Can Anuy heal him? I opened my eyes and swam up to the surface. I then grabbed the side of the wooden planks and lifted myself up. I'm still surprised at what Movaak can do.

Have you ever seen two sumo wrestlers grabbing each others shoulders and trying to make each other get out of the ring? Yeah, this here kinda looked familiar. Movaak, even with a hole in his stomach, had grabbed the werewolf's shoulders, and the werewolf did the same. It looked fierce, but Movaak was losing alot of blood. I gotta help him!

I ran forward and held my scythe blade up. But I didn't expect the werewolf's tail to slap me away.

"Will! I can take this werewolf on my own!" I got up and ran forward again. Pff, Movaak is such a show off. He's about to lose his life against this thing.

I approached the tail and sliced it off. The werewolf howled and swung its left forearm at me. I ducked and executed a swift diagonal slash with my scythe blade. Blood was starting to seep out of the werewolf's wounds...until a new tail and arm appeared from the dismembered limbs. What the...I just cut it off. Ooohhhhh...regeneration. Wait, then this werewolf isn't a Fiend, its...a Hiend. A fully integrated one. NO WAY!!

"Wow Will, you finally found out?" I turned my head to look towards Movaak.

"What do you mean 'found out already'?'" Movaak was gasping heavily. He doesn't have that much time left.

"The usual Fiend types here in Kilika are bugs, plants and the usual Thunder Element. There was never a sighting of a werewolf...until AFTER Summoner Yuna's ritual dance. Which means, a villager from here transformed." I was at a loss for words. A villager, turning into a fully integrated Hiend? Was that even possible?

"Remember Will, several people can get half Hiend and fully integrated Hiend abilities from out of body experiences. And because you had an experience like that, you gained a half Hiend ability. I'll tell you later about their differences." I had a blank look on my face.

"Yeah, but, you're gonna die soon, right?" Movaak's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! I'm not gonna die! Watch this! Buster Bomb Punch!!" Movaak inhaled deeply, and reeled his black arm claw back and with a grunt, punched right into the werewolf's chest. A huge, fiery explosion emitted from Movaak's clawed fist, and from the force of the wind I was sent back sliding across the wooden planks. Aaaiii, I hope I didn't get a sliver stuck in my back.

I sat up and saw Movaak already on the ground while the werewolf was no where to be seen. Wait, is Movaak dead? I crawled over to Movaak and saw him...munching on some kind of feather. But then, Movaak's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. Hey, he doesn't have a hole in his stomach anymore.

"I just ate a Phoenix Down item. Don't worry, its legendary for bring the dead back to life." I shook my head, grabbed hold of his arm and brought him standing.

"You know, I might want some of those Phoenix Downs." Movaak chuckled.

"Be my guest. But right now, I don't think I injured the werewolf bad enough for it to run away. It's gonna come back...like right now." The water near us exploded and the werewolf jumped out. Doing a front flip in the air it landed onto the wooden planks with a 'gathump'. But there was now a burned scar on its right chest. Nice.

"Great, Will, we're gonna have to retreat. We can't beat this thing, its too strong." I sighed and nodded.

"Good idea, let me carry you." That's when I heard a 'twing' sound. Looking at the werewolf, I saw...the right chest being plunged by a golden arrow. That's where the heart is. Looking around, I saw a shadowed figure wearing a yellow jacket on top of the hut's roof. What the...who's that?

The werewolf whimpered with tears streaming from its eyes, and ran off quickly into the woods. Is that person, really that strong to make the werewolf run away?

"Hey, you guys should've attacked the heart. It would stop the werewolf completely. Or use silver weapons." The boy came down from the roof of the hut and walked towards us. I was ashamed.

It was an asian kid, probably 13 years old. He looked pretty skinny, but juuuust right for his age and height. He had short black hair, light brown eyes and skin, a black shirt can be seen under a zipped down yellow jacket. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes. It looked like Nike, dunno, I can't tell from the dark. He had a golden bow armed in his hand. The golden bow had a really cool looking thing in the middle of the string, a silver wing that fluttered from the air. And in his pocket was a tucked in black handgun. Wow, this kid must be good.

The kid smiled. "Hey, the name's Tsuki, how do you do?" He held out his hand, and I grabbed it. He's 7 inches...shorter than me. Pff...GAHAHAHAHAHA! Tsuki had an eyebrow raised.

"Your face looks funny. Something on your mind?" I snapped out of my laughing trance.

"Eh? Oh, nothing. It's just, wow, your kinda short. How old are you?"

"I'm 13." Wow, he spoke quickly right after I asked my question. Very nice.

"Ooohhh...so, where's your parents? Shouldn't you be with them?" Tsuki scratched his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I nodded.

"You're pretty good with the bow. Where'd you learn it from?" Tsuki smiled triumphantly.

"I learned it all by myself! And I can use this handgun just as good!" I smirked.

"Is that so? That's nice, but I have a..."

"Will, come, let's go. We shouldn't get this kid involved with us, even if he's good." I looked at Tsuki, and back at Movaak.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Tsuki, we gotta go. See yah man." Tsuki frowned and slumped.

"Okay." We parted ways that time.

_Morning, probably 7:34 am_

I was already at the pier where the ships were anchored. I had my legs hung down into the water, feeling the nice coolness of it all. The morning sun was quite beautiful, just like yesterday morning. Wow, many things has happened last night.

Anuy had sent the woman and the old man back to their places. The Tsuki kid that we met also came with us. We buried the corpse of at least 5 villagers. And Anuy had to do a ritual dance to send them to the Farplane. Heh, I forgot all about that place. The Farplane in the game was pretty much the spirit world or something like that.

Tsuki wanted to sleep over with us, so yeah, Anuy complied. Movaak snored too loud, so I had to get out of there and sleep somewhere else. And my sleeping spot? The pier. It was actually really nice. And now that its morning, I don't regret sleeping out here.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Turning my head to the source of the footsteps, I saw a teenaged girl come towards me.

She had light green eyes and light brown skin. Her shining blond hair was tied in a ponytail, with a white lilac flower stuck on her left ear. She wore a yellow swimming bra and some kind of yellow skirt that had a slit on the sides, which you can see her thighs clearly. She also had her stomach exposed. She also wore wooden sandals. Wow, and she had a good figure. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. But the most weirdest thing was that there was some black burn marks being covered by her bra. Wonder what happened to her?

The girl waved and smiled. "Hello sir, what are you doing here at the pier? Isn't it cold?" I didn't say anything. I was still mesmerized by her. I have to say something, right?

"It's...not that cold." The girl giggled and sat down next to me. That's...not good. I'm having a weird feeling in my...private area. Oh man, this is NOT good. I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around. There, that's better.

"Well, to me, you look very cold. Want to me hug you to keep warm?" My face turned really warm. What is she trying to do?

"No, nonononononono, it's alright! Honestly! It's not that cold. I just...feel relaxed in this position?" What am I saying?

The girl nodded and looked out towards the sea. "My name's Leila. Leila Evans. You?"

"It's Will. Will Priston." Leila nodded and looked at me.

"I think I've seen you somewhere. In a dream, I think. It was freaky though." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?" Leila twiddled with her fingers.

"Well...I was killing many people. I was tall, really tall. And I was continuing to kill people until 2 people stopped me. Someone that looked like you, and a man with red, spiky hair."

What the...that situation she's talking about sounds VERY familiar.

"We started fighting each other, but I felt something really hot enter my heart. I had tears in my eyes, and I was crying...so I ran. And that's when I woke up in a deep sweat. Hehe." Leila chuckled shyly.

I didn't say anything. Can she be...

"But you know, then I got out of the house and saw you here sitting at the pier. Isn't that strange? Hahaha." Leila was smiling and placed her arms behind her back. "Hey, I wanna show you something. Follow me." She got up and held her hand out. I think that's spelling big trouble.

"Um, I can't right now." Leila tipped her head to the side.

"W-why not?" I sighed.

"I have an injury on my back, so its kind of hard to move around." Leila twiddled with her fingers, again.

"Okay then...I'll get the thing I want to show you. Don't move anywhere, okay?" I nodded and smiled. She giggled and ran off. Okay, time to tell the others.

I got up from my sitting position, covered the blanket I used for sleeping here around my waist, and ran off into the green hut that we were in last night. When I entered, Movaak and Anuy was still sleeping. But Tsuki was gone. That kid, he must be an early riser. I got down on my knees besides Movaak's futon, and started pushing him and slapping his face.

"Movaak, wake up. WAKE UP!!" Movaak's eyes fluttered and he bolted from his futon. He then punched me quickly in the face. Hard. "GWAAAHH!! Movaak, that hurt!" Movaak sleepily looked around and saw me with a bloody nose. His eyes went wide.

"Whoa...for a moment there I thought we were reliving the event from last night. Sorry man." Movaak took out a tissue from a tissue box near his bed and handed it over to me. I stuffed the entire tissue up my bleeding nose. "So, why with the early wake up?"

I told him everything what Leila told me at the pier. But I think he's not getting the point.

"Ah, so this girl is interested in you, huh? She get's a dream about someone that looks EXACTLY like you, and for some reason, she sees YOU at the pier. And that pier must be her special place as well. Wow, destiny sure is sweet." I kicked Movaak in the stomach, making him crumple forward.

"That's not what I'm trying to explain. I have a feeling that in her supposed 'dream', that she's the werewolf, attacking US. And she felt a searing pain in her heart. That was the arrow Tsuki shot. So Leila...has to be the werewolf!" Movaak had a blank look on his face and layed down in bed again. Pff, Movaak is so useless sometimes. Anuy woke up though.

"Oh...good morning Will." I bowed down to her and said my good mornings to her.

"Its a great morning today Anuy, you should go outside." Anuy smiled and sat up from her bed.

"It is beautiful. But I must take a shower. Care to come with me?" I glanced at Movaak, and then back at Anuy.

"Sure."

Me and Anuy, which she was in her wheelchair, was walking side by side. I was carrying Anuy's towel and shampoo of sorts, she was carrying her extra clothing. It was the same tight shirt and mini skirt that she always wears.

The showering spot was a huge, red colored hut that had steam coming out of the windows and chimney. I hope its not crowded with people. We got in, and luckily, no one was there. I covered the towel over my eyes while Anuy stripped off her clothing. I was really tempted, but I was doing really well not to peek.

Once inside the shower stall, Anuy turned on the water. I just sat on some kind of stool. I leaned my back on the shower stall's door and closed my eyes. I need to figure this out. We were attacked by a werewolf last night. But then, in the morning, I see Leila appear out of no where and speak to me. And she related her dream with me, which is VERY familiar with what happened last night. And she also had that...black scorch mark which was being hidden by her bra. It has to be her!

"Will? You seem to be very quiet. Anything wrong?" I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Nah, nothings wrong. I was just thinking." I heard the shampoo bottle squirting out...shampoo.

"Oh? Thinking about what?"

"About last night's attack. I think I know who did it."

"You mean...the werewolf was a fully integrated Hiend?"

"Yeah...hey Anuy, is there other ways of attaining the Hiend ability other than experimentational fusion and out of body experiences?" I didn't hear Anuy say anything for 40 seconds.

"Yeah, there is a way. If there are many dead people, summoners are needed to bring peace to the spirits. But some spirits feels so attached to their world, that they would start to 'infect' another being that's having a happy and joyful life. Looks like this person you're talking about has a happy life, and a spirit has been getting jealous of her."

Well, Leila did look really happy. Hmmm...

"And there's no other way to take it out?"

"Nope, once you attain the power of a Hiend, you either kill yourself, or deal with it. Well, that's what I've heard." I smiled. Wow, Anuy is talking alot.

"Anuy, don't be looking for me tonight, okay?" Anuy gasped.

"Why? Are you gonna do something dangerous?" Anuy opened the stall door and peeked at me. I had to lean to not get hit.

"Um, Anuy, I think you should close the door, I don't want to see..." Anuy then came out of the shower stall and looked at me seriously. I had to hold the towel over my face to not see her entire body being exposed.

"ANUY!! GET BACK IN THE SHOWER!!" Anuy sighed and went back in.

"Just be careful, okay? If you don't come back...I'll be worried." I grinned.

"...Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be okay."

_Night Time, I know what time it is, it's 10:35 P.M_

I was hiding behind a hut, looking over the wall. I saw Leila walking along the docks, heading towards a forest. Isn't that...Kilika Forest? I crouched down and started to power walk towards her. And then quickly I hid behind another hut before she turned around. Okay, she's getting really suspicious.

She finally entered the forest, and I had to hide behind a tree to not get seen. Luckily, it was a huge, wide tree. Peeking from the cover of the tree, I couldn't see anything but her head, her body was being covered by a thick bush. Better get her exposed before its too late. I cleared my voice quietly.

"Leila, I know you're there." Leila's head looked around.

"W-who's there?" I was about to walk through the bush when Leila said, "Wait, don't come near me! I'm naked! Just please, go away!" I gritted my teeth and walked through the bush. There she was covering her breasts and covering her private area. I wasn't even gonna look there. But...yeah...

"Will! W-what are you doing here? P-please, get out, NOW!" I shook my head.

"I know it was you, Leila. You're the werewolf, aren't you?" Leila chuckled shyly.

"Hehe, i-it took you long enough, now please, get out!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Let me see the burn mark that Movaak gave you." Leila shook her head. "I SAID, LET ME SEE THE BURN MARK!" Leila started sobbing. Ah man, this is not good. I made someone cry! What am I gonna do? Err...I don't think I can soothe her, I mean, I just yelled at her!

"Leila, please, just let me see 'part' of the burn mark." Leila just kept on sobbing, but I saw her finally taking her hand off of her right breast. Well, I didn't really see the whole thing, so its still good. Although...gah, nevermind. The burn mark wasn't that big, probably the size of a marble. Wow, Movaak's attack didn't really injure her.

"I-I'm sorry Will. I'm really sorry..." I sighed and looked at her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Leila, try to control your Fiend power." Leila was breathing heavily, and then she screamed. I jumped back. I mean, that was the most random scream I've ever heard. It freaked me out!

"I CAN'T!! I CAN'T CONTROL IT! I'M SORRY WILL!!" My eyes went wide. Her body was starting to bulge into muscles, her nose was forming into a snout, and her face was getting much more similar to a...werewolf. Her ponytail was suddenly turned into loose golden hair that went down to her shoulders. Her breasts turned into buff muscule, and her lean stomach suddenly turned into 6 pack abs. Her fingers morphed into claws and her toes did the same. Oh no.

Leila stared down at me with red, glaring eyes. NOT AGAIN!!

--

A/N: Wow, the werewolf was more of a boss fight, it looks like. And also, who is this Tsuki kid? And how did Leila attain her Hiend powers? And who was the spirit that was so envious of her happy and joyful life? And...will Will be able to fight Leila, all by himself? Hope you guys enjoy the story, and please R&R!! :)

Movaak's Techniques

--

Buster Bomb Punch

Element: Fire

Radius: Straight

Speed: Medium

Explanation: Movaak would inhale as much air as possible, and flex his arm muscles to its limit. And with a forceful punch, Movaak would exhale all the air from his lungs, and shoot out from his knuckles a huge explosion. The explosion has a huge impact, and can create a crater if enough air was fueled.

Leila's WereWolf Techniques

--

Howling Scream

Element: Wind

Radius: Wide

Speed: Fast

Explanation: All Leila's Werewolf form had to do was scream. Yep, and it shoots out a huge, wide area of spits and wind.

YOU HAVE DISCOVERED TWO NEW CHARACTERS!!

Name: Tsuki (Created by Cerberus Tsuki)

Age: 13

Race: Asian

Height: 5'2

Weight: 115

Build: Skinny, but regualar for his age

Main Weapon: He has two weapons. The first is a special bow colored gold. On the middle of the string is a silver wing. That's his primary weapon. His second is a black handgun. He only uses it in emergencies because it's machina.

Special Skills: He has great accuracy, and therefore uses attacks that suports it ex. Dark Attack. Also, he focuses on attacking fast, so he also uses time magic such as haste.

Overdrive:

1. Eagle's Arrow: Only for his bow, he unleashes an arrow looking like an eagle with amazing speed and power.

2. Judgement: Shoot a powerful arrow shaped like a cross for more power

3. Angel Advent: The arrow transforms into an angel, who shoots a flurry of light powered arrows with wings.

4. Penance: The only overdrive for his handgun. Like AA, he shoots a flurry of bullets, except they are cvered in bullets. They are also more powerful and effective.

Appearance: Black hair, brown eyes and skin, wears a black shirt underneath and zipped down yellow jacket. He also wears blue jeans and black shoes.

Personality: Calm and fun to be with, tries to be a little more open with girls, in battle with his bow he is the same. However with his gun, he's a lot more confident.

Proficient Ability: He's pretty fast with both his bow and gun, but better with support spells.

Fighting Style: Speed. Just like in Prof. Ability.

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: Warped. He was fighting against the Omega Weapon, but a glitch caused him to enter the game.

Reason Why You Character Joined the Hunters: He didn't. He's just an adventurer.

Background: He was very worried about his parents, his dad sick and mom busy at work. So, he decided to relax by playing FFX.

Name: Leila Evans

Age: 15

Race: Kilikain

Height: 5'7

Weight: 125

Build: Good figure

Fiend Type: Fully Integrated Hiend

Fiend Weapon: She transforms into a golden werewolf.

Appearance: She had light green eyes and light brown skin. Her shining blond hair was tied in a ponytail, with a white lilac flower stuck on her left ear. She wore a yellow swimming bra and some kind of yellow skirt that had a slit on the sides, which you can see her thighs clearly. She also has her stomach exposed. She also wore wooden sandals. There's also a burn mark which was covered by her bra.

Personality: Leila is always flirty-like when there's a male around her. But she only flirts with males under or over her age by 2. In battle she can't really control her emotions, as she's completely taken over by her Fiend side. In future chapters, she'll be able to control herself, though. She's also kind to other people, and loves to take care of kids younger than her. When she get's mad, she can deal a devastating kick to the private areas. Doesn't affect girls though.

Proficient Ability: She has a good body, so she can seduce any male if she wanted to. When she's in her Fiend form, she has incredible strength, speed, endurance, and regeneration. Not to mention powerful abilities like a screaming howl. When she's human, she has good speed with her arms. She's really good at hand to hand combat.

Fighting Style: Fiend Form is Strength, Endurance, and Speed. Human Form, Speed.

Fiend Origin: Mi'ihen Fang, Skoll(future chapters), Fenrir(VERY future chapters)

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: She was born in Kilika.

Background: Leila had a great life with her family. She had 2 brothers and 3 sisters, all older than her. Her mother and father were surprisingly good at taking care of them. Leila also had a close-knit relationship with her older siblings and parents. When Summoner Yuna approached to Kilika, everyone was excited. They all left the house to check the ritual dance. Once the dance finished, the entire Evans family went back home and just talked about the Summoner group. But Leila felt very different than usual. At night, she had no memory of this, but she transformed into her full Hiend form, and slaughtered her entire family.

When she awoke, she was covered in her own family's blood and she went crazy for 2 days. Once it was the 3rd day, she was well and happy again. Which was a really fast mental recovery time. But every night she would think of her family, and she would then transform into the werewolf. She still has no memory of the people she killed. It may all change though...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: I'm sorry that i haven't updated for a while!! I went to D.C for 3 days for a very important event, so yeah, I hope you guys can forgive me. And also, thanks for the reviews! I think this chapter may be very...entertaining. :D

Chapter 6

Temple's Ambush

My body...won't move. It's like Leila's glare is immobilizing my body with...fear. What the, fear? When I fought her in the beginning, I just fought her without any trace of fear. But why now? ...Wait, is it because, I finally know that behind the werewolf mask, its a human being? Yeah, that's probably it.

Leila howled into the night sky, and charged towards me. I reverted my right arm into my scythe blade arm, and ran. I can't fight her, she's a human! Man, who put me up to this?

I didn't notice it then, but Leila was right in front of me again. She swiped her claws downward, but I had to dodge backwards to avoid the blow. Instead of hitting me, she punched the ground, creating a crater. Oh man...I think my bones would've been broken if I got hit by that. Leila then backhanded me quickly and sent me flying into a tree. With a loud thwack, I just sat there on the base of the trunk. Dang, I'm already losing energy. Why is she so angry...whenever she's in her werewolf form? And then a flashback occurred to me.

_Remember, I had my back leaning on the shower stall door while Anuy was taking a shower?_

"Hey Anuy, can you tell me how many people has been killed by the werewolf?" I can sense that she's washing her body now.

"Well...there are alot of killings. A whole family was killed when the werewolf first began to appear. Their daughter was the only one alive, but she was naked and had alot of blood on her. And then their was a young couple who died at the pier. They were ripped in two and were thrown out to the water. Then in the forest, when a little girl was stomped flat into the ground. And then there were more...but...sniff..." Anuy started sobbing. I closed my eyes and pictured all those deaths. That werewolf...must've hated people being happy?

Wait, family being slain. A lone girl that survived the onslaught, naked and covered with blood? It can't be...

_Flashback Ended_

I looked up from my position, and saw Leila charging towards me again, growling in the process. I'm gonna have to break that sad heart of hers...and make her joyful once again.

"Leila! Did you kill your family?!" Leila didn't respond, she still kept on charging. "Leila, if you did, just get over it! Come on, Leila! You already have a family! You have me, and Movaak, Anuy, and even Tsuki! Just hear me out, will yah?!" That's when Leila got right in front of me and executed a downward slash. I closed my eyes and held my scythe blade up. I don't know what just happened, but I didn't feel any attack from her. Looking up, I saw Leila's werewolf face. There were...tears streaming down her cheeks.

"L-Leila?" I was surprised when Leila growled and howled right in my face. The howl was so strong, that I was sent AGAIN flying across the Kilika Forest until I hit some kind of rock. Ah, my cheek, my back...I'M ALWAYS GETTING HIT!!

I heard a growl across from me, and when I looked up, Leila was coming towards me. But she was...transforming. Her huge werewolf body morphed and was suddenly replaced by her human body She got right in front of me and quickly wrapped her arms around me. My body stiffened.

"A-are you serious? That I'm a part of YOUR family?" Leila's face was against my chest, so I couldn't really tell what her expression was.

I grinned nervously. "Y-yep. Of course you're part of the family. So, no need to worry, okay? You'll never be lonely...ever again." Hugging her was really weird. I mean, there's a naked girl hugging me!! Ah man... Leila wiped away her tears and looked up at me, and smiled. There we go, I love people that smiles.

"Thanks Will. Although, if you don't mind, I need to get some clothes. From the wide look on your eyes...do I look good?" I looked away and muttered, "Just get your clothes." Leila giggled and ran off. Well, she's finally happy. I heard some movement behind me, so I spun around and raised my scythe blade arm. Wait, I was hugging Leila with my scythe arm?

Out from the bushes came out...Tsuki! He had a huge grin on his face and had his golden bow in his hands. "It looks like you had a nice moment there, Will." My face got hot.

"Shut up Tsuki. Say, aren't you supposed to be at home? Your parents might be worried." Tsuki shrugged and walked towards me.

"Meh, they won't mind. I think you should get going, it's already morning." I looked up to the sky, and he was right. The sky was already bright, and the leaves from the trees were filtering in the light. I nodded towards Tsuki.

"Okay then, just be safe." I then ran off to join the others in the green hut. But I didn't notice Tsuki muttering, "If I told you that I was warped...you'd be asking many questions."

Running across the docks and entering the green hut, I saw Movaak talking to...LEILA?! I guess Movaak noticed my presence, because he turned his head to look at me and beckoned me to come in. I walked inside and just stood there, looking at Movaak and then at Leila. Movaak was still looking serious, but Leila was smiling happily.

"Well Will, it looks like we have a new member in our Summoners group. Meet..."

"ME! LEILA EVANS!!" Leila raised her arms and one leg up and laughed. Oh no...what have I done?

"Um, well, welcome to the group, Leila." I looked at Movaak and grabbed his white cloak. Wow, he always has that cloak on. "I need to talk to you." Movaak nodded and followed me outside the green hut.

"What do you want? Is it because of letting Leila join?" I shook my head.

"I want to know where Anuy went." Movaak pointed at the pier.

"She's over there, can't you see?" I glanced at the pier and saw a wheelchair with a girl sitting on it. Yep, I finally found her.

"Okay, thanks." I jogged until I got to her. It looked like Anuy was staring at the sea...wait, she IS staring at the sea.

"Hehe, the sea looks beautiful here in Kilika also. The morning sun...gives the water a nice glow." I looked at Anuy's face. Wow, the sun shining on her face, she looks very...cute.

"Well, I'm still hoping to eat some sushi."

Anuy laughed. "Wanna go back to the hut? I think Movaak got some sushi there." I nodded. Wait, how did Movaak get sushi?

Walking back to the hut, Anuy spoke up. "You know, there's a temple here in Kilika. We should go there today." I nodded. Yeah, that's where Ifrit is located. But by the appearance of Anuy's first Aeon, I don't think this 2ndA eon is gonna be Ifrit.

When we got to the green hut, Movaak and Leila got out. They were looking at us seriously. Movaak was the one who spoke.

"It's time to go to the temple." We all nodded. When we got to the mouth of the forest, there we found Tsuki. Why's he still in the forest? He was shooting arrows at these different targets which were placed high up in the trees. And he shot down every one of them. Dang, he's a good archer.

"Hey guys, long time no see! And hi Anuy and Leila!" They both waved at Tsuki. Anuy walked up to Tsuki.

"Would you like to join us to the Temple? I'm gonna try to obtain my next Aeon for the Pilgrimage." Tsuki grinned.

"I'll join. I just hope it'll be fun over there." I raised an eyebrow.

"What the, you never went to the Temple of Kilika before?" Tsuki pointed a finger at me.

"What, did you? I bet you didn't." I scoffed to the others.

"Let's just go." And so we walked all the way to the base of some stairs. Actually...this was the exact stairs where Tidus and the gang raced to the top, only to find a fiend. Oohh great.

Anuy gasped. "Amazing! The stairs go really high up!" Tsuki nodded.

"Yes, it does." The stairs looks like some kind of endurance trial. There's more than...ahhh, too much.

Movaak cracked his neck. "Let's get started then." Everyone started dashing up the steps. Except me and Leila.

"Leila...why aren't you running up yet?" Leila glanced at my face and smiled.

"I...just wanted to thank you for helping me get over the death of my family. When they died, I was SO confused! I had all these emotions bottled up inside of me...and...and.." I placed a hand on her shoulder and she gasped.

"You know, I love to help people in need. Especially people that are in hard times. But sometimes...I'm not able to do that. Look at Kilika for instance. It's been almost destroyed by Sin..." I gripped her shoulder just a tad bit harder. "Come on, let's go." Leila nodded and ran up the stairs. I had to run up double time to catch up with the others.

When we got up, I was right. There were huge cracks on the floor. Dirt was piled everywhere and tons of debris were scattered about. Some dried blood was also splotched in some places. And there were many tall trees that encircled the place. Wowzers. Movaak whistled to everyone.

"Hey guys, we're almost to the temple, get a move on!" I took a step until I heard a 'chack chack' sound all around me. No, all around us all. Tsuki was the one who yelled.

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE SURROUNDED!!" When I looked towards the trees, there were many soldiers with guns in their hands, and they all came out of the tree's disguise. Hey...those are Yevon soldiers!

Anuy gasped. "It's Yevon's soldiers! What are they doing here?" The Yevon soldiers looked weird.

They all wore the same kind of battle uniform. They had on a yellow helmet with eyeholes, and also wore a brown shirt with an iron made vest colored in yellow. They wore brown pants with yellow knee pads. And they wore yellow, iron boots. All of them were holding what looked like some AK-47's. Movaak grunted.

"So, Yevon is now using Al Bhed equipment, eh? What happened to the ban of such things?" Someone came out of the shadows of the trees, chuckling.

"Hehehe, don't worry. I'm just here on some patrol duty, to check if anyone else is using Al Bhed technology."

A man the same height as me came out. He had light orange long hair that went down to his upper back. His eyes were crimson, much more redder than blood itself. He wears a white muscle shirt with a black long coat that goes over it. He also wears black baggy pants. A scar runs vertically under his eyes. Tucked on his pants was a 2 foot long stick with a ball of spikes on the top end of it. Heh, a mace eh?

Movaak took a step. "Well then, we're not using any Al Bhed technology, so why don't you let us go?" The man laughed.

"Let you go? Please, I have another mission to do. It's to exterminate all Summoners trying to get an aeon from the Kilika Temple." The man snapped his fingers. "Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Misake Innu, the Captain of the Yevon soldiers." Misake bowed down, lifted his head up to face us, and smirked.

Me and the others were back to back, facing against the huge amount of Yevon soldiers circling us. I had my right arm reverted into a scythe blade arm, Movaak with his black arm claw, Anuy in her wheelchair with her wand, Tsuki and his golden bow, and Leila in some kind of fighting stance.

The Yevon soldiers placed their rifles at shoulder level and aimed. Misake jumped and landed at the top point of a tree.

"Well, you guys are surrounded, so I think you should give up now." Anuy shook her head.

"Never! I must retrieve the next aeon, even if it costs my life!" Misake grinned widely.

"Well then, 'Summoner' Anuy, let's have a bet. If you can defeat my soldiers and me, you can then pass without any interference. But if you lose...you will come with me somewhere private." Anuy gulped. Okay, I've had enough of this. I pointed at Misake with my left pointer finger.

"You know what, you long haired freak? You're going down whether you like it or not!" Misake raised an eyebrow.

"Ooohhh, so you guys are Hiends, eh? I've been hearing that they give out a lot of gil when killed. Heh, this is great! Let's do it! Troops, FIRE!!"

The Yevon soldiers pulled the trigger, and started firing at us. I didn't notice, but a clear sphere engulfed the group. Tsuki was laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe it! If I can stretch the Protect spell, it can actually repel attacks from ALL sides! This is sweet!" Leila turned to Tsuki.

"You know how to cast spells? I didn't know that." Tsuki grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Heh, I know how to cast TONS of support spells. Just rely on me for the support. Anyways, this Protect Sphere should be able to hold off the bullets. We can attack from inside it. Come on!"

Tsuki shot several golden arrows at the soldiers, piercing their armor. Movaak casted Firaga's on several of them, melting them into marshmallows. Anuy was just casting some individual Protect spells on us. Leila was throwing some rocks at the soldiers. And I was shooting out Stone Waves, impaling many of them. At the end of the battle, the corpses of the Yevon soldiers were left for dead on the ground, pools of blood collecting in each crack. Wow, this battle went by quicker than I thought.

Because of the Protect Sphere, we didn't get any injuries AT ALL. Talk about a sweet way to protect yourself. Tsuki laughed.

"HAH! Take that you stupid long haired man!" Misake smirked and suddenly his eyes began to glow. And that's when...everything turned a little bit freaky. Tsuki stood stock still and looked around at us all.

"Guys...there's a tidal wave approaching us." Me and everyone else looked around, but everything seemed fine.

Movaak was the one to respond. "What are you talking about Tsuki? He grabbed him by the neck and looked into his eyes. And that's when he gasped.

"Misake...what did you do?" Misake smirked and pointed at his head.

"Oh, I'm just showing him what happens when he messes with someone who can delve deep into your mind. And mess things up. Remember...when you're in the mind, ANYTHING can happen." My eyes went wide. That means...he's trying to make Tsuki go crazy!

Can he actually do that?

--

A/N: Waaahhh! Sorry guys, that I didn't update for 3 days. So I had some major idea blockages when I was typing the story. Not many action in this chapter, but on the next one, there should be some intense action! But anyways, now that Leila and Tsuki joined Anuy's group to get some more aeons, it should be great and all, right? Wrong! Who is this man who calls himself a Captain of the Yevon Soldiers. And does he have the power to manipulate a person's mind? We'll see, on the next chapter of Will's journey! :D

Here's a BIO sheet for anyone interested!!

Name: Misake Innu(Created by Sophia, but I'm gonna make him...an expendable...sorry Chiharu-Chan :(

Age: Well, that's kind of complicated actually. Misake is kind of immortal.

After Misake found Sophia and her parents, he had gotten a huge reward form

one of the Maestors, and that reward was eternal life. However, he can be

easily killed if more than one Summoner performs the sending at the same time,

matching each movement correctly with one another. Misake doesn't know that

ironically.

Race: He was born in Bevelle

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 147 llb.

Build: He's pretty lean. Not to muscular though.

Main Weapon: Misake fights with his mind basically. He is a very intelligent

person, and is very manipulative. He likes to get inside your head, and

anything he knows about you, he can twist it into something dark. And if all

else fails, he uses a Chigiriki. This weapon is a 2 foot long straight stick,

with a 21/2 chain attached to the top with a ball with spikes. This weapon is

considered to be the Japanese morning star. The chain could be fitted in side

the stick as a mace.

Special Skills: As far as mentality goes, his mind is ultimately

undistortable. Meaning that Misake can stay cool and keep under pressure, and

can find a way out of almost any dangerous situation.

Overdrive: What's your strongest attack? Misake's has three special

attacks.

The Ebb's Wage Way: Misake creates a visual of a high tide. The victim is

suddenly appears in an ocean, and then is engulfed in numerous waves and tides

that are brutal and vicious. The water will not stop impaling the victim until

he or she is dead, or Misake starts to loose focus.

Liberation's Words: With this technique, Misake can distort your memories,

making it absolutely possible for him to break his opponent down, piece by

piece. Misake can also replace memories with this technique.

Sacrificial Inviting: Actually, this overdrive is a special technique that he

taught Sophia. With this, he wraps himself and his opponent with the chain of

his Chigiriki to make sure his opponent as no means of escape. After that, a

darkish aura escapes from the chain, cutting himself and the victim deeply,

almost assuring death to both. He has used this ability before, and has only

used it if he is off to no end.

Appearance: What does your character look like? He has really long hair,

probably upper back length. He wears it in a ponytail though. His hair color

is a light orange, and his eyes are crimson. Right now, Misake is currently

caption of the Yevon solders. Misake wears a black long coat, with baggy black

pants. He also wears a white muscle shirt. On his face, he has a scar going

vertically under his eye.

Personality: How does your character usually act? How bout in battle, or when

in the presence with friends? Misake usually acts how people might want him to

act if he is on duty. If he just met you, he'd want to get a lot of

information out of you first. He might ask you your name, or how's life

treating you. You know things on that level. He'll evaluate things on the

information he just got, and then commences with the black mail, or deception.

He'll use it if necessary. In a battle, Misake is very demanding. He is

rash, but he also likes a play with his enemy. People treat Misake nicely, but

the secretly hate him. They are only nice to him because he has power.

Proficient Ability: What is your character good at physically and mentally?

Is it running? Is it taking blows? Is your character so stealthy that your

character can deal a one hit blow to the enemy? Misake is very good mentally,

and is pretty good in the physical category. It will take a while before

Misake actually starts to wane. It would be best if you fight him in a team,

or you at least have enough power to possibly fight for hours before seeing

Misake weaken. He is moderately fast.

Fighting Style: Is it Speed or Strength? Or anything else.… Deception is

his game; your pain is his gain.

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: Was your character born in Besaid?

Or Kilika? How about the

Home? Or were you warped from somewhere? Like your office? Born in Bevelle.

Background: What was your character's life like back at home/Spira? Try to be

detailed here. Hmm… Misake is caption of the Yeven guards, so that would

make him a very busy man. If something interests him, he will ditch work and

go find his fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Hehe, thanks for everyone's patience. And thanks for the reviews as well, :D Anyways, I'm gonna predict...that this chappie is gonna be...very intense. I hope. . Anyways, ENJOY!!

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Ally

Glancing at Tsuki's eyes, they were...blank. As if he's not even in his own body. Is he dead? Tsuki was starting to breathe deeply.

"Guys, seriously, let's go! It's...GAAAHH!!" Tsuki then started staggering around weakly. What's happening? Movaak looked at Anuy and Leila.

"Leila, accompany Anuy to the Temple. Me, Will and Tsuki will try to fight Misake off." They both nodded and ran up the stone stairs. So now it was only...me, Movaak, Tsuki, and Misake. Misake chuckled.

"Hehehe, you think you can hold me off? Well, I'll just deal with you guys first. Then I'll kill those 2 girls." Misake took his mace out of his waist pocket and held it in arms length. "Come on, let's go!"

Misake jumped off from the tree top and landed right across Movaak. I have to do something.

"No, yah don't! I'll be your opponent! Movaak, go with the girls, and carry Tsuki to safety." Movaak's eyes went wide.

"What, are you crazy?! This guy is too tough for you to fight. Let alone injure. Look at Tsuki's condition, you're gonna be just like him if you fight Misake 1 on 1!" I shook my head.

"No I won't. I'll be fine. JUST GO!!" Movaak grunted.

"You're very stupid, Will. VERY." Movaak picked up Tsuki into his arms and dashed up the stone stairs. Well...now its a 1 on 1 fight between some kind of mind freak and a boy with a bladed arm. I should be alright, right?

"Heh, hey kid, you sure its wise to leave your friends? It's pretty dangerous." I reverted my right arm into the scythe blade arm and held it at shoulder level.

"Stop talking tough, and let's get into the battle." Misake smirked and sprinted towards me. I dug my blade into the ground and flicked it up, sending out a line of spiky stalagmites to crash into Misake. But Misake raised his mace up and smashed it into the ground, crushing the incoming stalagmites. Dang, he's strong.

"Kid, you're gonna have to do better than that." Misake's eyes started to glow red...and then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see myself on an empty island. The water was blood red. The island was composed of black dirt. It felt really liquidy under my feet. I couldn't see anything up in the sky, let alone a single star. Where am I? That's when I saw something coming towards me, really fast.

A huge, black tidal wave was approaching, heading towards the direction of the island. And it looked like Misake was surfboarding. What the...

"What's up kid! This is just like what happened with that little guy. Get ready to get pummeled!" Wait...so I'm in my own mind? That's impossible... "Shut up kid, I can even hear you thinking." My eyes went wide. He can even hear me thinking?! "YES, I CAN! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY THING!"

The tidal wave crashed into the island, with me on it. And suddenly, the island started sinking into the sea, fast. And for some reason the dirt from the island was suddenly grabbing onto my legs like arms, just trying to hold me there. To drown me. NO WAY!! I tried to get up to the surface...but I couldn't. I drowned. And that's when I woke up.

"GAH!" I sat up from the ground and looked at my body. Nothing...no change. What just happened? I looked across from me and saw Misake with a huge sneer plastered on his face.

"Hehe, wasn't that a great experience? When I 'dive' into a person's mind, I can then do ANYTHING I want. I can make the person see gory images, emotional images, I can even make the person see perverted images! Isn't that great?!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You wouldn't dare." Misake smirked.

"Oh, I can. And I will. Heh, I even have several mind abilities up my brain." Hm, I guess he's relating that with 'I got something up my sleeve'. His eyes glowed red again. Oh no... I then had another black out. Man...why am I also losing consciousness from THIS guy?!

This time, I'm in a very empy, dark room. Well, not that empty. There's a bed at the corner of the room, with a blanket covering something...or someone. That's when I started to see movement under the blanket. No way...

"Aaahh, Misake..." A female voice moaned, someone tore off the blanket, and there lay Misake over Leila. I held my fingers over my eyes, to prevent myself from looking.

"Hehehe, you liking this scene, Will? I got it played out just for you. Aaahh, yes Leila, be more gentler." I heard Leila moan. Wait...she was never in my dreams before...was she?

"Shut up, Misake. Just get this scene out of my head so that..."

"No, this is the best way to get a person to go crazy. For a person to see his loved one getting harassed can get him to...become unfocused. And look at me, right now I'm having some fun with Leil..."

"SHUT UP! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Damn, this is TOO crazy. I shut my eyes tightly and placed both my hands onto my ears to keep myself from hearing anything. But I could still hear them. No...NO, GET ME OUT!! And that's when I opened my eyes to see Misake laughing out loud.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. What the...why am I crying?

"GAHAHAHAHA! So, you do love that girl, huh? Well then, you won't be seeing her's, or anyone's faces anymore. I'll end your life, RIGHT NOW!!" Misake raised his mace up, and the spiky ball was unlatched. It was connected with a flimsy, iron chain. So...the mace can turn into a flail as well. But I couldn't do anything to counterattack. I was...I was...

"NOW DIE KID!!" I closed my eyes and waited for the final blow. Wait, why the HELL am I waiting to die? No way!

I then heard a whistling sound pass my ear and it struck the flail from Misake's hand. When I opened my eyes and looked back, I saw...hmmm, good figure, big breasts, a yoyo in her hand...wait, THAT'S SOPHIA!!

"Well, well, look who I find here. The kid, Will, who lost from me and Zakuo, and then...wait...Misake?!" Misake grinned.

"Well, heelllloo there Sophia. Long time no see. And you look...very fabulous. How's your family? Are your parents doing okay? Wait, ahahaha, your parents are DEAD! Gahahaha!" Sophia turned serious.

"I'll make you pay for what you did, Misake. You're going to die, here and now!" Sophia swung her yoyo around her, getting a good momentum speed. Misake was swinging his flail above his head.

"Oh? Well, better be ready. And try not to hurt your husband, okay?" Sophia scoffed and threw her yoyo towards Misake.

"Here we go, Yoyo Prison!" The yoyo started scattered the strings everywhere around Misake. Misake had his mouth open, and stared at Sophia.

"What are you trying to do?!"

Sophia smirked. "To kill you, you son of a bi..." That's when I saw Sophia's face writhing in pain, and she held her hands on her head. "Guh...wait, no, STOP!!" Oh no, I think she's been mind hacked!!

The yoyo suddenly fell down on the ground, with all the strings falling uselessly onto the ground as well.

"Hehehe, how does it feel, Sophia, to be physically and mentally abused by your parents when you were young? Doesn't it feel awful? Doesn't it make you feel enraged?" Wait, Sophia was abused? No way... Sophia's eyes were starting to water, and muttered, "No, get away from me" and "Please don't do it". I have to help her. And then...I had a strange feeling in my chest. Was it sadness? Or anger? I think its anger.

I struggled to get up and pointed my scythe blade arm to Misake. "Let her go, Misake. Your fight is with me." Misake chuckled.

"HAH! I guess I didn't abuse you mentally enough, eh? Maybe this should...what the..." His eyes were starting to get wide. Yeah...I like that scared look on his face. He's gonna pay. For abusing people, and using people for his own needs. And for putting inappropriate images in my head. HE...WILL...PAAAAYY!!

My right arm suddenly spirred and wriggled furiously. I had to hold it down with my left arm. What's...what's happening? Then a feeling that my shoulder was cut off again. Wait, I already have my arm turned into the scythe blade...unless its changing! When the wriggling and awkward morphing stopped, my right arm transformed.

My right shoulder and arm looked like a dark brown, samurai shoulder pad like thing. On the shoulder part, there was a black circle with 4 triangle-like markings on the supposed 4 corners of the circle. If a circle had corners. My hand was still a hand, with out any fingers. But this caught me by surprise. Instead of 1 scythe blade, there were 3, 5 foot long scythe blades that went out of the pointer, middle and ring finger knuckles. And at the tip of the scythe blade, it curved slightly inwards. And then there were 3 red lines that connected from the three inner knuckles, and trailed up my arm into that black circle thing in my shoulders. Strange...

This is amazing! My, my arm transformed! I hope its enough to defeat Misake though.

"Okay...here we go Misake, you don't let Sophia go, I'm gonna slice through your body." Misake changed his face from scared to sneering.

"Oh, is that so? For your information, I've been blessed with the immortality of a Maester. And that weapon of yours isn't gonna kill me. Mwahahahaha!" I raised an eyebrow. He gained immortality? Well, in the game there were several Maesters who were already dead. So, is he saying that he's not...sent?

"Oh yeah? Let's see if I can't pierce you." I plunged my new arm's blades into the ground, and suddenly a tidal wave of spiky stalagmites erupted from the ground, heading towards Misake. Misake raised his flail and swung it down, but then a loud 'shlrup' sound was heard. I was horrified at what I saw. Horrified, but proud. A huge, spiky stalagmite came up from behind Misake and impaled his back. Blood was streaming down his injured stomach and his mouth. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"I...I call that the Tidal...Stone?" Misake smirked.

"Is...is that the technique you call this? Wow...very beginner-like." I gritted my teeth and turned around to look behind me.

"Shut up." And then I heard a 'BOOM' sound behind me. Great...what did I do now? Turning around, I saw that the stalagmites BLEW UP?! Wow, I can actually do that? This change in my weapon is amazing! I was alerted that Sophia was nearby when she slumped onto the floor.

"Good...good job kid. I never a knew...a stupid Hiend like you was able...to defeat him." I grinned and shrugged.

"Anything can happen I guess." Sophia nodded and stood up weakly. I didn't notice that she had her yoyo gripped in her hand tightly.

"Now, its me against you." My eyes went wide. Is she serious?

"Wait, NO! I can't...YOU can't! You've already been mentally weakened by Misake! And I'm physically AND mentally weakened by Misake and this arm transformation. It actually takes a huge toll out of my energy." Sophia looked at my arm and then looked at my face.

"Kid, how did your weapon evolve?" I shrugged. I didn't even have a single clue. At that time I was angry that someone was getting badly hurt and abused. Hurt and abused?

"I guess...it evolved from my feeling of friendship and love?" Sophia smiled and chuckled.

"You're a weird Hiend, yah know? If I was to rate you, I think you'd be the weirdest one in the category." I scratched my head nervously.

"Riight..." And then I fell onto the floor, all my remaining energy swept away from my body. I heard footsteps approaching me and felt myself being pulled ontop of Sophia's lap. She looked into my eyes. This is getting...awkward.

"You know, for some reason, you sometimes act like Zakuo." I couldn't say anything, I had no energy to reply. "Anyways, you need to rest. And I need to take a rest also." She closed my eyes with her fingers and laid me across onto the ground. I was starting to slip into sleepyland.

"Oh yeah, Will? This is just the one time that we fight together, Hunter and Hiend. The next time we meet, I will definitely kill you. I've learned some new moves." And with that I heard her footsteps fading away. And that's when I blacked out entirely.

_OUT OF PERSPECTIVE_

Sophia walked down the stone stairs 2 at a time. She knew that Zakuo was gonna get pissed off when he sees her. The fight against Misake took a little bit too long. She never even knew that he was here in the first place. But there was an uneasy feeling that welled up inside of her chest. So, she just followed her instinct and encountered him, with another Hiend. Now how was she gonna explain to Zakuo?

When she got all the way to the mouth of the forest, she saw Zakuo standing there with his arms across his chest, with a serious look on his face.

"Ah! Hey Zakuo, how yah doin?" Zakuo grunted and turned around facing the village.

"Come on, we have no time. We gotta get to The Master." Sophia sighed and nodded. But then Zakuo snapped his fingers and turned around to face Sophia again. "Did you hear that Maester Seymour was planning an attack at Luca?" Sophia scratched her chin and nodded.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna unleash tons of fiends there, and eradicate them himself with his Anima aeon. You think he can do it?" Zakuo grinned and laughed.

"Of course he can! He's a Maester after all!" Sophia smiled and slapped Zakuo's back. Zakuo winced from the impact.

"Come on, let's get going!" Zakuo smirked and walked beside Sophia. Now when did he and Sophia grow so friendly to each other?

--

A/N: Wow, I have to say, I think I did pretty well. And Will's arm suddenly evolved into a much more interesting looking one. And it even got some newer moves! But I don't think I should've added the evolution until later. . Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed this story!

Ah yes, now let's analyze Will's new weapon!

Hiend Weapon Database

--

Will's 3-Bladed Scythe Arm

Appearance: Will's entire right arm turns dark brown. His entire arm is covered by plating over plating of armor, like a samurai's shoulder pad. On his shoulder is a dark circle with 4 triangular markings inside the circle. There are 3, 5-foot long blades that protrude out of the inner 3 knuckles. At the tip of those 3 blades, they curve slightly inward, making the blades look like a scythe. 3 red lines trail from the 3 inner knuckles to the dark circle.

Featured Moves:

Tidal Stone Wave

Element: Earth

Radius: Wide

Speed: Fast

Explanation: Will plunges the 3 blades into the ground and slashes it towards the opponent. A huge wave of spiky stalagmites rushes towards the opponent, but then a huge one somehow goes towards the opponent's backside. The opponent tries to dodge the attack from the front, but leaves his behind exposed. When Will twitches the blade, the stalagmites blows up, scattering huge, spiky debris of rocks.

On future chapters, more moves will be added when revealed!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Sorry for ANOTHER 3 day delay! . Now that I have school, it's gonna take more longer to update. But the good news is, it's the weekend! YAY! So yeah, thanks for all your reviews! And hope you enjoy the story. And from the looks from your guys review(glances at Chiharu Chan, Lady in the turning sands, and Grenada) this opening part may answer several of your questions. Of some sorts, hehe.

Chapter 8

Escaping Kilika

BOOM! A fist slammed into the desk making the coffee mug and other items on the surface shake a little. The fist made the whole entire room reverberate.

"Zakuo! Sophia! How can you fail your mission?! You were supposed to eliminate those Hiends from Besaid, and yet you didn't! How DARE you!" Zakuo and Sophia were kneeling on one knee, bowing to the person behind the desk. Sophia winced from the sound, while Zakuo gritted his teeth.

"Master...we're sorry that we couldn't complete the mission. Please, give us another chance." The Master, who was hidden in the shadows behind the desk, was breathing heavily.

"Give you another chance? That WAS your last chance! I will give you no more! Get out of my sight, or I will kill you here, instantly!!" Zakuo and Sophia got up from their kneeling position, bowed their heads, and walked out of the room. They were then at a dark lit hallway walking slowly.

Sophia heaved a sigh. "Wow, I never knew that The Master would get so pissed. I mean, yeah we failed, but..." Zakuo chuckled.

"Well, if we give him some time, maybe he'll give us another mission soon?" Sophia nodded.

They walked silently some more, both wishing that the door at the other side would appear soon. This was a long neverending tunnel. The hallway was dark, but was dimly lit by some mini lightbulbs which were stuck right into the wall. Zakuo glanced at Sophia's direction.

"Sophia, why don't you take off your disguise?" Sophia gasped and looked towards Zakuo.

"How the hell did you know?" Zakuo closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Well, whenever you move around I noticed several tufts of brown hair poking out of your hair." Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...but my hair is completely black. How can you tell..." Zakuo quickly grabbed Sophia's 'hair' and pulled it off. And then, really long brown hair reached down to her knees. Sophia gasped and Zakuo smirked.

"I told you, brown hair was sticking out. I couldn't REALLY tell at first, but when you were fighting Misake, I saw your black 'hair' shift around too much. That's when I knew that you were wearing a wig." Zakuo crossed his arms across his chest in triumph while Sophia had her mouth open.

"H-how did you know that I was fighting Misake?" Zakuo looked at Sophia and grinned.

"Because, I was spying on you and him. And I even saw that Hiend guy, Will. It was an interesting match. Never knew this Misake guy was strong. But it seemed like Will took him down easily enough, with his evolution and all." Sophia stared down to the floor.

Zakuo glanced at her again. "Sophia, your mood has been really different after the battle with Misake. Was he really...your husband?" Sophia's eyes were wide and she slapped Zakuo across his cheek, making him slam into the wall. Sophia gasped and helped Zakuo up.

"I-I'm so sorry Zakuo! You all right?" Zakuo gingerly touched his cheek and grinned.

"Yep, I'm okay. So I guess that slap was a yes?" Sophia glared at Zakuo and slapped him again on the same cheek.

"No, he's not my husband. Whoever says that again will die. I'm not joking." And with that Sophia hurriedly walked on through the hallway, while Zakuo was leaning on the wall nursing his already red cheek.

"Well...I guess he was 'supposed' to be her husband. Wonder what went wrong."

Sophia was already out of the long hallway and was at some kind of lobby area. The place was really bright, much brighter than the hallway that led to The Master's office. The lobby's floor, wall and ceiling was bright blue. There were many ceiling lights, which lit up the whole place. There were tables and chairs tucked in them, couches surrounded a huge screen T.V. A door was right across from the hallway door and their was an elevator at the side of the place.

Sophia got to a couch and sat down while playing with her long, brown hair. She hasn't cut it in a while. Sophia touched both of her eyes and took out some kind of translucent film. Those were contact lenses. Sophia smiled and looked around. She saw a mirror tucked in between the couch. She took it out and stared at the mirror for a while. She had cerulean eyes...with the mark of the Al Bhed.

"I hate you Dad and Mom...for turning me into a Summoner." Sophia closed her eyes, and sobbed quietly. She didn't notice that the hallway door was open ajar and Zakuo's eye can be seen, spying on Sophia. Zakuo sighed sadly.

"I better leave her be." Zakuo closed the door slowly and quietly as not to stir Sophia from her private moment. Then he just noticed.

"AH MAN! But then when is she gonna stop crying?! I have to get out of this hallway!" Zakuo slumped on the hallway door and waited for Sophia's sobbing to cease. Which took a LONG time.

_BACK TO WILL'S POV_

My vision is pitch black. I can't even see a thing. Why does this happen to me all the time? I did beat him right? What's his name? Oh yeah, it was Misake. Yeah, I think I did.

Wait, what is this feeling? It's like something is on top of my body. It feels really warm. But I can't open my eyes or get out of my unconsciousness to see who it is. Come on, WAKE UP!!

I opened my eyes and saw...no way. It was Anuy, cuddling on top of me. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice me wake up. But her body is on MINE...that's not good. I feel something growing bigger somewhere down my private area. Oh no...

Just in time, Movaak got in from a door and spotted Anuy on me. "Anuy, he's awake." Anuy raised her head up slowly with sleepy eyes, and when she noticed what situation we were in, she gasped and got off of me quickly, and got onto her wheelchair which was next to the bed. Wait, bed?

'Uhh...where am I?" Movaak shook his head and stood beside a blushing Anuy.

"We're at the Kilika Temple. We're in the room near the Cloister of Trials door. The priests allowed us to sleep here. And before you ask, you've been asleep for 9 hours. Anuy has been taking care of you since then." I looked at Anuy and smiled.

"Thanks Anuy. For taking care of me." Anuy gave off a small smile. I looked around the room. Hey, these were the rooms that was beside the Cloister of Trials doorway.

The floor and wall was completely red, while the ceiling was green. There were many pillows scattered all over the ground, and little bits of toys and such. At least 5 drawers were placed randomly at the side of the wall, and little statues were standing on top of the drawers. At the center of the room was a table with many incense candles and weird wooden items that looked like human figurines. Maybe voodoo dolls? I glanced at Anuy.

"Ah Anuy. Did you acquire the 2nd Aeon?" Anuy nodded her head quickly.

"Yes, I did. It was a little more challenging than the first one. But all in all, I have succeeded." I nodded. And then I looked at Movaak.

"Where's Misake? He's dead, right?" Movaak scratched his spiky head.

"Well, if he didn't appear for the last 9 hours, I'm betting that he's already dead. Or seriously injured. But that woman, what's her name? Sophia? Yeah, that's her name..." Wait, did he say Sophia? I quickly sat up from the bed.

"Do you mean that woman with the big breasts? Is she all right?" Movaak placed a hand on my head to calm me down.

"Do not worry Will. She said that she wanted you to be safe. But she never told me what happened in the battle. Did anything else happen?" I gulped. Should I tell him about my newly changed arm? Yeah, I should.

"Um, my arm. It changed." Movaak raised an eyebrow.

"Changed how?" I stared straight in Movaak's eyes.

"My arm morphed like crazy and transformed into something else." Movaak's eyes went wide and picked me up on his back swiftly. "What the, Movaak! What are you...HELP!! HELP, I'M BEING RA-" POW!

Me, Movaak, Anuy, Tsuki and Leila were just outside of the Kilika Temple. The atmosphere was really peaceful. The structure of this temple was definitely thought through, from the matching bricks, the mosaics, and an interesting stone thingy that was placed deeply into the ground. The trees surrounding the place swayed in unison. And the sun made everything feel so...good. This was a really great place. Movaak stepped up.

"Okay Will. Transform your arm. I wanna see this 'transformed' state." I nodded and flexed my right arm. And as if it knew, my arm churned a little and then suddenly transformed into the 3 scythe bladed arm. This was awesome. But the crazy thing was the dark circle on my shoulder. What is that?

Everyone oohed and aaahhed. Especially Tsuki and Leila. Anuy made her mouth turn into a small o while Movaak was just staring.

"Well, well Will. It looks like your arm has went through an evolutionary stage." I raised an eyebrow.

"Evolutionary stage? What are you talking about?" Movaak sighed and pointed at his left arm.

"As battle experience and time passes, half Hiends and fully integrated Hiends can sometimes 'evolve' into something else that's similar or completely different. For example, your a half Hiend, so your arm transformed into something with more blades and more protective armor plating." I was scratching my head with my left hand.

"So...you're saying that any Hiend's powers can evolve when enough time or battle experience is achieved? That sounds just like this game called Pokemon." Tsuki shifted uneasily when I said that word. I wonder why.

Movaak sighed. "Whatever this Pokemon thing is, it's not as important as this. This is a great, new beginning. This transformation means that you're actually becoming more used to battle...but it all depends on the person." What is Movaak talking about? He's jabbering about evolution and battle experience...he's gone cuckoo.

Leila walked up towards me and touched my scythe blade arm. "This is cool. So, your arm won't be able to transform into the 1 bladed arm anymore?" I shrugged.

"I actually have no clue." Movaak chuckled.

"Do not worry, it'll stay just like that. But it is said that all Hiend's powers can go up to the limit of 3 evolutions in a life time. This is your 2nd evolution, about your 3rd one...we may not know what it will be." Wow, so this is just my 2nd level? I wonder what its appearance AND its power would be on the 3rd form.

Tsuki yawned. "Yeah, um, guys. We should get going to Luca. Anuy already got the Aeon here, so let's get going." We all nodded. But I bet Leila would want to bid farewell to the villagers before going.

When we got to the mouth of the forest, we were shocked to see...Yevon soldiers marching and patrolling around the docks and piers. Many of the Kilikain villagers were cooped up in their huts, looking through the windows. What are the Yevon soldiers doing here? Wait, was this Misake's doing?

I spotted Tsuki behind a tree, beckoning to us. "Hey guys, hurry up and hide!" Me and everyone else got to Tsuki and we all got down.

I scratched my head. "So uh, how are we gonna do this?" Tsuki grinned mischeiviously.

"We're gonna fight em." I knew that was gonna happen.

5 Yevon soldiers were leaning on several barrels near the mouth of the forest. All of them had their rifles and sabres stacked in a pile under their feet. They were all laughing.

"Hahahaha! That was the funniest joke ever, Bob! Who taught you that?" Bob slapped his knees while chuckling.

"Ah man, dude, listen to this one. A Yevon man went up to an Al Bhed guy. He kneed him in the groin, and do you know what he said?" The 4 Yevon soldiers who were listening asked, "What?"

Bob smirked and said out loud, "He said, 'I kneed a pee!" They all started to snort and laugh real loudly. I can't believe I'm even listening to these jokes. I was kneeling behind the barrels, trying not to be seen. There's a plan we gotta execute, and it HAS to work. I have to wait for the signal.

_FLASHBACK_

Tsuki pointed at me. "Okay, here's what we do. Will, do you see those guys leaning on those barrels?" I looked beside the tree and for certain, I spotted them.

"Yeah, what about em?" Tsuki grinned.

"Take cover behind those barrels, and wait for my signal. Everything will go to plan. Trust me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what's the signal exactly?" Tsuki had a very sadistic gleam in his eye.

"Oh...you'll see."

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Tsuki better be right about this. And then, I heard someone yell out. Hey, it's Tsuki. What's he doing? Tsuki pointed at me.

"Hey, buff soldiers of Yevon! There's an Al Bhedian man behind you!" No way...he can't be meaning...

I looked up and saw all 5 of the Yevon soldiers looking down at me. An anime sweat drop dripped from my head.

"Um, hi. That was a really great joke Bob." The 5 Yevon soldiers were still staring at me. This is not good.

"Kill that Al Bhed slimeball!" They all gathered their rifles and started firing at me. I reverted my right arm into my scythe blade arm with 3 blades and held my arm in front of me. And thanks to the plating of my entire right arm, I was protected from those bullets. Once the showers of bullets were over and that they needed to reload, it was MY turn to dish out some pain.

I slashed at the barrels and a huge wave of stalagmites came out of them, impaling the Yevon soldiers quickly and swiftly. And from the commotion from behind me and at my left, I guess all the Yevon soldiers noticed my attack. Just great. Wait, how did the barrels turn into stalagmites? There weren't any rocks or earth around here...until I can convert any object into rocks. Well, that's my theory of this arm anyways.

Yep, I was cornered. Next to me was a huge chunk of stalagmites, with the 5 Yevon soldiers impaled in them. There were like 10 other Yevon soldiers from behind me and at my left. Wow, this is gonna be a tough fight. But that's when I heard a loud roar. That has to be...

When I looked to my left, the Yevon soldiers were being flinged around by none other than Leila. Well, in this case Leila's werewolf form. But there's something different about it this time. Leila grabbed a Yevon soldiers arm and ripped it off and slapped her tail into another soldier, cutting off his head. And she followed it up by punching her right fist into a soldiers face, caving his entire head into his chest. Guh, grotesque.

Behind me, I could hear some screaming as well. Tsuki was jumping high, shooting arrow after arrow. One arrow shot through a Yevon's soldier's head, while another got hit in the groin. Tsuki then took aim and shot an arrow so fast it brought a soldier's body with it. Movaak's left arm was slashing Yevon bodies, ripping them in half. And Anuy was trailing right behind them, wheeling as fast as possible. And not so long after, we all regrouped. I got right in front of Tsuki and grabbed the cuff of his shirt.

"Is this what you call a PLAN?! You almost got me killed!" Tsuki shook his head.

"Not really. I knew you were the only one for this task. You were the only one with the skills." I let go of his shirt.

"Skills? What skills?" Tsuki grinned.

"You got some skills at being too gullible." I had my mouth open, and I started chasing him. Movaak, Leila and Anuy was laughing. Grrr, TSUKI!!

Later on, we were all aboard a new ship called the S.S Wicco. I think this was the ship that Summoner Yuna's group went on to get to Luca. This is awesome. Maybe I can finally see a Chocobo!

We were all at the lower deck, in our sleeping chamber. Actually, it was a HUGE sleeping chamber. And yes...we were all gonna share the chamber. It wasn't my idea to sleep with the girls. It was Movaak's, said it was to protect Anuy. I do believe what he says, but shouldn't HE be the one sleeping near her? Oh well...

The chamber was quite comfy. The floor had fluffy carpets spread all over. The wall and ceiling was made out of wood. There were 2 bunk beds situated at the far corners of the room. There were 3 drawers lined together near the bunk beds. There was a circular window at the wall besides the bunkbeds. A single table was placed in the center, with 5 stools tucked in. A fridge-type thing was also near the table. And 2 bathrooms were installed at the left and right of the room. This is sweet.

Leila and Anuy took the left corner bunk bed, while Movaak and Tsuki took the right corner bunk bed. So that means...

"What the! Why do I have to sleep on the floor?!" Movaak shrugged.

"Come on Will. It's good for your back. You'll get a much better posture than sleeping on a bed." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't CARE about better posture. I want to sleep on a comfy bed!" Movaak sighed and took out a blue blanket and spreaded it out near the bunkbeds.

"Here, this'll be your bed. Great, right?" My mouth was open.

"I'm not sleeping on that thing." Tsuki came in from the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I glanced at him with my mouth still agape. Movaak was just shrugging.

"Eh, Will won't sleep on the ground. He doesn't want to give Anuy some comfort." I pointed furiously at Movaak.

"Comfort?! This is just so that YOU can get all the comfort! Not me!" Tsuki nodded his head.

"Wow Will, you learn quick." I reverted my right arm and tried to stab Tsuki but Movaak stopped me with his left black arm claw.

"Will, cease your attack and revert back to normal. These sailors don't know we're Hiends just yet. Although we did fight near the ship." I gritted my teeth and turned my right arm back to normal. Tsuki didn't even blink.

"Come on Will. Just sleep on the floor. We'll owe you later." I looked away from Tsuki and looked at the door.

"Fine..."

_Um...I have no clue what time it is. Probably 12:07 p.m? _

I was laying on my 'blanket bed' with another fuzzy blanket spread over me. Man, the ground feels so hard. This is SO UNCOMFORTABLE! The pillow felt nice under my head though, so yeah, I guess I could relax a little bit. Movaak and Tsuki was already sleeping. Anuy and Leila was also sleeping soundly in their beds. I'm the only one left out. Wow, so many things has happened from the last week. Has it been a week when I got here? Man, is this place even real? But, from the looks of things, this might as well be the real thing and that I'm gonna have to live up with it.

And then I heard a rustling at the left side. At the girl's bunkbed. I turned stock still and holding my breath. Who's getting up? Leila? Anuy? Both of them? And then I heard a soft thump sound near me. Then light footsteps were coming towards me. And then kneeled down. Who was it?

"Will...you alright?" By the whispering, it was Leila. I turned my head and sure enough, it WAS Leila. She was still wearing her yellow bra shirt and yellow mini skirt. She looks pretty cute in the dark, with the moon shining in. She had a look of concern written all over her face.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Leila tugged on my blanket and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Will. You can sleep on my bed. And don't worry, I won't do anything 'inappropriate' to you." Leila grinned. My face was burning.

"It-it's okay Leila. I'm fine on the ground. Just go and get a good night's rest." Leila pouted a little and tugged on my shirt.

"Please Will? I don't like it when you're the only one alone on the ground, sleeping like some kind of emo kid." I had my eyes narrowed. Emo? Did she just call me that?

"Okay Will? Please?" Leila went into puppy eye's mode, and she clasped her hands around mine. Ah man, she's so cute. It's really hard to resist. But she needs her sleep.

"Leila, I heard you crying in your sleep at 10:00. Just go to sleep and rest off the sad energy within you." Leila looked down a little and played with her hair. Er...

"But then again...fine. Come on, let's go." Leila's face brightened up and she got to her bed. She was actually sleeping on the lower bunk. Leila got in first and then I got in. This is SO awkward.

I pulled the blanket over us and I turned my body to face away from Leila. But I guess Leila wouldn't have it that way, and she turned my body to face her. Um...not good...

Hah! I never knew that Leila smelled like lemons. Even her BED smells like lemons. Very nice lemons though. Her breath was very even, very...um, shallow. Mine was a little bit heavy, I mean, I'm TOO close to her body for any comfort. I should tell her that. Gulp.

"Um, Leila, maybe we should put a little distance between our bodies?" Leila looked at me and got REALLY close to me. And she placed her head next to my chest, and putting her right arm over my body and the left arm under her pillow. She was cuddling me. How cute.

"It's okay Will. Just go to sleep." And then Leila suddenly slept. Wow, she's a fast sleeper. I looked at her face. Awwww, so cute!! This situation just turned really weird. Wonder why Leila is doing this...ah well, nothing bad is gonna happen. But if she does ANYTHING to me...I might have to 'immobilize' her.

I wrapped my left arm around her body and closed my eyes. Her scent...is lulling me...to sleep. And then all thoughts vanished. I slept. But I didn't notice that Movaak had one eye peeking at what we were doing. This is NOT good. And how do I know? Before I slept, it felt like my back was burning...

--

A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Please Read and Review! Oh yeah, and also, if any newer people wants to add any Hiend or Hunter characters into the story, do it quickly! THE NEXT SEASON IS COMING UP!!

NEW SEASON !!

ONWARDS TO LUCA!!

Several new features include...An opening text song! YAY! And we're gonna be meeting 7 VERY familiar characters from the FFX game! And you know what? Both Summoner Anuy and them are gonna fight each other...to the death! Or is it to the death? We'll see on the next chapter, ONWARDS TO LUCA!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix or the song Boy's and Girls by LM.C

Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I was trying to think up a good plot line for this. But anyways, hope you enjoy the story! Several scenes from the game will appear here. And let's see if you can figure out some of the characters...mwahahahaha!

Opening Song: Boy's and Girl's by LM.C (Check Youtube, you'll see, hehehe :)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (A photo of Will walking with Anuy through a park)

Boys and Girls keep it real (A photo of Will holding Leila by the waist)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (A photo of Will having his hand on top of Tsuki, Tsuki looking rather annoyed)

Boys and Girls keep it real (A photo of Will and Movaak just standing there back to back)

HEY, HEY, HEY! (And then a photo of Will, Leila, Anuy, Tsuki and Movaak grouped up for the picture)

HEY, HEY, HEY! (And then the photo would bounce around like crazy)

Manyuaru doori no (From the green hut Will runs quickly down the docks and jumps for the boat)

Mainichi no naka tobi dashita (Movaak grabs Will's hand and get's him to land on the deck of the ship)

Kimi wa otokonoko ( Will lands on his butt and for some reason slurps an egg into his mouth, everyone sweat drops)

Otona ni narezuni (They all get to the Luca central area and run for the dome)

Demo kodomo demo irarenai( Movaak wheels Anuy towards the dome)

Toki mo arudarou ( 7 familiar characters were standing at the blitzball dome's walls, watching them walk in)

Daremo ga isogiashi de ( Will and the gang sits down in bleachers)

Sunned yuku sekai de ( They all stare at the blitzball sphere in excitement)

Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta (Several people pass by Will, his eyes get wider and he looks up)

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu (Will and some blond haired guy with a blue sword clashes weapons together)

Tatta hitotsu de (Movaak and a red longcoated man with a huge sword clashes weapons together)

Tsuyoku nareru (Anuy and some kind of light browned kimono girl summon their aeons Valefor and Grifariel)

Kowagari na kimi (Tsuki and a red shirted girl with short green pants duke it out)

no te wo hiite (Leila in werewolf form wrestles with a blue haired, standing wolf guy with a broken horn)

Aruite yuku (Will and the blond haired guy smashes both their weapons together)

Iki wo yomashita (A lady with pale skin and pitch black hair with a man with orange hair with a ball in his arms appears)

Mukai kaze no naka wo (They both shrug and then leaves the battle)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (A photo of Will and the gang with their weapons out)

Boys and Girls keep it real (The blond haired guy and his gang with THEIR weapons out)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (They all charge against each other)

Boys and Girls keep it real (And then Will appears alone and slashes downward, making a scratch mark streak into the air)

Chapter 9

Onward to Luca!!

Yaawwnnn. I got out of the bunk bed and stretched out my back and arms. Man, that was some good sleep! Although...

I looked back to Leila's lower bunk and saw her snuggling her pillow. Looking at the top bunk it was completely emply, so from the looks of it, Anuy is already awake. I then turned my head around and saw Movaak sleeping on the lower bunk with his hands behind his head, snoring. And then there was Tsuki at the top bunk with his blanket and pillow hanging from the sides.

Well, it's morning. I got dressed with the same clothing that I wore from before, which Zelferd provided me at Besaid. I then got out of the room and started to go...somewhere. The ship's halls were interconnected with many others. Now HOW am I gonna get to the deck of the ship?

"Hey kid, need some help?" I looked behind myself and saw some sailor dude. He wore on a white sailor's cap and the usual white sailor's uniform. There were blue embroidery that lined around his sleeves and pants. He had a peach complexion and almond shaped eyes. His eye color was dark brown. He had dark brown hair that was made in a buzz cut. And his build looked pretty burly. He must have been working here for a long time.

"Yes, I do. I need to get to the surface. This hallway is making me feel very lost." The sailor guy grinned and waved his hand.

"Follow me, I'll get you there." I nodded in thanks and followed behind him. I just noticed, but there's a sheath at the side of his waist. He must be some kind of swordsman. A...sailor swordsman. Dude, that just sounded like some kind of Sailor Moon character.

"So, I hear you're with the Summoner's group. You must've had a great journey." I smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it great, but there were some great experiences." The sailor guy bellowed in laughter and gasped.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Teklo Zam. I'm a sub commander of this ship. We just sent another Summoner's group to Luca 4 days ago." Teklo slightly smiled and shrugged.

"I wonder why so many Summoners are heading towards Luca. I mean, even Maester Seymour arrived there. But it was all for the blitzball tournament." My eyes widened. I completely forgot! In Luca there were MANY blitzball games! Cool, maybe I can see one!

I guess Teklo can see the excitement in my eyes. He bellowed again.

"Hahaha! Well, if you're thinking of joining a blitzball team, sorry man, they already finished all the tryouts." I grinned. Teklo is a pretty cool guy.

"Okay kid, we're here." We then got to...a dead end.

"Huh? I don't see any doors." Teklo chuckled.

"No, it's up there." I looked up towards the low ceiling and saw a door knob. So, this is called a ceiling door?

"Oh, now I see." Teklo nodded and pushed the door open and lowered both his hands down. I placed one foot on his hand and grabbed the edges of the ceiling door with both of my hands. I then lifted myself up and once I got halfway there, I lifted my legs and did a backflip type thing. The door was actually pretty big.

"Okay, thanks Teklo! Oh, and the name's Will Priston!" Teklo grinned widely and waved. I waved back and closed the ceiling door. I guess he didn't have the intentions to come with me.

I looked around the deck of the ship, and it was looking pretty empty. Well, okay okay, not THAT empty. There were 4 kids kicking around what looked like a blitzball. A father and mother was sitting on a crate looking out at the sea. There were several sailors using binoculars and sweeping the deck. And then I saw Anuy at the front of the ship sitting on her wheelchair.

I walked up towards her and just leaned on the railing of the ship. Huh, this feels like dejavu.

"Hey, what's up Anuy?" Anuy turned her head and smiled. I grinned.

"Sorry, if I interrupted the silence, I'll go back to bed if you want me to." Anuy shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Stay here." I nodded. We both looked out at the sea. The waters were crystal clear with schools of brightly colored fish swimming around. Plants and corals were stretching widely and some were even out of the water. Seagulls were flying around the ship, making their usual squawking noises. And the sea breeze, it smelled...salty. The usual sea smell.

I heard some crumpling besides me and when I looked down, I saw Anuy unwrap a box of...YAY! SUSHI!! Anuy looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"I know you wanted some for a while, so I bought these at Kilika. I heard that they sell some good sushi." I grinned happily and took a tuna. Popping it in my mouth, I could taste the great sushi flavor with the rice and wasabi. When I looked at the box again to get some more sushi...it was empty. Looking at Anuy's face, she had a look of guilt. And she had some rice sticking on her lips.

"Um, Anuy, did you just eat ALL the sushi?" Anuy looked around and placed the box on her lap.

"I-I'm sorry. The sushi was too good, I couldn't resist the temptation!" Anuy gripped her wheelchair and shut her eyes tightly. I took out a napkin in my pocket, which I had no clue that it was there and I wiped away the rice that was left on her face.

"Ah well, it's okay. Thanks for the sushi." Anuy opened her eyes and slightly smiled.

That's when we heard yelling and screaming.

Me and Anuy looked up and saw people and sailors on the deck running downstairs. Hey, there were stairs.

"Will, look over there!" When I looked at where Anuy was pointing at, I saw many black dots falling from the sky. What are they? Anuy gulped.

"Sinspawn." Oh no.

I reverted my right arm into the 3 bladed scythe blade arm and held them in front of my body. Anuy took out her staff and raised it vertically. That's when I heard a shout from behind. When I looked back, I saw Teklo running towards us with his sword outstretched.

"Damn, it's Sin's Sinspawn! And we're so close to Luca too!" My eyes widened.

"Teklo, what are you doing here?!" Teklo got besides us and grinned.

"Ah, do not worry about me. I will also protect the Summoner! Because I, Teklo the Great Swordsman and Sub Commander of the S.S Wicco have the SKILLS!" I sighed. Is he serious?

Teklo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you do not believe me? Okay then, let me demonstrate my skills, kids!" Teklo bent down and with a grunt, launched himself into the air. Dang...he can do that? Anuy gasped.

"It's too dangerous! He must retreat!" I scratched my head.

"Um, shouldn't you be retreating Anuy? We can't let you get any injuries, ya know?" Anuy shook her head violently.

"NO! We can't allow these Sinspawns to breach the ship. If they do, they'll kill all the passengers on board! We must protect them!" I sighed and pointed downward.

"Anuy, get the others and then come back here. Me and Teklo will fend them off." Anuy nodded and wheeled as quickly as possible.

Looking up to the sky, I saw Teklo slashing quickly and cutting down several Sinspawns. Dang, when he said he was a Great Swordsman, it looks like he's living up to his title. But then I heard a weird whistling sound. When I looked up to the left there was more than...holy crap, there was like 100 of them!!

"TEKLO!! Get down here! There're more coming from the side!" Teklo looked back down to me and nodded. He did a horizontal slash that sliced a Sinspawn in two and he landed onto the deck with a thud.

"Damn, these Sinspawns are arriving rapidly to this ship! I don't think we can stop em!" I shook my head.

"Don't worry Teklo, I got some friends that'll help us." Teklo gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Hope they arrive soon Will, cuz these annoying critters are arriving now." The Sinspawns were zooming like bullets through the air, and when they reached the ship, they shot right through the ship's structure. The Sinspawns crashed through the ship, creating holes in the exterior. Dang, these Sinspawns weren't like this in the game!

"Come on, Teklo! We should attack them now!" Teklo nodded and we split up. 5 Sinspawns lightly landed in front of me and they unfolded their black, scaly wings. There eyes were golden-like, and it glistened from the sun's rays. And then, their wings started to glow. Hmmmm, that looks very familiar.

Wait, that's their Spine attack! I dashed forward and got to the first one and slashed off its wings making it scream in pain. I then spun around and slashed at the ship's deck, and a wave of stalagmites impaled all four of the Sinspawns. I then heard MORE shouting from behind me. I wonder when this'll ever end.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked back and saw Leila's face, She was smiling.

"Need a hand? Cuz it looks like you're gonna need a whole lot." I grinned and nodded. "And don't worry, Anuy briefed us with everything. Movaak and her are gonna guard the passengers."

"Okay, thanks Leila." She nodded and transformed into her werewolf form. Now I know what's different about her. It's her eyes. They're the color yellow now. Before it was red. What's with this transformation?

4 Sinspawns surrounded Leila, but she slammed her fist into one Sinspawn and slashed at the other. At the other two, she huffed and blew them away. Wow, she's making this look TOO easy.

I saw Tsuki jumping out from the ceiling door and he aimed his golden bow at the sky. And with a grunt, he let go of the string and sent a huge cross-shaped arrow at the sky. Whoa, he can do that? Tsuki saw me and grinned.

"That's called Judgement. An arrow that is shaped like a cross, it should be able to eliminate the ones that are arriving." I had my mouth open in awe as the cross arrow went past the multitudes of Sinspawns, which they all exploded at the same time.

"Now hurry up Will! We need to get rid of them all!" I nodded and ran towards a group of Sinspawns who were located at the bow of the ship. Well, more like 7 of them. They all turned around to face me and squealed.

"Okay little guys, you're gonna be prey to my arm!" I sprinted towards them with my scythe blade arm raised in the air and with a roar I slashed into the ground. A rocky coffin encased them all. Huh? A rocky coffin?

I lifted my claws away from the ground and just then the stone coffins were pierced with tons of stalagmites. Dude, that's awesome! I turned around and saw Teklo being latched on by about 10 Sinspawns. Oh no, he's in trouble!

"Teklo!" Teklo grunted and slashed downward with his sword.

"Don't worry about me! Just get away from this ship! Here, you see that wooden boat over there?" I looked around quickly and saw a medium sized wooden boat that was right next to the edge of the ship.

"Use that to get away from here! Me and the other sailors will fend these critters off!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? You're gonna die here if you don't get yourselves to safety! Even the passengers would be in danger!" Teklo smirked while cutting down another Sinspawn.

"Heh, just go. We'll be okay." I humphed and got to the wooden boat. I saw Movaak and Anuy there. Movaak placed an arm on my shoulder.

"It's okay Will. They'll be okay." I looked away. Damn, these people are gonna get killed. And they just wanted to have a fun time. When I looked at Anuy's face, she already had tears streaming down her cheeks. I sighed heavily.

"Alright, let's get Leila and Tsuki over here." Once everyone regrouped at the wooden boat, me, Tsuki and Movaak lifted up the wooden boat and tossed it into the sea. The boat landed with a huge PLOP sound and Movaak threw down a rope.

"Come on guys and gals, take this rope and get down there, pronto!" Tsuki rolled his eyes and jumped down. I took the rope and did a rope slide. Dang, I think I got rope burns on my hands. Leila and Anuy jumped, which me and Tsuki had to catch them. And with the moving waters, it was really hard. And lastly, Movaak jumped down, but not without chanting 'Firaga!' at an incoming Sinspawn.

Movaak landed onto the wooden boat and outstretched his palms at the back of the wooden boat.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna get us to a good start." Movaak's palm was starting to glow and within 3 seconds, huge burst of flames erupted from his palms. From this burst of energy, the boat suddenly lurched forward and started speeding forward. Me and everyone else looked back towards the ship. Sinspawns were speeding into the ship by the hundreds. Will they survive?

I got my answer when the ship exploded into flaming smithereens. Anuy and Leila gasped and I looked away. Tsuki kicked the boat and Movaak just concentrated on us getting to the Luca harbor.

I guess they didn't survive.

14 minutes later, in the distance, I saw the harbor of Luca. And it was frickin AMAZING!! Huge, metallic ships were anchored at the docks. Many people were walking by, getting in and out of the ships. There were huge buildings that peeped out of other buildings. And I could hear an intense screaming sound. I knew what THAT was...the Blitzball stadium.

"Yo guys, look at this! This is awesome! We're actually in Luca now!"

Movaak chuckled. "Wow, the Luca I knew has changed." Anuy giggled.

"Well, I guess it did! People are now happier here...then before." Everyone had grim expressions on their faces. Tsuki coughed.

"Cough, cough, everyone! Maybe we should get out of this boat and then go somewhere else?" I nodded quickly and once we got near the docks, I jumped on and got everyone onto the docks. Leila looked around.

"Wow, I haven't been to Luca before! Well, maybe once or twice, but this place is bustling!"

Tsuki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it sure is." I looked around saw a small house-like building located near the harbor.

"Hey guys, let's go over there! Maybe we can get some info here about where to get a room and all that!" Everyone smiled, except Movaak, and we all ran towards the building. The inside of the building looked very plain.

The floor, walls and ceiling was plain white. There was a metal table with swivel chairs tucked in. Several pictures of landscapes were posted on the walls. I think one of them was a photo of the Calm Lands. And then there was a counter where a woman stood smiling widely. She had on a blue dress and had long brown hair that went to her elbows. Her eyes were yellow and her skin was peach colored.

"Welcome to the Luca Harbor! Where ships are plentiful to lend a sailing mast to you! How can I help you?" We all had our mouths wide open. I guess...this may be the wrong building for information? Wait, this is a place where you can see all of the ship names and stuff, right? Hmmmm...

"Um, yes, there is a way you can help us." Anuy looked up at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I walked up towards the counter and slammed both of my hands onto the countertop.

"There's a ship called the S.S Wicco and we need to know if its okay. We came from that ship and was ambushed by Sinspawns! Can you try contacting S.S Wicco?" The woman, who was still smiling took out a sheet of paper and scanned the paper. She then crumpled it, placed it in her pocket and shook her head.

"Sorry, there is no ship named the S.S Wicco on the paper." My mouth opened.

"Y-you're joking?" Movaak went besides me and outstretched his hand,

"May I see the sheet of paper?" The woman nodded and handed Movaak the crumpled piece of paper. What the, why didn't she just hand the paper to us when it WASN'T crumpled? Movaak looked through the contents of the sheet.

"Hmph, it looks like there IS no S.S Wicco here." I quickly went behind Movaak and peered over his shoulders. No way, he was right! There was no S.S Wicco! The lady spoke up from the counter.

"I'm sorry, but I've never heard of the S.S Wicco. I should know, I've been working here for 20 years." Leila and Tsuki looked at each other in amazement. I heard Tsuki whisper to Leila, "Dang, she must be old then." Leila nodded slowly.

Movaak nodded. "Thank you. I think we have all the info we need. Can you please tell us where we can get a room to stay in? And a good place to eat and the like?" The woman nodded and started to explain. Me, Leila, Anuy and Tsuki went out of the building and waited for Movaak to come out.

10 minute later, Movaak came out with a small pile of pamphlets in his hands.

"Well, I guess I found where we can stay. The hotel we're gonna stay in even has room service." I smacked my hand on my head.

"That's just great...but about S.S Wicco, did you hear? That woman said there was NO name with S.S Wicco. That's impossible!" Movaak shook his head.

"I don't trust what she says. But anyways, the blitzball tournament will start soon in 3 hours. We should all do something fun." Movaak took out from his cloak a huge bag of...something.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Okay...what's in the bag?" Movaak grinned.

"Inside this bag is 1 million gil. We all get a share of 250k gil. Well, I'll be with Anuy, so we'll share the 250k gil. Is that alright with you Summoner Anuy?" Anuy nodded silently.

Movaak opened the bag and took out small mini, woolen bags. He gave each of us the small woolen bags. Just by the weight of it, I knew there was alot of money. Movaak smirked.

"Spend your money wisely." Me, Leila and Tsuki grinned widely and we all ran in different directions. Sweet! I GOT MONEY!! MONEY, MONEY!! I'm gonna spend it on...well, there's alot of stores here. And I haven't bought anything in a LONG time. Time for some what woman call...um, browsing? Meh...

_A man in a long red coat was standing on top of a tall tower. _

"Hm? So there here already?" The red longcoat guy drank something from a white, sphere bottle.

"Well...I better tell him." The man in the long red coat jumped off the building, with his sword on his shoulder.

"The blitzball game is gonna start soon. Better get him ready." And with that, the man disappeared into the dank alley below.

--

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the delay, again! This chapter...is kinda weird. The beginning seems to go by slowly, and they finally get to Luca! I just hope you guys enjoyed the story. And please R and R! Oh yeah, and also...many characters will appear on the next chapter. I hope that newer people will add their OC's into this story! Well...ENJOY!! :D

New Skill Earned for Will!!

Stone Grave

Element: Earth

Speed: Fast

Radius: Wide

Explanation: Will slams his claws into the ground. IN the ground several abnormal plates would stream through the ground and erupt over the opponent. The rocks then form into a coffin, and stalagmites would suddenly pierce from below. Very powerful technique.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix or the song Boys and Girls by LM.C.

Note: I am SO sorry about not updating! It's just that now school started like, 2 weeks ago, I've been getting a constant stream of homework. And I even went out to play tennis. Well, I wanted to play tennis. Tennis is pretty fun, lol. Anyhow, hope you can all forgive me. From these past 2 weeks, I've been brainstorming about some ideas about this story. Well, hope you guys like THIS one! :D

Opening Song: Boy's and Girl's by LM.C

Boys and Girls be ambitious (A photo of Will walking with Anuy through a park)

Boys and Girls keep it real (A photo of Will holding Leila by the waist)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (A photo of Will having his hand on top of Tsuki, Tsuki looking rather annoyed)

Boys and Girls keep it real (A photo of Will and Movaak just standing there back to back)

HEY, HEY, HEY! (And then a photo of Will, Leila, Anuy, Tsuki and Movaak grouped up for the picture)

HEY, HEY, HEY! (And then the photo would bounce around like crazy)

Manyuaru doori no (From the green hut Will runs quickly down the docks and jumps for the boat)

Mainichi no naka tobi dashita (Movaak grabs Will's hand and get's him to land on the deck of the ship)

Kimi wa otokonoko ( Will lands on his butt and for some reason slurps an egg into his mouth, everyone sweat drops)

Otona ni narezuni (They all get to the Luca central area and run for the dome)

Demo kodomo demo irarenai( Movaak wheels Anuy towards the dome)

Toki mo arudarou ( 7 familiar characters were standing at the blitzball dome's walls, watching them walk in)

Daremo ga isogiashi de ( Will and the gang sits down in bleachers)

Sunned yuku sekai de ( They all stare at the blitzball sphere in excitement)

Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta (Several people pass by Will, his eyes get wider and he looks up)

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu (Will and some blond haired guy with a blue sword clashes weapons together)

Tatta hitotsu de (Movaak and a red trench coat man with a huge sword clashes weapons together)

Tsuyoku nareru (Anuy and some kind of light brown skin kimono girl summon their aeons Valefor and Grifariel)

Kowagari na kimi (Tsuki and an orange shirted girl with short green pants duke it out)

no te wo hiite (Leila in werewolf form wrestles with a blue furred, standing wolf guy with a broken horn)

Aruite yuku (Will and the blond haired guy smashes both their weapons together)

Iki wo yomashita (A lady with pale skin and pitch black hair with a man with orange hair with a ball in his arms appears)

Mukai kaze no naka wo (They both shrug and then leaves the battle)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (A photo of Will and the gang with their weapons out)

Boys and Girls keep it real (The blond haired guy and his gang with THEIR weapons out)

Boys and Girls be ambitious (They all charge against each other)

Boys and Girls keep it real (And then Will appears alone and slashes downward, making a scratch mark streak into the air)

Chapter 10

Everyone's Good Deeds

Okay, that must've been the most stupidest thing I've ever done. Wandering away from the group, now I'm stuck in the middle of some kind of central area. Maybe I'm lost?

Many people were walking all over the place with bags in their hands and food. A huge array of stores were located in many places, even in alleyways! With all these people, I'm puzzled why there aren't any trash laying around on the ground. Must be some kind of automatic cleaning thingy.

Looking around the store names, I read 'Attire Galoria' and 'Shoes'n Booze'. Wow, those are some lame names.

I held the bag which contained 250k worth of gil. At least I got the money, right? I can buy many things here! I walked along the store windows, looking at all the various items and wares that they contained in those glass walls. I saw clothes, toys, and even some very interesting looking pastries. I then passed by an alleyway. A very DARK alleyway. I stopped and looked back. I saw 2 men over at the end of the alley. They were doing something...

I stuffed my bag of gil into my pocket and silently walked towards them. Many garbage bins and rotting food were laying about at the sides. Dang, it smells SO bad! When I got close to the 2 men, then I saw what they were doing. They were harrassing a girl.

The girl looked to be 13 years old. Her clothes were all brown and ragged. Her red hair covered her left eye and went down to her neck. Her skin was peach like. She had a nice figure, but she looked banged up. And these men aren't helping. They kept on trying to pull her shirt off or her short pants. Tempting, yes, but I have to stop them.

There was a wooden board above her. And there was some writing on it. Hmmm, let's see...the writing says, "500 gil to have some fun with this girl!" ...HOLY CRAP! SHE'S A PROSTITUTE!!

"Come on, girlie. We're gonna have some fun with you right now!" The girl whimpered and tried to push the man away, but the 2nd guy got behind her and grabbed her waist. The girl gasped and the first man then grabbed her arms. "And you ain't goin no where!" Okay, this is my cue.

I pointed at the 2 men. "Stop right there, perverts! Leave that girl alone!" The 2 men stopped their harrassment for a minute and turned around to face me.

"The hell you here for, kid? You wanna bang this girl with us?" I coughed a little.

"Screw you! I'm here to SAVE her! From the likes of you guys!" The 2 men looked at each other and bellowed loudly.

"Save her? Kid, she's a PROSTITUTE. She's wanted to do this. And so, we're just payin' her." I clenched my fist. Is this what the girl REALLY wanted? I bet not.

"Well, I bet she can only handle 1 person. So it's gonna either be me or you guys that'll have fun with her." The 2 men smirked.

"Oh? You think you can take us on?" I grinned.

"Yup." The 2 men pushed the girl behind them, which she crashed in a heap. The 2 men cracked their knuckles and advanced towards me like 2 wrestlers getting ready to beat up one lone person. Great, and I'm not supposed to unleash my Fiend weapon.

I looked around and found a thick, wooden stick. I grabbed it and held it right in front of me. The 2 men were really burly, so they don't really need any weapons at all.

"Okay kid, you asked for it." The first guy lunged at me but I just sidestepped and used the handle of the stick to bash it at the back of the guy's head. That resulted in him falling to the ground face first. The second guy grunted and lunged towards me as well. I tried to sidestep again, but the guy then did a clotheliner on me, knocking the air out of me for a second. I got knocked to the ground and was then stomped on by the guy.

"Hahaha! Take that kid! This is what you get for disrespecting your elders!" Shit, I doubt anyone would look into the alleyway. I guess...I better finish this. But before I could revert my right arm, I heard a shriek behind the second guy and when I looked up, the second guy's face was contorted in pain. He slowly collapsed to the side. I sat up from the ground and saw the girl holding a huge, wooden mallet with her face twitching in rage. Freaky...

"Um, thanks for the help?" The girl changed her facial expression to something of guilt.

"I-I'm so sorry that you had to be involved! I didn't really think that someone would arrive to help me. Although...it's my job." I cringed at that sentence. I looked at her face. Wow...she looks really young!

"Hey, um, girl..."

"It's Miyako."

"Oh, um, Miyako, how old are you?" Miyako twiddled with her thumbs and answered softly.

"I'm 13 years old. Almost going to be 14 in 4 days." My eyes went wide. She's 13?! That's crazy! That's like...like rape!

"Did you...do it with anyone?" Miyako turned red and nodded slowly. Oh no...

"So, you lost your innocence, huh? That sucks..." I looked away and tried to think of something. Hey, it's almost her birthday, right? Why don't I...do some kind of early birthday present for her? And of course I'll be using my 250k gil! OH YEAH! I looked at Miyako and gave off a smile.

"Hey Miyako, follow me. I wanna treat you to something." Miyako's turned in fear and she held her wooden mallet close to her chest. Wait, she can't be thinking...

I raised my hands defensively. "No, no! Not like that! I wanna treat you to some lunch today. Come on, you said your birthday is coming soon, right? Let's go!" I grabbed Miyako's hands swiftly and ran out of the alley way. I heard a thud behind us, I guess she dropped her mallet. Oh well, no need for that when we're going to...A RESTAURANT!!

We ran for 4 minutes until we came upon a restaurant called Ichiro's Restaurant. I know, very unoriginal name, but the people around here said that the food was really good. We went inside and saw a waiter holding some menus in his arms.

The waiter looked alittle older than me. He had a tan complexion and had a muscular build. His red hair spiked up except the back and sides, where they spiked up in their respective directions. He wore the usual chef clothing. You know, chef shirt, pants, apron, hat, and shoes. All white. The waiter smiled.

"Welcome to Ichiro's Restaurant! And the name's Ichiro! Yes, I'm the manager here! I love to satisfy my customers with our number 1 delicacies. Hope you enjoy your stay here! Please, follow me for a table of 2 yes?" I nodded and followed Ichiro, while Miyako clung to my side.

We were then led to a small, cleanly washed table. Two wooden chairs were tucked into the table and napkins and the utensils were placed neatly on the table. Ichiro motioned for us to sit and laid out 2 menus onto the table.

"Please, enjoy the food here. I'll be back to take your order." And with that, Ichiro swiftly walked off to another customer. I looked around the restaurant.

The place was really clean and shiny. Many people were eating and smiling. And the smell of food in here was really amazing. The place looked like an Olive Garden restaurant. I looked across the table to see Miyako skimming through the choices on the menu. I smiled.

"So Miyako...even though I don't know you that much, Happy Birthday!" Miyako covered her face with the menu pamphlet. "Miyako? You okay?" I heard some sobbing behind the pamphlet. Great, she's crying...

"Er...well, if you don't like the food here, we can always go somewhere else." Miyako slowly placed the pamphlet down and shook her head. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"I...I don't deserve this. I've done so many wrong things in the past. I've screwed with over a dozen people already, both guys and girls." I kept myself from gagging. Wow, she's had a really disturbing past.

"Sniff...I'm just an orphan now. I don't even know who my parents were or what they looked like. All I had was this necklace." She took out something from the neck of her shirt and she drew out a red necklace. In the middle was a ruby stone. The ruby glinted from the sun filtering in the window beautifully.

I looked at Miyako's face. "Well, the necklace does match your hair...and your eyes." The girl turned a shade red and looked down to her lap. Just then Ichiro came by with that notebook thing that all waiter's use to record their customers orders.

"Well now, would you two like to order something?" I nodded and looked at Miyako. Miyako opened her menu and pointed at something. I craned my neck to see some kind of red omelette with some shrimp on the side.

"Can I have this...um..."

"Oh yeah, hehe, the name's Will." Miyako nodded.

"Can I have this Will?" I nodded. Miyako then pointed to another food. "And this?" This time it was some kind of spicy looking ramen with avocado slices swimming around. I nodded again. Miyako started crying. Better not break this moment. "A-and this? And this?" I nodded continuously. I was surprised that Ichiro was writing down the orders patiently. After 10 minutes of ordering, Ichiro went into the kitchen. I leaned back into the chair.

"Hehe, well, hope you enjoy your food, Miyako." Miyako was sobbing quietly. Aish...having such a hard life can really put a person down. If a person lived in a good environment, they would have a positive attitude. Pff, I never knew that Luca was like this. This never happened in the game. Well, seeing as it is, playing the game and being IN the game are two totally different things.

"Thank you...Will." I smiled. I saw Miyako stand up from her seat, walked quickly towards my side and hugged me tightly. "I think...you're the only person who has helped me out. Thank you." I was stock still so I stiffly wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. And just as quickly Ichiro came with a whole tray of food that was ordered by Miyako.

"Well, the orders are here. Hope you did the right thing sir, and proposed." My eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about? She's not my girlfriend or anything! I'm just treating her to lunch!" Ichiro chuckled and placed all the food onto the table. Wow, the food that Miyako ordered are really big. I wonder if she can eat all of them. All I ordered was pasta with marinara sauce, parmesan cheese powder, tobasco sauce and some kind of ravioli.

Ichiro bowed and said, "ENJOY!" He then left us to our eating. After an hour of eating and talking we got up from the table and got out of the restaurant. Miyako turned around towards me and smiled. Hey, she actually SMILED! Miyako looked down and fidgeted a little.

"Well, thanks for the birthday lunch Will. I really appreciate it. It's like my heavy burdens have been lifted." I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When you're in need of some serious help, never hesitate to ask. Someone will be there to help you." Miyako smiled and slowly started to lean towards my face. Wait, she can't be...

I glanced to my right and looked at the window. I saw Ichiro giving a two thumbs up. I swiftly flicked him off and then slowly placed my palm on Miyako's forehead. Miyako had her eyes open and then glanced down.

"Oh...I'm sorry for doing such a thing..." Miyako then straightened up and put up a smile. I think it's a fake smile though. Her eyes shone sadness. "W-well...I guess I should be going now." I nodded and took out some gil and placed it in her palms.

"Use this to rent a hotel for a week. Heh, have a great life. I pray that you'll have good fortune shining upon you soon." And with that I turned around and walked away. I smiled when I heard Miyako say thanks. And then I felt sad when she cried. And this time, I know she didn't hold back her tears. I hope she'll have a great and happy life.

Well, better get to the hotel. Everyone must be waiting.

Tsuki's Target Story

Tsuki was jogging around the harbor area. There were many people saying their good byes and waving at the ships which were leaving the docks. Many parents were crying as they waved at their grown up kids. Tsuki looked away and continued jogging. 5 minutes of jogging later Tsuki came upon a game arcade place. The sign read, 'Ichiro's Game Arcade'. Tsuki smirked.

"_Oh yeah, this'll be good." _Tsuki entered the arcade and saw a counter with a red, spiky haired guy standing their smiling. The man wore a purple staff shirt and black pants. He wore on tennis shoes.

"Welcome, welcome! This here is Ichiro's Game Arcade, and yes, the name's Ichiro! Please, go around and play some arcade games with these people! And have fun!" The man, Ichiro motioned Tsuki to get in. Tsuki nodded his thanks and looked around the place. The place was filled with many kids and teenagers alike, playing arcade games and such.

There were many arcade machines next to each other and many kids were crowding around the machines, rooting on the best gamer. Tsuki came up to some kids doing some archery. The machine had 2 lanes where two people could fire their gaming bows. The bows were mechanical like, with some kind of bendable alloy string. Tsuki smirked and grabbed a bow.

Some other guy with short green hair and peach colored skin grabbed the other. He wore on a green shirt and black, baggy jeans. He wore wooden sandals as his footwear. The green haired guy, while putting on some kind of visor murmured, "The name's Jenson." Tsuki placed the visor onto his head.

"Heh, my name's Tsuki." And with that, when the visor was placed in front of Tsuki's eyes, he saw a flash of green light and he was then sent to some virtual reality. The location they were both in was an island with palm trees and grass. The strange thing about this virtual reality was that the targets were coconuts. Very small coconuts, the size of a slice of bread. Tsuki sighed.

"Wow, those are some small targets. But then again..." Tsuki held his bow arms length and added, "That's what makes it fun!" Jenson glanced at Tsuki and scoffed.

"You're joking right? This is stupid. Who can possibly shoot down these small coconuts? And they're like 175 meters away." Tsuki smirked and said in a calm tone, "I can." On cue, Tsuki let's go of the bow string and the virtual arrow zooms far away. In the distance the coconut cracks open, spilling virtual coconut milk. Tsuki smiled from his shot.

Jenson was stunned. "W-wow! That's amazing! Either you have really good aim or you cheated." Tsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I have really good aim. I can even throw a ball towards that coconut." Jenson smirked.

"Cool, very cool. But watch me." Jenson raised his bow and fired. His coconut target also cracked open. "Heh, I have an even amount of skill as you." Tsuki closed his eyes and smiled. _"This is gonna be fun."_ Tsuki pointed towards the far away distance.

"Okay then, let's have a game. Whoever can shoot 3 targets that are 300 meters away from their current location with just one arrow will win. Okay?" Jenson's mouth was gaping.

"Y-you're crazy! No one can do that! I bet not even you can do that! I mean, you need at least 3 or 5 arrows to shoot them down." Tsuki had his arms crossed, with a strategy in mind.

"It's not impossible. Watch me." 3 coconut targets appeared 300 meters away from the island, hovering above the water. Tsuki moved to Jenson's location and aimed his bow. Jenson then gasped.

"No way...the targets are in a diagonal pattern." Tsuki nodded and fired. The arrow shrieked above the water and shot through all 3 coconuts. Tsuki then dropped his bow onto the ground and looked at Jenson's amazed face.

"Well, that ends our game. See yah man." And with that, Tsuki took off his visor and appeared in the real world. Many kids and teens were swarming around him and Jenson, rooting him and calling out his name. Tsuki happily took in all the appraise. Tsuki looked up at the clock at the door, and noticed that 2 hours and 49 minutes has passed.

"No way, that much time already passed? That's crazy. Better meet up with everyone." Tsuki checked if his golden bow and his pistol was in place and he started jogging again.

Leila's Shopping Story

Leila merrily skipped away with her 250k gil money bag in hand. "Well now, I wonder what store I should go to...maybe to that Attire Galoria store? No, maybe that Shoes'n Booze store! Oh man, I can't decide!" Leila looked around and spotted another clothing store. The store sign read "Ichiro's Heavenly Abode." Leila raised an eyebrow.

"Ichiro's Heavenly Abode? I wonder what that means. Buuut, the word heavenly is in there. There should be some good clothing in there." Leila skipped into the store. The interior was really interesting.

White marble floors, walls and ceilings created the structure of this store. Clothes were hung in aisles, and many women and men were browsing the unlimited amounts of clothes. There were over 5 floors in this building. A man with red spiky hair from all sides was helping another person choose a selection of clothing. When Leila entered, the man appeared next to her with a smile on his face.

"WELCOME! Welcome to my store, Ichiro's Heavenly Abode! And yes, the name is Ichiro! I am the manager of this store! Please, hope you like the clothes here!" Leila smiled. "Thanks, I sure will!" And with that, Leila ran ahead of Ichiro. The man blushed a little. _"Wow, she sure is cute..."_

Leila came upon a Teenage Girl's clothing aisle. There were mini skirts, tight shirts, blouses, dresses, tight jeans, sleeveless shirts. Everything! Leila selected a white, silk mini skirt that had a slit on the side. And she also chose a tight white, silk shirt that had short sleeves that went to her elbows. And not to mention that she also got white tennis shoes. All she was gonna buy was white.

"Well, time to change! This is gonna be great!" Leila gathered up the clothes and went into the changing room. There was the female icon, so that only females can enter the place. Not men. But 3 skinny, idiotic men wearing black went inside without any regards to the rules of the store.

Leila took off her bra shirt and then her mini skirt and replaced them with her new white shirt and mini skirt. The silk fabric made her feel great. Leila got in front of a mirror and checked herself out. "Wow...I look nice." Leila got all her things and got out of the changing room. To her dismay, the 3 skinny men was in front of the door.

"Hey dudes! There's a chick here in the changing room!" The 3rd guy nodded quickly.

"You think we should?" The 2nd guy smiled.

"Oh yeah." Leila's eyes went wide. "_Damn, stupid men breaking into women's privacy. I should teach them a lesson or two."_

Leila braced herself for their attack. The first guy shrieked loudly and lunged at her with his arms wide. Leila raised an eyebrow. _"What the, when do men shriek?"_

Leila sidestepped and did a roundhouse kick to the guy's face, pushing him into a bucketload of women's clothing. The 2nd guy got enraged and picked up a belt.

"Man, I'm gonna make you my slave, girl!" Leila smirked and grabbed a bra.

"Oh yeah? Come get me first!" The 2nd guy then spun around and shot the belt towards Leila, but she blocked with her bra. The bra strings and the belt got intertwined with each other, so they were pretty much in a deadlock. Leila had a really good idea.

Leila spun towards the 2nd guy and kicked him in the groin. The 2nd guy keeled over, but Leila quickly grabbed his black, spiky hair and tied the bra to his face. That gave the guy a nosebleed. "Pff, perverted freak." Leila then took the belt and cracked it on the guy's back. The 2nd guy collapsed onto the floor with a red pelt on his back. The 3rd guy was backing away from the fight. Leila cracked her neck and spun the belt around.

"I don't know what's worse, having to be interrupted on a great shopping day, or being interrupted while changing." The 3rd guy started to break a sweat.

"Um, I don't know...m-maybe the first one?" Leila scratched her head and then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Leila threw the belt and dashed towards the 3rd guy. The belt buckle smacked the guy's face and while he was falling backwards Leila grabbed the neck of his shirt and started beating his face with her fist. "That's right, don't mess with any girl! You'll pay for it!"

30 minutes later, Leila came out of the store humming softly. Her appearance has changed. She was wearing the white silk tight shirt and mini skirt. And her white sandals were making clacking sounds on the ground. Leila looked into her gil bag. And sighed as she looked up at a clock tower.

"Hmm, I should get going. Man, Movaak's gonna get so mad." Leila skipped back to the hotel with hope that someone might notice her new appearance.

Movaak and Anuy's Hotel Story

Movaak was in their hotel room getting everything all set. The room had 5 beds, a table with 5 chairs tucked in. A window screen with a balcony was outside. 2 bathrooms were installed in the room as well, all sparkling clean. Movaak looked around the room and smiled. Well, the room will be ready once everyone comes back in. Movaak heard the door open and saw Anuy wheeling into the room. Movaak walked up to Anuy and grabbed the handle.

"Are you ready Summoner Anuy?" Anuy placed her hands on her lap and nodded, smiling. Movaak nodded and went out of the hotel room. The hallways were made with white marble. There were many doors on the sides, and several people were out of their rooms, talking with others. Anuy watched as the people in the hallways were watching them, whispering.

"Movaak...why is everyone looking at us like that." Movaak grinned.

"I guess they feel bad for you. Without legs, how would the Summoner succeed? I think that's what they're talking about." Anuy nodded and smiled when the door appeared. Movaak opened the door for Anuy to go through and once Anuy got ouside, she felt the cool breeze of the city of Luca. The sun was still up and the birds were flying high above the buildings.

"Movaak, this would be a nice place to settle in." Movaak walked beside Anuy and stood there.

"Hmph, Summoner Anuy? You're already thinking of getting married already?" Anuy looked down and blushed.

"W-well...I always wondered who my true love would be. Or what he would look like." Movaak shook his head.

"It's impossible. All Summoners know that they must sacrifice their lives to give everyone the Calm." Anuy looked away and nodded.

"I know." Footsteps were approaching them from the front. When Anuy and Movaak looked forward they saw a guy without a shirt and white hakama pants. A katana was placed on his waist. It was Zakuo.

"Well, well, well, what a coincidence to meet you lot here." Anuy took out her wand while Movaak got in a fighting stance. Zakuo raised his hands defensively. Hey, hey, I'm not here to fight right now. I have another mission to attend to." Movaak raised an eyebrow.

"A mission? What is it?" Zakuo grinned.

"Wouldn't you want to know? But alas, I have to be off. Sophia is somewhere here...I just can't find her." Zakuo spun around and walked away. Before he disappeared from view he turned his head to face them. "Oh yeah, and also, once I finish with this mission, I'm immediately gonna come after you guys. Better protect your Summoner, cuz she may disappear on the next day." And with that, Zakuo disappeared out of sight.

Anuy whimpered but her eyes were filled with determination. Movaak gritted his teeth. _"I don't like that boy."_ Movaak turned around to face Anuy and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry. Should we get inside?" Anuy looked around and then nodded. Movaak grabbed the handle of the wheelchair and led both of them into their hotel room.

Movaak picked Anuy up and placed her on the bed. Anuy blushed. "Please Movaak, I can do this by myself." Movaak shook his head and pushed the wheelchair into a closet.

"No Anuy. It's okay. I'll do it. You must rest to regain your strength. Getting the 2nd Aeon must've drained a lot of your strength." Anuy layed down on the bed and just...layed there.

"I had a wife." Anuy raised an eyebrow and sat up, and she saw Movaak leaning on the wall with his arms across his chest. His eyes were distant looking.

"You...HAD a wife?" Movaak nodded.

"Yeah...she looked just like you. Heh, shy but her heart was strong. She would protect all the things she loved." Movaak rubbed his temples. "Pff...I shouldn't really be thinking about the past...I just can't let go of her." Anuy closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's her name?"

"Ira." Anuy nodded and looked up at Movaak.

"Hehe...so she has silver hair? Like me?" Movaak grinned.

"Yes, she did. She was a beautiful woman." Anuy smiled and layed back down. The door opened and Movaak saw Will, Leila and Tsuki enter. Movaak straightened himself out and looked at them with a serious expression on his face.

"Okay guys, time to check the money."

_MY POV_

I gulped and held the gil bag behind me. Glancing to my left, I saw Leila smiling brightly while Tsuki had a calm expression on his face. I guess I'm the only one with the expression of...guilt? Yeah, guilt.

Leila handed her gil bag to Movaak. "Don't worry, I just bought some clothing that I thought was necessary for the future journey." I looked at Leila's clothing, and dang, she looks nice. Her white, silk clothing hugged her body very well...okay, you know what? I'm not gonna talk about it.

Tsuki handed Movaak the gil bag. It was still full. Dang, that's impossible! He must've at least used 1 GIL!" Movaak then went in front of me. I gulped and took out my bag. Movaak's right eye twitched.

Yes, I'm busted. My gil bag was out, save for 50 gil inside it. Me and Miyako bought 249, 950 gil worth of food and drinks. Movaak closed his eyes and sighed.

"Explain this..." I moved my foot around and said in a soft voice...

"Err...Me and some girl in an alleyway were eating at this place called Ichiro's Restaurant." Movaak raised an eyebrow and went up towards me even closer.

"And who was this girl?" I was shaking now.

"She...she was a prostit..."

"WHAT?! SHE WAS A WHAT?!" I jumped from the sudden outburst and ran for the balcony. Movaak got to me and grabbed my shirt. "Now I understand, you were having some play time with some girl who was somehow in an alleyway? And you payed 249, 950 gil for this? YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!"

Movaak pushed me to the ground and quickly grabbed my leg. Oh no...I can't get up. I tried to grab the floor so that I wouldn't be dragged harshly. We were headed towards the closet.

"Tsuki! Leila! Anuy! Please, help me!" Tsuki was laughing like crazy, Leila was just giggling and Anuy was waving to me. Why? Why are they doing this to me?! Movaak then swung me into the closet. Wow, he's strong. My back hit the closet, and as I looked up, I saw Movaak holding...a huge mallet. Wait, mallet?

"And I'm guessing this was your prostitute's mallet? Well then, take this!" I screamed.

_SOMEWHERE IN THE HOTEL_

The hotel room was pitch black save for a lamp. The curtains were pulled over and all mirrors were destroyed.

A guy with red hair that spiked out like crazy was leaning on the wall with his arms crossing his chest. He wore a black unzipped vest with a white t-shirt underneath. He also wore black cargo shorts with white ankle socks with a pair of Nike shoes with gold embroidery. He had almond shaped eyes with a blue eye color. He wore a gold chain around his neck and also wore fingerless gloves with steel padding.

The guy looked up and picked up some kind of cell phone.

"Heh, Ichiro here. I...have confirmed my targets. They are all taking base inside this hotel." Ichiro took out 5 photos of mugshots of Will, Tsuki, Leila, Movaak and Anuy. "And you were right sir...Summoner Anuy is involved with this group of Hiends." Ichiro turned off the cell and walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and twisted it. And he gave off a huge smirk.

"Heh, there gonna get...a hell of a beating." Flames started to sprout from his hair and his hands. Every step he took left burnt marks on the floor. "Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!!"

--

A/N: Whew...well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! And please R and R!

Now, who are these minor characters who appeared in Will and Tsuki's story? Movaak has a wife that looks like Anuy? And what was Zakuo and Sophia's mission about? And why was Ichiro appearing in 3 different areas? Well, read up next time for the next story! :D

CHARACTER BIO UNLOCKED!!

Name:Ichiro Hirayashi (Created by: ME!!)

Age: 18

Race: Asian

Height: 5'8

Weight: 119

Build: Semi Muscular with a tan kind of color.

Main Weapon: Fingerless gloves with steel padding. There are 2 forms to the

gloves.

1st Form: The gloves is mainly black colored with a white circle on the

middle of the top side of the glove. Inside the white circle is an outline of

a fire, the outline is red. The cuff side of the glove is thickened with extra

steel making it sort of rise up, the cuff is white colored.

2nd Form: The glove is still black with an enlarged white circle on the top

side of the glove. Inside the white circle is an outline of 3 fires, the

outline is red. The fires look kind of like where the triangles are situated

in for the triforce in the Zelda Series. The cuff is still white but is even

bigger.

Special Skills: The skills he has is listed below.

Fire of Instincts: Ichiro has acquired the instincts of controlling fire so

he can basically control fire.

Blow Torch: He inhales air in his mouth and then blows out, creating a stream

of fire to emerge and burn everything in a straight line.

Flame Punch: He can shoot out balls of fire out of his fist which quickly

flies towards the opponent.

Flame Arena: A huge ring of fire emerges out of the ground, trapping both the

user and the opponent(s). The opponent can't get out but the user can.

Flame Armor: The user engulfs himself in ridiculously hot fire, protecting

him from many things because the heat of the flame can melt almost anything

except.

Flame Weaponry: The user can create a weapon out of fire which he can use to

fight against an opponent though he rarely uses this move.

Flame of Oblivion: His right arm becomes engulfed in white fire, burning

anything near him even if he doesn't touch them.

Overdrive: 3 Dragons of Death: 3 holes appear in the ground in front of the

user and shooting up from the holes like a geyser is a humongous jet of fire

which takes the shape of a dragon, the dragon homes in on the opponent that

the user designates for the attack and burns them to a crisp.

Flames of Darkness: For a limited time, the user can use black fire which is

50x stronger then his regular fire attack.

Appearance: He has red hair that sort of spikes up but his hair on the back

and side of his head spikes outwards. He wears an black unzipped vest with a

white TShirt underneath. Around his neck, he has a gold chain. He also wears

black cargo shorts with white ankles socks, covering the socks is a pair of

black Nikes with traces of gold. He has a cleanly shaven face with a slightly

almond shaped eyes which is sky blue.

Personality: He has a fiery attitude which usually gets him into trouble. He

is also kind of goofy out of battle, but when in battle, he starts to become a

little more serious. He likes to eat seafood but he doesn't like to use a

weapon, he'd much prefer to use his fire abilities.

Proficient Ability: He can take quite a considerable amount of blows and is

physically fit which makes him sort of a tough opponent to fight with. He is

also quite speedy but can't keep up that speed for a long time.

Fighting Style: Ranged when he's using his fire skills, and Strength.

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: He was born in Bevelle.

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: The reason he joined the

hunters was because of the fiends that killed his two very close friends,

because of this he went over to the hunters and joined them, slaughtering any

fiends he can find, for a while he thought that by destroying the fiends, he

wouldn't be letting his comrades deaths be in vain.

But he soon realized that the fiends and hunters were kind of the same,

because of this idea, he stopped destroying the hiends. He turned down all of

his missions that involved destroying the fiends. Because of this act, he soon

got kicked out of the hunters organization and now spends his days wandering

around Spira, trying to stop the humans from killing off the fiends. So in

other words, he kind of works for the fiends, protecting them from human

threats.

Background: Ichiro was born into a royal family of some sorts. They were the

most powerful of all Lords in Japan. They founded a clan called "The

Dragons", which were basically a bunch of people who learns how to control

fire. Ichiro was one of these people with extraordinary abilities. He was

treated like an outcast by people who didn't have these gifts, people who had

these gifts were often considered "DemiGods" because of their unnatural

abilities. Ichiro was 5 years old when he found out about his power over fire.

He was immediately placed into "The Dragons" by his parents. Everyone

expected great things from him because of his royal blood and stuff. He

attended the training academies that they held for people with these unnatural

abilities. When he was about 14, he complete mastery over his fire skills due

to the intense training that he had to endure. When he was 15, people were

starting to spread rumors about a dragon that would come out of the gold

kettle that was sitting in "The Dragons" praying room and take you away.

The golden kettle was said to contain a legendary dragon, the dragon was

trapped inside of a gold kettle by Ichiro's great, great, great, great, great,

great grandfather who was a summoner of some kind.

Ichiro decided to investigate this matter, so the next night, he waited until

"The Dragons" headquarters was completely vacant before he snuck inside,

other then a few bugs crawling around on the floor, the inside of the building

was completely lifeless. Ichiro stumbled into the room where the golden kettle

was and saw that the golden kettle was sitting where it always was, high up on

an ornate bookshelf. Ichiro grabbed the gold kettle and gently placed it on

the floor. He sat there for hours before something mysterious started to

happen. The kettle started to shine a bright gold color before a blinding

flash of light appeared. Ichiro quickly closed his eyes avoiding being

blinded. When he finally opened his eyes, there in front of him was a dragon,

it was a medium sized dragon, big enough to fit in the tiny room without

breaking anything.

The dragons eyes glowed a deep red color and Ichiro fainted. He quickly awoke

seemingly seconds later to find himself in the middle of a crowd of people. He

looked around and saw that there was a sign hanging over him that looked like

it said, "Welcome to Bevelle,." He walked around some more until he

fainted from starvation. Once again, he awoke to see 2 people whispering. He

quickly stood up and got into a fighting position in case something was to

happen.

The 2 people who turned out to be guys around his age quickly explained what

happened, about finding him lying down in the streets, they brought him inside

of their house to find out if he was ok. After the misunderstandings were

straightened out, they began to talk about each others life and they soon

became really good friends. On Ichiro's 16th birthday, a pack of Fiends

appeared in their shared house and killed his 2 friends. Because of this

incident, he joined the hunters. One week after his 17th birthday, he got

kicked out of the hunters for not obeying orders, every since then he has been

wandering around trying to look for fiends and people to help out.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Wow...I'm so taken aback. It's been awhile of NOT updating my story. Sorry everyone! . Because my comp got busted and TONS of schoolwork...I had no time. And the quality of my chapters may have been...degraded. But then again, hope you guys enjoy! ... :)

Chapter 11

Interruption of Blitzball

Ow...gah, OW!! I was inside the closet so everything was dark, except with light going through the crack of the closet door. Man, Movaak can give a really mean beating. I heard voices from the other side of the closet. I pushed the closet door aside and crawled out.

There I saw Movaak, Leila, Anuy and Tsuki sitting on the edges of the beds, looking at me. Tsuki was laughing like crazy.

"Gahahahaha! Man Will, you got a big beating! Bwahahahaha!" My eyes turned into slits and I flicked off Tsuki.

"Shut up." Leila and Anuy got beside me and pulled me up to my feet. I gave off a small smile in thanks. Movaak got up from the bed and cocked his head directing to the door.

"We better get going. The blitzball game is about to begin in like 10 minutes." And with that, my spirit suddenly got brighter. That's great! I was finally gonna see a blitzball game UP CLOSE! Woohoo!

"Yo, that's great! Come on guys, let's go!" I dashed towards the door but then fell down abruptly. Movaak shook his head and sighed.

"You need to take it easy. Those injuries I gave you aren't gonna disappear for a while." I brought myself back up and gritted my teeth.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Everyone nodded and got out of the hotel. And in less than 4 minutes we got to the reception area near the blitzball entrance. People were starting to pour in. Man, I hope we can find some seats. At the reception area was...what the, IT'S ICHIRO!! But his outfit...it looks much different than before.

He wore a white T-shirt under an unzipped black vest. He also wore black cargo shorts with white ankle socks with black Nike shoes that had a trim of gold. He wore on a golden necklace around his neck and had on black fingerless gloves with steel padding.

What's with this new outfit? But nonetheless, he was selling tickets to the customers. But his eyes...were staring right at me.

Movaak got to the reception desk and said something. Ichiro nodded with a big grin and gave him 5 tickets. Movaak then came back, handing each one of us tickets.

"Here yah go guys. Tickets for the game. Now you guys better get seats or else it's gonna be crowded." We all nodded and dashed towards the entrance. Wow, THIS IS COOL!

In the Blitzball Stadium, there were MANY people all sitting and talking with each other. In the middle was a huge sphere of spiraling water. Looking down from the railing I saw people turning on some kind of pump thingy .Water just shot upwards and then swirls around. Amazing. Across from the swirling stadium were doors. One that had the Besaid Auroch's icon and the other with the Luca Goer's. Holy sweetness...

I felt someone tug me and when I looked down, I saw Anuy smiling at me. "Come on Will, let's get some seats." I nodded and we went towards Leila and Tsuki, who were already sitting down, rooting for the Luca Goers.

And before I knew it, a loud blowhorn could be heard in the stadium. Looking at the sphere of huge water, I saw the 2 teams drift into the center of the sphere. No way! It's starting already!

And my spirit suddenly rose into max level, when I saw none other than Wakka and his team wave around at everyone. Dude, this is sweet! I finally found one of the characters of FFX! Leila and Tsuki were booing while Anuy was softly whispering hoorays for the Aurochs. I didn't care which team won, as long as they give a good game. It's kind of like those Cubs and Sox games at...home.

Before feeling sad, the Luca Goer team were waving and beating there chests all confident like. And then they all got into position, facing each other with determination in their eyes. Well, from the atmosphere in the bleachers that's what it looks like. And when the blowhorn sounded, both teams charged for the ball.

It was really intense. Everyone was getting shoved in the ribs and kicked the face. Someone was even sleeping in the middle of the game. Glancing at Wakka's face, for some reason, his face showed nervousness. Wonder why.

20 minutes after the game was a break. And both teams scored 1 point. Many of the spectators were leaving for refills and some were reviewing about how bad the Auroch's or the Goer's did. They sound like extreme sports fans.

Leila tapped my shoulder. "Hey Will, I'm gonna get some refills okay?" Tsuki bounded up towards her.

"Leila, I'm comin' with yah too!" Leila smiled and nodded.

"Be back Will!" I waved back and looked at Anuy. Looks like she's wheeling somewhere.

"Hey Anuy! Where are you going?" I called at her. Anuy just spun around with her wheelchair and pointed towards the entrance.

"I-I need to go to the restroom. Emergency!" And with that, she sped towards a restroom. Great, I'm all by myself. Anyways, where's Movaak? Before I could question any further, the blowhorn sounded again. Hey, the game is starting again! But the team members for the Auroch's were different...hey, THERE'S TIDUS!!

Tidus was swimming next to Wakka, and grinned. Wakka gave off a thumbs up and they all got into position. Leila, Tsuki and Anuy came back. Tsuki was yelling loudly.

"THIS IS SERIOUSLY AWESOME! THE GAME IS STARTING!" I smacked Tsuki's head.

"Dude, be quiet! Geez..." Tsuki just smirked and started wooting all over again.

And before I knew it, it was 20 seconds until the game ends. And no one scored yet! Wait, Tidus kicked the ball up! And now Tidus swam upwards and does...A BICYCLE KICK!! Cool, that was the Jecht Shot, in action! And even better, the Auroch's won! Man, in the game, I lost the blitzball match against the Goers.

But before anyone could celebrate, there was a huge tremor in the stadium. Looking left and right, I suddenly saw a huge stream of Fiends pouring into the bleachers. Many spectators were screaming and were starting to run away, heading towards the entrance.

I looked at Leila, Tsuki and Anuy. "Guys, I think it's time to get into action." Leila and Tsuki nodded and headed towards the entrance of the stadium to block off the Fiends. Anuy used the Springing action of her wheelchair and got down below to the pumping water area. I sprinted past Leila and Tsuki's guarding positions and was arriving towards the central area. There were TONS of Fiends!

I reverted my arm into the 3 bladed scythe arm and slashed at a Dingo who was pulling on a woman's purse. I also slashed off a Condor's head from pecking at a man's hat. Looking around for any other Fiends, there standing across from me was...Ichiro.

I grinned. "Hey Ichiro, what's up? Shouldn' you be working at the restaraunt?" But I suddenly had a bad feeling about this, when Ichiro smirked. Flames were spewing from his gloves.

"Well, let's just say that I was fired." My eyebrows arched at this absurdity.

"But...aren't you the manager of the restaraunt?" Ichiro's eyes went wide and suddenly scratched his head nervously.

"Ah yeah, hehe, forgot about that. What I meant was that I fired myself." I shook my head and suddenly got into my fighting stance.

"For some reason Ichiro, you look like one of those Hunters." Ichiro had on a serious face and started walking slowly towards me.

"A Hunter? HAH! Don't compare me to those idiotic fools. I WAS a Hunter, until I saw their imbecilic ways and quit. The Hunter Orginization's true goals were to kill the Fiends and Hiends." I nodded.

"Yeah, I knew that." Ichiro wiggled his finger.

"But, they have another goal in mind." My eyes went wide. The Hunters had another goal?

I stuttered while talking. "W-what other goal?" Ichiro glared at me and sneered.

"They also want to capture the strongest Fiends and combine them into...the ULTIMATE Fiend." I lowered my scythe arm and scratched my head.

"The Ultimate Fiend? What's that?" Ichiro shrugged and pointed at me.

"I have no clue, but now, I HELP Fiends from the likes of the Hunters. And even from you Hiends." I gritted my teeth.

Suddenly Ichiro's hands and feet were starting to pour out huge flames. "Hehe, I guess I can take you out first though. Your friends I will take out later." I slowly took a step to the side.

"How'd you know that I was a Hiend? How'd you know my friends were Hiends?" Ichiro laughed and pointed a burning finger at me.

"I have my sources." Man, I hate it when people says that.

Ichiro then put his palms backwards and flames started shooting out, making Ichiro look like a speeding jet. This is NOT good.

_Leila and Tsuki's Story_

Leila, who was turned into her werewolf form, smashed Dingo and Flan into each other, turning them into a smushed blob of fur and liquid. Tsuki shot a cross-shaped arrow through 5 Dingos. Leila was breathing heavily.

"Man Tsuki, there's too many of them! Here, I have a plan. Go to the locker room and get the people out of there." Tsuki nodded and dashed for the lockers. He went to the Besaid Auroch's locker room, and opened the door. There inside were the Auroch members and Lulu, Khimari and Yuna. When they all turned around to see who was at the door, they gasped.

"Everyone, please, you have to leave! There are Fiends everywhere and you must get to safety!" yelled Tsuki, as he started to shove an Auroch member through the door.

"Halt!" Tsuki turned his gaze to the darkly-clothed lady, Lulu. She waved her Cactuar doll around and directed towards something at the door. Tsuki changed his gaze and saw...Leila.

"Leila, get out of the way!" Leila's eye were wide open, and it was too late. A fiery explosion erupted from the doorway. Tsuki covered his face to block the debris. Khimari had Yuna in his arms while Lulu was leading. But before she could get out, Tsuki was blocking the doorway with Leila on his shoulders. And what's different about Tsuki's weapon? He was holding...his handgun.

Tsuki spat at the ground and sneered. "Sorry, but hurting a friend of mine...can have huge consequences."

_Anuy's Story_

Anuy was already instructing the workers and water pumpers to evacuate. Anuy was searching for any others who were still lingering, but then saw someone she last expected. Sophia.

Sophia was inspecting the blitz sphere while eating chocolate ice cream on a cone. Anuy gasped and had her staff out in no time. Sophia just straightened her clothes and looked at Anuy cooly.

"Well well, hello Summoner Anuy. Looks like you're all by yourself. Don't you think that's a little...dangerous?" Anuy pointed her staff's eye at Sophia.

"Did...did you send all these Fiends into the stadium? Are you that cruel to inflict harm to citizens? Are you-"

"SHUT UP!" Anuy gasped and was hit hard on the cheek from a yoyo. The yoyo then wound right back to Sophia. She had a mean look on her face.

"You should stop gabbering Summoner. And no, us Hunters didn't send these Fiends here. Someone ELSE did." Sophia was carressing her yoyo. "But you shouldn't really worry, cuz right now, you have me to deal with." Anuy touched her cheek and suddenly started spinning her staff.

Sophia just looked on. But behind Sophia's back, she was spinning her yoyo really quickly, and smoke was starting to billow out of her yoyo. Sophia then smirked.

Anuy slammed her staff into the ground and she then yelled out, "Arise!" Where she struck the staff, the ground suddenly cracked. And then flames started to get out of the cracks. Out of the ground was a face...of a lion. And then the body and the tail came out with it. Sophia's eyes were wide with amazement.

Anuy smirked. "Arise, Forbidden Aeon of Fire, Leosgenos!" The lion roared loudly. It's entire furry body was black. The mane was burning bright red with flames, and so was its eyes and whiskers. Leosgenos' jaws were spewing red fire and its teeth was steaming like crazy. The tip of the tail was also burning with red fire. The 4 paws it had was also burning, but the claws were white. The aeon had some unique body features.

Sophia stopped spinning her yoyo and pointed at the aeon nervously. " W-what is that? I've never seen an aeon like this before..." Anuy 'stood' up from her wheelchair and started walking towards Sophia. Sophia started backing away. "And...when did you start getting LEGS?!"

Anuy now had legs which was burning bright red. Every step she took made the ground sizzle in flames. "Sophia, its time to take you out for good." Sophia changed her surprised expression into one of confidence.

"Hehe, you think I'm gonna lose against you?" Sophia twirled around and pointed at the sky. 3 huge ice crystals slammed right behind Sophia. Then a body of a woman appeared. Anuy gasped and Sophia cackled.

"ANUY! It's time...to meet your match!" The ice crystals broke and out came Shiva.

_Movaak's Story_

Movaak grabbed onto another handhold. And then another one. Movaak looked down and saw that he was WAY too high above the central area. "I knew I shouldn't have climbed the stadium's walls..." muttered Movaak as he finally got to the top. Standing up Movaak heard a huge amount of screaming down at the stadium.

"Now what?" Looking down, Movaak spotted tons of Fiends chasing away the spectators. And he even saw Will, Leila, Tsuki and Anuy dashing somewhere. Movaak then noticed...a man in a red trench coat with a huge sword fighting with an armored Fiend.

The armored Fiend dashed towards the man but all he did was sidestep and slammed his sword into the Fiend's back, killing it. Movaak had a small smile and clapped. The man looked up towards Movaak and jumped incredibly high, landing right across Movaak 10 feet away.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Auron." Auron just placed his sword onto his shoulder and grunted.

"I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be here." Movaak just smirked and pointed at Auron.

"I've heard alot about you, Sir Auron. I've heard about you journeying with Summoner Braska. And then with some other guy named Jecht." Auron arched his eyebrows.

"Is...that...so?"

Movaak transformed his left arm into the black, burning arm claw. Auron just stood there, not even flinching from the weird transformation. "I challenge you Auron, to a fight!"

Auron closed his eyes and nodded. "I...didn't know you're a Hiend." Movaak smirked.

"Well, now you do. Isn't that great?" Auron pointed his sword right at Movaak.

"Well, now I won't have any hard feelings, as you're on the Fiend's side. Prepare to die!"

Movaak nodded and pointed at Auron. "Firaga!"

--

A/N: Wow, I FINALLY updated this story! And looks like everyone's getting into fights. And I mean EVERYBODY! And it looks like the FFX characters has revealed themselves! Now, who will win? We'll probably find out on the next chapter!

Well...I HOPE I can update...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: This chapter will have different POV battles. So yes...this chapter is filled with battle scenes. If you don't like a chapter filled with action, well...I advise you to read the next chapter...when the next chapter is up, anyways...But then again, ENJOY!! :D

Chapter 12

Da Rounds, Da Fights

_Tsuki, ?? vs. Lulu, Khimari, Yuna_

Tsuki had his handgun pointed right at Lulu's head. Yuna was gripping Khimari's shoulders, while Khimari's eyes gazed at Tsuki's finger, waiting until it pulled the trigger.

"So, you're breaking Yevon's rule of using machina, huh?" asked Lulu as she flicked her hair aside from her face. Tsuki placed Leila next to the doorway and he entered the locker room.

The locker room was just that, a locker room. Many of the lockers were opened, with the Besaid Auroch team uniforms still spread all over the place. The smell of sweat was wafting in the air. There was a doorway that led to the Blitz Sphere.

"Breaking Yevon's rule? Pff, I don't care about that rule. It's just a huge hunk of rubbish!" said Tsuki as he took from under his vest several black bullets. He placed each one into the cartridge.

Lulu glanced back at Khimari and nodded. Khimari suddenly bared his fangs and roared. Khimari's roar blew out a huge amount of air, making Tsuki grab hold of the doorway to keep himself from flying through the walls.

"Ah man, I better get out of here before Khimari does anything worse," muttered Tsuki as he placed his handgun into its holder, hefted Leila onto his shouders and ran out.

"Follow him Khimari," whispered Lulu. Khimari nodded and bursted through the ceiling. Yuna just stood behind Lulu.

"Lulu, are you sure we should attack them? They don't look like Fiends," said Yuna as she gripped her staff hard. Lulu had on a blank expression on her face.

"Yuna...you would be surprised what was happening these days," Lulu said. Both Lulu and Yuna then walked out of the locker room.

Tsuki got to the central reception and shopping area and looked around. There was no one here. A huge boom sound could be heard off in the distance. Tsuki got to the reception area and carefully placed Leila down behind the reception desk and took out his handgun.

Just in time, Khimari burst out of the ground with his lance in hand. Tsuki smirked and turned around, facing Khimari and pointed his handgun, which was aimed at Khimari's lance.

"Heh, let's make this a fun match, eh Khimari?" Khimari growled and then sprang forward with the lance aiming straight towards Tsuki. Tsuki also sprang forward and shot 2 times. Khimari spun his lance in front of himself, deflecting the 2 bullets.

Tsuki got right in front of Khimari and they both got into a deadlock, handgun with lance. While in the deadlock, Khimari roared and the ground underneath Tsuki suddenly turned into a crater. Tsuki was sweating alittle.

_Damn, Khimari is pretty tough. _Tsuki ducked Khimari's lance and swiftly did an uppercut with his handgun, hitting Khimari's chin hard. But Khimari wasn't fazed, and he punched Tsuki in the stomach, sending him flying right into the stone steps.

Tsuki got up and dusted himself off from the dust and debris. A huge crack can be seen on the stone steps behind Tsuki. Tsuki whistled. "Dang, you pack quite a punch. I guess I was underestimating you."

Khimari growled and suddenly jumped high up. Tsuki grunted and aimed his handgun overhead. 4 gunshots can be heard. Khimari slashed at one of them with his lance, punched one, and then swiped at the other 2. Khimari then held his lance downward and slammed into it Tsuki's handgun. Tsuki was suddenly sneering.

"Heh, I should've known, your strength...its superb." Khimari's eyes were suddenly turned bright yellow.

"I...kill you." Tsuki just chuckled and pushed Khimari out of the deadlock and wiggled his fingers.

"I don't think so." Tsuki aimed and shot 3 bullets at Khimari's lance hand, making the lance skid across the ground 8 feet away. "Now, you have no weapon to use." Khimari smirked and held his finger to his forehead. Tsuki's eyebrows arched just a little bit.

And with a sudden jerk of Khimari's finger, he muttered one word. "Drain." Tsuki suddenly felt his body becoming weaker. It was like, being healthy and then getting sick. Tsuki collapsed onto the ground on his knees and he also dropped his handgun onto the floor. Green wisps of air suddenly came out of Tsuki's back and was transferred right into Khimari's body. Khimari purred happily.

"You...weak now." Khimari walked towards his lance and picked it up. And suddenly dashed right in front of Tsuki. "You...shall die now!" With that remark, Khimari slammed his lance right into Tsuki, but Tsuki quickly picked his handgun up and blocked the attack. Tsuki then pushed aside the lance and shot at Khimari's stomach 3 times. Blood splurted from his stomach.

Khimari stood stock still and then roared into the air. Khimari used his left fist and tried punching Tsuki in the stomach, but when Khimari outstretched his arm, Tsuki jumped up and landed on Khimari's arm. He then did a front flip and got behind Khimari. He aimed his handgun right behind himself and muttered, "You lost."

Tsuki shot 1 bullet right into Khimari's neck. Blood was trickling down his spine like a red river. Khimari's body shivered and suddenly swung around and slammed his fist into Tsuki's cheek. Tsuki grunted and was sailing right into a store window. Pieces of glass were scattering everywhere, cutting Tsuki's cheek and arms. Tsuki struggled to get up and held his handgun aiming at Khimari.

_Why...is he so strong? He should've been dead when I shot him in the neck, or at least paralyzed. _But that's when Tsuki saw Lulu and Yuna at the mouth of the entrance, supporting Khimari with Cure and the like. Tsuki grinned. _Oh, I have a plan. _

Khimari was staring where Tsuki had fallen. He heard Lulu and Yuna praise him and yell out encouragement. Well, Yuna was the one that was yelling out encouragement. Khimari then saw a blur right in front of him, and when he blinked, the blur was gone. Khimari then felt something burning in his right chest. Examining, he saw a bullet hole.

"That's right, I'm MUCH more faster now." Khimari spun around and saw 3 Tsuki's. All three aimed their handguns at him. "Heh, its time that I finished this, don't you think?" Khimari growled once again and sprang towards the middle Tsuki. But he then felt another burning sensation in his right shoulderblade. Looking back, he saw 3 more Tsukis.

All the Tsukis sneered. "I casted Haste on myself, increasing my speed by 2-3x the possible amount. Hope you can take me on." All the Tsukis united into one Tsuki. "You...shall not trick me...with amateur moves." Khimari lunged forward and did a stabbing motion with his lance. Tsuki did a front flip and shot a bullet into Khimari's stomach. Tsuki then did an aerial kick, landed ontop of Khimari's head, and then did a back flip to land behind Khimari. All in one fluid motion.

"Heh, you're gonna have to be fast...like me." Khimari snarled and spun his lance above his head. Khimari jumped and then dived towards Tsuki, but Tsuki just blocked his attack with his handgun, did a front roll and pulled the trigger. But, there was no gunshot. Tsuki's eyes went wide and he checked the magazine.

"Aw man, I'm out!" Khimari smiled a cat smile and opened his mouth wide. 3 seeds came out of his mouth. Tsuki yelped out loud and did several cartwheels to dodge them. That's when several bullets came out of Tsuki's vest. Tsuki mentally slapped himself. _Geez, I forgot! I had more ammo in my vest!_ Tsuki took out several bullets from his vest, but before he could put them in, Khimari shot out more seeds. Tsuki threw the bullets up in the air, jumped over the seeds, opened the handgun's cartridge, swung the bullets that was midair into his handgun and landed back onto his feet. All in one, sweet, fluid motion.

Tsuki raised his handgun and shot Khimari. Everything was quiet. And Khimari then fell down onto his back. Lulu and Yuna gasped and ran forward towards Khimari. Tsuki smirked and walked to the reception desk. Leila was just coming to. "Hey Leila, its time to get going. Everyone's waiting for us." Leila moaned and got up.

"Man, that hurts. I knew I should've just jumped out of the way," whined Leila as she got up and went over the reception desk. "Okay, let's go."

Lulu inspected Khimari's injuries, and saw that Tsuki shot Khimari straight between the eyes. Lulu muttered some words under her breath as Yuna placed her hand over the wound.

"You think you can heal him, Yuna?" asked Lulu, as she examined Yuna's facial expressions. There were tears streaming Yuna's eyes.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, I can." A green light can be seen emitting from Yuna's hands. "Life."

_Anuy vs. Sophia_

Anuy's eyes were wide as blueberries. And they aren't that big. "Y-you're a Summoner too?!" Sophia has a smirk on her face, and she cackled loudly.

"Yep, you like? I'm one of the best Summoners on the planet of Spira!! Mwahahahaha!" Anuy gritted her teeth.

_Oh no...and Shiva is an Ice elemental aeon. Leosgenos is a Fire elemental aeon. The tables have probably been turned. Or...is it?_

Sophia pointed her finger towards Leosgenos. "Okay Shiva, kill that sorry excuse of a cat." Shiva moved her right arm in a horizontal motion, and an iceberg landed on Leosgenos' back, making the flaming lion collapse onto the ground. Leosgenos was then shivering like a robot about to explode from an overdose of batteries.

Anuy then pointed HER finger towards Shiva. "Leosgenos, use your Leo Claw!" Leosgenos raised its arms and then slashed it downwards, shooting out a sonic boom shaped like a claw and hitting Shiva. Shiva was then sent flying, crashing into the stadium grounds. Anuy smiled. Sophia was still sneering though.

"You think you won, didn't you? Well, let me tell you something! You've got alot to learn before you can become an expert Summoner!" Anuy was taken aback and pointed her staff towards Shiva.

"That's it! Leosgenos! Overdrive, Big Bang!" Leosgenos opened its mouth, and suddenly started sucking in air. Dirt and rocks were also getting sucked in. Flames were starting to move inside the jaws of Leosgenos, and then, it let out a huge stream of flames out of its mouth. The flames were so hot that it made a trail of melted muck. The flames hit, melting Shiva in the process. Sophia looked in fright, and her eyes were wide.

"You...you defeated...Shiva." Sophia suddenly spun her yoyo. "You know what? This battle is going to be over! I'm gonna kill you, you whore!" Sophia then dashed towards Anuy. Anuy pointed her finger towards Sophia, and called out, "Leosgenos, Leo Claw!" Leosgenos was just about to smash its claws into Sophia, when she jumped high up into the air and slammed her yoyo into Leosgenos' face. Leosgenos then collapsed into the ground. Anuy's mouth was shaped like an oval.

Sophia smirked. "Hehe, well, will you look at that? Looks like your 'aeon' is weak. Just like you!" Sophia then spun her yoyo and yelled out, "Around the World!" The yoyo whizzed around being swung towards Anuy, when Anuy activated her Springs. She jumped right over Sophia and landed with a Boing." Sophia gritted her teeth and her yoyo started to fizz electricity.

"That's it...die." Sophia swung her yoyo towards Anuy. Anuy tried to block, but the yoyo wound around the staff and then shocked her. "Hahahahaha! Oh yeah, the other effect...better get out of harms way." Sophia let go of her yoyo and ran away. When Anuy's shocking was over, the yoyo beeped...and the stadium grounds blew up. Sophia was on the bleachers with her arms across her chest.

"Heh...its over." She spun around and left the stadium.

_Movaak vs. Auron_

Auron siderolled the Firaga spell and ran towards Movaak. Movaak held his left arm up and blocked Auron's overhead attack. Auron then crouched forward, pushed himself into Movaak and then slammed the hilt of his sword into Movaak's chest, making Movaak stumble onto the ground.

"Auron, you are just like the rumors say. The BEST Guardian on Spira!" Auron didn't say anything and swung his sword horizontally, but Movaak blocked it with his forearm.

"Hmph, you're a man, and yet you act like a child. Very sad," muttered Auron as he jumped over Movaak and then slammed the flat of the blade into Movaak's back. Movaak couldn't block it, so he toppled forward.

Auron then landed and ran towards Movaak again and swung his sword vertically. Movaak did a windmill-breakdance move and got up again. Movaak then reeled his fist back and punched into Auron's sword, making Auron fall back 10 feet away. Movaak gritted his teeth.

Auron humphed. "You should be better than this. Do you have any battle experience?" Movaak's eyes went wide, and then Movaak swung his fist into Auron's blade again. A huge explosion emitted from Movaak's fist. Auron was scooted back 10 feet again. "Hmmmm...you're strong physically. I wonder how your mental abilities are?" Movaak cursed under his breath and slammed his fist into the ground, creating cracks towards Auron. The wall of the stadium then fell apart.

Auron jumped and ran down the wall. Movaak yelped and also ran down the wall besides Auron. Auron adjusted his sunglasses and quickly slashed his sword horizontally. Movaak leaned backwards to dodge the slash and punched Auron. Auron pushed aside the punch and stabbed Movaak through the stomach. Blood squirted from the wound, and red pools of blood were starting to form around his feet..

"Guh! ...Auron...you're old and yet...you're really strong." Movaak was having a hard time talking because of the injuries he received. Auron just closed his eyes and grunted.

"I still have a job that I have to do for a friend." And with that, Auron pulled the sword out and slammed the hilt onto Movaak's neck, sending Movaak rocketing downward. The result...Movaak crashed into the ground, and a huge mushroom like explosion appeared. Auron landed softly onto the ground and spun around. "Now, I'll be seeing you." He then spun around and walked calmly away.

20 seconds later, Movaak bursted out of the rubble. And his left arm...transformed. His left arm was suddenly bulging with huge, black muscles, and his hands were still the huge claws. But on his left shoulder, was something that looked like a volcano. Smoke was spewing out of the funnel. And Movaak...was breathing heavily with a dark look on his face.

"Damn you Auron..." He then looked towards the direction that Will was at. "Will...hope you're doing okay."

--

A/N: Wow, so Tsuki won his battle, Anuy lost her battle, Movaak lost his battle...now what about Will? And we didn't even see Tidus or Wakka fighting! That's not fair! But oh well, probably several next chapters we'll see the battle. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story and please R&R!! :D

And now, we've seen Movaak's new transformation! Let's check it out!

Movaak's Volcanic Arm

Appearance: His left arm is suddenly bulging with muscles and the coloring is still black. His hand is still turned into claws. The most prominent feature is a volcano like thing that's sprouted from his left shoulder. Smoke spews from the funnel of the volcano.

Featured Moves:

Volcanic Punch

Element: Fire

Radius: Linear

Speed: Fast

Explanation: Movaak would lunge his fist forward and shoot out a huge burst of lava shaped like a fist. Can melt a trail.

Volcanic Cannon

Element: Fire

Radius: Wide

Speed: Slow

Explanation: Movaak's claw would morph into a volcano's funnel and would then charge up heat and air. When ready, Movaak could just will it to shoot in his mind, and a huge spray of lava would then be fired from the volcano. Has a huge range.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Hehe, thanks for everyone's concern, but no, I'm not dead. And I'll never be dead! So yep, thanks for everyone's reviews and hope you enjoy! :D

And also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lady of the Turning Sands! Hope you have a great birthday! I'll need some ideas to represent your birthday in my story, hehe. :)

Chapter 12

"TRG"

Ouch! Ouch! Gah, dang it! If you're wondering what's happening...right when Ichiro flame jetted towards me, he kicked me in the stomach and just sent me crashing through several buildings.

And with a loud BOOM sound, I crashed right into a electronic mail box. Ouch, my back...it hurts.

Looking around with blurry vision, I saw Ichiro hovering towards me with fire fuming out of his feet and palms. It looked like he was one of the Fantastic Four dudes, the Human Torch. Or something like that, except his entire body wasn't in flames.

"Hahaha! Wow Will, I was expecting a little more fight from you! But it looks like you're just some kind of wimp who just won most of his battles from luck!" Ichiro sneered and spat at my foot. "You're nothing that Yevon couldn't handle."

I glared at Ichiro and sprang at him with my claws aimed towards his neck but looked like he anticipated my attack, as he whirled his legs around and shot out string of flames from his feet, deflecting my attack and sending me 10 feet away from him. Man, Ichiro is strong! Strong physically...but how about mentally?

I stood up and dusted off some debris from my clothes and looked at Ichiro. "Heh, well you shouldn't talk. Your attacks felt like sand sifting through my fingers."

Ichiro sneered and clenched his fist, flames starting to fume like crazy. "We'll see if my attack feels like sand." Ichiro held out his right hand and suddenly a flaming sword appeared. Ichiro spun it around a few times and then charged towards me.

I plunged my claw into the ground and flicked it at Ichiro's direction, sending out a huge pile of stalagmites to rush towards him. But with amazing speed and strength, Ichiro slashed the flaming sword through the stalagmites and sent out a flaming sonic boom towards me. With a grunt I put some energy into my legs and I then jumped as high as I could.

Too bad it didn't work. Well, I jumped over the sonic boom, yeah, but Ichiro then appeared right in front of me and shot out a huge torrential tornado. I held my blade arm in front of my face and then got propelled back by the flames. With a massive crash I then landed into the ground, sending up debris and flames into the air. Yo, didn't Ichiro get hit by that huge spiky stalagmite from the back?

I was looking desperately around my surroundings. Everything was all dusty and...flamey. Ichiro could be anywhere!! I then felt a huge surge of heat carressing the back of my neck. Oh shit.

I slammed my fist into the ground and hoisted myself into the air. And just in time, as a huge burst of flames rocketed under me. I then swirled around to face Ichiro's flaming form.

Ichiro chuckled darkly and then formed a huge, flaming great sword. "You know, Will? I'll make a deal with yah. You just give up and let me kill you, or we can do this the hard way, and I'll just kill you in an embarassing way. Deal?"

My mouth was wide open in bewilderment. Whatever option he gave me, would just make me end up dead. Not gonna happen. I waved Ichiro off.

"Man, yeah right! I wouldn't choose either of your options. All I'm gonna do..." I plunged my scythe claws into the ground again, "Is kill you and end this catastrophe." I slashed through the ground and cracks started to crawl towards Ichiro. Was he stupid or something? He was just staring, waiting for it to attack him. Wait, waiting?

My eyes went wide when I saw Ichiro slam his flaming great sword into the ground, right in front of the crack. And then a huge circle of flames erupted around him and I was AGAIN sent flying into a building. In reaction, I kicked myself off the building and landed onto the streets.

What the heck, how'd we get to the Luca Theater? Just then I saw Ichiro jump out from the smoke and punched the air in front of him. A ball of flames was sent straight towards me but with a yelp, I rolled to the side. BOOM! Wow, any second and I would've been scorched skin and bones.

Ichiro landed softly onto the ground and did a sweep kick, sending out a wave of flames. I jumped over it and went right in front of Ichiro, quickly thrusting my claws to his stomach. When I say Ichiro's crazy, I mean he's crazy crazy! In one swift motion Ichiro grabbed my claws and, using his other fist, punched me in the face, sending me crashing into the theater.

My vision was all groggy so I couldn't really see anything for a second. But several seconds later, I could see that...there was a huge hole in the ceiling of the theater. Good thing is that there's no one near here. Ichiro came through the hole and landed across from me, 15 feet away.

"Will...you should start fighting seriously. If you don't, I'll just kill you without holding back."

I sneered and pointed shakily at him. "Don't hold back then. And anyways, you don't deserve to fight me when I'm serious."

Ichiro was taken aback there for a second, I could tell. Or he was just thinking that I was stupid. Meh. Ichiro then tilted his head down and chuckled. "You asked for it."

Ichiro suddenly appeared right in front of me and punched me in the stomach, hard. I grunted and had spit coming out of my mouth. Before I could counterattack he executed a whirling roundhouse kick to my cheek, making me crash into the reception desk of the theater. Ow...my face.

In a split second, Ichiro slammed both of his fists into the ground and 3 cracked holes appeared. Ichiro then looked up and smirked like a madman. "3 DRAGONS OF DEATH!!"

All of a sudden a huge geyser of flames erupted from the 3 holes. And the flames took the forms...of dragons. Well, he did say the move was called the 3 Dragons of Death...okay, I better dodge it.

With a gasp I tried to run towards Ichiro, but all I did was take a few steps and fall down like some guy who got drugged in a party. Even though I never was drugged before...

The 3 flaming dragons roared and swooped down towards my body. Oh man...this is not good. My legs aren't moving. Very typical...seriously, why isn't it moving? Before the dragons hit my body, someone else got in front of me. What the?!

Looking up I saw a girl wearing a red dress and having red hair. "Wait...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Miyako turned around and smiled cheerily. "I'm here to save the day! Actually...I'm just doing my job."

I just looked at her all weird. "Your...job?"

Miyako nodded and slammed her iron mallet into the first flaming dragon, making it sizzle into the air. Wait, where'd she get an IRON mallet? And 2 dragons were starting to approach fast.

"Well, I'm not really a...GRAH!!...prostitute." The 2nd flaming dragon got sizzled. "I'm actually one of the TRG's." Miyako swung the iron mallet above her head and slammed it to the ground, creating a massive shockwave. And it also sizzled the last dragon. Ichiro was standing there with a gaping mouth. Heh, he must be amazed.

Ichiro's eyes were wide. "Whoa, what's a hot girl doing here?" I smacked my head angrily.

Miyako spun her mallet several times and rested it on the ground next to her. She had a smirk on her face. "I've been waiting for one of Yevon's lackeys to appear." Wait, she's been WAITING?

Ichiro quickly composed himself and suddenly turned all...cool-like. "Oh yeah? Well then, I'm right he-"

Before my eyes could comprehend what was happening, I suddenly saw Miyako 10 feet away from me and Ichiro getting up from the ground 10 feet away from her. How the...

Miyako then turned around towards me and smiled, waving something in front of her face. Hey, it was the money that I gave her! "Thanks Will, but I won't be needing this." Miyako then threw the gil at me which I caught clumsily. "The Rebellion Group doesn't take money from anyone. We make it ourselves."

The Rebellion Group? Wait, T from The, R from Rebellion...and G from Group. That's so lame...

Ichiro wiped off some blood from his mouth and sneered. "Well, well, The Rebellion Group? That's interesting...I wasn't expecting you guys to be here."

Miyako smiled triumphantly with her hands on her hips. "Well, now that we're here...let's get on to business." Miyako then jumped high up into the air with mallet in hand and suddenly started to fall down. Ichiro was inhaling air and flames were spewing from his nose...no way, is he trying to...

Ichiro quickly blew out a huge amount of fire from his mouth, but Miyako dodged that with ease and slammed her mallet right at Ichiro's head. I was shocked...Ichiro blocked her attack with his forearm. Ichiro had a smirk forming on his mouth.

"I'm much stronger than you think...little girl." Ichiro right forearm suddenly turned pure white with flames. I thought I heard him whisper, "Flame of Oblivion."

A huge torrent of white flames then erupted from his right forearm and consumed him and Miyako's body altogether. I had my back right against the wall. This battle may not be mine anymore. But I had to help!

With a loud battlecry I sprinted right into the searing, white flames and...saw a peculiar sight. Ichiro and Miyako was...KISSING?! ARE YOU FRICKIN SERIOUS!?

I stood there stupidly with my arms hanging uselessly besides me. This is a strange event...wait, both have red hair...both have disguised themselves as someone, like a waiter and prostitute. Um, are they...boyfriend/girlfriend?

Miyako opened her eyes slowly and looked into Ichiro's eyes. "I missed you."

Ichiro smiled serenely and placed his hand on her head. "I missed you too."

I coughed for them to know that I was here. Miyako and Ichiro spun around and looked at me with horrified faces. I waved at them.

"So uh...am I interrupting something important?" Miyako blushed like an apple while Ichiro scratched the back of his head.

_SEVERAL MINUTES LATER_

Me, Ichiro and Miyako was sitting at the harbor's edge, our legs dangling. It was strange, one moment I was fighting and the next, listening to an enemy's story. Interesting...

Ichiro looked out at sea while Miyako was talking about TRG, The Rebellion Group. She explained that the TRG was an orginzation who wanted to rebel against Yevon's fake teachings. Well, they found out that Yevon was using machina for their own use and so the TRG was trying to send out this information to the public. But everytime, Yevon was blocking them from giving out the info.

"Wow...so who's the leader of TRG?"

Miyako looked down with a sad look in her eyes. "Well...his name's Sudit. He was a very kind Rebellion general. He was like...a father to me." Huh, so I guess the thing about her not knowing what her parents look like was true.

"He died...from one of the Yevon Masters...what's the name? Oh yeah, Misake." My mind went numb...that name!

"Misake?! Are you serious?!" I grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her to face me. "The man who killed your general! The name was Misake?"

Miyako nodded and started to sob quietly. "Y-yes...Misake...took over Sudit's mind and...made him kill himself...oh, I can't talk about it anymore!" Miyako got up and ran away.

I had my hands still in grabbing position, but Ichiro placed my hands to my side. He then started to talk softly. "She loved the general...heh, even though I spent some time away from her when I was in the Hunters orginization..."

I turned my head to face him. "You were in the Hunters?" Ichiro just arched his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Didn't I tell you that already?" I shrugged. "Yeah, well, during that time she and several of her teammates were on a mission. Looked like General Sudit was in a tought spot, fighting against Misake..." I rolled my eyes as I saw Ichiro starting to rub on his eyes.

I sighed. "You gonna...breakdown?"

Ichiro smirked and shook his head. "No man, I don't even know him...but it hurts me to see Miyako so sad. Which was why my goal was to make her happy...and to find out about any secrets of the Hunters."

I nodded my head and got up but not without Ichiro asking me where I was going. "I'm gonna have to meet up with my friends. See yah later...Ichiro." Ichiro nodded and me and him pounded fists. Heh, enemies and now friends. I like that concept.

_Miyako's Side Story_

Miyako was running hard until she stopped at the central area where Tsuki and Khimari fought. There were many cracked floors and buildings were destroyed. Glass pieces were scattered everywhere and bloodstains were found at several places.

Miyako was starting to go up the stairs when she heard a soft whoosh sound behind her. Miyako spun around quickly and held her iron mallet in front of her. But no one was behind her. She then looked around warily and said in a loud voice, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

At that instant 2 figures warped at the lower steps. Zakuo...and Sophia. Zakuo smirked and bowed down.

"Hello...the name's Zakuo. And this here is my friend, Sophia. We're here to ask you...if you're one of the TRG's."

Miyako glanced from Zakuo's sneering face to Sophia's blank face. "What...do you want with me?" Miyako asked softly.

Sophia stepped up while spinning her yoyo. "We're here...to kill all TRG members. We know you have knowledge of the Hunters working for Yevon. So yeah, you get the basic idea."

Miyako grunted and spun around, but not before being wound up by a yoyo. Miyako then crashed to the ground. Zakuo got in front of her and picked her up by the neck of her shirt.

"Well then...my mission, has been accomplished finally." Zakuo took out his bladeless katana and slashed across Miyako's stomach.

In the distance you could hear a scream.

_MY POV_

Running toward the central district area, I saw Tsuki, Leila and Movaak standing there. But Anuy was no where to be seen.

Making a complete stop in front of them I looked at each of their faces. And I was then filled with sadness.

"So...where's Anuy?" My voice was starting to crack.

Movaak placed a hand on my shoulder and gripped gently. "We'll find her soon. Right now, Maester Seymour is eliminating all the Fiends in the stadium. And it looks like there weren't many civilian casualties."

Tsuki then stepped up with his finger in his ear. What the... "Hey guys, did you hear a scream several minutes ago? I swear I heard it in this direction." Tsuki then pointed at the stadium entrance. Scream? What scream?

Leila then fixed her ponytail a little and scratched her head. "A scream huh? Maybe its Anuy?" Movaak, Tsuki and I nodded and we all dashed inside the stadium.

Wow, and everywhere was total chaos. Bleachers were destroyed, walls collapsed, dead parts of Fiends littered everywhere, and at the water pumping floor, there was a huge, cracked hole in the ground. And at the spectating porch, there was Seymour with a sneer on his face. And the aeon...Anima.

Looking up close was AMAZING!! And actually, Anima was probably my favorite aeon of all time!

Seymour looked around, bowed, and then left the porch. Anima just disappeared in a distorted way.

Movaak closed his eyes and turned around. "Huh, it looks like we have company."

Me, Tsuki and Leila abruptly turned around and had gaping mouths. Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Khimari and Auron was standing there. Tidus turned his head to look at Auron.

"Hey Auron...they the one?"

Auron closed his eyes and grunted. Tidus grinned and held up a hand. "Hey, waz up guys?" Wakka grabbed Tidus' shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

I glanced at Tsuki, and his face showed an emotion of utter disbelief and horror. What's wrong with him?

Tidus patted Wakka on the shoulder and turned towards us, still with a grin on his face. But his eyes were different, more...menacing.

"Well, I've heard you guys have been messing with my friends. What's up with that?"

Tsuki quickly stepped up and pointed a finger at Lulu, Yuna, and Khimari. "They thought that we were Fiends!" Tidus arched his eyebrows and looked at his friends.

"What the...YOU GUYS MISTAKENED THEM FOR FIENDS?!" Lulu just scoffed and hugged her doll tighter. Yuna walked up towards Tidus and grabbed his hand.

"Well, they were Fiends...or more like humans with fiendish abilities." Tidus scratched his head.

I raised my hand quickly to interrupt him. "Um, yeah, we have no time for nonsense speculation. I have a question."

Wakka sighed and looked at me. "What's your question, man?" Yep, he sure got that Jamaican accent. Sweet.

"Um...did you guys see a girl in a wheelchair anywhere?"

I noticed a glimpse of Auron placing his sunglasses a little higher to the bridge of his nose. Gotcha.

I turned to Auron and crossed me arms across my chest. "You know where she is, don't you?" Auron grunted AGAIN and pointed his sword towards the horizon of the sky. What the heck.

I arched my eyebrows. "Uh, what?"

Auron walked towards me and pointed his sword right at my chest. "A teenaged boy and a young lady captured her and stowed her into an airship. It looked like she was knocked out badly."

My eyes went wide and I suddenly felt myself falling onto my knees. She was...captured? A teenaged kid and a young lady...sounds very familiar.

"Did the teenage kid have an exposed upper body, and did the young lady have big boo-" SMACK!

OW! I held my hands on top of my head, trying to subdue the pain. Movaak held his fist up. "What's...your problem Movaak?"

Auron interrupted by saying yes. Well then...its obvious that Zakuo and Sophia captured Anuy. But where to?

_20 MINUTES LATER_

Huh, that's interesting. We were at some kind of huge field. There was a very, LONG road ahead of us. There was a sign that read, MI'HEN HIGHROAD. Yeah, we had to get past the Yevon/Al Bhed dudes, or whatever they were. There was a huge lane of flowers at the sides of the road. Several rubbled buildings were still standing.

And there were several people walking through these roads. I turned to look at everyone.

Tsuki just sighed and smacked his head. "Wow...look at this endless road. Where are we going anyways?"

Leila had her finger on her chin. "Well, I think Movaak said that we're gonna head over to Mushroom Rock. There was supposed to be a Guardian Base over there, overseeing Operation Mi'hen." Oh yeah, that Operation thingy.

I looked over at the long road that was ahead of us and made up my mind. If this was a plan to get Anuy back...then I'll do it. "Guys, let's go save Anuy."

Everyone nodded and we started our walk.

--

A/N: Wow, the battle with Ichiro...was disappointing huh? Or was it extremely amazing, lol? And it looks like there's a relationship with Miyako and Ichiro...which looks like its gonna end badly. And we even got to see Will and the gang meet with Tidus' gang. Now that they're at Mi'hen Highroad...and that Anuy has been captured...what kind of new people and places will they see and meet next? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please R and R!

Don't forget to say happy birthday to Lady of the turning sands! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Man, stupid school. It's making the updates slower than ever! Sorry everyone, but thanks for the reviews. And to Lady of the turning sands, I'll see to it that Movaak and Sophia get's their...moment. Well, hope you guys enjoy the story! :D

Chapter 14

The Trick of the Mind

"Whoa, WHOA!! Steady there now! AAAHHH!!" My chocobo screeched and bucked forward, making me fly through the air and crashing into the ground with a loud thump. Ow, riding these chocobos are pretty hard. We actually got them from these 2 chocobo guardians.

We passed through many old, historical buildings and several passersby while riding the chocobo. I didn't really get a good scenic view though, the ride was pretty bumpy. But it looked like Movaak, Leila, and Tsuki were actually in control.

"Hehehe, hey Will! You need some help over there?" Leila yelled out.

I grumbled while trying to get on my chocobo. "No...I don't need any assistance!" I grabbed hold of the reins and hoisted myself up. The chocobo squirmed a little bit.

Movaak rode besides me and stared at me with hard, examining eyes. "Will...you should hold the reins with BOTH hands tightly."

I gritted my teeth and stared at Movaak. "I WAS holding the reins with both of my hands. It just slipped."

Movaak furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. And don't even deny it."

_FLASHBACK: WHEN WE JUST OBTAINED OUR CHOCOBOS_

_I hoisted myself onto the chocobo and took out a rope out of the chocobo's bag pouch. "Hey guys, look at me! I'm a cowboy! Wheee-AAHHH!!" _

_The chocobo started streaking through the Mi'hen Highroad, while everyone else was staring at me with bewildered expressions on their faces._

_Before I streaked through, I thought I heard Tsuki say, "What a dumbass." _

_END FLASHBACK_

My face was burning. And everyone already caught up to me and Movaak, and they were all laughing.

"So...it's not a bad thing to play around for a while." Tsuki smacked me in the face.

"I hope you know that we're trying to save Anuy, right?" Tsuki asked softly.

I just sighed and nodded. "I know...come on guys, let's go."

And the ride through the Highroad was...uneventful. There weren't any Fiends to kill, no Hunters interrupting us...NOTHING!! I mean, how can that be?! Man, and going through the the Highroad took much longer than the game.

But an hour later, we finally came upon a building. It had green colored walls and a cone shaped roof. There was a corral that surrounded a group of Chocobos. There was a sign hanging up on the front door that read, "The Rin Agency". Wait...this is where we might meet...

The door opened and a women in green robes stepped out. She had her hair in a bun and she wore on greenish blue robes that went down to her ankles. She had a really kind face with some wrinkles on her forehead. There was a glittering necklace that was wrapped around her neck.

The women smiled at us and walked away.

"Excuse me, but are you Belgemine?" Tsuki asked as he stepped dropped down from his Chocobo.

The women, Belgemine, turned around to face us and bowed to us, Yevon-style. "Yes, my name's Belgemine. And may I ask, who are you?"

Wait, this lady is Belgemine, the Aeon priest?! What the...

Tsuki waved his hands towards me, Leila and Movaak. "My name is Tsuki, the girl's name is Leila, the spiky red head's name is Movaak and that short, black haired guy's name is Will. We're Guardians for a Summoner."

Belgemine glanced behind us and arched her eyebrows. "So, where's your Summoner?" We all looked at each other nervously.

I coughed and scratched my head in a nervous manner. "Um, ya know, she told us to go ahead and so we're just holding a spot for her at this...place." I looked towards the windows, and I thought I saw someone stare at me. I just ignored it and kept on talking.

"And now we're just gonna go inside and get our reservations."

Belgemine just smiled and walked away. Did I...just say that a little bit too forcefully? Belgemine stopped and turned her head towards us, so that we could just see her eye.

"Oh yeah, be careful. There was a group with another Summoner before you guys came here. And I challenged the Summoner...and lost. You might want to advise your Summoner to train up before going forward. It's gonna be harsh." And with that, Belgemine walked away briskly.

I just looked at Movaak and shrugged. "Better go inside huh?"

"Yep, let's go everyone!" Leila yelled out excitedly. And with that, I grabbed the door knob and opened. And wow, the interior was kind of...exotic looking?

There were several people in the lobby. There was a table with 2 chairs tucked in it. There were many shelves lined up on the walls, containing many books. There was a bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was also a counter where there was a woman, talking to a man in a yellow coat with blond hair.

Movaak just grunted and walked towards the counter. Meh, I guess he's gonna make the reservations. We do need the rest, even though we're trying to rescue Anuy...

From the corner of my eye I saw Tsuki pick out a book from the bookshelf. I walked towards him, wondering what he was doing. Wait, why's he even reading?

"Hey Tsuki, whatcha reading?"

Tsuki looked up from his book and looked at me with a serious face. "Some kind of foreign book. I think its in Al Bhed." I walked behind Tsuki and peered above his head.

Wow, the content of the book was puzzling. There were many weird letters, from some kind of squiggly E to a rigid looking A. That's Al Bhed?

I heard a 'psst' sound from somewhere, and when I looked, I saw Leila beckoning me and Tsuki. Huh, she's at the counter.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Leila said in a whisper. Why does she even have to whisper?

Tsuki and I hurriedly got to her and watched as Movaak was talking to the yellow coated man. Movaak turned around to face us and pointed his finger towards him.

"Guys, this man's name is Rin, the one who manages all of the Rin Travel Agencies." I glanced at Rin. Oh yeah, he's that Al Bhed guy.

Leila then crossed her arms across her chest. "Wait, but the sign above the door says The Rin Agency. What's that about?"

Rin coughed and spoke in a very weird accent. "Well, I've been having some problems...with some people lately. So...this man, Movaak, " -Movaak then glanced at the door- "is willing to help me fend off these people. Will you guys be able to help as well?"

I wonder why Movaak just looked at the door. Strange.

I glanced at Leila and then Tsuki and nodded. "Yeah, we'll help. Hope we get something out of this though."

Tsuki sighed and pointed at Rin. "As long as we have free lodging and free meals, I'm good."

Leila just pointed at her shirt. "And as long as we can get new clothes, I'm okay as well."

What the...CLOTHES?!

Rin awkwardly smiled and nodded vigorously. "Ah yes! I will of course supply you with that! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Please, go to your rooms and rest for a while!" Rin excitedly jumped up and went out of the agency. Weird.

Movaak took the door key card from the counter top and disappeared into the hallway. Me, Tsuki and Leila followed him to a blue colored, wooden door. There was a bronze plaque that states 10. So...our door number is 10. That's nice.

Movaak slid the card key through those slide machine thingies, and then opened the door with a clicking sound. He opened the door for Leila and Tsuki, but when I was about to pass...he barred my way towards the holy bed. Now what?

"Will, you're gonna be doing the guarding shift," Movaak said sternly. What the, I have to guard Rin? Right now?!

"NOW?! Why? What did I do wrong?"

Movaak nodded his head and pushed me back and closed the door quickly. No way...

I ran in front of the door and started ramming my fist at the door while yelling out their names. But some old lady who passed by told me to shut up. Err...maybe guarding Rin wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I walked through the hallway until I got to the lobby, and I saw something interesting. Rin was talking with a lady that had big boobs...long brown hair...cerulean eyes...wait, THAT'S SOPHIA!!

Sophia turned to face me and her eyes got wide. Rin also turned to see what was going on, and just smiled at me. Does he know who she is? SHE'S EVIL!!

"Ah, hello Will. Please, come over here."

I nodded and inched my way towards the two. Sophia was looking at me with cold eyes. Great, what's SHE doing here? Wasn't she in on the capture for Anuy? Wait...this'll be the best time to ask some questions. And I know she's not gonna give them just like that.

I was now right beside Rin as he introduced Sophia.

"Will, meet this beautiful woman! Her name's Sophia, from Home." Huh, Home? The Al Bhed place? Yeah right...

Sophia smiled and bowed her head. "Hello Will, it's nice to meet such a nice boy like you."

...What's with her personality? Something strange is going on.

Sophia then turned to Rin with a smile on. "Rin, darling, you know that they're gonna arrive very soon. You should get ready for the negotiation."

Rin just scratched his head nervously and stuttered a little. "Y-yes, I know. But...why WON'T th-they leave me alone about it! I t-told them that I'm already done with this! Please Sophia...tell them that I already quit!"

Wow, Rin looks so desperate. So pleading. Wonder what's wrong.

Sophia scratched her chin a little and nodded. "I'll try to work things out. But if it doesn't work, better have IT ready." Sophia waved at Rin and me and left the agency. Rin sighed and wiped his forehead from some sweat that was beginning to stream down.

I looked at Rin with a serious face. "Um, Rin, mind telling me what's going on? Like what this Sophia woman is doing here?"

Rin gulped and pulled on the neck of his shirt. "Well... she's someone who's working with the people who's been bothering me for a while. B-but she's the only one who's been kind to me."

I gritted my teeth and glanced away from Rin to the door. Sophia being nice? Well, that's possible, we did fight together against Misake. But she said that after the fight, we were enemies again. So then why didn't she attack me right here? She did have a good opportunity.

Rin had a concerned tone in his voice. "Will? Are you alright?"

I realized that I was starting to space off, so I shook my head a little. "Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. Anyways, I'm gonna protect you for this shift. The others will take my place after...several...hours."

Rin chuckled and pointed at some kind of coffee maker on the counter. "Want some hot chocolate?"

I half-smiled and nodded. "Sure."

_SOPHIA'S PART_

Sophia grabbed the door and opened it. It was already dark outside and stars were starting to dot the sky. The wind was also picking up, making the grass on the ground dance a little. The chocobos in their corral were already sleeping. There was no one about outside.

Sophia sighed and rubbed her temples. _So...Will and the gang is here. They're already making up their mind to rescue Anuy. Typical. _

Sophia strolled across the Highroad, just looking around. There were no Fiends anywhere. Zakuo was already somewhere doing ANOTHER mission. What a duty-freak.

Sophia then heard a sound in the tall grass. Sophia slowly reached for her pocket, her yoyo nestled. _Wow, making such a loud ruckus. This is NOT a sneak attack. _

She grabbed her yoyos and quickly swung it behind her. But before she knew it, she was thrusted down, her back on the ground. A hand was on her face, making her lose some air.

"Hehe, hello sweetheart. What are YOU doing on a fine night like this?"

Sophia's mind clicked. Sweetheart? That can't be...

The clasped hand suddenly let go and Sophia then opened her eyes. "It's...NO WAY!!"

Orange hair fluttering from the night breeze, Misake sneered mischievously. There was something different about Misake though. His right arm...was metallic instead of fleshy. From the right chest to his right arm was all metal.

Sophia gasped and took a step back from Misake. "What the...aren't you supposed to be...dead?"

Misake gave a low chuckle and flexed his metallic right arm. "Me, dead? Didn't I say that I was immortal? Just like the Maesters."

Misake walked right up to Sophia and placed his hand on her cheek. Sophia just closed her eyes and swatted his hand away. Misake closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm just here to visit my lovely wife from her...sad night. Let's walk, shall we?"

Sophia just turned around. "I don't know why you're here, but get the hell away from me." Sophia started walking when...

"Well...if you walk with me, I'll get IT from Rin for you. That a good deal?"

Sophia stopped in her tracks and looked at Misake doubtfully with one eye.

"How can I trust you?" Sophia said venomously. She was starting to get annoyed by Misake, but something about this deal made her think that he was worth hearing out.

Misake smirked and pointed towards the building. "First, I'll kill the kid and his gang. And then I'll steal IT. Easy as pie." Misake shrugged and smiled, showing all his pearly white teeth. "So...what do you say Sophia, my love? Walk?"

Sophia scoffed and...slowly held her hand out. _This...is one thing I don't want to do...but then..._

Misake took her hand gingerly and smirked. "Now then, we shall walk."

Both Misake and Sophia walked through the Highroad in the night.

But no one notices as 3 shadowed figures are standing on a high cliff above the Rin Travel Agency.

"Hehe...look at them! A Hunter Guild member and a Yevon Army Maester going out! Whoo, its gonna get CRAZAY!!" yelped out a cheery-voiced girl.

"You know, you should quiet down. Someone's gonna hear you, " said a deep voiced man.

"I think that BOTH of you should quiet down," said a gravelly voiced person. Both the girl and man both became quiet.

The gravelly voiced person stood at the tip of the cliff, the moonlight exposing his appearance.

He had a red headband around his head with brown hair cropped out. He had dark brown eyes and some facial hair. He had a really tan, toned body and had a curvy T-shaped tattoo on his chest. On his left arm was a metallic prosthetic arm while he had a bandage-like cloth wrapped around his right wrist. He also wore black shorts with a orange skirt cloth that covered his right leg. And he was barefoot.

A huge black greatsword with a squiggly red line on the blade was strapped on his back. And a black blitzball was strapped on his hip.

The shadowed girl spoke up softly. "Um, are you okay...Jekt?"

The man, Jekt, sneered. "Oh...I'm getting a really excited feeling in me. So I guess I am okay." Jekt turned to face the shadowed figures and took out a little marble. Well, better report back to the Maester." The two shadowed figures nodded and all three of them suddenly turned into black, miasmic mist. A split second later, they disappeared.

A/N: I FINALLY updated. Why is it taking so long...but hey, I got a new comp, so everything's good! :D

But anyways, what was Belgemine doing in the Agency? And who was the Summoner that beated her? What was SOPHIA doing in the Agency? And what was the thing that she was talking about?

And it looks like now Misake has been revived or something...but how? And what does that metallic right arm of his do?

And then...who were those 3 figures? Who do they work for? And what's with this Jekt guy...?

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope you guys can R&R!! :D

(Sophia and Misake...but then Sophia and Movaak? I think the several next chapters will have something for you, Lady of the turning sands. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Sorry for not updating for so long! . With homework from school, outside activities and such, I'm having a hard time updating the story. Hope you guys can forgive me!!

Another Note: Did the last chapter kinda confuse you guys? If it didn't, then that's good. I just hope you guys are enjoying this story. And please R&R. I feel very encouraged when someone responds to my fics. Well, here's another chapter!

Chapter 15

The Shady Deal

Sip...sip...huh, this hot chocolate's pretty good...WHY AM I EVEN DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE?! I've been guarding Rin for hours, and yet Movaak, Leila or Tsuki didn't even come out of the room.

I glanced at the clock, and saw the hour hand go to the 4. Great, its 4:00 am. Rin was behind the counter, shifting through some papers. And I was sitting on a chair with my feet propped on the table.

Man, guarding is SO boring! I guess I can...close my eyes for a little bit. You know, just to get some energy. I mean, if I hear anything out of place, I'll wake up quickly. Nothing to worry about.

I closed my eyes and suddenly felt like I was being lifted. Everything turned black, but there was a tiny dot of light somewhere ahead of me.

Someone in a blue and white robe staring at me with a huge smirk on his face. His blue hair was kind of long with 2 long antennae-like bangs went up from his hair. And………wait, an Aeon's right behind him. It had a bandaged body with these two petals enveloping it. And it only had one eye, and its screams ringed in my ear.

I woke up just to see that the lobby was dark. But light was filtering in from the closed curtains. Wow, it felt like just a short time….and I feel well rested.

I got up and went through the hallway to stand right in front of the inn's door. So…..what took Movaak, Leila and Tsuki so long to replace my guard shift? And….where's Rin? Huh, maybe I should search for him before waking the others up.

I got out of the hallway and got into the lobby. Man, now that I noticed, does this place even get that many visitors? I turned the door knob and opened the door. The sun's rays streamed through the doorway as if taking off a black blanket off a huge window. Wow, it was bright!

The corral was already opened, so the chocobos were wandering around feeding on the pastures. Is this huge space even a pasture? All of a sudden…..a huge thumping sound was heard.

I squinted my eyes to see a little farther and I spotted something really huge with bulky arms and legs wobbling towards the pastures. Wait….chocobo corral….wasn't there something that we're supposed to fight?

All of a sudden, something clicked in my head. Well, literally. I rubbed the back of my head and turned around to see Movaak in his white cloak, Leila and Tsuki behind him with their weapons out. That's Movaak with this weird volcano-looking arm claw, Leila transformed into her werewolf form, and Tsuki with his golden bow.

I sighed. "Man, what took you guys so long? And why didn't anyone take my shift? I was frickin bored!"

Tsuki groaned and rubbed his head wearily. "You're lucky you weren't in the room. Leila was talking….alot….when we were trying to sleep."

I glanced at Tsuki more closely and saw some dark bags under his eyes. Wow, looks like they haven't had a good night's sleep. I looked at Movaak and saw that….he looks well rested. And Leila was just grooming herself. I looked back across the pasture to see the blundering huge monster coming towards us.

"Well, that's the Chocobo Eater that's advancing towards us. I've heard that they usually roam near the borders of a chocobo farm or corral," whispered Movaak.

The Chocobo Eater…..WAS HUGE!! It had 2 huge arms that spanned the size of the Rin Agency. It also had huge legs and huge shoulders with bulging veins and muscles. It had a huge gorilla like face with rows of sharp teeth that was slobbering with saliva. Man….I think I'm gonna throw up.

I reverted my right arm into my 3 bladed scythe arm. We haven't fought for a while. Hope my skills are still up to par.

The Chocobo Eater glared at us and roared, opening its jaws really wide. Two bluish tongues sprang out, shaking from the violent roar that the Chocobo Eater was emitting.

I dashed forward towards the Chocobo Eater and yelled out, "STONE WAVE!!" I pierced the ground with my finger blades, and within moments a row of stalagmites was rushing towards the Eater. But it seemed pretty smart. It lifted its legs up high and with a mighty growl, stomped the ground so hard, a huge earthen wall erupted in front of him. My stalagmites just stabbed into the wall harmlessly.

Movaak then ran forward and used my Stone Wave attack as some kind of makeshift bridge. He ran all the way to the wall and jumped so high, he made it over. He reeled his left arm in, and with a shout he slammed his clawed fist onto the Eater's forehead, making a huge eruption at the same time. When the dust settled, the earthen wall was torn apart and Movaak was standing there with his volcanic arm spewing out black smoke. Pff….he's such a show off.

The Chocobo Eater was laying on its back with its mouth wide open. A crater sized hole can be seen in the Eater's forehead, blood was spilling onto the ground.

I looked behind to see Tsuki and Leila running towards us. Leila was in her human form and Tsuki had his bow strapped on his back.

"Dang Movaak! Nice move there!" Tsuki cried out, clapping loudly. Leila just giggled and clapped too.

I slumped my shoulders. "Guys….I did most of the work here!"

Leila looked at me in a strange way. "Really? Well then, good job Will!"

Wait…no one noticed me? Come on, I made that stone-made rampart for Movaak! Even though I didn't notice!

Movaak just nodded and turned to look at me. His eyes shown…curiosity. "Will, where's Rin? I hope you didn't let him out of your sights."

Oh shoot, I forgot all about him! I scratched my head nervously with a half smile on my face. "Um, I think he's in the bathroom?"

"Nuh uh!" yelled out Tsuki. "I was using the bathroom before I got out here!" I glanced from Tsuki, Leila, and then to Movaak's face. I'm in deep doodoo, again.

Movaak's eyes started to twitch a little. "You….how can you NOT guard Rin? He was in the lobby WITH YOU!!" Movaak raised his clawed arm and slammed it down, but I quickly blocked it with my forearm.

"I'm sorry Movaak! How about this, all of us just continue our way to get Anuy back, and maybe we can find Rin?"

Movaak quickly did a roundhouse kick to my face, making me fall on my side. Leila gasped and held her mouth.

"What if Rin was captured by those people who wanted something from him?" Leila asked.

Tsuki rubbed his chin in thought. "Yeah, Leila has a point. That could be a possibility. Although we don't know who it is…"

"Its Sophia."

Everyone looked at me with surprise. Movaak arched his eyebrows. "Sophia? What do you mean Will?"

I shifted my legs a little and did a little bit of a hop. Man, standing here is boring. "Well…while you guys were in the room, I saw Sophia talking with Rin, something about…..well, something. It seems that Sophia's in with the people that wants to bother Rin."

Leila gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "That Sophia…she's gonna go down for hurting Summoner Anuy!" I nodded in agreement.

When I turned around to see if Movaak was gonna say anything….he was facing towards the sun. His eyes were strange. And his face looked sorrowful. What for?

Tsuki then pointed at the road ahead of us. "Well guys, I guess we're gonna have to go on ahead and look for Rin. He may still be close."

We all nodded and jumped over the Chocobo Eater. The chocobos were twittering happily when we passed them. Heh, looks like we saved them just in time.

Okay…..WHERE ARE WE!?

We were running through a path until we suddenly went through some kind of forest. Tsuki went ahead of us to scout out the area. Wow, its like we warp from one place to another.

The forest looked very…mysterious. The trees had their bark charred with no leaves filling up the branches. It was like a forest fire went through them all. There were several stumps of trees that looked charred as well. The ground was powdery with dust and smoke. A thick blanket of smokey mist hovered the ground. Not a single noise could be heard, except from our footsteps and breathing.

"Hmm, looks like we've ran into some kind of..illusion." muttered Movaak.

Illusion? But why would there be an illusion? Especially somewhere near the path that we were running across? And we were looking for Rin!

Leila was breathing heavily. "Guys…did you hear something?"

I scanned around the trees and tried to get a hint of some out of place noise. Nope, nothing. "You're probably imagining things, Leila."

Leila looked at me and groaned. "Didn't you hear what Movaak said, though? This may be an illusion. We may never know. Maybe we should keep our guard up. I…wouldn't want to be surprised or anything." Leila hugged herself tightly while looking around quickly. Yeah, I think I'm getting a bit paranoid as well.

We heard a shout from ahead and saw Tsuki run towards us waving his golden bow. "Hey guys! Looks like I've found a way out of here! Follow me!" I looked at Movaa and then at Leila and we all dashed towards where Tsuki was heading towards.

Several seconds later, we came across a spacious, circular field that was surrounded by charred trees. Wisps of smoke was billowing out from the trees. That's strange.

Tsuki pointed across from our location. "Look guys, there's a door over there. We can go through that and we may be able to get out." I stared at Tsuki.

"We MAY be able to get out of here? That doesn't sound good." But he was right. There was a door.

It had some curved grooves that was engraved on the door that was shaped like a brain. The door knob was made out of grey metal, and 4 spikes protruded from the middle. The door's description would be….ominous.

Leila gasped and rushed towards the door. "Come on guys, we're almost out of this Yevon-forsaken forest!!" I was about to tell her to wait, but oh well, Tsuki also ran to the door. Movaak just walked. Leila was turning the knob furiously while Tsuki was pulling on it, being careful of the spikes.

Tsuki then let go of the door knob and took a step back. "Dang, this door won't budge! It's like something from the other side is holding onto the door knob."

"If you were guessing that, you're pretty good kid," said an arrogant voice. We all turned around and across from us was…. Misake. And right beside him was 3 other people.

Whoa, wait, JECHT's there! What the….isn't he supposed to be Sin? But then again:

There's this other guy with a huge build, with ripped muscles. He also wore a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. His skin was peach colored with his dark brown eyes. He was bald, but he was hiding part of it with some kind of army cap. He also had a mustache.

And finally….it was Anuy. She was being held by the big guy with rope wrapped around her body. There was a gag bounded on her mouth, so she couldn't say a single word. She was moving around, trying to get the man to let go of her. Her eyes were staring at us with fright. Finally, we found her…in less then 2 days….

Movaak stepped up and reverted his left arm into the volcanic arm claw. "Misake! You were supposed to be dead!"

Misake smirked and pointed at Movaak. "Did you actually think I would die that easily? From some amateur kid? And remember, I'm IMMORTAL, I can't die fool." Misake flexed his prosthetic right arm. "Pfff, but I guess immortality even has its own consequences."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around, Tsuki was pointing at Anuy. I nodded and turned to face the 4 people. We're gonna have to take Anuy back.

While Tsuki was explaining to Leila, I reverted my right arm into my scythe blade arm.

"Whoa, whoa kid, calm down. We aren't here to kill yah. We're here to make a deal," Misake said. He pointed towards Anuy. "We'll give her to you…if you hand over yourself to us." Misake was pointing at me.

Leila and Tsuki gasped and Movaak grunted in disgust. Why would they want….me?

"What business do you have with Will? Why do you want him?" Leila was already screaming at them.

Jecht was stepping forward with his hand on his sword. "Let's just say that our Maester wants to have a little chat with him, tha's all. So come on WILL, come to us. We'll make it worth your while. I mean, even your beloved Summoner's gonna be safe with them. Good deal, eh kid?"

I gritted my teeth. Well, the deal does sound plausible. Giving myself in for the return and safety of Summoner Anuy. Yeah, I'll do it. I nodded towards Jecht and stepped slowly towards them. Wait, but what if this was a trap? I remember watching movies at home when the hero would give himself up to save someone, just to get himself killed. Hmmm…what movie was that anyways?

I heard Leila mutter a no and Tsuki shaking his head sadly. I felt Movaak's glare burning my back. Sweat was starting to drip from my hair and my scythe blade was starting to get shaky. The mist on the ground was starting to swirl quickly.

Suddenly the big guy who was holding Anuy threw her towards Movaak and Jecht dashed towards me, wrapped his arms around my neck and dragged me to his group. Misake sneered and waved at them.

"Thanks Movaak, you've been a real help. We'll return him in one piece…unless our Maester shreds him to pieces. But just hope for the best, okay?" And with that the three of them took out a small, black marble like thing and I was suddenly knocked out by some foul smell. Damn, stupid black out.

_Out of Will's Perspective_

Movaak bent down and brought Anuy up to her feet. Tsuki rushed forward and took off the gag that was binding Anuy's mouth. Anuy sputtered a little and gasped.

"Th-thank you, everyone. Wow, I can't believe that….it was only 2 days but it felt like a year."

Leila walked up towards Anuy and smiled. "At least you're safe. But now we have to save WILL….man, we have to rescue people constantly."

Tsuki was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's strange. Everytime we get out of a predicament, there's always a new one right around the corner. First we had to fend off some Hunters, then fight against Tidus' group which we failed at for some reason, and then there's Yevon who's breaking their own laws of using machina weapons. And anyways….who were they?"

Movaak patted Anuy's shoulder and then looked at Tsuki. "The people that took Will are called the Variants. A group that is part of Yevon, who assasinates and exterminates any possible obstructions that are in the way of the Maesters."

Tsuki arched his eyebrows and dusted off his jacket. "And you're saying that Will, specifically, is an obstruction to the Maester's plans?"

Movaak shrugged. "Possibly, I mean, they probably heard about us defeating a regiment of soldiers at Kilika, partly beating up Tidus's group and then beating up some Hunters. We would obviously get some recognition from those kinds of actions."

Everyone heard Anuy gasp. "Everyone, I just remembered something. While I was stuck at the airship with Zakuo and Sophia, they were talking with the Variants. I've heard that they were gonna try to stop Summoner Yuna's pilgrimage. We gotta stop them!"

Everyone was glancing at each other nervously, except Movaak. All he was doing was staring at the greyish sky. "Everyone, we better get going. Now we have to look for Rin AND Will, so let's go."

Tsuki nodded and grabbed the knob. When he turned it, mysteriously, the door opened with a squeak. A bright light seeped through the crack of the door. "Hey guys! This door actually leads outside! Come on, LET'S GO!"

Leila and Anuy smiled and followed Tsuki out the door while Movaak was standing at the doorway. His eyes were slits, staring at the back of Anuy. "That's strange…when was Anuy able to walk? Something is not right." Movaak walked out of the misty forest.

When the door closed, Misake, Jekt, Will, the buff guy and another figure appeared out of the black mist. Jekt and Misake was laughing loudly while the buff guy was carrying Will on his shoulder.

The other figure was a teenaged girl. She had pink hair that ended up with 2, long pig tails that hung to her neck. Her dark red eyes and her peach complexion made her look malicious. She wore on a black swim suit that exposed her belly button and her thighs. She also wore on black high heels. A red ring was worn on her finger, with 2 red hoop earrings were hanging from her ear.

"Hey Malfonse, why aren't you laughing with Misake and Jekt? You're getting left out of their laughing fit."

Malfonse grunted and shook his head. "We have to be serious about this Calera, Will's group is not to be trifled with. That Movaak guy is dangerous. He has a mysterious nature to him."

Calera giggled and smacked Malfonse's arm lightly. "Ah, you're such a mature man." She then turned her gaze towards Misake and Jekt. "So now what?"

Jekt rubbed his chin with a sneer on his face. "Well, let's bring this stupid brat to Maester Seymour. We'll then continue looking for that Tidus kid."

Misake nodded his head. "Hm, yeah, good idea. I got my love, Sophia and that Zakuo guy to help us to stall Will's friends. We'll have enough time by then."

Jekt sneered and glanced at everyone. "Well then my friends, let's report to Maester Seymour. Us Variants have a job to do." They all nodded in agreement and was then wrapped by a black, miasmic fog. The next instant, they all disappeared.

Movaak, Leila, Anuy and Tsuki suddenly appeared at Mushroom Rock. The path was all rock and dirt, on one side was a huge wall of rocks. On the other side was a vast ocean that was dotted with many stalagmite-like mountains. The place was quiet, except for the group's footsteps and the ocean's constant contact with the rock wall.

Leila was talking with Anuy until Movaak rushed between them and grabbed Anuy by the waist. He then picked her up and violently slammed her into the rocky wall. Leila and Tsuki gasped in surprise.

"Movaak, what are you doing to Anuy?!" yelled out Tsuki. Leila was grabbing hold of Movaak's shoulders.

"Movaak, sir! Please let go of Summoner Anuy! I don't know what your problem is but-GAH!" Leila yelped as Movaak shoved her to the ground. Movaak had an iron grip on Anuy's neck and she gasped for breath.

"Tsuki, Leila, didn't you guys notice at all? As in why Anuy was suddenly walking on her legs. She doesn't even have legs. She walks with a wheelchair, remember?" Leila and Tsuki looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Now that you mention it, yeah, she's supposed to be sitting on a wheelchair." Tsuki then continued on while inspecting Anuy's legs. "Wow…..how…did you get your legs?"

Movaak let go of Anuy for her to catch her breath. Anuy gasped for breath, and when she had enough, she stuttered a little before explaining. "Um, well, you know…er, somehow..uh.."

Movaak looked from Tsuki to Leila. They both got the message. Tsuki took out his golden bow and shot 4 arrows, pinning Anuy from her arms and legs. Movaak reverted his left arm while Leila transformed into her werewolf form.

"You're not Summoner Anuy, are you?" asked Movaak with a slight hint of suspicion.

Anuy had her head down and giggled softly. "Wow….so only Movaak found out? You two must be very stupid."

Being enraged by that comment, Tsuki raised his bow and aimed for her face, while Leila bared her fangs and flexed her muscles. Anuy then looked up and gazed at Movaak's face seductively.

"Hello love, it's been a while huh?"

Movaak's eyes went wide. "No, it can't be…"

--

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in a LONG while. Please forgive me!! Oh, hope you guys are enjoying the story and please don't forget to R&R!! :D

And now, what has happened to Rin? What were the Variants plans and what did they REALLY want with Will? And who is this disguised Anuy? We may find out these questions on the next several chapters.

BIOS UNLOCKED!!

Name: Jekt

Age: ??

Race: ??

Height: 5'10

Weight: 130

Build: Very toned and well built

Main Weapon: Black sword and black, meteorite blitzball

Special Skills:

Jekt Shot: Jekt would throw up his blitzball and rush towards the opponent all the while slashing at the opponent. Once the ball get's close, Jekt jumps and does a bicycle kick which propels towards the enemy.

Drunken Blitz: Jekt would drink some sake out of some miasmic mist and becomes drunk. He would then swing his sword wildly, which sends out a sonic boom.

Infamous Drive: Jekt would throw his blitzball upwards and then swing his sword like a bat, sending the ball towards the enemy. When it makes contact with anything solid, it will blow up in a very large radius.

Overdrive: Aeonic Blitz: Jekt would transform into his Aeon form for a short duration and throw a huge boulder that would act like a blitzball. The boulder would ram the enemy several times and when Jekt raises his sword, he'll slam it down creating a huge explosion in a large radius.

Appearance: He had a red headband around his head with brown hair cropped out. He had dark brown eyes and some facial hair. He had a really tan, toned body and had a curvy T-shaped tattoo on his chest. On his left arm was a metallic prosthetic arm while he had a bandage-like cloth wrapped around his right wrist. He also wore black shorts with a orange skirt cloth that covered his right leg. And he was barefoot.

Personality: This Jekt acts rough and he HATES children. He's very harsh towards any person except his Variant friends. He's always drinking and would always pick fights with random strangers. But he's also able to hold that lust for battle.

Proficient Ability: He's able to take and deliver heavy damage. And he's good with blitzball so he's a good swimmer as well.

Fighting Style: Strength and Speed

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: ??

Reason Why The Character Joined the Variants: ??

Background: His background information can not be verified. This topic is classified information for the Yevon Technological Experimentation Center. This test subject's information is unable to be found.

Name: Calera

Age: 16

Race: ??

Height: 5'8

Weight: 105

Build: Very nice figure

Main Weapon: A rose whip

Special Skills:

Spark Slap: When the tip of the whip hits anything solid, an electrical charge emits. This can shock the enemy.

Entangled Anaconda: When the whip wraps around an enemy, Calera can swing the enemy around and slam them into obstacles.

Swift Wack: Calera will just swiftly move her wrists around, spinning her whip around to slap the enemy.

Overdrive: Whip Area: Calera will encase herself with the whip and then repulse it around the area, hitting and knocking back any enemies.

Appearance: She had pink hair that ended up with 2, long pig tails that hung to her neck. Her dark red eyes and her peach complexion made her look malicious. She wore on a black swim suit that exposed her belly button and her thighs. She also wore on black high heels. A red ring was worn on her finger, with 2 red hoop earrings were hanging from her ear.

Personality: Calera is the kind of girl that always makes fun of other people. But she's kind to her Variant friends. When Calera finds an opponent to fight, she becomes giggly and she taunts her opponent many times to enrage them.

Proficient Ability: Calera is known to combine gymnastics with her whip attacks.

Fighting Style: Speed

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: ??

Reason Why The Character Joined The Variants: ??

Background: Her background information can not be verified. This topic is classified information for the Yevon Technological Experimentation Center. This test subject's information is unable to be found.

Name: Malfonse

Age: 27

Race: ??

Height: 6'0

Weight: 150

Build: Very buff with ripped muscles

Main Weapon: Dual wielded metal hammers

Special Skills:

Double Spinning Hammers: Malfonse would throw both of his hammers towards his enemy, which would spin like a boomerang. The hammers would then come back to Malfonse.

Enraged Burst: Malfonse would raise both of his hammers and then smash them both into the ground, creating a huge explosion.

Spinning Top: Malfonse outstretches his hammers and then he would start spinning, turning into a mini tornado.

Overdrive: Pinned Crusher: Malfonse would throw one of his hammer to hit the enemy's stomach, and then he would charge forward. He raises his hammer and smashes its right in front of the enemy, creating an explosion. Stalagmites would then rise up to pierce the pinned enemy.

Appearance: Malfonse has a huge build, with ripped muscles. He also wore a white muscle shirt and blue jeans. His skin was peach colored with his dark brown eyes. He was bald, but he was hiding part of it with some kind of army cap. He also had a mustache

Personality: He's more of the serious type of person. He is usually kind to his Variant companions. When he's in battle, he would be in an enraged state, smashing his hammers everywhere.

Proficient Ability: Malfonse is a tank, so he doesn't feel that much pain. But because of that, he doesn't know if he's bleeding profusely or not.

Fighting Style: Strength

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: ??

Reason Why The Character Joined The Variants: ??

Background: His background information can not be verified. This topic is classified information for the Yevon Technological Experimentation Center. This test subject's information is unable to be found.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Well, I was brainstorming like crazy on how to continue on the next chapter, and I guess this'll do. Hope you guys enjoy it!

And a note to Lady, please get well soon! This chapter will have some.....uh, fluffiness? Yeah, with Movaak and Sophia. Well, it should. :)

And if it doesn't…..I'll try my best to add in some more. :D

Chapter 16

The Aftermath

Tsuki dropped his guard and stared at the fake Anuy in disbelief. "No way....did she just say love? I thought Summoners were supposed to be....you know, pure until there at a marrying age..."

Movaak clenched his fist and glared at the fake Anuy, who was pinned by precise arrow shots from Tsuki. Leila reverted back to her human form with her arms crossed across her breast.

"Ira.....this can't be....I thought you were....dead," Movaak muttered guiltily. Ira smiled kindly and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't beat yourself about that."

Tsuki glanced at Movaak. "Movaak, what's she talking about? Do you know her?"

"Huff...she's my wife. Ira Fuzukami. My past was filled with disturbing things, so I don't think you'd want to hear about it," Movaak said calmly.

Leila looked from one to the other. "Wow, this seems to be quite complicated. Movaak's wife who was disguised as Anuy, and really badly at that, and now.....wait, that means this was a trick!"

"Very smart, little girl." Ira then yawned and looked at Movaak. "I'm not the same Ira as before, just to let you know."

Movaak just turned his head away with eyes closed in thought. But then a scream sounded from a few distance away from them.

Leila squeaked and jumped a little, Tsuki grabbed his bow and Movaak turned his head to the direction of the scream.

"What the, there's someone over there?" Tsuki said in alarm. He then strapped his bow to his back and ran through the path. Leila shook her head and followed him.

Movaak looked at Ira with glaring eyes. "I don't know how you're alive or why you're with the Variants….but it looks like….guh, I'm leaving you here." With that said, Movaak dashed after the two.

Ira smirked and easily got out of her pinned spot. "Heh, leaving me? I don't think so…we'll see each other again very soon." Ira then took out a black marble and suddenly disappeared in a heavy, miasmic mist.

Tsuki and Leila continued running side by side towards the scream. They could suddenly hear a woman's voice screaming out, "Get away you fiends!' and "I'm gonna kick your sorry little ass!"

Tsuki sighed while running. "Dang, it sounds like the woman doesn't really need any help."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just check what's up," replied Leila. They soon found themselves at a cliffiside of Mushroom Rock, where Tidus' group fought off the huge Sinspawn with like 4-5 body parts. There was a woman who was surrounded by a ton of Fiends.

The woman was swinging around a yoyo to ward off the Fiends. "You come any closer, and I'll make sure to lop your head off!"

Tsuki fell down to the ground with a groan while Leila brought her fists up. "No way! It's Sophia!"

Sophia's ears perked up a little bit and she looked over the horde of Fiends to find Leila and Tsuki standing across from her. "Well, well, if it isn't Will's gang. And what's this? …Movaak's here?"

Leila turned around to see Movaak running towards them. When Movaak spotted Sophia being surrounded by the Fiends he reverted into his volcanic arm. With a clenched fist, his hand turned into some kind of funnel with smoke spewing out of it.

Aiming at the Fiend hordes, Movaak yelled out, "Volcanic Cannon!" A huge blast of magma and lava erupted from the funnel, Leila and Tsuki had to roll away to dodge the incoming flames. Sophia smirked and jumped up really high. Under her, all the Fiends roared in pain as the flames melted their skins and burnt them to ashes.

When every Fiend was gone and burnt, Sophia then landed with both feet. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from Will's group. "Pff….I could've taken them on, y'know? I didn't need help from someone who's part Fiend."

Movaak scoffed and walked away. "Sounds like you're getting arrogant with us."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Sophia, as she abruptly turned around and had her yoyos out. "Say that again you spiky, red-headed dumba-"

"Sophia, you should calm down a little, seriously."

Everyone turned to see Zakuo walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. There was a hand bag that was hanging from his shoulder. "We got everything we need. Let's head back to headquarters."

Sophia pointed towards Movaak with an angered expression on her face. "Did you hear what he said? HE called me arrogant! That's not true, right Zakuo? I'm not arrogant at all!"

Zakuo had on a straight face and looked towards Will's group. He then arched his eyebrows. "What the….where's Will?"

Leila frowned and pointed furiously at Zakuo and Sophia. "BOTH of you stole him with the Variants help! You even took Anuy away as well!!! Give them back!"

Zakuo and Sophia looked at each other, and laughed out loud. "Gahahaha! So you guys just came here to save Anuy and Will? Well, we won't be able to give Will back, but you can have Anuy back. Hey Anuy, get over here!"

They all looked at the side of a cliff and saw Anuy strolling towards them with her wheelchair. "Ah! Hello everyone!"

Leila and Tsuki stepped back with shocked faces. Movaak just sighed and beckoned Anuy to come over. "Geez, you both need to calm down. This makes our job easier. Although I am curious, wouldn't you fall from such a height?"

Anuy made an O shape with her mouth and pointed up. "I summoned Grifariel to assist me with wings. So I flew up here."

Movaak nodded approvingly. "Very smart indeed, Summoner Anuy."

Tsuki crossed his arms across his chest and looked down to the ground in thought. "I'm just wondering why you Hunters would give back Anuy so…easily…"

Sophia harrumphed and wiggled her fingers. "Well, if you don't want Anuy back, we'll keep her."

Zakuo sighed and shrugged. "Let's just say we're getting tired of getting ordered around by Yevon. It's time that we Hunters start taking action."

"You know that you're going to get hunted down by Yevon and the Variants, right? You'll be in severe danger," Movaak said darkly.

Zakuo smirked and turned around facing the sea. The shore was filled with rubble, broken machinery, and dead corpses. "You know that the Al Bheds and Yevonites tried to fight back against Sin here, 3 days ago?"

Tsuki had a grim expression on his face. "Changing the subject, huh?"

"Not really….actually, this relates to Yevon itself," replied Zakuo. "Maester Seymour has been biding his time, trying to wittle down the Hunter forces by sending them to ridiculous elimination missions. And he's succeeding. There's only a few of us left on this world, and it's hard to come by skilled fighters these days."

"That's why-"cut in Sophia, "Our Master wanted to meet with the Hiends' leader, and proclaim a truce."

Movaak glanced at Anuy, Tsuki and Leila. "Hmmm….there may be a chance to do so."

"You sure?" Sophia asked in surprise.

Anuy gasped and punched the palm of her hand with her fist. "Oh yeah! Zelferd! He's the leader of the Hiends, right? They can ask him!"

Tsuki arched his eyebrows. "Zelferd? Who the hell is he?"

"Oh yeah….Tsuki and Leila haven't seen him before…"muttered Movaak. "Well, Zelferd Sinks is a top-rate Hiend researcher. He also gives out jobs for Hiends, from killing off aggressive Fiends to helping out someone in need. He's wrong in the head most of the time though."

"Wow, he sounds pretty smart," Leila said with interest.

"I don't know, the part about him being wrong in the head got me there…" Zakuo said while rubbing his temple with his fingers.

Sophia shrugged at his remark. "So, as long as we have a truce, it'll be okay." Sophia started to walk past Will's group when Leila gasped.

"Wait, so we're just gonna forget about Will? I mean, he's been captured! We have to save him!" Leila then pointed her finger to the sun. "They probably went far away and placed him in some kind of cruel experiment!"

"It's okay Leila, he'll be fine. I mean, it's Will we're talking about," Movaak said as he placed a hand on Leila's shoulder. "So Zakuo and Sophia, do you have some kind of transportation that we can take to Besaid?"

Zakuo had a half-smile on his face. "It's much closer than you think it is." He pointed down from the cliffside. Movaak walked beside him and looked down and nodded with satisfaction.

"Yes, we'll get to Besaid pretty quickly."

Right next to the cliffside was a floating airship. It was blimp-sized, with wings spanning 120 feet long and huge engines that were on both sides of the ship. The top of the ship was flat, so it was possible to stand on. And there was also a shack like door that led to the inside of the ship, and there were windows which were tinted, so it was impossible to see the inside.

When Leila and Tsuki got to the cliffside and looked down, they were astonished.

"Wow, we're gonna go to Besaid on an airship? Sweet," Tsuki said in admiration.

"I wonder if this thing goes fast!" chimed Leila.

Anuy giggled and replied, "Yeah, this airship does go fast. I was kept in a sleeping chamber…so I should know…"

Tsuki looked at everyone. "So……how do we get down there?"

_INSIDE THE COCKPIT_

"Wow…all we had to do was jump," Tsuki exclaimed as he looked around the cockpit. There were all these machines and dashboards with blinking lights. There were several chairs next to them for the operators. There was one guy with green hair that was piloting the airship. A visual screen displayed all these messages and some data tables.

Leila looked at the machinery in wonder. "Wow…all these machines…I thought Yevon forbade the use of machina?"

Sophia spat on the ground mentally. "Pff, screw that idea! And anyways, this airship was obtained for the Hunters before that law began."

Movaak looked at her with suspicion. "And HOW did you obtain this airship exactly?"

Sophia had a glint in her eye with a smirk to match. "Oh, we got it from a man called…Zelferd Sinks."

Movaak and Anuy was shocked and looked at each other. Leila and Tsuki was just standing there, uncertain at what was happening.

Anuy caressed her staff. "So….why did Zelferd give it to you guys?"

"Well…," Sophia continued, "Before the law began of forbidding machina, Zelferd Sinks and our Master were very close. And then for some reason, they began hating each other. So they haven't really sent anything to each other….now that was when the law was passed for all machina to be forbidden to use."

Movaak was mindlessly looking at a dashboard. "_I better ask Zelferd what this relationship was about."_

"In other news, " Tsuki cut in, "What was your purpose of kidnapping Anuy? We thought you were going to kill her or something."

Sophia and Zakuo looked at each other, and then surprisingly, laughed. "Gahahaha!!! Kill her? Get your mind straight, kid! We were ordered by Maester Seymour to kidnap her so that you guys can just follow the path through the Highroad."

Leila and Tsuki's mouths were open. Movaak was just grunting and Anuy was looking at everyone in confusion. "Um, am I missing something?"

Movaak coughed for attention. "Well, we were gonna go through that path anyway."

"Yeah, we told the Maester as well, but he was too arrogant," Zakuo said, as he sat down on a chair with his legs upright on a dashboard. "But he's planning something, that's all I know. Something with Will….."

The atmosphere suddenly darkened, making everyone's mood more serious.

Anuy wheeled over to a window and looked out to the sky, the clouds passing by with the occasional bird. Leila was right next to her, humming a tune. Tsuki was sitting on a chair across from Zakuo, checking his bow. Movaak had his back on the wall and looked very closely toward Sophia and Zakuo.

Sophia walked up to the pilot and pointed at something at the front. The green-haired pilot nodded and pressed a button on the dashboard. She then came back and sat on a chair next to Zakuo's.

And then suddenly, the automatic door at the end of the room opened up and a girl with orange, short hair entered with a cylindrical object strapped on her back. "Wow…what's with this sad aura around here? I'm feeling sick just looking at all of you…."

Everyone's heads cocked to her and she took a step back. "I-I'm sorry….i-if something urgent is h-happening…um, I'll be out o-of your way, and uh, y-yeah…," the girl stuttered out almost every word she said. Zakuo raised a hand to stop her.

"Delna, stop where you are. You're actually needed here." Zakuo had a very heavy tone in his voice. Delna stopped in her tracks, and looked at him with concern.

"What's the issue here?" her voice was soft and caring. Zakuo gritted his teeth and shooed her away.

"Nevermind, no one needs you here. Get out." Tsuki, Leila and Sophia all fell down in disbelief. The green-haired pilot mentally created a sweat drop on his head. Movaak shook his head and looked at Zakuo.

"What's the problem, Zakuo? Can't tell that a girl li-"

"I know that, that's why I want her away from me," Zakuo said with a straight face. Delna gasped and pouted.

"You're so mean, Zakuo! And I did so many things to please you, like doing extra patrol duty and cleaning the bathroom and…"

"What the! You made her clean the bathroom, Zakuo?!" yelled out the green-haired pilot. Everyone then cocked their head towards him.

"Why are you involving yourself into this conversation?" asked Sophia with clenched teeth. The green-haired pilot who looked to be in his 20s sighed and pointed at Delna.

"She's one of us, Zakuo….you should treat her with the same respect that you give to me and Sophia."

Zakuo scoffed and stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Well….whatever. Derek, you should continue piloting this thing, or else we might crash."

"Don't worry; I placed this air ship on autopilot. We're heading to Besaid Island right now….." Derek looked at his wrist, where a watch was located. "It'll take at least 7 more minutes until we get there."

With a nod of his head, Zakuo went past Delna, who was still pouting, and left through the automatic door. Sophia let out a heavy sigh and followed him. Leila left the window and walked in front of Delna.

"Hey, my name's Leila. It's nice to meet you Delna." Leila had her hand out and a smile was formed from her lips. "Hope we can become best…."

Smack! Delna slapped Leila's hands away. "I don't talk to Hiends like you. You're nothing but trash…." And with that said, she left through the automatic door. Leila's face was masked in disbelief and sadness.

"Wow, what's her problem?" asked Tsuki as he sat up from his chair. "Pff, are all Hunters that arrogant?"

"No, Delna just has something on her mind, that's all. Don't take her words that seriously. She's actually a pretty cute, caring girl," said Derek as he looked behind from his pilot chair to see the group.

Turning his head to look at Derek, Movaak asked, "Say, what's your job as a Hunter? Being a pilot?"

Derek laughed. "Hahaha! No no, that's my…uh, secondary job! I'm actually a machina expert. You know, someone who works on machina."

"What the, I thought the Al Bheds were the only ones who used and studied machina?" asked Tsuki as he walked up to the window.

"Well…." Derek droned, "I learned about machina at an early age by an Al Bhed, so yeah, I guess you can say I'm half Al Bhed."

"That's amazing," Anuy said in a soft tone.

And then a beeping sound was heard in the room. "Oh, it looks like we're here. Okay everyone; get over to the top of the airship. A stairway will descend down, so yeah, see yah laters." Derek waved at them as Movaak and the others left the piloting room.

They soon got to the top, and Derek was right. There was a stairway at the edge of the airship that swirled downwards to the ground. They landed right on the Besaid hill. The place where Tidus' group prayed before going off to their journey.

Each one of them walked down the stairs in silence, each of them looking around their surroundings. The place was deathly quiet. No animal was making a single noise, but a slight breeze went through the place.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this…" mumbled Anuy as she was being carried by Movaak. Leila was right behind, looking around.

"Hah, no joke. This place feels like a ghost town, and we're not even at the town yet." Leila looks over at Besaid Island and squints her eyes. "Huh, and it seems there aren't that many activities going on at the village."

Movaak was walking down silently. _"We have to hurry…"_

The group finally goes through the Besaid entrance gates and was soon surprised by the stillness in the air. Not a single person was moving outside. No noise was being made.

"Okay, now I KNOW I have a bad feeling about this place," Anuy whimpered out.

Movaak reverted his left arm into a volcanic arm and walked forward. "Be on your guard, everyone. It seems that we're not alone."

Tsuki took out his bow, Anuy had her staff in hand, and Leila transformed into her werewolf form. The four of them cautiously approached each tent, seeing if there is anyone still….active.

Movaak got into the Crusader's tent and held his breath. Several Crusaders' bodies were littered all over, blood stains splattered everywhere. Some of them were stabbed through the face and others limbs were torn off. The trapdoor was open, which led to the Hiends Research Facility.

"Damn…everyone, get over here!" Movaak called out. Tsuki, Leila, and Anuy went inside the tent and gasped. Tsuki quickly regained composure and stood beside Movaak.

"Do you think it's the…"

"The Variants? Yes, I think this is their doing. It must be…" Movaak then walked over several dead bodies and went down the trapdoor. Tsuki turned to look at Anuy and Leila.

"Come on, let's go." Both of them nodded and the three of them followed Movaak down the trapdoor. When they went through the tunnel, they then got out into a laboratory that was filled with computer terminals and machines of unimaginable sizes. The grotesque part was that there were dead bodies in here also, all scattered about.

Anuy covered her mouth with her hand and started gagging. Leila reverted back to her human form, and with downcast eyes had to calm Anuy from breaking down in tears.

Movaak looked at Tsuki seriously, and Tsuki knew what to do. He walked over some bodies and held out his bow, ready to shoot at anyone who was going to surprise attack him. Movaak followed Tsuki, having his eyes dart from one spot to another.

Just when Tsuki got to a door at a corner, a loud yell was heard from his left. 5 Yevonite soldiers garbed in yellow armor and armed with swords and guns jumped out from behind a computer terminal. Tsuki spun around and shot 3 golden arrows, which pierced 3 of the soldier's faces.

Movaak reverted his volcanic arm into a cannon and shot out a huge blast of lava, melting the 2 surviving soldiers. "This is not a good sign," Movaak muttered.

Tsuki nodded and kicked down the door with his foot. The door crashed down with a thud, and both Tsuki and Movaak rushed in.

The place was a mess, the bookshelves were on the floor with books sprawled everywhere, the table was overturned and the chairs were broken into splinters…and they looked metallic. There was another doorway, but it was missing a door.

Looking around, Movaak sighed. "This was where I brought Will to see if he had any Fiend abilities."

Tsuki walked towards a fallen book, sat on one knee, and grabbed it off the floor. The book's cover stated, "The Molecular Structures of Humans and Fiends, By Zelferd Sinks".

"Wow….when you said Zelferd Sinks was a top-rate Hiends researcher, you weren't kidding, "Tsuki said as he skimmed through several pages of the book. Movaak shook his head and took the book away from him.

"Come on Tsuki, there's no time to read. Let's go." Tsuki nodded and got up.

"Should we leave Anuy and Leila over there? Do you think they'll be okay? And how about the Hunters?" Tsuki started to ask several more questions when Movaak just hit Tsuki on the top of his head with the book.

"They'll be fine. Let's just go."

They both walked through the other doorway and when they got out….they saw a very unwelcoming sight.

Zelferd was floating midair with chains attached to both his wrists and ankles. His head was down, so they couldn't see his face. A man with blue hair that formed 2 antennas at the front was standing in front of him, smacking Zelferd numerous times in the face.

"So…you won't tell me where the Thing is? Then take another one of this!" Smack! Seymour's hand smacked Zelferd across his left cheek, which was already turning deep red.

"Zelferd!" yelled out Movaak. With the sudden outburst, Seymour jumped a little and turned around with his red staff in front of him.

"What the…..oh, a Hiend….I thought my men subdued you when you guys entered here." Seymour's voice had a huge amount of malice and sarcasm. Tsuki strung his bow and gathered some mana.

"Let the man go, Maester Seymour. What you're doing is against the laws of Yevon." Tsuki took aim at Seymour's face.

Seymour gave off a huge smirk. "Me? Against the laws of Yevon? Hahahahaha! Who listens to that crap nowadays? I make my OWN rules….you cannot stop me you little, impudent child!"

Zelferd looked up and his bruised eyes lit up from seeing Movaak and the kid beside him. "Mo….vaak……you came….."

Movaak nodded and turned towards Seymour. "Let's talk later, Zelferd. We got someone here to deal with first."

Seymour chuckled and held his staff vertically. "Oh, you make it sound easy. But let me show you….that the force of Yevon is not to be trifled with! Arise, Anima!"

A huge, glowing glyph appeared below Seymour, and he started chanting some incoherent words. Tsuki gripped his bow harder and Movaak transformed his volcanic arm into a cannon.

Seymour's eyes lit up wide and he sneered. "Ready to die?" A scream filled up the whole entire room.

A/N: Wow…..I haven't updated in over 2 weeks. I'm SO SORRY everyone! But now, here's a new chapter that I hope will ease your desires…..oh, what am I talking about! .

But anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story, and please R&R! :D

NEW CHARACTER INFO

Name: Derek Ralfon

Age: 26

Race: Lucain

Height: 5'11

Weight: 136

Build: Lean built

Main Weapon: A gun dagger

Special Skills:

Death Shot: The dagger shines brightly and a huge bolt shoots out, and any enemy that gets hit will fall.

Slashing Bullet: When Derek slashes the dagger, pieces of the blade will fall off. These pieces act as tiny bullets.

Overdrive: Multi-Shot Spherica: Derek raises his gun dagger above his head, and little pores appear in the blade. Then millions of bullets shoots out, piercing all who' near and far from Derek. Hits a huge radius.

Appearance: He has short green hair and a peach complexion. Wears a green T-shirt with a brown vest and wears blue jeans. Wears black boots. He also has green eyes.

Personality: Derek's a kind fellow who cares for all people. When someone abuses another person, Derek comes to the rescue, getting ready to defend them with his life. When in battle, he becomes serious and will do anything to accomplish his mission.

Proficient Ability: He's able to move swiftly and shoot accurately. And he's able to get to finish off an opponent.

Fighting Style: Speed and Range

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: He was born in Luca.

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: His Al Bhed teacher was killed by a group of Fiends, so Derek took an oath to avenge his teacher.

Background: What was your character's life like back at home/Spira? Derek's life was decent, having a great relationship with his parents and his 2 siblings. He helps his parents out many times, and wish to become just like them. When he grew up, he then started taking care of his younger friends.

Later on, he was then tutored by an Al Bhed man, who his parents paid well. They wanted him to learn about the properties of machine and the like. Derek first hated the Al Bhed man, but later on started to take care of him, because of his poor health.

During a session where they were salvaging for some ancient machina parts, a huge amount of Fiends ambushed them and killed the teacher. Derek had a dagger at the time and killed them all off. After the sad event, he said an oath to avenge his teacher by killing all the Fiends who inhabit the world. He still does to this day.

Name: Delna Fuzumaki

Age: 15

Race: Al Bhedian

Height: 5'8

Weight: 110

Build: Kind of skinny

Main Weapon: A mana-charged bazooka

Special Skills:

Infernal Flames: The bazooka changes color to red and shoots out a huge splurge of flames.

Icicle Shard: The bazooka turns blue and shoots out a huge shard of ice, which freezes any enemy it touches.

Spark Shock: The bazooka turns yellow and shoots out a stream of electricity. Shocks and stuns the enemy in place for an easy kill.

Acid Torrent: The bazooka turns purple and a blast of acidic mud shoots out, melting anything in its path.

Overdrive: Havoc Elementalis: The bazooka turns into a combination of red, blue, yellow and purple, and shoots out a ray of dark mana that can obliterate anything in its path.

Appearance: She has orange hair that stops above her shoulders and has green eyes with the Al Bhed symbol. She also has a peach complexion and wears a red, tight shirt with green jeans that goes above her thighs. Her shoes were normal looking. A goggle set was placed on her forehead.

Personality: Delna is a bubbly, aura-obsessed girl who just loves to talk to other people. She also tries to seduce any boy she likes and tries to do anything for them. In battle, she's focused and has a good sense of her surroundings.

Proficient Ability: Can tell the difference between mana energies and elements. She can be taken down really easily though.

Fighting Style: Power

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: She was born in Home.

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: When the Home was destroyed.

Background: What was your character's life like back at home/Spira? As usual at Home, she would work on machina and fix them with her dad. Her mom and dad were divorced when she was little, so she knows little about her mom. When she was little, she was known for collecting little, colorful mana balls which floated in the air.

When she grew older, she then started studying about mana, which was peculiar for an Al Bhed person. She was seen as a freak, an outcast, and no one wanted to talk to her. Her father even abandoned her. But she still kept on her bubbly personality.

But when the day came that the Home was intruded and destroyed, she left and started going around the world. Partway, she was spotted by Zakuo and joined the Hunters. In her head she wanted to find a way to rebuild the Home. And she still does to this day.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Wow, brainstorming is becoming a lot harder than I expected. With school and break dancing, I've been pretty busy. Sorry everyone! .

Just hope that everyone is enjoying the story, and please R&R, your reviews are like fuel for me to become a better writer. :)

Chapter 17

The Training Begins

3 chains shot out of the ceiling and plunged into the purple, red glyph. As it pulled, a scream emanated from the portal. The entire room was suddenly starting to get windy; Seymour's robes were swishing around aimlessly. Movaak and Tsuki were getting ready to meet his signature Aeon.

"This is not good…" thought Zelferd, as he watched the scene progress. "Are Movaak and the kid really good enough to fight against Anima? That Aeon can kill a Hiend in one hit." He then looked left and right, to see chains holding his arms up. "I can't even get out of this…"

"Movaak! I heard that Anima can kill anything in one hit, so be careful!" yelled out Tsuki. He was worried that the wind might've blocked out the sound, but Movaak nodded.

Movaak looked around the room. There weren't any obstacles to use as cover….and there's no need for cover anyways. Anima's Pain attack could obliterate any matter into tiny atoms once it connects.

The screams started to pierce the entire room, like millions of girls screaming in one place for their favorite band. Seymour then started to rise up from the ground and a bandaged head of Anima appeared.

"I hope you're ready, you filthy Hiends. Because she's getting hungry for some blood!" Seymour then made a raising motion with his right hand, and the entire body of Anima appeared out of the ground. Her mouth wide as she screamed loudly, breaking the windows.

Covering his ears, Tsuki yelled out, "Why does she ALWAYS have to scream?!"

Movaak had to cover his ears so he couldn't reply, or even hear Tsuki. Then Anima's good eye suddenly glinted. "Shit."

Movaak rolled to the side and dodged a huge explosion. If he rolled out of the way a second later, he would've been dematerialized. Movaak then jumped up and raised his left arm. "Feel the pain, Seymour!"

Seymour swished his rod at Movaak's direction, and a huge sphere of electricity shot out. The sphere hit squarely at Movaak's chest, sending him crashing through the wall. Tsuki then ran full speed towards Seymour's direction.

"That's surprising, Movaak getting beaten and all. I guess I'll have to free that chained up dude and run for safety," thought Tsuki as he then jumped up, aiming his arrows at the chains that bound Zelferd's wrists.

"What's wrong, am I not good enough for you, little boy?" Seymour snickered as he then spun his rod around. "Firaga."

A huge ball of flames shot towards Tsuki, but he quickly landed onto the ground and shot his arrow. The arrow zoomed past Anima and shot through one of the chains from Zelferd. In quick succession, he shot another one, and it also cut through the other chain. Zelferd dropped to the ground and groaned in pain.

Seymour gritted his teeth in rage. "You're trying to free him, aren't you? Well then, I can't have that happening! Anima, kill that boy!" Anima's eyes started shining again and a huge blast of energy emitted.

Tsuki sprinted towards Zelferd, grabbed him from under his stomach and ran for the door. 5 long steps Tsuki took, an explosion was heard. The force almost made Tsuki drop Zelferd and at the same time trip, but Tsuki kept on running. "We're almost there, sir, just hang on!"

Running through the tunnel, part of it started falling down. "Shoot, can I actually make it in time?" Tsuki mumbled as he almost got to the end of the tunnel. Just then the exit of the tunnel collapsed. "Just great…..I didn't make it." Tsuki made a complete stop and laid Zelferd right next to a wall.

The man's face was bruised with several cuts on his face. Several of the wounds were starting to bleed. "Thank you….Tsuki was it? I thought I was going to die…"

With a wide grin, Tsuki said softly, "You're okay now. I'm guessing Seymour may leave this place…I hope."

Zelferd glanced around the tunnel and saw the closed exit. "Hey, do you hear that?"

When Tsuki listened, he heard several shouts from the opposite side of the blockade of rocks. "What the, I think that's Leila and Anuy!"

Zelferd's eyes went wide and crawled over to the blocked exit. "Anuy came here? Why? And who's this Leila you speak of?"

Tsuki placed his ear on the rugged surface of the boulders and listened hard. "I'll explain everything later. We have to get out of here, though."

The shout was muffled, but Tsuki was able to make out what the girls were saying. "Hey, whoever's over at the other side, you okay?"

"Leila, is that you?!" Tsuki shouted as he started to peel away some of the rubble.

"Yeah! You're making Anuy worried Tsuki! Get out of there, fast! We just saw Seymour fly out of here, and this place is overrunning with Yevon soldiers!"

"Damn, where's Movaak when you need him the most?" Tsuki muttered angrily, when he saw from the corner of his eye, Zelferd getting up. Zelferd then took out a purple, squarish object from his pocket. It looked like an iPod from Tsuki's point of view.

"So….what is that exactly?" Tsuki took a closer look and noticed there was some kind of mini screen on it.

With a half-smile, Zelferd explained, "This…is a time bomb. Specially made from the Al Bheds. If I set a timer on it and place it somewhere, once it blows, it'll destroy everything in a 50 mile radius. Now then, I'll just…place this on these boulders."

He then walked forward and wedged the time bomb into some empty space between these two big boulders, and set the time.

He got up, dusted off his hands, and then turned around with a weary smile. "Now then, let's find a place to hide."

Tsuki was dumbstruck. "Did you just say this time bomb blows up everything in a 50 mile radius?"

Zelferd replied with a nod. Tsuki smacked himself on the head and grabbed Zelferd's sleeves.

"If that's true, this whole entire tent and island will blow up! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!?!"

All Zelferd did was roll his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not gonna kill us or……oh shit…" Zelferd then scrambled towards the time bomb and then back to Tsuki. "We have to find a place to take cover!"

Tsuki shrugged his shoulders disbelievingly. "Okay, and HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT, HUH?!"

Pointing towards the other exit of the tunnel, Zelferd replied, "We can go back to the training room and pull up a barrier. It'll take the blow."

"I hope it does…" Tsuki said. They both then ran to the training room, which Tsuki stood in the middle. Zelferd opened up a panel from the wall and started to input some buttons. A huge, green sphere then came out of the ground enveloping Tsuki. Zelferd then jumped through it, the walls of the sphere making a 'splish' sound.

Curious, Tsuki poked the sphere's walls, and it jiggled some more. "Wow…is this thing made out of…jelly?"

"Yep, jelly from those Flan Fiends. As they're resistant to physical blows, usually magic kills them. So us researchers thought that using those jellies as protective items can be useful in the future."

"Now that's smart," thought Tsuki as he stared at the tunnel exit.

Zelferd looked at his watch and tapped his foot at the same time. "Well, there's only 12 seconds left."

"Why are you so calm about this? This place is gonna blow! Leila, Anuy, and Movaak is gonna take the full hit too! You shouldn't be calm!"

All Zelferd said was, "Hm, that's true…"

Both Tsuki and Zelferd's eyes were transfixed to the tunnel exit. And just like that a wisp of smoke started to swirl out.

"…..Did the bomb just go off?" asked Tsuki. He turned to see Zelferd running towards the tunnel. "Ah man, that's too dangerous!" He ran after the scientist and saw him staring at the time bomb. It looked like the time bomb was having a gas leak; smoke was spewing out of a small dent.

"So, the bomb didn't go off? That's strange…" Tsuki knelt down to examine the bomb but Zelferd held him back.

"We should get back to the training room, pronto." Grabbing hold of Tsuki's arm, Zelferd then tried to lead them back to the training room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, why? I need to see if the bomb works."

They both heard a shrill beeping sound. With a long sigh, Zelferd replied, "It was working the whole time."

BOOM!!! Zelferd grabbed hold of Tsuki and dived to the floor, making sure that he was protecting Tsuki from under. Dust and shrapnel were shooting out at random angles overhead.

Just like that, the activity quieted. Zelferd stood up and brought Tsuki to his feet. Brushing off the dust, Tsuki grumbled.

"Just great, I hope Movaak and the others are safe."

They both heard some rubble being moved, and when they looked to the right, they saw Movaak with his volcanic arm, which was pulsing wildly. Leila and Anuy was behind him, unscathed.

With a big smile, Leila and Anuy ran towards Tsuki and hugged him. "Oh, it's good that you and Zelferd are safe! We thought you guys got caught in the explosion," Anuy said.

Tsuki looked back at Zelferd to see him next to Movaak. "Heh, it was all scientist dude's idea…to blow up the huge boulders."

Leila tsked and crossed her arms. "He should really pay attention to what each of his weaponry does."

"Movaak, you alright? That arm of yours drained a huge amount of damage from that explosion," Zelferd said quietly, as he placed his hand on the volcanic arm.

Movaak shrugged Zelferd's hand off his arm and hid his volcanic arm into his white cloak. "It's alright, I'm fine. This kind of pain is nothing. How about you? With all those wounds, you should be the one who's in pain."

With a smirk, Zelferd said, "So you got shot by that Thundera spell, eh? It must have been painful."

"Don't change the subject, Zelferd," said Movaak. Several seconds of silence, and Movaak replied," Yeah, I got hit. It was a very powerful spell, too. He's a very strong Maester…."

Tsuki, Leila, and Anuy joined in with the conversation. "We might have to train to even match those Variant guys. They work under Seymour, right?" Tsuki asked, as he sat on a huge piece of rubble.

Zelferd stroked his slicked back hair several times, and he mentally created a light bulb above his head. "Well, well, well, I think we may have a chance after all! Follow me, everyone. This place wouldn't be a great spot to train."

"Wait, we can't go to the training room, remember? It's been blown up by the time bomb," Movaak said. Zelferd had a grin on his face and twiddled his thumbs in excitement.

"I didn't tell you at all, but there's a separate training base somewhere inside the temple. Let's head over there…..although I do feel bad about this Island..."

Everyone looked around at the devastation the bomb caused. Somehow they've been lifted to the grounds again. The tents were all strewn about and several objects, like food and pots were splattered everywhere. Huge piles of dust and debris were stacked everywhere, making their vision hard to see. The Besaid Temple was still standing though.

"Wow, the temple looks pretty indestructible!" Leila cried out in awe. Zelferd grinned happily and beckoned everyone to the temple. Soon after, everyone was at the lobby of the temple.

They all stood on the weird design on the floor. Zelferd walked up towards a stone statue, and pulled the statue's toe. With a deafening creak, the designs on the floor started to change. The floor started to lower each time, and in one final thud, the floor suddenly turned into a downward, spiraling stairway.

"That's interesting. A stairway leading down from the temple? I've never heard of it!" Anuy said, looking down curiously. Only 10 steps were visible, but looking down any further was pitch darkness.

Zelferd had a burning torch in his hand and gave a thumbs up. "The priests in this temple gave us permission to build a training room under here. It's a lot better than the one under the Crusader's tent."

Movaak was the first one to descend the stairs. "Come on everyone, let's get moving." As he continued going down, his left arm, which was hidden under his white cloak, glowed against the stair walls.

"I hope Movaak is okay," Leila mumbled. Anuy placed her hand on Leila's arm.

"He'll be fine. We have Zelferd here, after all."

They all went down the stairway, using Movaak's left arm and Zelferd's torch as a light source. As they came nearer to the bottom, they could hear some grunting noises.

"Hm, sounds like trouble. If it's an intruder, we better get rid of em," Zelferd surmised.

"IF it's an intruder? What do you mean by that?" asked Leila as they neared the loud noise of steel against steel. Movaak quickened his walking pace while explaining.

"The training room under the Besaid Temple was said to be an impregnable place. If enemies entered, it would either mean that someone from our side is traversing with the enemy, or the enemy barged in. Although, I wouldn't count the second one…" Movaak took his volcanic arm out of hiding and ran to the fighting.

"We better see if we can help," Anuy said, as they all entered the training room. The place was abnormally huge.

The whole entire interior was grayish white, and it was all made of steel. There was a huge, greenish square design on the floor, which probably had the same functions as the one at the Crusader's training room. There were 4 columns of steel at each corner of the room, which supported the ceiling. In the middle there were 8 Yevon soldiers with swords, and another one with a spear. And they were all surrounding a 15-year old looking boy.

He had light brown, messy hair which was pretty short. His eyes were almond-shaped with silver framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His skin was light tan which was sweating a little bit from the fighting. He wore on a black vest over a red, long-sleeved shirt. He had on black jeans with some splotches of red spray paint on the bottom of them. His shoes were bright red and the laces sapphire blue. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and he held a long sword with a red hilt. The blade was blue with six holes along it.

But the most unique part about the teen was the white wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades. Leila and Anuy were gazing at the wings with awe, but were soon interrupted by Tsuki.

"Yeah, girls, if we don't help that guy out, he's a dead guy." Leila and Anuy snapped out of their trance and nodded.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to see someone die in front of me…..even though…" Leila stopped short from speaking and transformed into her werewolf form. She growled, "Let's go."

Movaak, with his volcanic arm, held it in front of her. "Wait, let's watch this kid. I have a feeling he doesn't need any help."

"Pff, you say that about everyone, Movaak," Zelferd said with a 'make fun of' tone of voice.

Movaak gritted his teeth. "I know what I'm talking about, okay? Just watch."

The winged boy held his sword in a guard stance, looking at each of the Yevon soldier's movements. 4 of the Yevon swordsman rushed towards the boy while a soft tune echoed through the entire room. The boy's wings, which were flapping gently, were creating a soft gust of wind which went through the holes of his blade. A hazy aura of energy surrounded the blade.

The 5 soldiers who didn't charge were taken aback and just chuckled. The 4 soldiers were very close to the boy, until a huge tornado appeared around him and the 4 Yevon soldiers.

"W-what's happening?" asked Tsuki as the event was taking place. The tornado was sending out a huge gust of wind, blowing everyone back a little bit.

"Looks like this Hiend here used his wings as air to play some kind of tune through his sword, as you can see from the holes in the blade," Zelferd replied. "It's kind of like a clarinet or flute. Very interesting weaponry."

The tornado subsided, and the winged boy was left standing like before, except now the 4 Yevon soldiers were lying on the floor, blood flowing from their arms and stomach. The 5 other soldiers gave off a scared gasp and started running to the stairs…until they saw Movaak and the others standing there.

"Oh no, we're surrounded! What do we do, sir?" yelped a Yevon soldier. The soldier with the spear, who looked more like a captain with 3 spikes on his helmet, walked in front of the group.

"If you lot of Hiend scum don't move out of our way, I'll assure you that you'll be dead right at this spot." The other 4 Yevon soldiers nodded their heads and encouraged the captain to diss them further.

Tsuki drew his bow and aimed right at the captain's head, but Zelferd held him back. "My name's Zelferd Sinks, researcher and owner of the Hiends Research. Please, be safe while walking up the stairs."

The Yevon captain sneered and commanded his solders to go. He looked back at the winged boy and looked at Zelferd straight in the eyes.

"You have a huge bounty on your head, stranger. I should kill you, but I have a report to send to the Maester. See yah, Hiend scum." The captain then spat at Zelferd's pants and walked up the stairs.

Movaak sighed deeply. "You should've let Tsuki shoot the man down."

Tsuki already had his bow placed on his back and looked very disappointed, yet his face didn't show it. Zelferd nodded slowly.

"I didn't want any more injuries to happen right now. We need some training, and we'll get some." Zelferd then turned his attention towards the winged teen.

"Hello son, what's your name?"

The teen sheathed his flute into his pocket and waved his hand in a friendly fashion. "Hey, the name's Roen Silvera."

"Whoa, the sword just turned into a flute? Now how'd that happen?" asked Leila incredulously.

Roen turned his head to his pocket and took out the blue flute. "Oh, you mean this? It's my weapon, a musical weapon." He then pressed a button and the flute then enlarged into a long sword. "See?"

Zelferd crossed his arms in front of his chest, admiring the sword. "Hmm, now that's interesting. May I ask where you came from?"

Scratching his head to remember, Roen then replied, "Well, I actually got transported here somehow. I dunno, it was strange to me too….But anyways, looked like I was warped to Luca. I then traveled around and then came upon Besaid. I found the stairway to be open already, so I entered and saw these Yevon soldiers."

Roen then pointed at the dead soldiers who were on the floor. "And then I met you guys…that's all I can tell you right now."

"Warped? You mean, like from some kind of material?" Tsuki asked. Roen nodded slowly. "Guh…I don't like how this is going…" Tsuki then turned to face Zelferd. "So…to change the subject, how are we going to train?"

"Wow, Tsuki's good at ignoring some events that happened," Anuy said happily.

Roen turned his sword into a flute again and looked at the group. "Why are you guys training? Is there something you guys need to do?" Movaak gave off a half smile.

"Roen, how would you like to join us? With those wings of yours, and your Hiend ability, we may be able to pull it off."

His eyebrows raised, Roen asked, "Hiend ability? What's that?" Leila, Anuy, Zelferd and Movaak had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Huh, he doesn't know what a Hiend ability is? I'm guessing he doesn't even know what a Hiend is…oh well! The more students there are the better!" Zelferd happily said, but then reverted back to his serious side. "But first off…..a training program for each of you. Think you can handle it? It'll improve all of your forms and abilities. It should be sufficient enough to battle against the Variants. It may take several days though..."

Everyone in the group nodded, even Roen. Zelferd smiled and motioned Roen to follow him. "Get ready my friend, because you're going to be taught a lot of things!"

"Wow…he didn't notice that Roen wasn't even from here. It was easy enough, just by telling Roen's speech," thought Tsuki as he and the others walked towards some kind of chalk board, which was placed somehow on the wall.

Anuy wheeled over to the board and pointed her staff at the writings. "Hey, looks like there's some instructions on the board."

Movaak walked over and looked it over. "Hm, it says that these instructions are for the 5 people I will be training. I'm probably telling the 5th person about something, so the 4 people stand at the corners of the training room…"

"5 people? There's only 4…..wait, does he mean by the last one as Roen?" asked Leila. "And how would he know that he's training 5 people? This is becoming very suspicious."

"Well, as long as we get stronger, I have no problems at all. We may even learn something," shrugged Tsuki as he stood at a corner.

"I-I guess you're right," Anuy mumbled as she strolled to the other corner.

Leila nodded and went to the other corner of the room. And finally Movaak got the last corner. They all looked around curiously, wondering if anything was going to happen. Just then these electrical-charged cages sprung up from the ground and trapped all of them, each in their own cage.

"What?! What's the meaning of this?!" Movaak roared out. He punched the cage but from the electricity that was running through the bars, it shocked him and knocked him to the wall.

A whirring sound was heard and the entrance of the stairway was closed up. 5 feet above the entrance was Roen chained up against the wall. And he looked unconscious.

Leila gasped and looked around. "Zelferd, where are you!? What did you do!?"

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you guys fell for my trap! And it was such a simple one, too!" Zelferd's voice was being blared somewhere around the room, but there were no time for them to search for the source.

"Is this some kind of prank you're pulling or what, Zelferd?!" Tsuki angrily yelled.

A chuckle could be heard and then Zelferd answered, "This isn't a prank. This is part of your training. Now, that you've followed SOME of the instructions, this'll be the final instruction you must follow."

"W-what're the instructions, Zelferd?" asked Anuy as she held up her staff while scanning around her cage.

"All of you will be warped to a different room that has a specific environment and goal. You'll be battling imitations of me at your place, teaching you specific moves and different ways to battle. But if all of you don't complete your training quickly…..Roen will die from these chains."

All 4 of them looked towards Roen, where they saw the chains starting to tighten a little more.

"I don't know why we have to train with Roen's life on the line, but hurry it up then Zelferd!" Movaak said.

From the instant Movaak yelled out those words, all 4 of them dematerialized from the cage. Each one of them were traveling through some kind of space portal and at the exit of the portal was a bright light. Going through it, all of them were dumped into some kind of…alternate dimension.

Movaak landed on his knees, feeling something very warm under his legs. Looking around, he murmured a "No way". Around him was all lava with a huge crater of a volcano right in front of him. The heat from the volcano already made Movaak sweat and his white cloak made it worse. Looking across the other side of the mouth of the volcano was Zelferd, holding some kind of rifle in his hand.

"Glad you made it safely, Movaak," Zelferd said loudly.

Leila, on the other hand, fell on her back. Feeling something soft go through her hands and noticing the bright light above her, she looked around and saw herself on a lone island surrounded by a huge amount of sea water. A palm tree with coconuts hanging from its branches was the only thing on the island. There was something else though.

Quickly looking up, see saw something glint and dived for the side. A gunshot pierced the spot where Leila was sitting before she dodged. "Gah, Zelferd, why?!"

"Hm, all I'm going to say is, glad you made it safely, Leila," Zelferd replied with a grin.

Tsuki landed on top of a tree, its leaves brushing against his skin and clothing. He was very high up, it looked like the tree was 20-30 feet tall when he looked down. He heard some rustling behind him and pulled out his bow. "Zelferd, trying to sneak attack me from behind?"

With the rifle on his shoulder, "Zelferd grinned. "Don't worry Tsuki, I'm not going to attack you. I have to explain my training program, remember? Anyhow, glad you made it safely, Tsuki."

Lastly, Anuy didn't get dumped onto anything like the rest of them. She landed softly onto some kind of white fabric. Anuy turned her wheel in a circular motion to see her surroundings. It looked like the entire place was all white with black squiggly lines streaking across the place. The fabric she was on was as big as a football field. Across from her was Zelferd with his rifle's butt on the ground.

"Hello Summoner, glad you made it safely."

Anuy bowed awkwardly. "Um, thank you?"

Zelferd looked around and aimed his rifle at Anuy. "Now, the training program that I've been thinking of."

Movaak, Leila, Tsuki, and Anuy stared at Zelferd with curiosity.

Zelferd continued, "The rule is to defeat me in battle. But all of you will have a different way of defeating me. You're gonna have to learn that yourself, though. Ready?"

"Different way to defeat the scientist dude? How?" mumbled Tsuki.

"Be prepared, en garde!" Each of the Zelferd copies aimed their rifles at their targets and fired."

Back at the training room, the chains that was wrapped around Roen were loose, and fell onto the floor. Roen groaned softly and got up from the ground. "Wow Zelferd, sir, you're right. It seems that they're fired up already. Although I don't know why you must approach to this kind of action."

The stairway door opened and out walked Zelferd with a rifle strapped on his back. "Well, I don't know if they're REALLY fired up yet. Although, having someone die because of their actions would be quite the consequence for them not training."

Roen arched his eyebrows in confusion and fixed his glasses. 'I don't know what you mean.."

Closing his eyes with a satisfied smile, Zelferd replied, "Oh, you'll see."

A/N: Oh…..My….Goodness. I haven't updated for a MONTH now….I think. I'm sorry everyone! .

But hey, now a chapter is up! Finally! And it looks like Leila, Anuy, Tsuki, and Movaak are training to become an equal match for the upcoming Variants battle. But how are they going to defeat each replica of the Zelferds? Let's see on the next, upcoming chapters! And if you finished reading this, that means I'm already working on the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the story, and R&R!! :D

NEW CHARACTERS!!!

Name: Roen Silvera (Character created by zephyr51)

Age: 15

Race: human with wings(will explain.)

Height: 6 feet tall

Weight: 135 lbs

Build: slim

Main Weapon: He fights with a longsword with a red hilt. The blade is light  
blue with six holes along it. When he's not in battle he presses a button  
which will change it into a light blue flute.

Special Skills: He creates visible energy with the music from his blade/  
flute. He uses this to attack, defend, or summon creatures made of this  
energy. he can also use various magics.

Overdrive: 1. tornado: Roen creates a purple aura around his blade by playing  
a hich pitched tune. Then he runs around his opponent with his blade on the  
ground. This eventually cretes an tornado around himself entrapping the enemy  
until Roen ends it by darting into the middle of the funnel and strikes. Then  
the tornado apits the enemy into the air.

2. Ralfin: His plays a peppy turn and he summons a three foot tall purple  
shaded dog with claws on it's feet. Roen then jumps onto the dog and and he  
holds his sword towards the ground as Ralfin charges at the enemy. Roen then  
jumps up as Ralfin knocks the enemy into the air. Then Roen knocks his  
opponent towards the ground.

3. aerial assualt: Roen launches himself into the air and flys around the  
enemy. He then uses his music to creates five birdlike creatures with pointy  
beaks like blades then all six of them attacks at the same time with three  
slashes.

Appearance: He has light brown hair that is short and messy. His eyes are  
almond shaped and the irise's of them are blue-grey. His skin is lightly  
tanned. He wears silver framed glasses that are eliptical. He usually wears a  
black vest over a red long sleeved shirt. His jeans are the color black with  
red spray paint at the bottom of them. His shoes are a bright red and it's  
laces are sapphire blue. He also wears black fingerless gloves. On his back  
are a pair of white wings.

Personality: Roen is a relatively kind person. He is very friendly. He is  
loyal to his friends. He is very level headed. He is very calm. He is a  
strategic person. He doesn't rush in to a situation without thinking. He also  
holds a grudge for a long time. He also likes playing around with his friends.  
He also likes a challenge. He also never gives up on what he thinks is right.

Proficient Ability: fighting/ magic

Fighting Style: strength

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: warped

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: He didn't he's a fighter.

Background: Roen was never a normal kid. His father was a scientist who  
beleived in combing people and birds. On his 15th birhtday his father  
expiremented on him in the middle of the night. When he woke up he found out  
he had bird wings. He wanted to ask his dad about it but he decided not to. So  
instead he decided to play his copy of ffx while practicing his flute. This  
caused a warp in space and time. This sent him to Luca. Now he's wandering  
around and is getting close to Besaid.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: There will be headings indicating the next character's training program. Hope no one gets bored. But after these training programs, SOMEONE makes an appearance. Guess who…

Chapter 18

Bonds of Friendship and Protection

_MOVAAK'S TRAINING_

-------------------------------

Movaak held his volcanic arm up to deflect the bullet that Zelferd shot from his rifle. "Pff, Zelferd, all you're doing is shooting bullet after bullet at me. It's too easy."

Half-smiling, Zelferd said, "Oh really? Then, get ready!"

Holding his rifle like a spear, a 2 foot long bayonet blade stuck out from the rifle's head. Bending his knees for propulsion, Zelferd then jumped up as high as possible and over the volcano's molten crater. He aimed the bayonet right at Movaak's position. "Gotcha now, Movaak!"

Shaking his head, Movaak held up his volcanic palm and blocked the attack from Zelferd. He then grabbed the bayonet and swung Zelferd behind him, hearing a big crash.

Looking behind him, he saw Zelferd getting up from a small crater. "Dang Movaak, nice counter move. That must've been an easy attack, huh? Well then...."

Raising his rifle high up, Zelferd then smashed the butt of the rifle into the ground, lifting up a medium-sized molten rock from the ground in midair. He then swung the rifle like a bat and shot the molten rock towards Movaak.

Movaak swirled around, whipping his white cloak around in a cool fashion and held out his volcanic cannon arm. The molten rock then got sucked right into the cannon arm. "Wow, this is a really easy ba..."

BAM! Movaak was pushed back forcefully and crashed into the ground 15 feet away from Zelferd. A bunch of dust and hot rubble covered Movaak's body.

"Guh...I...hate to admit it, but I didn't expect an attack like that to happen." He then hoisted himself to stand up and checked his cannon arm. The molten rock was stuck in the cannon, like a cork stuck in a bottle. "Shit...I can't even use my cannon anymore."

On the other hand, Zelferd was punching the butt of the rifle to the palm of his hand with a grin on his face. "You're gonna have to use some other move than that cannon now, Movaak. Think of a technique that you're capable of doing."

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Zelferd! These are the ONLY moves I can use right now!" Movaak yelled out.

Shaking his head, Zelferd replied, "You still can't figure it out, eh? Don't you see? Your attacks usually make you 'absorb' an enemy's attack or damage, and then you dish it out against your opponent. The move that you'll be learning soon can only be acquired here, in this training environment. Try to utilize your ability, Movaak."

"So to complete this training is for me to utilize my absorbing ability and then defeat you with the move?" asked Movaak as he hid his volcanic cannon, absorbing the molten rock that got stuck.

"Yep, that's all you have to do," replied Zelferd with a smirk. "But I'm going to make it difficult for you."

He then slammed the butt of his rifle to the ground 2 more times, lifting up 2 more molten rocks from the ground in midair. Zelferd then continued hitting them like baseballs, making them streak lava.

With ease, Movaak ducked the first one and sidestepped to dodge the other one. Movaak then took out his volcanic arm and slammed it into the ground and concentrated in his mind.

He visualized his arm like a vacuum sucking up dirt. His volcanic arm started to glow bright red and the ground started to swirl around his left arm. The lava and debris started to crawl up his volcanic arm like veins.

Zelferd looked on in amazement. "Whoa, he's actually absorbing the solid ground around him. And on his first try too! But, can he unleash it?"

"Errr….my arm….its shaking!" Movaak's left arm was suddenly shaking like a vibrator, making the ground ripple. When he raised his arm up, a huge molten globe of lava the size of a house appeared, hovering above his palm.

Dropping his rifle, Zelferd smiled. "Well, you passed. Good job."

Groaning in pain, Movaak threw the globe of lava which hit Zelferd. The lava then exploded like an atomic bomb, a red mushroom spouting out of the ground it just connected.

When the dust settled, Movaak stood there looking at his left arm. Veins were already slinking through his arm with red liquid running through it.

"Wow, what a spiffy design."

Suddenly, a bright light filled Movaak's sight and he closed his eyes, getting warped back to the training room.

_LEILA'S TRAINING_

-------------------------

Leila rolled out of the way of the bullet and got into a crouching position. Looking around, she saw that there wasn't that much room to maneuver in. And being in water would hinder her movement, which she'll be a target for Zelferd's bullets.

"So, what's my training supposed to be, Mr. Zelferd?" Leila asked in a suspicious tone.

Zelferd jumped off from the palm tree and stood across from her. He spun his rifle until it was propped on his shoulder and half-smiled.

"It's actually quite simple. This training will try to empower your already full Hiend form to new heights. As I've seen so far, you have only 45% control over it, I presume?"

Smoothing out her hair Leila replied, "Well, I suppose you can say that. It's hard to do anything non-lethal when almost your entire limbs are being controlled by something else."

Nodding his head Zelferd then walked towards her. "Ah yes, being controlled by your other, mentally caged self. The one that's behind that mask of cuteness and happiness." He then continued by pointing his rifle at her head. "We're going to need you to unleash your hatred and sadness." He then pulled the trigger releasing a huge spurt of flames from the rifle barrel.

Leila's body started to grow buffer and in no time flat turned into her werewolf form. She then slammed her fists into the ground lifting up a huge cloud of sand into the air. The flames from the rifle were brushed away from the cloud of sand.

"Hiding like that won't help you improve, Leila," Zelferd said out loud as he aimed his rifle behind him and fired. He heard a growl and shook his head in disappointment. "Come on now, just let go of all those emotions that are trapped in your mind. You'll feel MUCH better afterwards. The guilt about you killing your family and several of the villagers in Kilika will vanish away quickly."

Feeling a rush of wind coming towards him, he jumped high and climbed onto the palm tree, just barely dodging Leila's huge fist. She then slammed her foot into the ground, lifting up a huge boulder of sand, grabbed onto the edges and swung it towards Zelferd.

Aiming his rifle at the boulder of sand that's heading towards him, Zelferd then shot another spurt of flames, burning up the pieces of sand.

"Leila…am I going to have to force your emotions out?" Zelferd asked as he slid down from the tree.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…I'm not hating anyone or being sad at all!" Leila yelled out as she started swinging her fists aimlessly in all directions. Zelferd just dodged every single attempt and swung the butt of his rifle horizontally, smacking Leila in the snout and making her slam into the ground.

"The way you're fighting makes me want to kill you badly, you know that?" Zelferd said. He placed the rifle right on her head at point blank range.

Leila's body started squirming like some weird animated goo until she transformed back into her human self. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as she started to get up from the ground.

"W-why are you trying to make me remember all the bad memories that I've stored away from the many years that I've gone through in life, huh? Are you trying to make fun of me?" Leila started to clench her fist in anger and started sobbing quietly. "I-I'm going to kill you!"

Running at top speed Leila swung her fist at Zelferd many times but he just parried every single one of her attacks with ease.

"People who gets angry or fully emotional are easy to read when they fight," Zelferd said, but then had his face scrunched up trying to hold his laughter. "But hey, who's complaining, right?"

Zelferd then swung his rifle low to the ground, tripping Leila and slammed the butt of the rifle onto her back, preventing her from getting up.

"Hm, okay, let's speed this up…what if I told you that 'I' controlled you to kill your family at Kilika?"

The answer he got was a low, guttural growl. Smiling, Zelferd said, "Cha-ching, I guess that worked."

Leila growled angrily and a huge explosion set off from her body blowing Zelferd into the water. Sputtering, he then floated upwards looking at the results.

Leila's entire body didn't look as muscular as before. She still looked like a werewolf, but had all the female features, like the breasts and face. Her long blond hair reached down to her waist with scars running around her biceps. Claws ready, Leila then roared with puffs of flames coming out of her jaw.

"Wow, what an exotic new Hiend form. I've yet to test if she can control it though."

_TSUKI'S TRAINING_

------------------------------

Tsuki strung his bow and fired off an arrow which deflected the bullet. "I'm pretty excited right now, so quickly tell me, what's the training program assigned for me?" he asked as he started to string another one.

"Ah yes, for you Tsuki," replied Zelferd, "All you have to do is shoot me."

"…I just have to shoot you? Are you serious?" Tsuki asked in bewilderment as he aimed his bow at Zelferd. "That's so easy!"

"Yeah, I agree that it's easy. So go ahead, shoot me," Zelferd replied in a weird tone.

That's when it struck Tsuki as a trick. Why would Zelferd even want to get shot? That wouldn't even be a good training exercise unless…

"You're going to dodge my shots, aren't you?"

Laughing, Zelferd said, "Pff, of course not! All I'm going to do is stand here, getting filled with many arrows into my body. Sweet, right?"

"Don't you underestimate me!!!" cried out Tsuki as he fired off another arrow that turned into a cross. Just before it hit Zelferd though, a scarecrow flipped up from a tree and was then shot down. "A scarecrow dummy?"

Zelferd nodded and spread out his arms. 7 more scarecrow dummies sprung up from the tree tops each with a different facial design. "This will be your training for now. All you have to do is shoot down all 7 scarecrows at the SAME time in succession."

Glancing from left to right Tsuki nodded. "Alright, that'll be a piece of cake." He then unstrung 7 arrows at the same time and fired but the arrows dissipated before it even shot out. "W-what? What's going on?"

"Whoops, um, forget to mention this, but you're going to have to use your handgun over there. This training was specifically focused on using your machine weapon to its fullest potential. But this should be easy for someone like you, am I correct?" Zelferd said.

Tsuki's eyes were starting to twitch and he grabbed his handgun. "Great, shooting 7 bullets in different directions? This may be more difficult then shooting 7 bullets at a single target…" he thought.

He aimed his gun at a target when all of the dummies withdrew into the trees.

"Wha? Hey, what's this all about?" Tsuki yelled out. Before he realized it, he started sinking into the tree feet first with a slurping sound. "Zelferd, explain this instant!!!"

"Oh yeah, if you don't shoot out all these dummies before you get sucked into the tree….well, you fail the training. So…I'd advise you to quickly find out a way to fire a wide area with that handgun of yours." Zelferd bowed and then dematerialized into thin air.

There was no need for Tsuki to think. He saw all 7 of the dummies rise up again and he quickly fired off 7 bullets to each scarecrow, each with a 3 second delay. The first bullet hit a scarecrow, but then all 6 of them disappeared.

As if on cue, the tree sucked Tsuki's knee next. "If I keep this up….I may be STUCK in the tree forever! Well then…I didn't think I'd have to do this but there's no other choice." Tsuki smacked his pistol on his palm when he heard a clicking sound.

"I don't even know why I didn't even think of this yet…"

When all the dummies appeared, Tsuki spun his handgun around his index finger and fired.

_ANUY'S TRAINING_

------------------------------

Anuy raised her staff up and created a clear barrier in front of her. The bullet just slid right off the surface of the barrier and clinked onto the floor.

"Nice execution Anuy. But it's not what I've expected from a Summoner. You should've been able to reflect that attack towards me," Zelferd said in a calm voice.

"I wish I knew how, Zelferd. Can you teach me?" Anuy asked softly. Zelferd chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, of course. That's why you're taking this exercise, are you not? Anyhow, just think of your barrier as a bouncy bubble. If a bullet hits it, what would happen?"

"The bubble would pop, of course," Anuy answered enthusiastically.

"N-no, it would 'reflect' the bullet back to the opponent," Zelferd said, wondering if Anuy was just saying that to be funny.

"Now, let's try this again." Zelferd raised his rifle and shot another bullet out, but this time it was spinning like a drill. "Anuy, if you don't block this bullet….you may die."

Anuy clenched her teeth and projected another light barrier. The drilling bullet hit the barrier with a bang and started to make one of those drilling sounds. Zelferd just stood there with his rifle hoisted on his shoulder, looking at her seriously.

Miraculously, Anuy squeaked out and the bullet whizzed towards him. Smirking triumphantly, Zelferd ducked low and swung his rifle in a circular motion, blocking away the bullet.

"Nice, very nice Anuy. Just keep on practicing and you may even be able to reflect very powerful attacks."

Anuy gave off a bright smile and nodded happily.

"Now, we're going to have you learn a new spell. Think you're up for it?" asked Zelferd.

"A……spell? You mean like an attack spell?"

Nodding, Zelferd then paced towards her. "Yes, you're going to have to think of something, because I'm attacking right now!" Zelferd then went off with a full sprint with the rifle's bayonet aimed towards her.

_BACK AT THE TRAINING ROOM_

---------------------------------------------

Movaak leaned his back on the wall with his arms crossed. He was waiting for everyone else to appear for 15 minutes. "Damn that Zelferd…he better not kill anyone in the training program," he muttered.

All of a sudden, Tsuki appeared out of his corner. His legs were covered in green sap and it quickly started to drip. "Um, yeah, I didn't do this. It was part of the training program."

"Right….so, how'd it go?" Movaak asked. Tsuki grinned and patted the handgun, which was attached to his waist.

"Oh, I think the program went pretty well, thank you very much." He then looked around curiously and gasped in surprise at what he saw. "What the…Roen's not in danger. He's…"

"Yeah, I know. This was just a way to make us train harder. But it seemed that it worked," Movaak said. "Although, it seems we've been tricked too easily…"

"That's pretty sad. Ah well, at least no one's hurt, right?" Tsuki asked. At that moment, Leila appeared out of her corner with tons of burn marks on her skin. "Whoa, you okay?"

Leila's eyes were red from the tears she shed from the training. She wiped her eyes with her arms and said in a low voice, "I'm okay."

Movaak walked towards her and tilted her chin up so that he can see her face. "Looks like Zelferd did something to you. Gah, he's a crafty fellow."

Leila heard some clanging noises and looked at the direction, only to see Zelferd and Roen duking it out. Starting to regain her composure, Leila said, "Hey, wasn't Roen in danger? Why's he fighting Zelferd?"

"Let's just say he tricked us into training…" mumbled Tsuki as he sat down cross-legged.

Zelferd and Roen jumped back from each other and sheathed their weapons. The both of them walked towards the group with sweat dripping from their bodies. Zelferd had a grin on his face while Roen covered his face, trying to fight back the dizziness that was starting to come up.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a good trainer," Tsuki said.

Zelferd bowed and said in a weird accent, "Why thank you. It was all for your guy's and gal's benefits."

Leila stomped in front of Zelferd and poked her finger harshly onto his chest. "I CAN'T believe you! You used my own tragic past to….to…."

Movaak placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's alright, Leila. With the new things you've learned, you can take out all those emotions on our enemies, the Variants and Seymour."

Sighing deeply, Leila nodded and stepped back from Zelferd. His breath was stuck in his lungs for a moment, and he let it all out with a deep sigh of his own. "Well then, where's the Summoner?"

Finally, Anuy appeared out of her corner with a glint in her eye. "Hello everyone, I'm back."

"Looks like she's learned something new. What'd you teach her?" Movaak asked.

Zelferd shrugged and said in a singsong voice, "You're gonna have to find out!" He then looked over towards Roen and then added, "Oh yeah, me and Roen has been training. So far, he's a great addition to your group. The moves he's shown me were…very unique."

"What? So Roen wasn't injured?" Anuy asked.

Movaak sighed and nodded. Leila's body trembled and then pointed her finger at Roen. "

"So you tricked us about getting him killed, but your true intentions for him was to examine his abilities? What is your prob….whoa…" Leila stopped what she was saying. Now when Roen and Zelferd were battling each other, Roen took off his glasses so that it wouldn't break.

Roen took his hand off of his face and his blue-grey eyes shown. "Wow…hehe, you look pretty nice, Roen," Leila slowly said. Her face started to turn a little red.

"Um, thanks?" Roen then put on his silver-framed glasses. "Er, how long did the training take? It felt like 20-30 minutes."

Everyone was wondering the same thing and looked towards Zelferd. His face was entirely blank of emotion. "What? You expect me to know? This entire room has some kind of time transcendence ability. So I can't really specify how many days it took for our training."

"Wait, did you just say DAYS?!" Tsuki yelled out. Zelferd moved his eyes left to right innocently and nodded. "Gah, what?! What happened to us saving Will?"

"Maybe we should head over to Bevelle? I heard that's where the Variants would go when they're finished with a mission," Zelferd explained. Everyone agreed at this plan and all headed inside the airship. The Hunters were waiting inside the airship the whole time, preparing for their departure.

"Wow, took you guys long enough," Zakuo said.

Everyone was inside the piloting chamber, each sitting in a swivel chair.

"So, we're heading to Bevelle to ambush the Variants? Wow, that's a very straightforward plan, Zelferd," Sophia stated, tapping her finger on her chin. "Are you guys really prepared for this? It's only been just 5 days…"

"5 days? No way, it felt like it's been only 40 minutes or something," Leila said.

"No matter, would you rather save Will later, which he'll probably be killed by then, or save him now by effort?" Zelferd said.

"Instead of effort, you mean die trying, right?" Tsuki corrected.

"Either way, let's go!" Derek said in excitement, and pressed a button to get the airship aerial. "It's gonna take several minutes to get there with the boosters on this baby, so hold on!" The airship lurched back a bit and then launched itself forward at high speed.

Everyone held onto their seats, which swiveled around wildly. Interestingly, Movaak had his leg over the other and was drinking what looked like a Gatorade.

"Yeah, uh, Derek, shouldn't we be there already?" Zakuo yelled out.

"Oh, hehe, yeah, we're here guys!" Derek pressed another button which made the airship get into a complete stop. Everyone lurched forward and crashed onto the floor.

"That was not cool," Sophia mumbled.

"Hey guys, look over there!" yelled out Roen. He had his face on the window, looking over the Bevelle buildings. "And looks like they've been waiting for us."

Everyone looked through the window and saw that many of the Yevon soldiers were stationed along the many bridges with their rifles aimed right at the ship. Jekt, Misake, Calera, Malfonse, and Ira were standing next to each other.

"I feel very nervous all of a sudden," Anuy said in a squeaky voice. She clutched her wand very tightly.

"Huh, no kidding. I'm getting nervous too, but my blood's getting boiled up. I think I'm getting more excited THAN nervous…" Tsuki said.

"Well, we've been training for this encounter, haven't we?" Leila said to everyone.

"I just hope that its enough to beat those Variants," Zelferd replied. Both Will's group and the Hunters looked at him in surprise.

"I think the training you gave us IS enough to beat the Variants, Zelferd. No need to get worried, Movaak said calmly. "And besides, we have new allies with us to help combat them."

The Hunters and Roen smiled. "Well then, time to open the hatch and go!" Tsuki said.

"YEAH!!!"

The windows opened up and started sending in strong flurries of air. "Okay, let's jump!!" Derek yelled out.

Will's friends and the Hunters jumped out from the window and started falling to the raised up platform where the Variants were. The platform was also where Yuna kissed Seymour.

"Oh ho! So they're trying to make a dramatic entrance, huh?" said Jekt, as he took out his black sword. When they all land, let me kill them, eh Misake?"

He didn't answer, Misake only looked up at the people they would be fighting against. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Ira's ears perked up a bit, and she looked at Misake. "You do believe that we'll win, right?"

"Of course we'll win! We'll bust their asses down the drain!" Calera giggled out loud. Malfonse just hoisted both of his hammers onto his shoulders and grunted.

"Don't underestimate them, Calera. Things may change," Malfonse said in a suspicious tone. "Just be prepared for anything they dish out."

With her mouth closed, Calera nodded and took out her whip.

Will's group and the Hunters then landed onto the ground with a thud. Standing up and dusting himself off, Movaak reverts his left arm. Everyone else on his side followed suit.

"Now that we're here, tell us where Will is," Tsuki said in a menacing tone. Leila, still in her human form, stepped up from the line.

"If you don't tell us now, you'll die right here, and I'll be the one who takes the pleasure of doing so."

Delna, who was silent for the whole time, stepped up next to her. "And I'll be helping her."

Leila looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Malfonse stepped up from his line and said, "Well then, I'll fight you. You pests should quiver in fear by my power."

Jekt, who was quickly getting drained of excitement, yelled out, "Who gives a crap! Let's just kill them now!"

He then took a step and jumped up 7 feet in the air with his sword raised.

"No Jekt! Damn you, just hold it!" Malfonse said in exasperation.

Delna took out her bazooka and yelled out, "Leila, leave this to me! I'll shoot him dow-!" She then got pushed back by Zakuo.

"Hold your fire Delna, let me take care of this!" He then drew his katana handle and charged towards Jekt and Malfonse.

"This wasn't part of the plan……..right?" asked Ira as she took out a rose from her pocket.

Jekt descended upon Zakuo's invisible blade with a clash and they both got into a deadlock. Malfonse then smashed his hammers into the ground, sending out a huge row of rubble at Zakuo and Jekt.

"Jekt, jump!"

Noticing that he may get hit, Jekt placed his sword horizontally on Zakuo's wind blade and did a vault flip.

Zakuo, seeing the rubble fly at him said, "Shit…"

A huge explosion emitted from the attack. Both sides had to cover their faces so that the dust wouldn't get into their eyes. Yet they had to stay cautious if the enemy took this as a sneak attack.

When the dust settled down, Zakuo was on his knees, but he didn't get hit. He stared at what happened right in front of him.

Delna, who knew that Zakuo wouldn't be able to evade the attack with speed alone, blocked the attack with her whole body. The rubble smashed right at her skin and she started to bleed. She laid on the floor, her head on Zakuo's lap.

"S-sorry….Zakuo," she muttered. Her body was a complete mess with blood starting to stain on the carpet floor.

"W-why the hell did you take the attack for? You know I could've endured the pain," Zakuo said in a hesitant voice.

"You know I would do anything to please you….not the nasty way, though, hehe…" Delna laughed a little but then coughed.

'D-damn you Delna for doing this…." Zakuo heaved a sigh and hugged her. "This is what you wanted right? You're not going to die, are you?"

Delna nodded and closed her eyes.

"Bahahahaha! Dang, she's dead! Gahahaha!" laughed Misake, as he fell on his knees. "Oh man, that's just funny!"

"What did you say?" asked Zakuo, his temper starting to rise up. Which was rare, Sophia surmised.

"She okay?" asked an unknown voice from the foot of the stairs.

Everyone looked down and saw a guy wearing a long black and white coat with a cowl that covered his head and part of his face. He also wore on a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants. And his shoes were black and white with a bit of dirt on them.

Tsuki, Leila, and Movaak arched their eyebrows and Derek plus Sophia had their mouth in an O.

"Now THAT"S random, if I do say so myself," Ira said. "Jekt, you wanna kill him?"

Sneering, he nodded and took out his blitzball. He threw it up in the air and then did a bicycle kick, sending the ball flying towards the guy.

Smirking, the guy held his palm up and blocked the ball in place. A huge wave of wind passed by the figure and his cowl went off.

Will's group and the Hunters gasped in surprise. "That can't be…." Anuy couldn't complete her sentence.

Standing below them was Will, who looked much more different than before. His hair got longer and went down to his ears. The front of his hair was spiked up kind of like Movaak's. A beard was starting to grow from his chin and there was a small scar that was etched onto his right cheek.

"Look's like everyone's in some kind of predicament. Let me try to even this out."

Jekt, who was starting to get infuriated by how Will blocked the attack, yelled out, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MUTHAFU-"

BAM! Will sprinted towards Jekt and slammed his fist into his stomach, making Jekt cough up spit. Following up with that punch was a roundhouse kick and then a palm strike at the face. Jekt got smashed right into the wall with full force and cracks appeared from the impact.

"Whoa, that was fast," Tsuki exclaimed.

"It's Will!" Leila screamed out.

"Great, he's back," mumbled Movaak, but he hid a grin behind his cloak's collar.

"Let's make this quick. Leila and that orange-haired girl that's on Zakuo's lap should fight against Malfonse. Movaak and Sophia should fight against Misake, Tsuki and Derek should fight against Ira, the guy with wings and Anuy should fight Calera, Zakuo and Zelferd should fight against Jekt, and I'll fight Maester Seymour. Deal? Good." Will then walked towards the group.

"Hey, what's up everyone?"

"Wow, you changed. What happened to you?" Tsuki asked.

Scratching his head, Will replied, "I was training somewhere. The story is quite long. You sure you wanna listen?"

They all nodded. Smiling, Will said, "Okay then, it all started when…."

---------------------

A/N: Can't believe it took this long for me to write this chapter! I've been continually revising this chapter over and over, trying to think of better ideas to add to this chapter. Well, hope everyone is still enjoying this story, and please R&R! :D

Now that the training regime is over and that they finally encountered the Variants. What REALLY happened to Will that made him change so much? Or so little that is….

Battle Match-UP

--------------------

Movaak and Sophia vs Misake

Tsuki and Derek vs Ira

Leila and Delna vs Malfonse

Anuy and Roen vs Calera

Zakuo and Zelferd vs Jekt

Will vs Seymour

WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?!?!?!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix.

Note: Holy cow...I'm sorry that I haven't updated within these months. I was quite busy with school and after school activities. . And even worse, the Microsoft Word that I use to type up my fics was expired...so yeah, I gotta get the Microsoft Office Word 2007 CD from a friend. Ah well, hope you guys enjoy this story, and please R&R! :D

Chapter 19

Several Days Ago and the Match Up

The place I'm held up in right now was quite dark and I couldn't even make out anything. The only visible light I could find was a seep under some kind of door. I could TRY to open the door, if only my body wasn't so run-down tired.

I woke up several minutes ago with my entire body drained of energy. I can't even remember what happened or how I got here in the first place. Groping around, I felt some fuzzy stuff pass through my hands and then I held onto something solid. Feeling it, well, it seems to be some kind of bucket.

I groggily stood up and smashed the bucket onto the door. I stopped for a moment to listen if anyone was arriving, and when I didn't hear a sound, I smashed the bucket into the door a few more times until a small hole was made. I was glad because now more light appeared for me to discern where I was.

And it was disgusting. I was holed up in some kind of storage room, which was filled with brooms, pails, buckets, and some weird soap stuff that was placed on a shelf. And look, there's a doorknob! Wow, aren't I stupid?

I turned the knob and opened the door slightly, peeking through. When I was sure no one was around, I opened the door all the way to find myself in a very long corridor.

It was quite nice looking, with lamps hanging from the walls illuminating the corridor. The floor was metallic, and each step I made produced a loud 'clunk' sound.

I continued walking until I found myself in front of some kind of metallic sliding door. Both doors had some kind of sphere locked into place in the middle, as if it was holding them both together. And the doors were very clean, I could see my own reflection on it. And I looked really dirty.

I was just about to open it when I heard some footsteps getting closer to me from behind. Looking back, I saw a lone Yevon soldier walking towards me, reading some kind of holographic newspaper. Ah shoot, I can't hide anywhere!

Wait....unless. I smirked at my own genius. I walked towards the soldier and said, "How do you do?"

The soldier jumped a bit and dropped the holographic newspaper, which fizzled into nothingness. "Oh shit, who the hell are..."

I reverted my right arm into my scythe arm and slashed at the soldier's throat, blood spurting out like a fountain. The soldier then gurgled and dropped down to the ground with a thud.

I then took off his Roman-like helmet, his yellow armor suit, and his machina rifle. I put them on and checked myself at the metallic door, and I looked like a real Yevonite soldier. This is great, I never knew my plan would go this well!

But now, how to open the door? I tapped on the sphere and suddenly it brightened up into a greenish glow, and I heard a hissing sound. The door then slid open, showing in front of me the piloting chamber. Wait, piloting chamber?

"Can you wimps NOT make this airship any slower than it is?!" yelled out a man with a black sword and blitzball strapped on his waist. Hey, that's Jekt!

The piloting chamber had several rows of men sitting on chairs typing on their keyboards and reading some data strings from their computer screens. At the front of the chamber were two pilots in control of the airship. Jekt, Misake, Calera and Malfonse were standing besides each other, supervising their workers.

Opening the door was a mistake, as it seems several of the people in this room turned their heads to see who would disturb their work. Sadly, it was me.

"Hey yah sweaty ass, get over here!" Jekt yelled out. I had my hand into a solid fist to keep myself from punching Jekt in the face. But I couldn't, I needed to get out of here, fast.

I quickly strode over to him and stood right in front of his glaring eyes. "Hey yah soldier, grab that box over there and bring it to the drop-off chamber. We're making a fast delivery to some people before heading to Maester Seymour. Now hurry up!"

I nodded and said, "Alright."

Jekt's body tensed up. "Did you just say alright?" He gritted his teeth and swung his fist right into my stomach, sending me toppling into the double doors. Oohh, my stomach suddenly feels like it needs to take a dump. Jekt walked up towards me and pulled me up gruffly by the collar. "It's yes sir, to you, soldier."

My right arm was suddenly starting to feel haywire. I clenched my fist to stop my arm from reverting. I meekly said, "Yes sir," and then he let me go.

"Haha, soldiers these days are very disrespectful," Misake said in a loud tone. Several soldiers who were nearby stiffened and started getting nervous.

Well, whatev, I need to get off this ship, and the only way is probably to the drop-off chamber. I picked up what looked like a small wooden crate. Something inside was making a clanking noise. Something metallic probably.

I walked through the double doors and continued walking for 2 minutes until I found a double door with the purple insignia of Yevon. Oh, it also had a sign "Drop-Off' in big letters. Wow, very lame.

Walking through, there were many crates and boxes stacked up against each other on the floor and walls. Each one branded with a different insignia or name. Walking through an aisle of crates with a crate in my arms, I saw a girl, or more like a woman, neatly stacking the crates at the end of the room. Wait, that's Anuy!What's she doing here?

Running up to her, Anuy turned around....only to stop me from my tracks. Whoa, she looked like Anuy, but she wasn't. It was someone different... I could tell just by the legs.

"Who...are you?" I asked as I placed the crate on the ground.

The Anuy-look alike brushed a strand of hair from her face and said in a menacing tone, "I don't talk to dirty soldiers. Leave me alone." She then stacked the crate I was bringing onto another stack.

I just stood there, watching her stack crate after crate of stuff. I could tell by the atmosphere that she was getting agitated. How to lessen the hostility?

"Um, you know, you look just like this girl that I was with....her name was Anuy," I said in a low tone. Well, I wonder what's happening with her and the others. Are they okay?

The lady stood up and looked at me with a sincere face. "Heh, Anuy huh? Yes, I've heard many say I look like the recent Summoner." The room was quiet again. "When you meet up with your friends again, tell Movaak I said that...I love him. Could you do that for me?"

Errr....this moment is quite touching. I nodded my head and looked around the chamber. "Well, um, can you help me find a way to get out of here..."

"It's Ira," she added.

"Ah yeah, Ira. I need to find my friends..."

Ira held up her hand to stop me from talking anymore. "There is a way to get you out." She walked up to some kind of panel that was on a wall. I just noticed, but there's a square-like garage door-type of thing there. She pressed a button and the door slowly lifted up, and I could see light starting to brighten the place up. Strong currents of air started to filter in, and it swayed both me and Ira's clothes dramatically.

"You're gonna have to jump off from here!" yelled out Ira. I could barely hear her, but somehow I was able to catch the words.

I looked out and saw that we were above a huge forest, cropped full of greenery and vegetation. A light mist floated above the trees like a soft blanket. I gulped from the intense height. "Alright then, thank you for helping me!" I don't think she heard me, cuz she then pushed me off the room and into the forest floor below.

"GAAAAHHHH!!!!" I outstretched both my arms and flapped my arms hard. "Oh shoot, I'm gonna die!!!!" Before I slammed into the treetops I came to a sudden stop.

Breathing deeply, I was floating just above the trees. Wow, I could see the forest floor from up here! But in seconds, I fell quickly onto the floor.

"Umph!" Gah...landed on my stomach... As I lifted myself up from the ground, the noise in the forest was starting to get louder in my ears. Birds were chirping, a soft wind rustled the air, and I thought I heard some kind of monkey hooting somewhere above. Dusting off my clothes, I looked around to find myself....lost.

Dense trees surrounded me with many flowers and vines covering the dirt floor. There were some prints on the floor, strangely some of the prints looked human. As I walked through a dirt path I found, somehow I tripped on a tree root. Okay, why the hell am I tripping all over the place?

Getting up again, right in front of me was some rat. Don't tell me to explain, it looks just like an ordinary rat. Although, its eyes looked...red.

Jiggling its nose, the rat's eyes suddenly shined a bright red. And surprisingly, it squeaked out, "Intruder alert, intruder alert!"

I jumped back and landed on my butt. The fu...the rat just spoke! Wait, its voice sounded mechanical.

All of a sudden, all these men with black jumpsuits jumped down from the trees with some kind of machina rifle aimed right at me. Dang...somehow I knew I had a bad feeling about this place.

A black jump-suited man walked up towards me. He had on one of those gas masks and a tight black jumpsuit on. A rifle was aimed steadily at my head and he grabbed for something from his...utility belt. He drew out a grenade. Wow, a FRICKIN grenade. Here? At this place? He must be DAMN crazy.

The man shoved the grenade right in front of my face. "The hell? Are you trying to kill me?!" I jumped back a bit to avoid the grenade, but I bumped into another jump suited man behind me.

The grenade man sighed and said in a deep voice, "Take it." With that said, he threw the grenade gently at me. I cupped my hands and caught it in my palms.

Suddenly, the man behind me grabbed a handful of hair from my head and pushed it against the grenade. Okay....oh shit! All these porous holes started to appear on the grenade, and a transparent gas filtered out of it. Just great, this was sleeping gas! I tried to hold my breath, but it was too late, I already whiffed too much of the gas. My mind started to get hazy and all slowed down, the man who gave me the grenade took of his gas mask. Isn't that dumb thing to do?

Holy....this guy wasn't a male at all. It was a girl, wait, or was it a guy with blond shoulder-length hair? And he/she also had a female voice. Oh no wonder she wasn't getting affected, she had some kind of nose veil to protect herself from breathing in the gas.

"Take the intruder to the base. The Master would LOVE to see him," said the girl. I'm pretty sure she's a girl, cuz of the voice. Before I blacked out, I felt something get shoved through my throat. "Good dreams, mister," said the girl. And with that, my mind was then gone.

**DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS**

**------------------------------**

I woke up to feel my wrists bounded by some kind of metallic object. And it seems like I've been sitting on this swivel chair for who knows how long. I lifted my legs to see if they were bounded and....yes, they were. They looked like metallic padlocks, and every time I tried to move my feet, it hurted.

Looking up from my position, well, there was nothing to explain here. The place I was in was dark, save for a lamp giving off light from a work desk. A hidden figure was sitting on a chair with his legs on the desk.

"Well well, look who woke up. Hello Will, welcome to my domain," the man said. His voice was like some guy talking on a microphone. Yeah, its that loud too. He stood up and then said, "I know what you're thinking. You're probably thinking how does this man know my name? Well, I have my sources."

"No, um, I wasn't thinking that," I mumbled. Ah jeez, my throat feels kinda weird.

The man chuckled and then his face was then shown from the lamp. What the....he looks just like Zelferd! Well, Zelferd was clean-shaven and had slicked back, oily hair. This guy had a mustache growing and his hair was combed to the side. He looked much older than Zelferd....

The man then walked towards me with his hands behind his back. It's one of those authoritative postures mature men have. He stood right in front of me and examined me for a moment. That gave me enough time to see what he wore.

The only thing he wore on was a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. He also wore on those black suit pants with finely polished, black shoes. A black tie hung from the collar of his white shirt. He had on these silver wristbands on both of his wrists. Wow, he was a finely dressed man. But who cares about that!

He lowered himself until we were both eye-level with each other. "You're a Hiend, are you not?" he asked in a curious tone. Quickly, he took my cheek and he started to examine every bit of my face. "Hm, yes, I thought so."

Standing up to his fullest height, which was probably 6'1 feet, he then said something that surprised me. "Well, we're gonna have to train your powers to its fullest potential." I know, strange right?

I tried to clear the irritation in my throat. "W-why? Why would you help me..train?"

The man then turned and walked back to his desk. "Shana, can you please lead this boy to the training grounds? I would appreciate it if you taught him some essential battle skills." What the heck? He just totally ignored me!

A ray of light suddenly filtered in from behind me. Seems like some kind of door was opened. I heard footsteps slowly advancing towards me from behind. Then I heard a female voice say, "Yes sir."

The padlocks that bounded my wrists was cut off, falling on the floor with a clank. I moved my wrists and flexed my fingers to get the circulation going, but before I cold turned around and say thanks, this Shana girl grabbed me by the back of my shirt and turned me around, facing her. Wow...this is embarrassing.

The girl was SHORTER than me. She looked as if she was only 5'5. She had bleached blond hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were green. The insignia of an Al Bhed was inside her eyes. She wore on a black jumpsuit that bound tightly to her body. There was a musket looking rifle that was strapped across her back. Judging by the color of her face, I'd say her skin color was peach-like.

"Come on Hiend, you're coming with me to the training grounds," she said in a haughty tone. She then got behind me, grabbed a handful of hair from my head which made me look up, and pushed me forward to walk. My eyes were closed with tears starting to come out from the pain she was causing, but I heard the sound of the door closing behind us.

"Yeah, uh, you wanna let me go?" I asked. It took her a few seconds to let go of my hair, and at that time, tears started to stream down. Damn, she's such a pain already. "Did you really have to do that?"

I turned around to look at her. Her arms were folded across her chest and she had a searching look on her face. What's she looking at me like that for?

"You look really weak..." she said.

Did she...really say that? "Wait, I'M weak-looking? Look at you! You're smaller than me!" I pointed at her.

In a quick motion she slapped my finger away and aimed her musket at me. "If you want to live as long as possible here, I think it would be smarter for you to shut your mouth and follow me. The Master gave me some specific training instructions to give you. Now let's go....Hiend."

She's much more dangerous than she looks. The eyes she had when she talked to me spoke of obedience and determination. Eerr.....

Raising my hands up in defeat, I muttered, "Fine, fine, let's get this over with..."

Shana and I walked through a huge hallway that was brightly lit by these solar panels on the ceiling. The walls were padded with some kind of metallic plating. There were many doors lined up on both sides of the walls, each labeled with a different name. One was the cafeteria, and the other was an entertainment room.

"So...Shana, how old are you exactly?"

She glanced at me and said, "I'm 12."

12? No way....

Shaking her head, she then added, "Why, thinking of going out with me or something?" What kind of 12 year old girl would....never mind.

"NO! You're a crazy girl! Just....just lead me to the grounds..."

Shrugging, I think I heard her say, "Well, you asked me."

We then approached a door labeled Training Grounds. Shana pushed the door aside and I followed her. This was boring as frick. The whole entire room was metallic..and square-shaped. There were 3 columns of metal holding up the room which lined each other up to look like a triangle. The room was illuminated by one large orb stuck in the middle of the ceiling.

"Welcome to the training grounds," she announced. She then propped her musket onto her shoulder and said, "I'm gonna be teaching you some ranged and close-combat abilities. You ready?" Damn, she's so full of herself....

"Well, for your information, I already know some ranged moves," I retorted, and I reverted my right arm into my Fiend arm. The 3 scythe-like claws glinted from the light.

Arching her eyebrows, she said, "You know some? Alright then, use it against me."

"Wait, right now? But I might..."

She rolled her eyes and replied in a frustrated tone, "We're in the training grounds! Of course we fight each other! Now come on!"

"Alright, alright, man, I thought I was gonna fight some wooden dummy or something."

"No," she said, "The Master doesn't think training against dummies would improve a person's fighting abilities. He thinks when the person fights against another thinking, breathing person, it would make the person think and learn what to do and what NOT to do, so you see, you can fight against me."

Training against a thinking, breathing person? Alright then...

"Heh, okay. Let's go at it," I muttered. If its a fight she wants, its a fight she'll get. It was a mistake for her to pull my hair....

I stabbed my claws into the ground and yelled out, "Stone Wave!" I slashed upwards and a linear line of stalagmites erupted out of the ground towards Shana.

I caught her shaking her head in disapproval, and she said, "Do you think that would work? Using the earth beneath, what if I.....JUMP!" She crouched down and then sprang upwards into the air like a cat. She aimed her musket at me and fired a bullet. I held out my Fiend arm and swiped the bullet away... which was a big mistake for me.

The bullet touched my forearm, and then it blew up. I was sent flying into the wall with a bleeding arm and I slumped to the ground.

"Hehe, a BOMB bullet. The bullet's made out of metal coated with some tissues from a Bomb. Hence the name, BOMB bullet." She took out a red colored bullet from a small satchel on her belt and loaded it into her musket. "Ready for another one?"

I examined my Fiend forearm to see scorch marks with blood streaming down from the wound. Dang, if my 'assumptions' are correct, this BOMB bullet she talks about blows up in contact with anything that involves heat. Just great....

My forearm started to stitch itself up. Wow, I forgot all about my regeneration abilities. How could I forget?

I heard another 'bang' from the musket and I blindly side-rolled to the right. Shana's a good shooter...gotta give her credit for that. But if I can't hit her with my ranged move...then maybe...

I positioned myself like a track runner and then sprinted quickly towards Shana. Just when she shot ANOTHER bullet, I jumped up in the air and saw myself face to face with her. "Heh, got you."

I was about to swing my scythe arm, when Shana bent her body backwards and planted both her feet to my stomach. With a grunt, she pushed herself away from me and landed onto the ground...like a cat. Unlucky for me, I was sent crashing into the ground. What the frick!? Why is she so strong?!

"Grrr, Shana! Tell me, how can I improve my fighting abilities, huh?! Why don't you teach me?" My head was starting to heat up. I'm getting angry...she's not even teaching me anything! I stabbed my claws into the ground and ferociously slashed upwards again. "TIDAL....STONE!!!"

A huge burst of stalagmites crawled quickly towards her. Shana sighed, stuck her musket to the ground and vaulted herself over the stalagmites. What?!

Just then, at that moment, a huge stalagmite propelled out of the ground where Shana was at moments ago. Dang, I missed. Maybe...maybe I'm not good enough. Maybe all the fights I've been in was just luck...fighting against Misake....fighting against Leila's werewolf form....even fighting against Ichiro.

Shana landed onto the ground softly and stood up. "Will, let me give you some helpful tips about half Hiends and fully-integrated Hiends."When she said those words, my mind perked up and I looked at her. Helpful tips? How would she know?

"You're probably wondering how I know about half Hiends and fully-integrated Hiends, correct?" She talks like an adult, but anyways, I nodded. "Well, Hiends can learn and increase their knowledge of combat moves. If they want to learn a new move, they must first learn the restrictions and limitations of their power. For instance, your Fiend arm seems to make use of ranged moves. So then...what kind of ranged moves would like your arm to learn....if it was able to?"

What kind of ranged moves would I like my arm to learn...if able to? That's like a frickin Pokemon game! "Well...I would like to be able to shoot bullets..like a gun." I looked at my arm. Wait a second, I think I know what she's talking about.

If I wanted my power to shoot like a gun, I have to modify the way my arm works. Let's try it out.

I closed my eyes and pictured my scythe bladed claws. The 3 blades would retract backwards like pulling my fingers back. 3 pores would emerge from the knuckles, and then I would be able to shoot out solidified bullets!

Just then, my hand started to feel all fuzzy. Opening my eyes quickly, I saw my 3 scythe-blades retract back and 3 pores opened up quickly. What the...

I heard Shana clapping and as I looked up, I saw her smile. Smile! Well, FINALLY! "Good job, Will! You've finally learned to teach your arm to move and modify within your command. There may be more moves for your arm to learn in the future....so, you wanna try it out?"

I grinned and aimed my knuckle 'gun' at her. "Alright then...now eat some dirt!" I expected it to shoot out something, anything! But nothing came out.

Shana muttered something under her breath. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Those types of powers 'probably' requires you to use mana. The essence of energy and spirit within the person's body."

Mana? Huh, I think I've heard someone talk about this once. Well, in the game, it's how everyone uses magic and stuff. I nodded my head and thought about my arm gun filling up with blue stuff. Wait, I can SEE it! Blue veins of mana streamed from my heart to my knuckles. Warm energy started to fill my hands.

Gritting my teeth I took aim and said, "Well, here goes nothing!" I shot out 3 huge, brown spikes from my knuckles and it sped right towards Shana.

"Now that's more like it! A firefight!" Shana side-rolled to the left and shot some bullets at me. I put some energy into my legs and jumped up, letting the bullets pass me below. I then aimed at her again and started firing small pellets of solid rock at her, like a machine gun.

Smirking, Shana then took out a small bag of jelly-looking stuff and threw it to the floor. A sphere of yellow jelly surrounded her entire being, deflecting the bullets that I shot out. What the...

"Training is enough for now. Maybe we'll train some more later on." Shana walked through the jelly and grinned. "Looks like the its been a fruitful lesson, right?"

I smiled. She was right. I've actually learned some new things...and then I felt something gurgle in my stomach. "Shoot....I'm hungry." Great, feeling hungry just when I was feeling proud of myself.I held my stomach and looked at Shana.

Rolling her eyes, she beckoned me to follow. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria." I happily obliged.

Entering the cafeteria, there were many people wearing black jumpsuits just like Shana. The cafeteria was HUGE if I would add. It was as big as a....cafeteria. Yeah, anyways, there were many steel-looking picnic tables aligned to each other perfectly. There were transparent windows lined up against the walls, so you could see the view. There was a long line of food counters, and a long line of people were there, picking up their food and talking.

"All the employees who work in the The Hunter base eats here, no matter what job they're in. Programmers, weapon developers, planners, soldiers, etc eats here. It's a great place to drop by and talk and have some fun conversation." Looking at Shana talking, I felt...happy. I don't know why its because of how great her future would be when she grows up. But that's if I can defeat the Variants from doing any bad deeds.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go grab a plate and...wha?" I felt Shana grab my arm. Now what?

"Let me get the food. Pick a spot at the tables, I'll be with you in a sec." Shana smiled and walked towards the food counter. That's strange, befroe she was tough and scary...now she's happy and cute. Wait, cute? Did I say that?

I walked over to an empty table and sat down. There was a salt and pepper shaker stocked in a little shaker basket. A few seconds later, Shana came by with 2 plates of food. One for me, which was only pasta with marinara sauce and orange chicken. She had a meatloaf and salad. No drinks....oh well.

I started eating my food when I saw Shana looking at me with her chin resting on her hand. "Yes? May I help you?" Okaaay, she's starting to scare me.

Shana shrugged and then ate her food as well. Hmm, whatev, maybe she's telling me to start talking? "Hey Shana...when you said The Hunter base, you're talking about a base nearby, right?"

"No, you're in a Hunter base right now. This is the main base, where the Master gives off personal instructions and missions to certain hunters. His favorites were Zakuo and Sophia."

SPLAH!!!! Zakuo and Sophia?! Working with the Master, here? In this base?!

"Looks to me that you know who they are," Shana said in a curious voice.

"Know them? I've encountered them a long time ago. We've fought against each other a few times...and fought side by side with them." Side by side...it looks like we may fight with them again against the Variants.

Shana continued. "Anyways, Zakuo and Sophia are the most accomplished Hunters we have here. I'm just the Master's servant and guard." Guard huh? Must be a good position to be in. And no wonder she's so strong....

Just when I was about to ask about the Master, a loud alarm rang. What the....what's happening?

The people in the cafeteria started to get up quickly and ran for the exit. The soldiers here picked up their machina rifles and started to motion everyone to get out. I looked at Shana and I saw the look in her eyes. Something is happening here in the base, and its bad.

We ditched our food tray and ran out the cafeteria door to find many of the employees running through the hallways carrying weapons and paper documents. The siren was loudest here, I could tell...because of the red alarm system located above some of the doors.

"Oh no...they've already started." Shana's look on her face showed of horror and disbelief. "We've gotta get you to the safety pods!" She quickly grabbed my hand and ran through the hallway with me dragging behind. Isn't that strange.

"Wait, safety pods? No way! I'm staying here! Remember, I have to continue my training if I want to defeat the Variants and the Maester?!" Shana halted for a moment and looked at me seriously.

"You won't be able to train at all if you stay here! No let's go!"

I pulled my hand away from her and stood face to face defiantly. "Why? What's going on?"

Her face then changed to sadness. Oh geez, did I say something?

"It seems as if the troops the Variants have under their command are attacking this base. They're probably looking for any sources of Hiends....or any related technology."She then grabbed my hand once more and tugged on it. "Now come on, before they discover your presence here!"

Shit, the Variants already located this place? Wait, what am I talking about? Both the Yevon and Hunter organizations have been working together for a while. Of course they'd know where to look!

I nodded. "Alright then, show me the way."

We ran until we came across a door that was labeled 'Safety Pods'. Okay, seriously, these labels are driving me crazy. It's like these employees need some kind of name tag to actually know what they're dealing with.

Shana opened the door to reveal a dark room which was faintly lit by some glowing pod machines. There were rows and rows of oval-shaped pods which can probably fit an enormous fat guy in there. The machines were whirring softly and there were several pods that were already empty.

"Okay, take any one of them, Will. Just get out of here, quickly!"

I chose the pod closest to the door, but before I step in...."Wait, are you coming with me?" The look on Shana's face told me everything. She was gonna stay here and fight off against any of Yevon's troops. No way....

"Just go!" Shana stepped up to the pod and pushed me in. She then slammed the pod's door shut, sealing me in the machine. All around me there were buttons, levers, and some weird analog stick. She didn't even explain to me what these are for!

Just then, right beside my pod, some kind of terminal ascended. Shana then pressed something, and then BAM!!! You wouldn't guess how freaky it was, speeding along in Mach 3.

The pod shot through some kind of tunnel. Everything I saw was a blur, and my face...no, I'm not even gonna talk about that. A few seconds later, a bright flash of light filled my eyes. I had to cover my eyes with my arm so that I wouldn't get blinded.

When I felt brave enough, I lowered my arm to see...the afternoon sky dotted with reddish clouds. Well, it looked red. But then again, it's already the afternoon? I was pretty sure it was morning...

Not more than 10 seconds later the pod crash landed into earth. Gah! Ow, that's just great, as a result, I get a headache!

The pod's door opened up and at the same time gas was released from inside the pod. No, not fart, just gas the pod used for transportation of some sort. When I looked around...I knew where I was immediately.

Where I'm facing, I could see the building of Bevelle over there. All these interconnected bridges and pathways lead to it, with Yevon soldiers patrolling along. In the distance I thought I saw an airship get closer to the Bevelle building. If I want to get to the building...I'm gonna have to get through all the soldiers.

I walked a few feet towards a bridge when, oh what a surprise, I've been caught!...No really, I was.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here! Men, get him!" I was at a forked path, the right was blocked by some crates filled with stuff I don't know of. The left path was filled with soldiers coming towards me. I'll take the left and then the right.

I reverted my right arm into the scythe arm and retracted them into gun-mode. 7 Yevon soldiers held swords while the one who yelled out was dual-wielding scimitars. Okay, let's make this quick.

I aimed my knuckles at the 7 soldiers and started to spray fire. In less than 3 seconds I was proud to shoot them all down. Yep, all proud and.... SLINK!

The hell? The dual-wielding guy....was behind me the whole time? I felt a searing pain from my back. Urrg, it's pay back!

I modified my arm to transform into the scythe mode and I swung around to slash at him to meet his right-handed scimitar block. Caught off guard, he kicked me right in the stomach, making me sprawl to the floor. He made a stabbing motion with his left scimitar, but he only clipped my right cheek. I felt a drop of blood plop down on my pants, but before long, it stitched itself. I then counterattacked by flicking my wrist into the ground, sending out a crushing line of stalagmites. And he was really close to me too.

So, all in all, his private area was stabbed by a very 'spiky' stalagmite. With a low groan, the dual-wielding guy slumped forward, slowly dying. Dang, that actually sucks, losing those balls of his..if he has one anymore.

I then took the right path and examined the boxes of crates. I stabbed my scythe arm into the crate, puncturing the box. When I took out my arm, my claws held up a complete set of clothing. A long black and white coat with a cowl. There was also a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants with black and white shoes. Alrighty then, I finally get to change my clothes. I took off the clothes I had and then refitted myself with the ones I found in the crate. Dang, I need to check myself out.

I then continued taking the left path, and what do you know? There was a broken glass mirror which was laying on the floor. I picked it up and checked my face...dang.

I didn't notice it, but it looks like I'm already growing a bit of a beard. And a scar was formed on my right cheek from that dual-wielding guy. And my hair...what happened?! It's now a little more longer to my ears, with my front spiked up a bit...like that crazy Movaak. Ah well, everyone changes sooner or later, right?

I continued a leisurely walk of killing soldiers and finding some random stuff, until 2 minutes later, I found myself at the foot of the stairs. And then...

_AT THIS POINT, YOU CAN ADD THE SOUND EFFECT OF A RECORD DISC BEING SCRATCHED_

"And then whatever happened 5 minutes ago comes into the story, right?" Leila interrupted. I nodded in reply.

Zakuo, Sophia, Delna, and Derek were quiet, probably thinking about what happened back at the Hunter base.

"So...all you learned was a measly way to actually use a gun now?" Tsuki said in awe, which to my translation, is sarcasm.

"Yes....that's all I learned...so far." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Hey, at least I LEARNED something! How about YOU guys?!"

Movaak, Tsuki, Leila, and Anuy grinned. So did the guy with the wings and glasses.

"Yeah, we actually learned quite alot," replied Tsuki. He then pointed towards the guy with glasses. "Even Roen, who just joined today, has some unique moves."

I then turned my gaze towards Roen. Huh, he has a longsword with holes in them? Strange...

"Wait, what about the Variants!" I turned around to find....empty space. None of the Variants members were here. But then I spotted a paper note being weighed down by a paperweight on the floor.

"Well well, what's this?" Movaak walked towards the note and picked it up. Opening the note, he observed the content.

Tsuki, Anuy, and Leila walked up behind Movaak and peeked over his shoulder.

Movaak's face then turned grim. "Looks like they've decided to expose the locations of where each member of the Variants would be located for their match to be in. Everyone ready?"

Everyone here nodded in approval. Surveying everyone's faces, I could tell everyone knows that this may be the final battle of their time. Hope everyone's ready.

Movaak then directed his attention towards Delna, who was holding onto Zakuo, and turned his attention towards Leila. First match-up is between you two girls and Malfonse, at Macalania Wood's lake."

"Should we get to the airship then?" asked Derek.

_10 minutes later_

_-----------------------_

The Hunters and my friends were lined up getting ready to bid our encouragements to Leila and Delna. They were both standing close to the window, getting ready to jump off to the lake. Delna walked up towards the Hunters and hugged them all. Leila said her farewells to Anuy, Tsuki, Roen, and Movaak. When she got to me...

"Hey Will, looks like you shaved the beard off."

Hehe, it was true. While in the airship, I was at the bathroom using those normal, run-of-the-mill shavers. "Yeah, I did.....anyways, be careful in the battle alright?"

Leila nodded and hugged me. For some reason, I'm getting quite used to it."I will....you be careful also, you hear?"

I smiled from her concern. We both broke the hug and she then joined up with Delna.

Derek, who was at the pilot seat, yelled out, "Alright then, opening up the window hatch!" The windows suddenly latched off, letting out and in huge amounts of air. Delna and Leila waved to us and jumped off the airship. I hope....she'll be okay.

_OUT OF WILL'S POV_

_------------------------_

Leila and Delna jumped off the airship's windows. They were right above the forest when Delna pulled both Leila's and her parachute bags, which was strapped on their back. 2 light parachutes erupted out of their packs. They slowly descended down to the lake's bottom. Before the parachutes collapsed on top of them, Delna took out her bazooka and shot both of them down.

"Wow, nice shot...I think," stated Leila. She then looked around the forest.

The lake was a bit tad dark. All around them were trees sparkling with these green orbs floating around. The lake was cold to the touch.

"I wonder if Malfonse if here...if he isn't, then I'll call him a chicken," Delna said in a confident voice.

"Chicken? I'd rather be called a boar," said a deep-voice to their right. Surprised, they both saw Malfonse standing on the shores of the lake. His 2 metal hammers were strapped on his back in a crisscross shape. "So, I'm guessing you girls are ready for this? I hope you said your farewells to your friends and families."

"Wow, he's very kind for a Variant," whispered Delna.

"I know what you mean," Leila replied softly.

"If you both are done gibbering softly to each other, then let's get down to it," Malfonse said in a loud voice. Flocks of birds flew out of the trees, squawking. At this point, the song 'The Otherworld' would be suitable here.

Malfonse unstrapped his metal hammers and slammed them both into the lake, sending out a huge blast of water up into the air. Delna aimed her bazooka at him, while Leila transformed...into a more female version of a werewolf. Flaming red hair, with claws as long as bananas. Her jaw reeked of flames.

"Hmph, I've hated Hiends....and I still hate them," muttered Malfonse.

And with that, the three of them dashed at each other.

----------------------------

A/N: Whhhehewww!! I FINALLY wrote another chapter! I'm sorry again to everyone that this was late. If you read the above note, then I think you know why I couldn't write. And as I always say, hope you guys enjoy the story and please R&R!!! =D

NEW CHARACTER!!!

------------------------

Name: Shana Kassim **

Age: 12

Race: Al Bhed

Height: 5'5

Weight: 116 lb

Build: Lean and a tiny bit muscular

Main Weapon: A brown, single-barreled musket.

Special Skills: Using custom-made bullets and has very stylish shooting moves

Overdrive: Unknown

Appearance: Bleached blond hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were green with the symbol of an Al Bhed. She wore on a black jumpsuit that bound tightly to her body. She had a peach colored complexion.

Personality: Usually, she acts very determined and tomboyish, and she only acts kind to people she knows. When she get's into fights, she get's into a very calm but crazy state.

Proficient Ability: Her running speed is superb because of her short height and strong legs. She's also quite flexible, being able to bend backwards all the way to shoot at her opponents.

Fighting Style: Range and Speed

Was This Person Born or Warped to Spira: She was born in Home.

Reason Why Your Character Joined The Hunters: Unknown

Background: Unknown


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, just my own.

Note: Wow, now that we're all cleared up with Will's story, it's on to the showdown! So, several of the chapters would be the match-up battles between the chosen participants. We even get to know the past of these Variants! Ready? Let's go!

Chapter 20

The Lion, the Bazooka, and the Hammers

Just before Malfonse reached towards the two girls, Leila jumped up into the air while Delna jumped back with her bazooka aimed at him. In a slight second her bazooka suddenly turned red and a surge of heat started to seep out of the barrel of the bazooka.

"Infernal Flames!" Delna yelled out. A huge splurge of flames blew out of the bazooka, rapidly reaching towards Malfonse. As if expecting this attack, he swung his right hammer in a horizontal slash, sending the flames to the side and making the trees catch on fire all around them.

"Well well, Delna. You're helping out those Hiends fight this battle? Aren't you, as a Hunter, supposed to 'kill' them? I don't like knowing someone on my side is fighting against me." Malfonse tried to pressure her into hesitating. But she wasn't getting any of it. Delna was NOT going to fall for Malfonse's plan.

"Well, your aura looks a bit darker than theirs, so I'm going to have to side with them for a while. It's just that, a temporary truce." Delna looked around the pond to see the trees in blazes. A plan started to sprout within her mind, and she smirked with its successes it could make with this battle.

Malfonse scanned the area behind Delna. He thought he saw a shadowy blur move about in the trees. Could it be that Hiend girl? No, he can't be distracted just yet.

"This pond looks a bit wet. I might as well use it to my advantage," Delna said. With that, she jumped into the air and aimed her bazooka below her. "Icicle Shard!" A huge chunk of an icicle slammed into the waters, freezing the entire pond and anything in it.

The seaweed and sea beds in the water froze, while the fish froze into look-alike fossils. Malfonse then knew what she was up to. She wanted to freeze the pond with him. Before he could react, both his legs were frozen into the waters, making him unable to move. Shit…

He heard a soft plop behind him and heard the cocking of a gun….or a really big bazooka.

Delna held her bazooka aimed at his back while facing the blazing trees. "You know, being a Hunter and all isn't ALL about eliminating Hiends, ya know? We're also supposed to protect the people," her bazooka suddenly sparked up with a small amount of energy, "and make sure they live a good, peaceful life. Hiends are people also, you know? They're just…demented in some way."

Smiling, Malfonse muttered, "Do you want me to tell you a tidbit of Maester Seymour's grand plan?"

Her bazooka being lowered a bit told Malfonse everything. "Hmph, you Hunters won't be needed for long. Maester Seymour has devised a plan to obliterate ALL the Hiends into extinction." He turned his head a bit to see the bazooka aimed at him. "Interesting, isn't it?"

Delna had an uneasy feeling about the plan. Obliterate the Hiends into extinction? Was that possible? Before she could think how the Maester can do such a thing, she felt a VERY painful crunching of her right ribcage being broken.

BOOM! She then got flung right into a dense tree, slumping onto its bark. Blood started to spew out of her broken ribs, and her bazooka lay at her feet.

She saw Malfonse walking up towards her with his dual hammers slung onto his shoulder with cold eyes burning her entire being.

"You've been lagging a bit, so I took the time to teach you a lesson. Never to distract yourself in a battle. And it looks like you've failed." He raised his right hammer high up into the air and then swung it downwards to be blocked by…Leila.

Her huge claws blocked the hammer's head and she pushed him away 10 feet. The ice broke a path from Malfonse's legs.

Looking at Delna's limp body, Leila asked, "You alright? Malfonse swung that hammer of his at you…."

Her eyes starting to close and her heavy, rugged breathing, Delna looked up at Leila's canine-like face. "I'm…alright. Fight him…without me. I'll be resting….for a while." She then closed her eyes and sighed softly.

Leila spotted blood started to spill into the pond, giving it a red tinge. She then faced Malfonse, who was starting to advance towards her.

"Well then, I guess it's just me and you, Malfonse. I wanna see you REALLY fight…"

Hoisting his hammers onto his shoulders, Malfonse replied, "As long as you have the same courtesy of fighting me straight on."

Giving off a small smile, Leila said, "Sorry, but I'd rather fight somewhere with some cover...for now." She then ran off into the blazing woods.

"Well, if she wants a wild goose chase, then she'll get it." Malfonse then followed her. The troubling part about following her was that the blazing trees created an obstacle to slow him down. Because of Leila's Hiend form, her agility has been increased, giving her the flexibility and awareness to dodge the trees.

And the second troubling part was that she threw some burning branches or some rocks to impede his advance. This was not going well...unless...

Malfonse raised his dual hammers and slammed them into the ground, creating a 360 degree shockwave that wiped off all the flames from the trees around him. The ground also had spider-web like cracks etched into the ground. In a split second Malfonse swung his left hammer behind him diagonally, blocking Leila's jump strike.

She then jumped off the hammer and landed onto the now cracked ground. "Dang, you're fast for a big guy."

"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment," Malfonse replied, turning around to face her.

"You know, I've been wondering, but WHY did you join the Variants?" Leila asked.

Malfonse arched an eyebrow and said, "You would ask me this question right now, when we're in a battle to the death?"

"Um, yeah." What, did he have a problem with that?

Exposing a small smile, he said, "Well, I have never been asked this question before. Well, that's because usually the questioner get''s killed before they get the chance. But I never joined the Variants, if that's what you wanted to hear."

Leila's eyes widened in shock. He never joined the Variants? Then why was he being involved with them?

His face showed a knowing look, and said, "Well, I was 'created' to work with the Variants. Or as you people would call this as cloning."

"C-cloning?" Leila stuttered the words. She's never heard of the word cloning for a LONG while. Cloning technology has been banned for over many years. Can it be true that Maester Seymour is trying to work on this?

She held her forearm up and blocked both of Malfonse's hammers. "Keh, I was about to drop my guard..."

"I was hoping you would. But what I'm telling you is the truth. The Variants are actually a group of cloned people, based off of the real bodies of our originals. Some partial bits of our original's consciousness is kept within us." He then dug his hammer even harder, pushing Leila onto her knees.

Baring her fangs, Leila yelled out, "Do you like being a clone?! Do you like being a VARIANT? Killing innocent people and stealing goods from places?"

Malfonse face darkened, the blazing forest circling them just casting a light glow on his face. "It's not that I take pleasure in killing. It's just that when an order is given, especially from Maester Seymour, then it must be done. No matter who it is."

Gripping both of his hammers, Leila roared and tossed Malfonse and his hammers to the side, several feet away. Malfonse landed on his feet and slammed his hammers into the ground to keep him from sliding too far. A green army cap was laying on the ground and it was soon swept away into the air and out into the afternoon sky.

Leila glared at Malfonse, his shaved head suddenly revealed to her. "It's time to end this battle Malfonse. I hope you have a prayer ready to give to your 'loving' Yevon."

"Heh, I hope you the same thing." He then slammed his hammers down into the ground, sending out a line of stalagmites towards Leila. In a blink of an eye, she got right in front of him and grabbed Malfonse's throat, making him gag and send out spittle onto her face. Stopping herself from gagging, she then placed her other hand onto his mouth, and she opened her mouth wide.

Hammers dropped to the ground, and Leila then felt guilty. She saw Malfonse's eyes quiver in....fear? Closing her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling, she then thinks in her head, 'I'm sorry Malfonse. Please have a good afterlife'.

A pure, red glow of flames started to emit from her throat. At this time, Malfonse's arms were at his side, and his eyes were then closed.

'Heh, well then, this is it. I could either swing my leg out and get a chance to gunk her in the face....or take it all in. That I've...no, Maester Seymour has taken millions of lives just to exact his operations of power. I....can't believe I'm doing this but....I give up. Maester Seymour, everybody, I'm sorry. I have failed you all.'

Suddenly, a huge beam of red flames erupted from Leila's mouth and it converged Malfonse's entire face. His screams and cries for help were in vain. After the beam dissipated, his body spazzed and then he fell forward, never getting up again.

Leila opened her eyes, and her tears started to spill out. Transforming back to her human body, she gave a prayer of protection and safety over Malfonse's body and walked back to the lake. The ice that was made from Delna melted away, giving out a lake that would cover Leila's entire waist. Delna laid just across from the lake.

Wading through the lake was no easy task. Leila probably snagged her foot in at least 5 or 6 seaweeds and several little fishes nipped at her arm, making Leila feel a little bit better from the fight. When she got to her, Leila knelt down to see Delna's face paled over. The blood was still fresh, but her body was a bit cold.

Taking Delna's body close to hers, Leila looked up to the sky. "Everyone......sniff, I hope you'll all be safe. And I mean ALL of you!" Leila buried her face to Delna's chest and started to sob.

In the distance, standing at the tip of a burned tree, stood a white, long coated figure. The coat resembed that of the Orginization XIII's coats. His cowl covered his entire head and face, except his grim mouth.

In a heavy-toned voice, the figure said, "Damn...I was too late! I'll have to quickly head over to the next battle site. Maybe I can stop them from killing each other." And with that, the figure then convulsed into black mist.

15 MINUTES BEFORE LEILA DEFEATED MALFONSE

------------------------------------------------------

I sat on a swivel chair looking at Movaak and Sophia strapping on their parachute bags. I changed my white and black attire to a red t-shirt and black shorts with my obvious black nike shoes. My hair was short again from Anuy giving me a haircut. I never even knew Anuy was that good.

"Good luck with this battle both of you. Heh, it looks like you two are on a honeymoon."

Movaak came towards me quickly and smacked me in the head.

"Ow! What the hell!? What did I do?" I yelled at him so loud Sophia then came towards us.

"It's for saying something so trivial to the matter at hand! This battle is a life or death situation to us, and to the whole world."

Gah, he was right. But he didn't need to smack me....geez, he could have at least said 'don't say that' or 'be careful with what you say' but nooooooo, he just goes on and smacks me. Sometimes I wondered why destiny made me meet him.

"Ready to go?" yelled out Derek. Movaak and Sophia gave the thumbs up. With a nod, Derek pushed a button, which opened the windows, and air started to gush in and out.

Turning around to face me and the gang, Movaak said, "Be safe everyone, and don't get killed."

Sophia then added, "Oh, and Zakuo, don't get too crazy in the fight, alright? You too, Derek." And with that they both jumped off.

"Heeey, wait, I'm not that good in fight," mumbled Derek.

"Well, that's a shame," Tsuki said. Derek had to be held back by Zakuo from punching Tsuki in the face. I saw a hint of a smile on Tsuki's lips.

I hope they'll both be okay.

Both Movaak and Sophia free-falled down towards the stadium bleachers, their arms and legs spread out. The distance to the bleachers were closing in on them with momentous speed.

Sophia yelled out to be heard above the wind's roaring. "Okay, we're getting nearer, I'm going on your back, alright?!"

Without saying anything, Movaak grabbed Sophia's hands and lead it to hold onto his shoulders. He then bent his knees a bit and reverted his left arm into his black, volcanic arm. With Sophia on his back, he reeled his arm back and let our a roar, punching the ground on impact. In succession, a cloud of dust and debris filled up the air around them.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The volcanic stump on Movaak's left shoulder suddenly erupted hot lava, propelling both him and Sophia to the inner sections of the stadium, where the 4 water pumps for the Blitz sphere was located. Movaak dug his feet and hands into the ground to slow down their slide. Sophia jumped off of Movaak and dusted off some dirt from her clothes.

"Well, that was a crazy flight downwards. We should try that again sometime."

Movaak looked at Sophia as if she was crazy, but then remembered there was something that had to be done. "Maybe we can, if we defeat HIM." He pointed towards a figure with orange long hair and a prosthetic arm. Sophia saw the figure and her face then hardened.

Misake stood there, his orangish hair whipping from the oncoming wind. "Greetings, love, and enemy." He extended his prosthetic arm and said, "Welcome to the Blitzball Stadium. A place of excitement and..."

"Cut the theatrics, Misake. You know why Sophia and I are here for."

Sophia looked at Movaak, surprised by his bluntness, but Misake shrugged it off. "Well, I never knew you had such rudeness in you, man with the spiky, red hair. To help you relax, would you like some...refreshments?"

Movaak saw a quick glint of red from Misake's eyes, and knew something was up. Or right next to them. The 4 pumps for the sphere suddenly spilled out a huge amount of water onto the inner sections of the stadium, covering the entire ground with sogging water. It went up to their ankles, so it was quite shallow. 'Easy to maneuver in', Sophia thought.

Suddenly, 5 fiends submerged out of the water, head-first. All of them were shaped just like the Yevon soldiers. The only differences were that they were made out of pure H2O and a little bit of mana.

Clapping, Misake yelled out in happiness, "Now then! Let's get the magic show started! Now, I wanna ask you both something. Is this an illusion.....or not?"

Movaak was about to say something, but saw someone pass by him. No....it's Sophia!

Her yoyos drawn, she then swung them out in a wide arc, clearing out all the water soldiers...until 5 more replaced them. "Tch, these things are getting annoying, and I only cleared off 5 of them!"

Misake then slammed his prosthetic palm right at Sophia's face, sending her straight towards Movaak. Movaak raised his fiend's arm and caught Sophia from smashing into him.

"You need to be careful, ya know?"

She glared at him with a defeated look on her face. "You think you know everything."

Smirking, Movaak replied, "I probably do. Now you fend off against those fiends, I'll take on Misake. We'll try to assist each other when we can, alright?"

Sophia nodded and they both dashed towards their respective directions.

"Misake, you're goin down!" yelled Movaak.

Misake grabbed his mace from his waist and held it on his human arm. "Just try, bitch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! So many things just happened, from Leila defeating Malfonse by herself, from Movaak and Sophia starting the fight against Misake. But the question was, why the heck did some dude in a white Orginization XIII coat appear out of nowhere? And what's with the cloning business? Please R&R and hope you guys enjoyed! :D

Oh, and sorry for the short fight. I'll make the next fight more exciting! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, just my ideas and story plots.

Note: The next fight is with Movaak and Sophia vs Misake! Enjoy!

Chapter 21

The Illusion of Reality

Before Movaak could reach Misake, raising his mace upwards, he then slammed it down onto Movaak's back, making him crash right into the ground right in front of him. Misake eyed Sophia, fighting off the quickly multiplying Water Fiends. 'Heh, do they both have a single clue that they're just an illusion?' he thought to himself. A sudden grab of his mace bolted Misake to look at what's in front of him.

Movaak roared loudly and swung Misake to the side, making him crash into the bleacher's walls. But just as he crashed, he jumped off the wall in a speed only known to a cheetah. He extended his prosthetic arm and collided with Movaak's fiend arm, making a huge shockwave erupt from the deadlock. The resistance between the two arms made them both shiver. It was like a wrestler trying to take down his opponent to the ground.

"Grrr, Misake, you don't understand! What you're doing may as well destroy the whole entire world!" Movaak pushed against Misake's arm, but he didn't budge much.

Sneering, Misake replied, "My dear Movaak, what us Variants do in the branch of Yevon is to assassinate possible threats to Maester Seymour's plans. He's not gonna destroy the world, he'll save it." He then gripped Movaak's clawed hands tightly, making Movaak succumb to the pain and he falls to his knees.

With his other arm, Misake then punched the side of Movaak's head, sending him sprawling to the ground several feet away. Watching Sophia battle out the Fiends tiredly, Misake yelled out, "My love! Let me help you out with killing these weak Fiends!"

Looking behind herself, Sophia clenched her teeth and seethed, "I don't NEED help from the likes of you. You're the one who summoned them in the first place!" Then she noticed Misake's eyes glowing red. No...he couldn't be...

Before he could mentally hurt Sophia, Misake felt heat starting to form at his back. Turning his head to see what's going on, he then saw Movaak with his lava cannon aimed at him.

"Heh, burn in hell." His cannon arm suddenly surged out a huge blast of lava, propelling Misake all the way across to the bleachers. At the same time, Sophia was just about to slash off a Water Fiends' head off when it suddenly evaporated into vapors.

"What...just happened?" Sophia asked incredulously. Her yo-yos lay limp on the floor. Movaak looked up at the bleachers and smirked.

"It seems as if Misake takes a bit of damage, he loses concentration for his illusions."

Looking at Movaak with wide eyes, Sophia mutters, "Illusions? So these Fiends I've been fighting were just stupid mirages the whole entire time?!" Her insides started to churn in anger from this fact. That's right, it took some mind energy and mana to hold up a long duration for illusions. But wasn't Misake a Maester? He should've been able to hold them up a little bit longer. But now that those distractions were over, she can focus her fight against Misake...with the help from Movaak.

Pushing off some crumbling rocks from his body, Misake got up from a crater and clenched his prosthetic fist. "Damn you both, making me lose my focus!" Misake's backside of his trench coat had a huge, circular burn mark, wisping smoke still signaling it as a fresh burn.

"I guess I'll hold him off, you try finding a way to reflect his mind tricks. They're probably more potent then the illusions." Movaak then readied his Fiend's arm and sprinted towards Misake.

Sophia looked around and saw that the ground was a bit flooded still. 'Hmmm, what kind of object can reflect tricks than a good....mirror!" And water is one possible way to reflect something off of its surface. Now how to time it correctly on using the water...

Misake focused his mind on the incoming enemy, and he then suddenly zoomed into his mind.

Movaak found himself strapped down on a chair with his arms binded on the chair's backrest. The room, if it was called a room, was totally dark all around him, save for some kind of intense light being focused onto his body.

2 figures suddenly appeared out of the shadows, holding what looked like a wooden club. Both figures wore on what looked like those lab coats with blood splattered all over the front. They both stood right and left to Movaak, and they raised their clubs like baseball bats. They suddenly swung right at Movaak's head, creating a loud crack sound to be heard. And from the room's spacious area, the sound echoed into Movaak's ears. The pain from his head was intense, and it felt like his head was starting to break apart.

But this is what Movaak wanted. To get Misake to focus on him, and not on her. That way, she can attack Misake while he's immobile.

"Oh, so is THAT what you were planning?" asked a muffle, echoish voice.

Movaak couldn't zone in on the sound, but was pretty sure it was coming from one of the club guys.

"If you're wondering who's speaking, then let me tell you. It's me, Misake. That's right, be afraid Movaak. Whatever you're thinking inside your mind, I can hear and sense it. And speaking of which, I think I heard you say something about my love being the main attacker here? Well then, I'll have to clean her up before that happens, eh?"

Damn, it was Misake?! He couldn't believe it! Being able to hear another person's thoughts was quite an advantage for him.

"Yes, it is. Now stop talking and let me get to Sophia!"

What can Movaak do? It's not possible to get out unless either Misake finishes with this illusion or Sophia distracts him. He'll have to.....sustain the blows. Gritting his teeth, Movaak whispered, "Hurry it up, Sophia."

Sophia twirled her yoyo's around her index finger, and then she yelled out, "Around the World!" She let the yoyo arc backwards and then it shot forward towards Misake. The yoyo sped forward and passed Movaak's head. In slow motion, you could see Movaak's eyes widen a little, realizing that something just passed by his head just seconds ago. The yoyo connected against Misake's forehead, making him yelp and fall backwards. Wait, yelp?

Movaak suddenly zoomed out of his mind and back to realiy. Seeing Misake slowly getting up with his head to his forehead, he then raised his left arm up with palms open, and a ball of red energy suddenly appeared. "Sophia, stall Misake for a while. I'm preparing something!"

With a nod, she then jumped towards the bleachers...unaware that Misake is already right above her.

"So my love, how are we gonna do this? Me on top, or you on top?"

Looking up slowly, she saw Misake with his mace raised above his head. He then swung it downwards, connecting to her right shoulder and sent her shooting into the ground with a huge 'BLAM!'

"Damn! Sophia!" Movaak gritted his teeth and saw Misake standing above Sophia's body. Turning his head just a bit towards Movaak, Misake sneered.

"Now what, Movaak? Are you going to do anything about this? Probably not, you wanna watch what I'm gonna do to her?" Misake's questions were unmistakably towards doing something very inappropriate towards Sophia, her was sure of it.

The burning ball hovering above Movaak's palm was already as huge as a cabin house. 'Well then, guess there's no alternative to this...' Movaak thought. He closed his eyes and swung the nova ball towards the 2 figures.

Misake's eyes were wide with shock. 'Was Movaak going crazy!'

The ball inched nearer and nearer towards the 2 figures. Behind Misake, a blur appeared next to Sophia to cover her body. Movaak then kicked Misake in the back, making him lose his balance and making him walk clumsily towards the nova ball. "You...gotta be kidding me!!!!"

The nova ball connected with Misake's body, creating a huge flaming explosion that created at least 5 shockwaves in the area. When the shockwave died down, there were only 2 figures left, Movaak and Sophia. He had Sophia in his arms and he cradled her.

Opening her eyes, she asked, "Did.....did Misake die?"

Movaak had a grim face, and he replied, "It looks like Misake wasn't here after all. He was somewhere else the whole time."

With a smile, Sophia said, "Heh, he's quite smart. And anyhow- Sophia started to blush- don't you want to let me go now?"

Smirking, Movaak looked at her face and said, "Did you know this was the same thing that happened to me and Ira? But it was also the last time for me to see her face..."

Sophia half-smiled and whispered, "But this won't be your last seeing me. I'll be back....just let me rest, alright?"

With a nod, Movaak let her head rest on his lap. 'I sure hope everyone's okay in this battle...' Movaak prayed.

IN AN AIRSHIP SOMEWHERE IN THE SKY

------------------------------------------------------

Misake, who was standing in the center of the commanding deck, felt a surge of energy go through his brain. Smirking, he said, "Well, well, looks like Malfonse and my dimwitted copy has been eliminated. Maester Seymour, is there anything else you have planned to prepare for?"

Maester Seymour sat on some kind of mechanical chair and he smiled. "No, everything is according to plan."

They both watched the sun that was starting to settle into evening. Wonder how they can watch the sun....

IN ANOTHER AIRSHIP, WILL'S POV

-------------------------------------------

All was strangely quiet in the airship. Anuy and Roen were strapping their parachute bags onto their backs. Derek checked the locator panel on the dashboard and gave a thumbs up. The window opened up and in a flash Roen jumped off, extending his white wings to its fullest extent. To my surprise, Anuy was still sitting there.

"Hey, you should follow after Roen, you may land somewhere else....and that wouldn't be a good thing, ya know?" I said while walking towards her. I saw her gripping the wheelchair so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Hey Will? I'm scared...I'm scared that I may fail and let down the whole world..."

Okay, why is she saying this now? "Anuy....I mean, Summoner Anuy, please don't say such things. In the future you're gonna become an important and powerful figure for the world of Spira. Which means you're gonna have to be positive. I know you can do it, Anuy." I gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder.

When I saw Anuy smile and nod happily, I felt something stir inside me. Maybe it was because I felt happy that she was feeling better and more determined, or it may be something else, but as long as she looks like this, I don't think anything can get in her way...for the moment anyhow.

"We'll see each other soon, right?" she asked in a soft voice.

Will we see each other? I mean....something may happen in MY battle....dunno, but... "I knelt down to eye level and said in a confident tone, "Yeah, we will. Now good luck with the battle."

She nodded and she then wheeled off the rim of the window, letting the air take her down to the ground....towards Remiem Temple.

At the tippy top of the temple, there was a hollow hole big enough for a Chocobo Eater to get through. Roen scanned all around the place and began to take action. He got behind Anuy and grabbed onto her wheelchair, and with a hard push with his wings, both of them descended slowly into the temple.

There was a huge, circular area with just one pathway leading to some room, but it was blocked off by some kind of purplish barrier. And right in front of it, was Calera in her black, skimpy outfit with a whip attached to her waist.

Roen, making sure that they were close to the ground, dropped Anuy down.

"Heh, thanks Roen."

Smiling, Roen replied, "No problem..."

Calera giggled to make her presence known. "Well, hey there! And hey cuties, what's your name?"

Blushing, Roen knew she was targeting him, and he adjusted his glasses nervously. Anuy wheeled in front of him and she faced Calera, aiming her staff at her. "You won't be doing anything funny with him, you hear?"

Calera then had her hand on her hips. "Do something funny? Meh, I don't know what you mean, buuuut-"

"Don't we have something to do currently?" Roen asked impatiently, getting back to his strategic self.

Greatly irritated from getting interrupted, Calera answered, "That's right...we're supposed to be fighting. Well then, I can't let Jekt get mad over this, so I guess we should get the battle on the go!" She grabbed the whip and it extended by 8 feet. The whip was black with the tip being a rosey red. "I'm gonna whip you like slaves!"

Looking around, Roen whispered, "Anuy, listen to me, alright? I'm gonna fight her in close range combat. You on the other hand, use support spells and anything else you learned from Master Zelferd, okay?"

Anuy clutched her staff and nodded, her lips trembling slightly. 'She must be scared...' he thought. He then heard Calera cackle like a witch, and he therefore took out his flute and pressed a button, transforming it into a longsword with 3 holes in the blade.

"Alright, let's see what you got."

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wowzers, I haven't updated for such a long time. Sorry about that everyone :(

But then again, if you read this far, the story's almost over!!!! NNNOO!!!!

If anyone was wondering, was the Misake vs Movaak and Sophia good? How about the other battle? And who would win on this battle? Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please R&R!!! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, just my ideas and stuff like that.

Note: Now it's the battle between Calera vs Roen + Anuy!!! Ready, fight!

Chapter 22

Melody of Punishment

Roen held his longsword in a spear-like fashion and sprinted towards Calera. He knew from looking at Calera's stance, that she has a very weird fighting-style for her whip. She had her knees a little bent, and had her left hand holding back the tip of the whip while her right hand held it in place. It was like she was gonna strike someone with a wet towel, and she literally did.

She let go of her left hand and flicked her wrist, making the whip snap right at Roen's sword's tip. In a huge surprise, he got repelled back to the ground right next to Anuy.

"Whoa...I wasn't expecting an attack that strong..."

Anuy wheeled toward him hurriedly, and spluttered out words and sentences like 'sorry!' and 'do you need healing?'

Shaking his head, Roen said, "It's alright Summoner. But maybe you can soften my blows? Hehe...."

"Alright...I'll try to do that." Anuy then placed her wand on his hand, which healed a small scrape. "I can always try helping in small ways..."

Both of them heard footsteps approaching them with a soft giggling sound. "You see from that attack, that I'm no ordinary girl. I'm probably stronger than Malfonse and Ira altogether. Hehe, face it you two, you don't stand a chance against me!" Calera then flicked her wrist again, sending out a high-speed whip attack once again.

Roen smirked at the chance. With just one beat of his wings, a current of air went through the holes in his blade, creating some kind of peppy tune. Before the whip even reached Roen, a 3 foot tall purple-furred dog appeared from a portal atop the ceiling, and it stomped on the whip, stopping it in its tracks.

"W-what the hell? Where did THAT mutt come from?!" Calera screamed out with a shocked expression.

Roen nonchalantly hoisted himself onto the dog as if it was a horse and he had his sword's blade resting on the ground. "Let's see if you can handle this one here, I've known this mutt to be quite the crazy type."

"I don't like the sound of that," Anuy muttered quietly.

The dog barked loudly and suddenly sprinted forward. Roen's sword blade made a trail of sparks appear along the ground. Within 2 seconds Roen jumped off the dog at high speed with his sword raised. The dog got under Calera's skirt, which by the way made her squeak, and it jumped up. Because of the dog's muscular back, it bounced her upwards, making her meet Roen face to face.

"I guess you couldn't handle the dog after all, girl," Roen said in a calm tone. He swung his sword down and slashed her stomach. The force of the blow sent Calera into the ground, creating an immense eruption of stone and dust to waft out torrentially. Roen landed onto the ground with a soft thud, and wiped the blood from Calera's stomach onto the dog's fur.

"Thanks Ralfin." Roen then looked at the crater that was created. In all the dust and debris, he discerned a figure moving clumsily out of the hole.

"Damn boy, your dog has one perverted mind. If it does that one more time, I'm gonna-"

"Well, when he did it the first time, you didn't do anything. What makes you think you're gonna do it again?" Roen asked patiently.

With a shriek, Calera bursted out of the dust clouds and lunged towards Roen's throat. At that moment, a barrier of light blocked Calera's path.

Giving off a small smile, Roen turned around and said, "Thanks Anuy, I owe you one."

Anuy had her eyes closed, focusing all her mana into the barrier, but she gave a curt nod towards his direction.

"Both of you must think that you're getting the winning edge, eh? Sorry, but I don't have any intentions of losing here." Calera then jumped back 5 feet away, only to feel a sudden surge of pain on her stomach. She looked down to see a large wound, cut clean from the sword. Alot of blood was dripping down her legs. "Tch, beginner's luck."

She then took out her whip and swung it above her head like some cowgirl getting ready to catch a bull. "That barrier is NOT gonna protect you forever!" She then swung her whip towards Roen, making it arc like a yoyo. But the same result was seen, a yellow barrier protecting Roen from harm.

"Even that attack won't work. Give up girl, or Calera, you lost." To emphasize what he meant, Anuy focused the point where the whip was having contact with the barrier, and made it 'jelly-like'. The whip suddenly turned around and smacked into Calera's chest, making her fall back onto her butt.

"Ow! How did she...do that?!" Calera suddenly had the feeling that maybe, JUST maybe, she didn't have a chance at all here. No, she can't think that way! Not when her life depended on it. She then got up and gripped her whip firmly. "A dog and now some kind of reflective barrier? Interesting..."

"Calera...you're not stronger than either Malfonse or Ira, are you..." Anuy said in an I-know-something-about-you tone.

Sighing, she replied, "Pff, probably from how I fought, you came up with that idea. I'm gonna have to admit, yes, I'm not stronger than them in strength, but in technique, I'm probably the best in that category!" Just then, Calera pulled off a very unusual move. She wrapped the grip of the whip around her ankle, and she suddenly executed a continuous amount of flares.

"Holy shit, she's doing the flare!" Roen couldn't believe it, that move was commonly used for gymnasts or breakdancers. Was she a....

"Hm, that's good to hear the truth, Calera. Now I can finally use that spell I learned from Zelferd." Anuy bowed her head and started to chant some words silently.

Roen knew what she was talking about, for some reason. "Ralfin, let's go!" Both him and the dog broke through the barrier and ran towards Calera.

Then Roen's fear came true. Calera finished her flares and suddenly got into a headspin. Her body increased in speed and at the same time the whip went faster and faster, like a rotor blade from a helicopter. Roen got smacked in the cheek, sending him back 7 feet away into the ground. Ralfin, the dog on the other hand, was a lucky mutt. Because it wasn't over 5 feet, the dog went under the whip's range and lunged towards Calera.

'Heh, I expected this to happen.' she thought. She then got into a handstand and did a back hand spring over the dog and Roen. She then turned to face Anuy and charged towards her.

But before she reached her, Anuy opened her eyes quickly and her eyes glowed a bright yellow. "Heaven's Rain." A yellow glyphic symbol shaped like a star appeared under Calera. She looked down in horror.

Anuy then raised her staff up high and the ceiling above Calera turned into a glyphic symbol of a star as well. A beam of light encased Calera, making it seem as if she was in some kind of tube.

She banged her fist onto the now solid walls of the light. "What's going on!? Let me out this instant!" Calera's eyes were suddenly turning teary-eyed.

5 spears of light emerged out of the ceiling glyph and all of them aimed at Calera's head. "Please........let me go." She slumped onto the light wall and began to sob.

Anuy's face had tears coming down her cheeks as she said one word. "IM.....IMPALE!!!!" The 5 spears of light went down in a flash and they all embedded into Calera's head. And just as the spears embedded themselves into her head, the glyphs disappeared, every bit of the mystical light disappearing.

Roen got up from the ground and stared at Anuy, who was sobbing quietly. He heard Ralfin whine, but he petted the dog's head gently and walked towards her. He passed Calera's corpse, slumping against air, and he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I.....heh, I bet you feel really bad right now, am I correct?" Roen asked.

Anuy looked up at him and her eyes were filled with tears. Roen gritted his teeth and opened his arms wide.

"Here, let me give you a hug.....I mean, no, wait..." 'Of course, I'm not supposed to have any physical contact with the Summoner....ah well.'

He gathered both of Anuy's hands and held it in his. "Anuy, we're gonna be staying here for a while, so yeah, just let all your-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anuy started to cry intensely, and she hugged Roen for comfort. "There there, it's alright."

Now, in the middle of the ceiling there was a hollow circle where Roen and Anuy descended through. The circular light that shone in the middle of the floor had half of it blocked by some shadow. Next, when you look up the hollow hole, there's a long, white coated figure looking in. The same person from last time.

"Damn, I was too late for this AND the last battle! But it seems the climactic battle is almost going to begin....I might as well get to the next battle site." He then disappeared in a black'ish mist.

BACK AT THE AIRSHIP/ WILL'S POV

-------------------------------------------

It's quite sad seeing your friends go off to fight in a battle that determines their life or death. I watched as Tsuki placed some bullets into his handgun and Derek sheathed his daggers into some holsters attached to his waist. This time, Zelferd was the one at control.

"Alright Tsuki and Derek, I pray for your safety. And especially you, Tsuki, show them your stuff." Hehe, I just had to say that.

Tsuki looked at me and grinned. "Sure thing."

I heard Zelferd yell out, "Okay, I'm opening the window hatch now. Good luck to the both of you!" He then pressed the Open button, and the window once AGAIN opened up.

Tsuki and Derek saluted and they both jumped off at the same time, going down towards Besaid Beach.

Zakuo stood next to me with his arms crossed. "Hm, you're gonna be all by yourself once me and Zelferd get's off. You used to the airship's controls?"

"Er, yeah, I think so. I mean, I know how to steer and all, just not sure about the panels."

I heard Zelferd sigh. "Come here then, Will. I"ll tell you what they do."

I nodded and walked towards the pilot seat. At the same time, I wondered, did everyone survive? Or did worse come to worse, and that everyone died? No, I can't think negative! I must think in a positive manner! If I don't, I'm pretty much crushing my soul and will to fight.

"Alright then, how do I work these panels again?"

Tsuki and Derek landed onto the sandy beaches of Besaid. Palms trees and several rock formations were scattered around the place. A formation of seagulls flew overhead squawking in their language. Little crabs scurried along the beaches' shores, leaving little tiny prints of their legs into the sand.

Tsuki stood up and gulped in a huge amount of nice, salty beach air. And then he felt Derek nudge his shoulder.

"Hey Tsuki, look over there."

He looked over to the impasse that lead to Besaid Village. But right in front, guarding the impasse was Ira, her outfit the same as Anuy's. Big difference? That she had legs to help her move to one place to another, while Anuy had to use a crippling wheelchair.

Ira smiled kindly and bowed. "Welcome to Besaid! I hope you enjoy your stay here. As a welcome gift, I'll- she held 5 roses in her right hand and gave off a sneer- "rip you to pieces."

Tsuki and Derek went back to back and both held out their weapons. Tsuki's handgun and Derek's dagger was aimed towards Ira.

"Well then Derek, I haven't seen you fight before, so I'm etching to see some of your moves." Tsuki held a curious look in his eyes.

Derek shrugged and said, "Sure, I mean I can't really do any harm..."

Then they both smirked and looked at Ira and said at the same time, "But she'll be an exception."

"Oh, feeling confident eh? Good, very good. Now then, let's start the battle, shall we?" Ira then threw the 5 roses into the sandy ground. "Let's just say that you'll both be in your graves VERY quickly."

And the roses then transformed.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Woowee! This chapter seemed to be pretty cool, lol. And thanks for the review chiharu chan and zephyr, i appreciate it with all my heart. :)

And it seems as if the situation has gone a little more drastic...or maybe not. But it seems Anuy has made her FIRST kill with a human being, and that same, mysterious dude appeared! Who is that person?

But then again! Who will win in this fight? Obviously its gotta be the good guys, right? But then again situations can change in a blink of an eye.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please R&R!!! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, just my ideas and stuff like that.

Note: This time it'll be a battle between Tsuki + Derek vs Ira. Ready, FIGHT!!!

Chapter 23

Of Guns & Roses

The heads of the roses suddenly blossomed and it shot out of the stem. The rose suddenly turned into a 10 foot long Venus-Fly trap like Fiend. It's entire body, and obviously its head, was covered in rose petals. A row of jagged teeth made out of thorns was exposed from its mouth. The rose Fiend in the middle snarled at Tsuki and Derek.

"Aren't these roses beautiful? They fill me with happiness every time I look at them," Ira said, raising her arms happily. 2 of the Rose Fiends circled around Ira, whining and purring like some kind of pet animal.

Tsuki gave off a soft sigh, which only Derek could hear. "So, you think you can melee her and those weird roseys?"

"Heh, you betcha....although if I die, its not that I suck at fighting, I just don't have that much battle experience yet."

"You know that whatever you must should right now, is pretty much the same thing...' Tsuki said mentally to himself.

Ira raised her hand towards the 2 guys. "Now then, enough eye candy. My cuties, cut these fools into ribbons and devour them. I give you...permission."The 5 Rose Fiends suddenly roared and charged towards Tsuki and Derek, as if they were gonna dog pile them.

"Well, uh, see yah later?" Tsuki said in a sarcastic tone.

"Right, hehe."

Both of them side rolled away from each other, just nearly getting hit by the 5 Rose Fiends. The Rose Fiends had quick recovery, as they came out of the sand once and 2 of them charged towards Derek while 3 of them followed Tsuki.

Tsuki sprinted away from the impasse and shifted his body to look behind him. Now he had to...gulp.....run backwards. He held up his handgun and fired a few rounds. Many of the petals that covered the Rose Fiend tore off revealing a greenish-looking splotch of...skin? 'Huh, the petals must be some kind of body armor for these things.'

He then aimed his gun towards the splotch of skin and fired. The bullet embedded itself into the squeamish looking substance, and the Rose Fiend reacted by rearing its head up and shrieking into the sky.

"Ah...if I keep on shooting it, then they'll be dead in a matter of seconds." Just as he muttered that to himself, the wound that the Fiend had suddenly covered itself with a more reinforced looking scale of petals. "Damn, never mind."

A Rose Fiend got behind Tsuki and lunged its huge jaws towards him. He did a backflip landing on the Rose Fiend's head and he surveyed what was in front of him, seeing 2 Rose Fiends looking at him with saliva dripping from their mouth. The one Fiend that got injured lunged forward, but Tsuki knew what to do at this point. He jumped off the Rose Fiend's head and landed onto the injured Fiend's head and looked at the 3rd Fiend, who was suddenly right above him.

'What the, what's that?' Tsuki saw some kind of weird, squiggly looking esophagus hanging from the Fiend's throat, but it was tiny. Maybe...

Tsuki took out his bow and twinged his string in a flash, sending out a speedy arrow piercing through the Fiend's throat. It stopped in its tracks and fell to the ground, squirming like it had some kind of seizure. To be serious, it was probably having one right now. "Hey Derek! These Fiends can be killed easily if you go after their esophagus'!"

He then executed a front flip off of the injured Fiend's head. While he was upside down, Tsuki shot 2 arrows at its head. One pierced its petal armor, the 2nd pierced the skin, making the injured Fiend yet again shake its head in pain.

Landing onto the sand, he then stood up and saw Derek warding them with a....little dagger. 'Yeah, I don't think he'll be able to kill any of em' Tsuki thought in disbelief. All of a sudden 2 of the Rose Fiends by him went towards Ira...she was whistling a tune for them.

Derek's opponents were also slithering towards her. Both Tsuki and Derek regrouped, staring at the strange incident.

"What the heck's happening?" Derek had on a curious expression.

"From the looks of things, she's regrouping everyone for some kind of 'major' attack."

Derek arched his eyebrows. "Okay, why'd you quote major for? For all we know, she's probably gonna do some major attack."

Tsuki scoffed at the idea. "Uh huh, sure, she's gonna summon a huge horde of these fiends at us? Yeah, that sounds major..."

Derek was breathing heavily. "Oh geez, that is major." And then his eyes became wide. "What the hell is she doing?"

Tsuki turned around to see a very grotesque sight. Ira's arms and legs were encased in what seemed like a HUGE amount of petals. Actually, they were attached with the tails of those 4 Rose Fiends. Their heads acted as her feet and hands. Ira's eyes were suddenly red, and 2 roses stuck out of her silver hair.

"So, how do I look?" She was actually asking for an honest opinion.

Derek went up close to Tsuki's ear and whispered, "Don't tell her this, but she looks hideous."

Tsuki then looked at her and yelled out, "You look really hideous!" Derek's eyes were narrowed making it seem as if he said 'I hate you'.

Her eyes took a turn for the worst. They gleamed blood-red and she screamed out, "If you don't like how I look, I'll make YOU look horrendous. Hell, I don't even like how you guys look!" She then swung her left armed Fiend towards them.

Her range was superb. Because her arm was part of the Rose Fiend's, she can reach all the way towards them. This sucked.

Tsuki felt ANOTHER nudge on his shoulder. "Hey Tsuki, I got a plan, but its gonna be really risky, you up for it?"

"Sure, but let's regroup then talk about it, eh?" And with that Tsuki side-rolled to the right, which he nearly got bitten by the incoming Fiend. It then returned back to its master.

Derek ran back to Tsuki while he dusted off sand from his pants. "Alright, I'm gonna be used as bait and for you, if you see anything shiny up in the air, shoot it. Understood?"

Tsuki finished with his dusting off and looked up slowly to Derek. "So...you're saying you're gonna run around, being followed by those Rose Fiends? You sure about this?"

Smiling, Derek said, "I'm really sure." But his eyes told something else to Tsuki. But this plan may work, so he'll have to give it a try.

Derek slowly walked forward, twirling his dagger in his finger. 'Heh, this plan may not work. I might die...ah well, as long as we beat these Variants, our goals should be completed. Hope to Yevon that Tsuki will stay alive.' He then raised his arms up and yelled out, "Come on Ira, you ready!?"

"Tch, yeah, I'm ready to shred you to pieces!" She then swung her right Fiend arm towards Derek.

Tsuki watched closely. Once Derek moves, he should shoot something in the sky. Wait...the Fiend was already 5 feet away from Derek and he's not moving an inch...he can't possibly be thinking!

"Derek, start running you lazy green-haired man!" But he finally knew what Derek's plan was about. He was about to sacrifice himself to kill Ira. How profoundly stupid.

He looked back and grinned. "Get ready, alright Tsuki?" And with that, his entire body, save for his feet, was swallowed up by the Fiend's huge jaws. Now above the Fiend's head there was something shiny glinting off from the sun's afternoon rays. Tsuki gasped to see Derek's dagger twirling in the air and when it stopped in mid-air, the blade pointed directly at...Ira.

"Keh, smart move, Derek. I'll take this chance to free you." Tsuki aimed at the dagger and pulled the trigger. In slow motion the bullet whistled through the air and hit the butt end of the dagger. The dagger than quickly propelled itself and plunged into Ira's chest. A burst of blood erupted, sending it drizzling onto the sand below her.

"Pleh! Wha....what the hell!? What did you just DO?!" The Fiends, smelling blood, then lurched towards the small pool of blood and started drinking it. The Fiend who swallowed Derek suddenly spat him out, also smelling a scrumptious meal of blood.

Tsuki ran towards the now salivafied body of Derek. There was all these green gunk all over him. And Tsuki was NOT gonna touch him at this point. "Hey, you alright?"

His eyes then fluttered dismissively and he coughed up some really, disgusting green gunk. 'Ah geez,' Tsuki thought, 'I'm gonna hurl.'

Derek looked around quickly and sat up. "Ts-Tsuki! No.....did you die? Are we in heaven?" A smack on the face from Tsuki woke him up completely. "Whoa, I'm alive? Dang, I thought that thing was gonna chew me up."

Shaking his head, Tsuki replied, "No, but they're chewing up their master." They both looked to see the Fiends starting to feast onto Ira's stomach. Ira groaned and screamed at the same time, blood starting to spurt out. But without the Fiend's knowledge, without their master's blood energy, they couldn't stay summoned for long. So too late, the Fiends started to fall one by one, their petaled body armor scattered onto the floors. The ground shuddered from each of them falling.

"Stay here, alright Derek? I'm just gonna look at our opponent's health and see what's up." Tsuki then walked away to to see Ira crying softly.

"Hey, Tsuki's your name right?"

He nodded silently.

She beckoned him to sit near her. Tsuki looked around the dead bodies of the Fiends. "Don't worry, with me almost dying....they're not gonna rise anymore. So please, I need to ask you a favor."

Sighing, Tsuki sat on his knees next to Ira's dying body. "Um, cough, can you tell....Movaak that I love him? Just because we....cough......divorced doesn't mean we can't love each other, right? Can you please tell him that? And...and that I was hoping to make a family with him.....but now its impossible to do so."

She started to talk really fast, her energy ebbing away from her. Tsuki just watched and listened as her skin started to turn pale and her eyes started to lose life. Her hands was on Tsuki's.

"So....tell him, please? That I love him?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Oh, and one more thing. Tell Movaak that if he ever marries anyone else...cough.... I will kill him."

Tsuki laughed mentally. "Alright....I'll tell him."

Smiling, her smile reminded Tsuki of Anuy's. "Alright, thank you. I'm depending on you, Tsuki. And....great.........fight." Her energy was gone completely. Her hands went limp on Tsuki, and he placed them on her chest. But there, he saw a necklace with a heart-like pendant in the middle. He took it in his hands and opened it, revealing a young tanned woman with silver short hair and a spiky, red haired man with coal-like eyes, in their wedding outfits. Movaak actually looked pretty gangster in a suit and Ira's dress was beautiful. 'Damn....I killed someone that was gonna have a beautiful future....

Derek walked over and saw Tsuki slumped over holding onto the pendant. "Looks like another soul will arrive in the Farplane. Shall we pray?" Tsuki nodded and both him and Derek did the routine bow of Yevon.

Now on a rocky cliff there was a mysterious, long white coated figure standing at the edge, with his arms crossed. "Hmph, another win for the Hiends...gah, what am I doing?! I better head to the next battle site...." He looked over at the corpse of Ira and he muttered, "It's sad how Movaak lost his wife..." In a flash he disappeared in a mist of black.

IN THE AIRSHIP/WILL'S POV

-------------------------------------

In the pilot's seat, I looked back to see Zakuo and Zelferd already at the window. "So, uh, you gonna press the button?"

I got out of my 'intense' thinking, and nodded. I pressed the button on the dashboard and the window opened up. The wind felt good against my skin.

"Well then, good luck to you both?"

Zakuo hmphed and jumped out. Zelferd on the other hand said, "Alright then, Will. Just be safe with steering this ship, alright? Now see yah.....and good luck with your battle." Zelferd then jumped out with his arms out wide.

I grabbed hold of the stick-shift lever and pushed it forward. Wow, I can't believe there are airships with stick-shift levers. Hehe, its like a car. The airship then shot through the sky, towards MY destination. I'll need all the luck and skills I got.

Zakuo rocketed downwards towards the Calm Lands, the greenish plains spread out very far. Several Chocobo riders were in formation at some kind of outpost. "Tch, hey Zelferd!" He had to yell for Zelferd to hear him. "There're some patrols near that outpost, we might have to get near that entrance where that monster hunter is located!"

He thought he heard him shout an agreement, so they both landed onto the ground, the wind starting to pick up intensity. The mountains that surrounded the plains was huge and looked really nice with the scenery. The Calm Lands was one of the beautiful places to visit. But today, they weren't taking a scenery visit.

"Zelferd, I advise you to step back from this fight. I'll fight Jekt, 1 on 1."

Laughing for a few seconds, Zelferd then stopped laughing and looked at Zakuo seriously. "You're joking me, right? I'm an adult here with an expansive amount of knowledge within my brain. I think I should be fighting him."

Scoffing, Zakuo replied hotly, "Yeah, but you got no skills or nothing. You suck at fighting. I bet you'd get knocked down in 1 hit from Jekt."

"Not true! I've trained Will's group to learn some new moves and such, I think I can handle myself in a fight!"

"Riiiight.."Zakuo turned his head to stare at the mountain some more until a huge explosion sounded from somewhere. When Zakuo turned to Zelferd to ask what it was, he was shocked to see him gone. When he looked back, Zelferd was laying on his back with a sword plunged in his stomach.

"Damn.....I've been....hit!" Zelferd shakily brought his hand to the sword's hilt, but the sword came out by itself and spun like a boomerang all the way towards....Jekt. He was standing on a boulder with a black blitzball under his armpit. He held out his hand and the sword then got into his possession.

"Heh, that was probably the most easiest and disappointing kill I've ever made in my entire life." Twirling his sword, he then plunged it into the boulder. "So, now that the stupid, insane scientist is out of the fray, its only you that's left on the field, Zakuo." He gave off an intimidating sneer.

Zakuo smirked. "Heh, this'll be fun." He looked back and said, "Man Zelferd, I told you to back down."

The only answer he got from Zelferd was a middle finger being stuck out. "Shut up, stupid Hunter."

Zakuo smiled and turned his sight towards Jekt, who now jumped off the boulder and onto the ground. "Well then, looks like you're prepared."

Jekt spin the blitzball on his right index finger like a basketball and had an excited look on his face. "Heh, that's right. And you know who's gonna lose this fight?" He pointed at Zakuo. "You are."

Looking at his katana's sheath, Zakuo then said in a calm voice, "We'll see about that." Zakuo pushed his finger up on the guard of his katana, making it slink out a bit.....

With a gasp, Jekt whispered, "The hell....no blade?"

"Hehe, let's get started."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sniff....I actually felt bad about Ira's death while writing it, dunno why, lol. But now, its Zakuo vs Jekt! Zelferd got hit pretty easily...and Zakuo didn't even care! Well then, let's see what happens on the next chapter, eh? And.....that white long coated figure, how did he know about Movaak?

Hope you guys enjoyed the story and please R&R!!! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, just my own ideas and stuff.

Note: Now its Zakuo vs Jekt! Sorry, Zelferd's injured.  READY, FIGHT!!!

Chapter 24

Share the Pain

And in one fluid motion, Zakuo flicked his katana out and placed it back in its sheath.

"Hey kid, it's not playtime, eh? You should get-" SLINK! A slash wound appeared on the side of Jekt's stomach, blood spraying out profusely. "Wha?!"

"Heh, that attack was called Quick Draw. I draw my katana so fast that a sonic boom resonates out of my hilt. Pretty cool, huh?"

Gritting his teeth, Jekt yelled, "You talk really smart-like, let me shut those lips of yours so that you can't talk at all!"

Lifting one finger, Zakuo lazily beckoned him with a smile. "Come here and try, 'Jekt',"

Smirking, Jekt jumped on top the boulder again and this time took out the embedded black sword. "Well then…" Jekt did a back flip to get behind the boulder. He then lifted his leg and slammed his foot into the back of the boulder, sending it rolling towards Zakuo.

"Wow, smart one." He looked back and remembered that Zelferd was injured back there. 'Gosh, he's so lame sometimes…ah well.'

Zakuo took one step forward and executed the Quick Draw move again. The boulder split in two and fell on opposite sides of each other. Before the two slices of boulders fell down completely a spherical object zoomed in between and hit Zakuo square in the stomach.

With a cough, he was sent sliding back until he did a back roll and placed his left hand on the ground for braking. The blitz ball on the other hand rolled back to Jekt, somehow.

"Tch, I have to admit I didn't see that move. Good one."

Jekt smirked in triumph. "Well then, I guess I'll take that as a full-on compliment." He pointed his sword at Zakuo and yelled out, "Let's forget about this fancy fight, eh?! Let's fight like men!"

Zakuo got up and slapped some dust away from his pants. His upper body was bare, showing the tedious markings of sweat and dirt. "Alright, let's get down to it."

Jekt took that as an invitation to start first, so he twirled his sword around and then rushed his blade towards Zakuo. He on the other hand had a firm grip on his hilt. When the blade almost touched Zakuo's chest, he drew his katana out in front of the blade's point and blocked it.

With wide eyes, Jekt mutters, "What the….your katana, it doesn't have a blade! How can you block my attack?!"

Suddenly, an outline of air appeared on the hilt, forming some kind of wispy blade. "No one can see the blade, it's all made out of air. I can master any type of attack that has to do with air, like this one. "

Just then he gulped in a huge amount of air, making his cheeks bloated. In one breath, he shot out a gush of wind that pushed Jekt back 20 feet away. The power of the wind ripped out the ground beneath its direction. Jekt held his arm up to block the air that was starting to push against his face.

"Grrr, I have just about enough of this! Screw the wind, I'll kill you with the earth!" Jekt grabbed his sword, which was somehow on his back, and swung forward, totally annihilating the force of the wind. "There we go, now let's see… Planet Drive!"

Jekt stabbed the sword into the ground and swung upwards, sending out a huge, linear line of sparks and jagged spikes to appear out of the ground.

Zakuo did a suicide jump towards the attack with his arms and legs spread out wide. With one huge breath, he kept himself afloat as he reached towards Jekt.

"I got you!" He grabbed Jekt's hair and slammed it down to the ground, making his vision very fuzzy. Zakuo held his katana at Jekt's neck, making sure that he doesn't do anything sneaky. "You should give up, your skills are not up to par with mine, no offense."

"Hmhm, no offense? Pff, no offense MY ASS! Sin's Omegaton!!!!" Jekt raised his left arm and suddenly his hand turned into a huge, gaping mouth that looked just like Sin's. A huge purple sphere which felt like gravity suddenly appeared in the gaping mouth.

"This…doesn't look good.." And Zakuo was right.

The sphere shot out in point blank range, hitting Zakuo in the stomach. Because of the extreme force of the sphere, Zakuo was sent rocketing skywards with the ball still in contact with his stomach. "Damn, I need to get this thing off of me! Wha?!"

The sphere started to glow and with 1 blip, it exploded into a mass of purple haze. Jekt looked up into the sky with a triumphant look on his face. "Heh, finally I killed that nuisance of a Hunter. Better go back to....hm?" Looking closely at the haze, a huge sphere of air suddenly pushed the haze away, revealing Zakuo without any hint of injuries from the haze.

"Tch, you should've been burned in the haze!"

Zakuo dropped to the ground on both of his feet and waved his finger in a no-no-like fashion. " Hey, I thought we were gonna fight like men?"

Scratching his head, Jekt apologetically said, "Whoops, hehe, sorry bout that. Restart?"

Rolling his eyes, Zakuo replied, "Sure thing..."

Both the opponents sprinted towards each other, their weapons drawn out. Jekt held out his weapon as to pierce through Zakuo's body, but he nimbly sidestepped and went past Jekt a few feet away. Just when Zakuo placed his katana into his sheath, a huge cut slashed itself into Jekt's stomach. The blood was starting to cover Jekt's frontside.

"Jekt....it seems that everytime I slash at you, there's no way to make you stagger or anything. How's that?" Zakuo turned around to face Jekt, his face all serious.

Jekt on the other hand had his sword hoisted onto his shoulder with the blitzball in his left hand. "I dunno myself, its just how my physical nature is. I guess it's because I'm the 1st strongest of the Variants."

Zakuo then smirked at his answer. "Alright then, I've never shown many people this technique that I have. I'm hoping that you could survive against it." He took out his katana once again.

Jekt looked on and smiled, waiting for this great moment. "Hence the word 'hope', eh?"

Having both of his hands a few inches away and curled, as if he was holding a small ball, Zakuo then created some kind of sphere made out of swirling air. And it started to get bigger and bigger. His hands started to shake, and so knowing that he had to release it sometime soon, Zakuo took his hands away from the sphere and it expanded swiftly until it surrounded both him and Jekt in a swirling dome of air.

There was one thing Jekt noticed. He was starting to lose oxygen in his lungs. He started gasping for air, grabbing his throat with his hands. "Wha.....gah.....what is this?!" His voice sounded like a wheeze.

"This technique is the called the Air Dome. I manipulate a sphere of air into my hands and start pumping in a huge amount of air into the sphere. When it get's to its limit, it'll start shaking, warning me to let go. Once I let go, we're inside a makeshift dome of air, like this one. And whoever the victim is...they lose their precious oxygen while the user, which is me, have normal breathing....."

Jekt plunged his sword into the ground, gasping and wheezing like some weak, old man. "Damn you.....damn you all to hell!!!!"

Zakuo's katana made a schlink sound, and another, and another, until there were at least 50 'schlinking' sounds. And after he finished, he placed his katana silently into his sheath. A soft 'chink' sound was heard from the katana, and those 50 sounds suddenly turned into sonic booms, slashing and slicing every part of Jekt's body, transforming the dome into a swirling mass of blood.

The dome then dissipated, leaving only a VERY bloody Jekt and a bruised Zakuo. "THAT is also one of the things that I do in this dome. Relentlessly damaging my opponents until both their air and nerves are destroyed. It was too bad, I thought you were gonna survive."

But Jekt couldn't hear him, as he was already dead. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth was spilling blood onto the grass.

Walking towards Zelferd's unconscious body, Zakuo winced and fell down to one knee. Looking at his waist, there was a clean cut with blood dripping down.

"Damn, Jekt got me good when we charged against each other..." Closing his eyes, Zakuo muttered, "Will, good luck...." And with those words said, he laid down on his back and looked at the afternoon sky. "Hehe, we are SO screwed when we come back to HQ."

Unbeknown to Zakuo, the white long coated figure was standing right next to Zelferd's unconscious body, surveying the field. 'Heh, that was an interesting fight. Good thing I didn't intervene this one....although I'll HAVE to intervene the last one. The battle with Seymour....how long ago was that?'

The figure then disappeared into a mist of blackness.

BACK AT THE AIRSHIP/WILL'S POV

----------------------------------------------

FINALLY!!! I got the airship above the waters of Baaj Temple, where Tidus fell into the water with that huge cage-fish thing. I had my parachute bag on my back which fit snugly. I pressed the button on the dashboard and it blinked green. The window opened slowly and let in the brisk afternoon air inside.

Looking out the hatch window, there were many of those stone bridges and passageways interconnected. Some were already crumbling from age and many others were already broken down. The waves roared against my ears, and it crashed into the bridges, creating one of those huge, explosion noises.

Alright, when I saw everyone jumping off the ship towards their destinations, I thought it looked pretty easy. But now that its MY turn, it looks like I'm gonna be doing a frickin suicide or something. I think I'm about 50 feet above some stone platform, and it looked pretty wide, so no matter how far I get misdirected, I'll land on that platform, no problem.....I hope.

I took several steps back, took a huge intake of breath and ran forward. Once I got to the edge of the hatch I then jumped off with my arms and legs flailing wildly in the air. OH MY GOD!!!

As I went down, the wind pushed me strongly to the left and almost pushed me off course. But once I was above 16 feet, I pulled the parachute bag, opening up some kind of circular balloon, which slowly helped me descend downwards to dry ground.

Once my foot touched the ground I ripped off the parachute and laid on the ground with my stomach. Whew, the air can be quite a fright. Whoever wanted to fly....must've been really crazy.

That's when I noticed something odd in the atmosphere. Ngh!

I did a side-roll to the left and nearly dodged an electric bolt. Well, it sounded like something that a flickering lightbulb would make. I looked up and saw at the doorway of the Baaj Temple, Seymour with his wand aimed at me.

I walked forward until I got to the same spot where Tidus fell in the roaring waters. But I won't make the mistake that he made, which was stepping on a weak, unstable bit of the walkway. I reverted my right arm into my 3 bladed scythe arm and clenched the claws together.

Seymour opened his arms wide, probably trying to welcome me. "Welcome to Baaj Temple! I've been expecting you for at least 30 minutes!" See, I told you it was some kind of welcoming dialogue.

"Seymour, shut up! You know why you and I are here today! It's to duke it out and see who's goals will be fulfilled. Someone who wants to KILL all the Hiends, and someone who wants to PRESERVE the Hiends!"

Nodding his head nonchalantly, Seymour then yelled out above the waters, "Yes, you are right, Will! So shall we...start?" He aimed his wand at me again and fired off a huge fireball. Spells? Oh please.

I crouched down until my knees were 90 degrees, and then I sprung skyward, heading towards Seymour. I held my arm up and had it ready to slash down at him.

"YOU'RE MINE SEYMOUR!!!" But boy was I wrong.....

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Daaang, Zakuo vs Jekt? That was an interesting battle that I liked to write. Although, it seemed Jekt died too easily....meh, who knows? And look at that, now it's the climactic battle between Will and Seymour. Who will win? Who's goals will be fulfilled in the end?

And it seems that mysterious guy knows about...something here. Well, we'll find out on the next chapter! No, we really will! :D

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far, and please R&R!!! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Square Enix, just my ideas and stuff like that. 

Note: Now it is finally the final, climactic battle between Will and Seymour! READY, FIGHT!!!

Chapter 25

The Future Demon

I swung my clawed arm towards Seymour but in a blink of an eye, literally, he disappeared from my sight. Instead of hitting him I smashed my claw into the ground, a cloud of dust and debris engulfing around me.

Ah great, my vision is messed up too! I need to get out of here before Seymour takes advantage of this situation! Where can I go? Then a plan came to me.

I jumped up and plunged my claw blades into a column of stone that held part of the temple entrance's roof. I saw Seymour below, right in front of the dust cloud, probably looking for me.

I did a quick survey of the temple. The entrance of the temple was probably quite beautiful back in the days. But now, it was quite a wreck. There were 4 columns of stone that held up the outer roof of the entrance. The triangular roof of the temple was strewn with vines and some black substances. There were slits on the walls which were probably windows. And obviously in the huge expanse of water, was an underground cavern.

I heard Seymour's voice turn a little sing-songish. "Oooh Wiiiiillll! Where are you?" Gosh, for some reason that voice makes me think of that scary guy, Michael Jackson.

I retracted my claw blades and aimed it towards Seymour's head. "Up here you damn Maester!"

I then fired off 20 bullets of stone from the pores of my knuckles, but Seymour looked up and created a Protect barrier around his body.

I know, yelling where you are to the enemy is quite stupid. But hey, whatever happens, happens, right?

Kicking off from the column of stone I landed onto the ground 10 feet away from Seymour and stabbed my claws into the ground. With a flick of my wrist and yelling out the name, "Rock Wave!" a line of stalagmites erupted along the ground towards Seymour.

Then I saw a weird move Seymour did.

Aiming his staff at the incoming attack, he pointed his staff at it and said, "Blizzard!" The stalagmites froze in place. You don't know how disappointed I felt when he did that.

But then, the sharp points of the stalagmites broke off, hovered a bit in the air, and was then flung towards me. If I wanted to protect myself against this....I'm gonna have to think up a new move. Just like what Shana said, teach my arm a new move.

I plunged my claws into the ground and yelled out, "Ancient Wall!" Suddenly a huge slab of stone diagonally erupted out of the ground in front of me. I heard several sounds of sharp objects hitting a hard surface, and then several clinking sounds. When I took my claws out, the wall slowly descended into the ground.

Seymour was in front of me, smiling as if he was winning. "Nice, you learned a new move. If you can use it well, it'll be a great asset for you."

What is it with him and giving advice? "So Seymour, what's with the idea of exterminating every last Hiend in the world? I hope you know that they're human, just like you and me?"

"Hahaha, human? Please, I wouldn't consider YOU human. You're just the same as the rest as those mothervucking Hiends. You're all a disgrace to the world."

I glanced at my arm and flexed it firmly. "A disgrace to the world? Pff....they're trying to live out their lives just like everyone. You wouldn't understand the hardships they go through!" I sprinted towards him and did a vertical slash at him, but he blocked it with his staff. Seymour was surprisingly strong, physically.

"The hardships they go through? BAH! Zelferd's the one who's been experimenting with them! He's the one who stole them away from their families, and tested on them! You should be angry at him, not me. I'm actually HELPING, if you might say." I pushed my claw a little harder and saw Seymour's feet sink into the ground very slowly.

"Helping them? I know you, Seymour! You're nothing but a sly, disgusting example of a damn, greedy human!" I grabbed onto his staff and swung him out into the temple. He bashed right through the walls and created a satisfying BOOM sound. Man, that made me happy for a while.

"Will, it seems as if you're getting angered. Is anything wrong?" Wait, what's with his voice? It sounds like its echoing...

When the dust parted, there I saw a silver-looking angel with huge blue wings. There was some weird monster thingy next to his right shoulder. Wait, that's his 2nd form in the game!

"Let me douse that emotion of anger within you, and bring in peace. Desperado!" The monster thingy suddenly created a huge purple ball in its mouth.

But at the same time, my arm and part of my right face was starting to burn in pain. "G...gaah!!!" I grabbed at my face trying to cool it off by any means. Looked like Seymour took this as my sorrowful surrender. He laughed and then from my half-closed left eye I saw the purple orb shoot towards me like a comet. He ain't getting shit this time.

I fiercely swung my right arm at the orb, and it suddenly split in 3 parts then dissipated. Whoa, what the...

I looked at Seymour's steely eyes and saw them shuddering in...fear? "Will, what kind of foul beast are you?!"

I looked at him strangely, then felt no burning pains on my face or arm. I didn't notice, but my right side felt really buff, even my right eye. Awkward..

This is probably the most weirdest moment of my battle. "Um, I'm gonna look in the water? Is that all right?"

Seymour nodded, which meant I was allowed to check my reflection. But then again, it could be a trap. I walked towards the edge of the temple, warily checking behind my shoulder just in case Seymour attacks me. I gasped at what I saw.

My right arm was suddenly quite big, it looked like D. Grayman's arm, except brownish-reddish in color...what was it, maroon? Whatever. Instead of 3 scythe-shaped blades, there were 5 of them...kinda like 5 fingers, except curved and sharp. There was a much huger, darker black hole on my shoulder with 5 scar-like lines running from the hole to each of my knuckles.

And then there was my face. My mouth instead had a mask of a fierce-looking jaw, just like that Grimmjow guy in Bleach. Then there was my eyes, which were pure black.

Looking at myself, I felt stronger and more intelligent. Well, I mean, I'm already strong and intelligent, but still, you can never have enough. I looked back towards Seymour and smiled. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun." There were already a full list of new moves I wanted to do and just screw those other moves I've been using in the beginning.

"Alright then, let's get goin, Seymour!" I sprinted towards him and swung my claws upward with so much force that 5 sonic booms erupted out of the air and towards Seymour. Damn, that was sweet!

I was really disappointed when Seymour just raised his hand up and blocked it with...his bare hands. I mean, that's not even fair!

"You really think an upgrade for your Hiend weapon would make any difference in this battle? If you really think that, then you're out of your mind!" Seymour snapped his fingers and a black cloud suddenly formed above the temple. "Multi-Thundara!"

Suddenly spears of lightning forked their way towards me. I did a major back flip and then plunged my claws into the ground. "Stone Dome!" A huge dome quickly formed around me. My vision blanked out just when the dome finished covering me. I heard a few buzzing sounds. It seems like the electricity's running on the surfaces of the dome....oh man. I'm probably gonna get shocked if I uncover the dome...maybe....

I inhaled all the oxygen I could get in this trapped dome and roared loudly, letting out all the air. I took my claw out of the ground and fiercely pushed both my arms out. The dome then broke apart outwards, sending out huge pieces of the wall outwards. One of the walls hit Seymour's monster thingy, squishing it.

I turned around and looked at Seymour. "See that? Looks like your monster thingy just got killed. You may need some insurance for that."

Seymour gritted his teeth angrily. "You really think you can beat me? Do you think I'm now handicapped?"

Raising my arms in defense, I replied, "Meh, I guess." Man, was I getting cocky or what? I can FINALLY take him down!"So then, it's time to finish this!" I held my right arm behind me and started to run forward. I saw Seymour narrowing his eyes at me.

"This can't be possible. You can't defeat me!"

Heh, his spirit and will is starting to waver. I got him already! "I got right in front of him and yelled out, "I got you Seymour! Scythe Slash!" SHLINK!!!

My arm suddenly stopped. I looked down to see all these long, jagged spikes going through my stomach, chest and arms, which they all protruded through my back. Blood was starting to flow down in rivers and a burning pain started to gather on my front side. What the....

"You really thought you could get me with such a cocky, melee move? You're an idiot, BOY!" Then a HUGE spike erupted from the ground and stabbed me through my stomach, making me gag with blood in my mouth.

"Guh....my....my spine..." No seriously, I can't even move anymore! I can't FEEL anything anymore, just some weird, numbing sensation from my stomach and chest. My arms, well, they're probably broken already. I saw Seymour transform back to his original form with his staff in hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you foolish boy. All that talk you just said...are now just untangible wishes. You....have lost."

He was right....I lost. My entire body was broken...I'm already losing so much blood, and my Hiend power reverted back....I am SO dead. I looked down at Seymour's face and tried to whisper, "It's not...over yet." Blood started dripping from my chin. Man, I was so high up from that huge spike....it looks like I've fallen from somewhere.

And then the worst part came. My vision started to fuzz up and my mind was getting a little bit choppy. I saw Seymour raise his staff up and a pure red orb appeared at the tip. He was casting something, I think.

"Good night Will. It was nice meeting with you." The last thing I saw was a huge fireball heading towards my face. But I was grateful when I blacked out.

PLAY THE SONG DEVILS NEVER CRY FROM DEVIL MAY CRY (Start the chorus first!)

------------------------------------------

Seymour's fireball NEARLY hit Will's face until, somehow, Will's body disappeared from the spikes. The fireball hit the spikes edges, making them crisp and burned. A soft thud sound was heard behind Seymour, and as he turned around to face the sound, his eyes were wide in shock.

A white, long coated figure had Will's bloody and battered body in his arms, like how a married man would carry his wife. The cowl of the figure obscured his facial features, except his mouth, which curled into a smile.

"What the hell? No one takes my almost dead enemy! Now who the hell are you?!"

The figure's mouth suddenly turned into a bleak frown. "Oh, you don't remember me?" His voice was quite deep, he was an adult for sure. "I think we've just met a few seconds ago."

Seymour was shocked by those words. "You must be crazy! I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not taking any of this blasphemy! DIE!!!" He aimed his staff at the figure and yelled out 'Firaga!' until the figure disappeared and then reappeared right in front of him. He grabbed hold of the staff with his left hand and reeled his right hand back."Wha-what?! How did you get to me so fast?!"

The figure sighed disappointingly. "Maester Seymour, you will die by my hands....literally." That's when Seymour noticed the figure's face.

The cowl was blown back from the wind that passed them both. The man was definitely Asian, and his skin was lightly tanned. He had a full grown beard. There was a scar on his right cheek. His hair was black and went down to the length of his ears. At the front though, it was spiked up.

"Do you remember me now?"

Seymour stuttered out, "Y-you're...."But before he could finish even another word, the figure punched Seymour's chest, and in an instant sent him crashing into the temple again. The punch was so strong that it sent Seymour bursting out of the walls and skidding across the roaring waters until he slammed into an island of piled up rocks.

The figure jumped up to the temple's triangular roof and stuffed his hands into his long coat's pockets. "Wow, you're quite weak all of a sudden."

Seymour slowly stood up, his back bleeding profusely from the rugged stones in the pile. His staff was broken in two and was floating in the water. "You're....you're not using your Hiend weapon and you're that strong? Im-impossible! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"

Warping from the roof he landed onto another adjacent pile of rocks from Seymour. "I don't need to use it anymore. My hands and feet are good enough to handle the job from here. You will die now."

He then pointed his index finger at Seymour and a brownish glow suddenly lit up at the tip of his nail.

Seymour quickly got to his knees and bowed down. Which was a disgrace for a Maester to do. "Please! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to harm you in anyway!" He then looked up and whispered, "Please Wi-."

"Die."

BREEE!!!! A huge beam of brown energy burst out of his fingers and covered Seymour's entire body. The beam then dissipated, reveal half of Seymour's lower body still intact. His upper body disintegrated into dust.

"Tch.....I should've let him live a little longer. Ah well...better take the kid back to the airship....buuut." He then got to Seymour's body and kicked the lower half upwards into the air. He then jumped up and grabbed hold of the legs and started swinging his body around. With enough momentum he then let go, letting it sail in the air until it crashed into the temple.

Laughing, he then landed and punched his fist into the pile of stone that Seymour was on. A huge catastrophe of jagged stones and towers of stone spikes erupted out of the ground and water.

He then got up and stretched and flexed his fingers and arms. "Ah yeah, my skills are still in perfect order." He then quickly warped out and appeared right next to Will's body. He observed Will's body, seeing more gashes and holes than cuts and bruises. There was alot of blood covering his stomach and face. Pretty much his whole entire body.

Picking him up into his arms, the man walked into the temple's already broken doorway. Inside was such a mess! There was all these rubble and some blood splattered on the floor. Many of the statues of the many famous Summoners from the past were destroyed, their pieces littering the floor. There was only one statue that was still intact and clean....Summoner Braska.

He laid Will on the statue's pedestal, carefully putting his head onto the inscriptions. The man smiled kindly and said in a soft voice, "Well, you're gonna be one, strong guy in the future. Just hope you don't get into the same predicament as me, though." He then stood up and placed his hands into his coat again.

"I'm guessing my.....those guys are going to arrive soon...I'll just stay around for a while."

---------------------------------------------

"Everyone, Will's at Baaj Temple. Come on, now!" Movaak was yelling out to the group of Hiends and Hunters. Roen and Tsuki was holding Zelferd up while while Leila was moving Anuy's wheelchair. Derek was walking alongside Zakuo. Sophia on the other hand was right next to Movaak, which they were both secretly holding hands, somehow.

Baaj Temple was already pummeling the group with a shower of rain. The water was moving at a furious pace and crashed into the stone bridges. It seemed as if the bridge would give in very soon.

"Hey guys! I see the temple! There's light inside as well!" Tsuki yelled out.

"Whew, finally!" Anuy and Leila said in unison, and they both giggled a bit.

The entire group got to Baaj Temple by chance. Some random guy came along with an airship, he somehow found Leila and Delna first. She then directed him to pick up everyone from their designated spots.

When they all got in, they saw the temple in ruins. But Tsuki knew better...there was an underground chamber below this temple. But they were all shocked to see Will in such horrendous condition with some white, long coated figure standing over him with his hands in his pockets.

Hearing them come inside, the man turned around and grinned. "Well well, look who we have here."

Everyone suddenly got into high alert and glared at him angrily.

"Get away from Will!" Leila screamed.

Derek took out his dagger and slashed towards him, but he moved to the side and smacked his hand into Derek's elbow, which made him drop his dagger instantly. He then grabbed Derek by his collar of his shirt and threw him towards the group.

Leila's eyes quickly turned wide. "Hey, you're!-"

The man raised his hand to stop her from saying anything. "Please, this boy needs medical attention. Can anyone here heal wounds?" The man's attention turned to Anuy. "I have a very relieved feeling that you know a lot of healing spells, am I correct?"

She silently nodded and wheeled over towards Will's body. Placing her hand on his gaping stomach, a green glow of light appeared, smothering his wounds.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, stranger?" Movaak asked.

The man said nothing for a while, until he answered, "I saw this boy being attacked by Maester Seymour, so I came to help. Looks like I didn't make it."

Narrowing his eyes, Movaak sternly said, "What are you even doing in Baaj Temple? Not many people usually comes unless they're-"

"Unless they're Hiends? Heh, well then, I'm at the right location." The man turned around to face Movaak, but he had his cowl on, obscuring his face once more. "Take care of yourselves....and it was nice meeting you again.....Movaak."

Movaak's heart suddenly stopped. How'd he know...his name?

Looking at his hands, the man then muttered angrily, "Damn, not enough time! I'm sorry everyone, but I gotta go now. Hope to see you soon....." And with that, he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

"That guy was quite strange, did you know him Movaak?" Tsuki asked.

"Movaak sighed and said, "No, I do not. Come on, let's get out of here. I got a call from Rin that he's back at the Travel Agency...somehow."

"Damn him! I wonder how he got there so quickly," Zakuo wondered out loud.

Sophia turned her head to face him. "We'll find out when we get there."

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: DAAAANG, Will got owned....because he got too cocky of his upgraded form. And it looks pretty cool, in my mind anyways. Now who is this man, really? He's alot stronger than anyone in the group, that's for sure. And what's with the obviously random attacks he did? And how did Rin get back to the Travel Agency so quickly?

All these questions will be answered on the last chapter of Fiends Way To Get Home! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R!!! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do now own anything from Square Enix, just my ideas and stuff like that.

Note: Now that the Variants battle is over, how is Rin? What is IT that Rin and Sophia talked about before? Let's find out!

Chapter 26

Getting Home

Uuggghhh....what the hell? Where am I? And what the HELL is on my back, it weighs like some 200 lb fat person!

I found myself laid on my stomach with a huge slab of stone weighed on my back. Looking around with gritted teeth, it looked like I'm in some kind of dank, dark cave. There were all these stalactites hanging from the ceiling dripping with water. And I wouldn't forget about the stalagmites, but they looked like they were bleeding.

I tried to push myself upwards but found my elbows were chained down. Across from me I saw Leila, her clothes tattered and ripped, revealing some skin. Ah geez...

Groaning, I let out a moaned, "Leil...Leila!" Her face was full of tear stains and she kept on weeping. What's going on? And that's when I heard it, hollow voices all around me. Strange, right?

I heard one voice, a female, say, "Hey everyone, Will's starting to wake up!"

I looked around, craning my neck to see where the voices were specifically located..but it was futile. I yelled out to Leila once again, but she was still staring at me with tears. Yeah, I was getting quite freaked out. This time I groaned and mumbled, "Leila..." once again. Then another female voice, which sounded really nervous, said, "Did...did he just moan my name?"

"A male voice that sounded like a kid yet not, yelled out, "Wait, what if he's having some kind of perverted dream?" Wait, perverted?  
Then all of a sudden the huge slab of stone started to dig into my back, making me cringe in pain.

"We gotta wake him up immediately!" yelled out a very adult-like man. Who are these voices? And then suddenly, I saw above me a huge spiked stalactite come down towards me. "HOOLLLLLYYYYY!!!!!!"

"CLANG!" I saw billions of stars fill my eyes. I bolted up and pushed off some heavy person off my back, who landed onto his feet. I then jumped off the bed and yelled out at the top of my lungs, "Who the heck are-oh, hey.....what happened?"

I saw Anuy, Leila, Tsuki, Roen, Zelferd, and Movaak all standing around the bed I was on. I scratched my head and asked, "Um, how did I get here exactly?"

Suddenly I was assaulted by Movaak, who grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me into the bed. "WHAT were you exactly dreaming about?! I hope its nothing very pleasurable for you!"

I pushed Movaak off me -wow, when could I do that?- and looked at everyone incredulously. "What are you talking about?! I was laying unconscious on that bed and you ALL wake me up? By slamming, what?" I looked around to see Anuy holding a tin bucket. "With-with a bucket?! Come on now!"

That's when I noticed something.....I was in some kind of bedroom. "Yo, seriously, setting all this aside just for a few minutes, where are we?"

Roen sat on the edge of the bed and placed his finger on his glasses. "We're currently at the Rin's Travel Agency. Coincidentally, he's back here, safe and sound the whole entire time while we had to fight through all the Variants."

My insides started to churn. The battle with the Variants, I totally forgot about that!

"How is everyone? You alright?"

Leila placed a hand on my shoulder and settled me right next to Roen. "Calm down Will. We're all here, so we ARE okay. You should be concerned about yourself, I mean....sniff...I thought you were gonna die. Your wounds were terrible. If it wasn't for Anuy, who knows if we'll be too late to save you....." Leila then broke down and cried, with Tsuki hugging her and whispering her soothing words.

That's when it struck me. Seymour shooting out those spikes at me...just because of my stupid foolery and cockiness. Tch...how many times must I fail to eventually learn something?

"Will, it's alright. It's not your fault, there were some casualties during the battles...but we will never forget them. How that battle changed the lives of many others. That's what you should be thinking about. Not about your failures."

I was suddenly stunned. First off, I was scared because what the hell is Movaak doing? Giving me some kind of heartwarming advice? That's just not like him. And secondly, his eyes....they were changing from pure obsidian to actual, pupiled eyes. Huh?

"Heh, I knew I could make you feel better," Movaak exclaimed, and with that he left the bedroom in haste.

"You....did not make me feel any better," I said with a blank face. Anuy wheeled right in front of me and held out her hand.

"Come on, we should get going. Movaak is trying to get an explanation out of him."

Yeah, this whole thing kinda started because we all thought Rin was captured...but then somehow the situation changes to killing all the Variants because of their wishes to destroy the Hiends...wow.

I got up and walked out of the room with Anuy, Roen and Zelferd. It seemed as if Tsuki tried to calm Leila still. I feel kinda bad for her.

The Travel Agency was still the same it seemed. When we walked into the lobby, I saw Rin behind the counter talking with Movaak. He turned to us and with a guilty look waved us over. Movaak had a strange expression, something between angry yet forgiving.

"Hello everyone...oh? Where's Leila and Tsuki?"

"They're in the other room. It seems Leila is still not over with Will's damaged body."

"What do you mean? I feel fine." I pulled my shirt over and saw a huge scar, shaped like a circle, on my stomach. I....felt something disgusting fill up my throat for a second there.

"Wow..you all must've taken a huge beating. I'm glad that at least you're all safe and living now." Rin then surveyed all our faces. "So, do you want to know...why I was here this whole time?"

"Yes Rin, we do," Movaak replied with gritted teeth. Rin just scratched his head and nodded slowly.

"Alright then, follow me." Rin faced an Al Bhed assistant of his, telling by those runic eyes of his, and conversed in their tongue. After several seconds, the assistant nodded. Smiling, Rin turned to us and said, "Alright, now I'm free to go. I asked him to take over for me while I'm gone."

And with that he pushed the counter door aside and walked to the hallways. "Come on now, hurry up!"

"I'll stay here and read some of these interesting books on the shelves!" Zelferd called out. I stopped in my tracks, letting everyone else pass by me and I turned to face Zelferd.

"You're not coming with us?"

He picked up a random book on the shelf and opened it. "You'll be surprised about how much I know." Okay...what's that supposed to mean?

"Alright then...I'll see you later." I then caught up with the others and we all ended up at the end of the hallway. There was a door that was marked ACID-FILLED ROOM.

"Isn't that room supposed to be filled with acid? It says so on the sign," Anuy asked. Rin grinned and turned the knob. The door was open to reveal an elevator-looking room. It was all steel-made with a light strip on the ceiling.

"Please, come in." Rin then mimicked on of those elevator guys in hotels and stuff. We all got inside and Rin pressed a button.....BASE.

With a sudden jerk, the elevator went downwards. Oh, it IS an elevator after all!

"What are you trying to show us, Rin?" Movaak looked increasingly impatient for some reason.

Rin smiled. "Something that is of utmost importance to some of our little friends here." Little friends? Who?

The elevator slowly came to a stop, and with a ding, the doors slid open. We all walked out to find ourselves in a well-lit laboratory. It looked very similar to the one Zelferd had.

The laboratory was HUGE. The ceiling, walls and floors were made out of steel. Strips of light covered the ceilings for every few meters from each other. Computers and work desks scattered the place, with scientists moving and skuttering along like ants. But in the middle of the lab was a podium with a glass case. Contained inside the glass case was a blue, orbish object that glowed brightly.

As if this was a normal thing, which probably was, Rin walked up towards the glass case and beckoned everyone. "THIS is what I want to show you all. But mostly to you and 2 others....Will."

He pointed at me and everyone else looked. Even some of the scientists looked at me. "M-me? What do you mean?"

"Zelferd and I've been doing research for quite a while when you appeared. And we couldn't really find any concrete evidence on how you came to be. I believed that you weren't teleported or anything, that you're just another resident of Besaid. But Zelferd pushed the research a little further, and.....it became fruitful."

So that's why Zelferd didn't want to go. He knows that...Rin will explain everything to me.

Rin then paid attention to the orb. "This magical sphere was the cause of several incidents of mysterious people appearing and disappearing into Spira. I found it near the waters of Besaid. Underwater, to be exact."

Roen pushed his glasses with up to his nose and looked at the sphere. "So, did you test this object?"

Rin nodded. "I've already tested with 12 people, and it seems that they disappeared to somewhere. I don't know how to get them back to this world, but it seems like something supernatural happens."

"Okay, when was this world NEVER supernatural?" I mean, seriously, just being IN this game makes me excited...yet with all these things happening, its now a crazy thought.

"Exactly my point, Will," Rin replied. He then opened the case and picked up the orb, making the glow more intense. "Would you like to use it, to return back to where you came from?"

I was shocked for him to say that. Go home and leave all my memories here?! Screw that! "No....I'll have to think about it."

Rin nodded and placed it back. "Tomorrow you'll have to make your decision. We can't have stragglers who don't even belong here."

"You can't say that to Will! He deserves to be here, just like the others!" Anuy yelled that out, and it still surprises me.

Rin's face had no emotion whatsoever. "Better think about it deeply, you don't want to regret anything when you leave, correct?" I didn't say anything. He's probably right, anyhow. I'm supposed to be back at home, at SCHOOL....with my other friends! But...I'm in the game I've always wanted to be in....even though the results were quite surprising.

"Alright..."

**13 MINUTES LATER**

-----------------------------

I sat on a chair reading some kind of random book. Okay, fine, I wasn't READING. Anuy was actually right across from me, all silent.

"Will....are you scared?"

I just hmphed. All of a sudden, I felt a hand grab the book and threw it to the shelf. Anuy's eyes were actually angry...that's NOT good.

"Er....what?"

"Aren't you scared of going back? What if....what if you can't come back here?"

Ah right, Rin explained to everyone that I wasn't from this place, that I was from some 'different' universe. He's hopelessly explaining it rather humorously, even though he's not trying to.

"Well, scared isn't the word. It's more like, worried. I don't want to forget about this place. I wanna spend time with you guys, you know?"

Anuy smiled. "Don't go, and you can spend time with us all you like." She placed her hands on mine. "Please?"

I looked away from her pleading eyes, but I just said, "I guess."

**5 MINUTES AFTER THAT**

------------------------------

Roen and I was leaning on the walls of Rin's Travel Agency, outside. The green field was bustling with fat and skinny chocobos, and they were squawking like crazy. I didn't know what to say to Roen, I mean, he's from Earth, just like me. But with those wings of his....something must've went wrong in his life. And anyways, I don't think I talked to him that often.

"I'm not going back, if that's gonna give you any ideas of where I'm heading," Roen said.

I crossed my arms and nodded. "I don't know what to do...it's kind of a hard decision to make...somehow."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Roen turned his head a little to stare at me. "It's all up to you to decide. Whether going back and living your normal life, or staying here, living what you lived for several months now."

"Yeah, but I have a family back at home. And then I have friends here who.....who I like a lot," I said as I kicked a random stone from the ground. It skittered until it hit one of the chocobos.....the one that threw me off back then. But unexpectedly, it didn't even notice.

"Well then, choose what your heart desires." And with that, Roen walked away to one of the Chocobo ranchers. Choose what my heart desires? Hmmmm...

**1 HOUR AFTER THAT**

------------------------------

"You were trying to tell me, weren't you?" I asked.

Tsuki was just sitting on the edge of the bed, inspecting his handgun. "Trying to tell you what?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. He can be such an annoying person sometimes. "You live on the same planet as me, Earth, remember?"

"No shit, Will? Now how did you guess at that?" He then placed a cartridge of bullets into his handgun.

I ignored that last question. "So...are you going back?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I still wanna hang around, explore the world of Spira, you know? I don't know if I want to go back yet."

"Tch, wow, what a dream you have, Tsuki." I sat down on the chair and placed my hands on the back of my head. I looked out the window and saw the mountains, with some wispy white trails spiraling down. "So you're gonna stay, huh?"

Now inspecting his bow, he nodded a couple more times. "Yep. My answer isn't gonna change until I've explored and visited every nook and cranny of this world. Or I get really bored..." Heh, he makes it sound like a game....wait, what the heck am I talking about? This is a game...

**5 HOURS AFTER THAT**

--------------------------------

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. I didn't even expect the sea to be THIS close, anyhow. I heard footsteps approaching me, and the person slowly sat down. The sea breeze went passed me, making me smell the salty scent.

"Wow, the sun is setting rather quickly." That voice was unmistakable. I turned my head to see Movaak sitting like a very traditional Japanese person, legs under the butt with hands on the knees. His posture was quite good.

"You sound very content."

Giving off a small-smile, he nodded. "So, you know what you're gonna do? Go home, or stay?"

I arched my eyebrows in confusion. "Why the hell would you care?"

Shrugging, he said, "Meh, I don't really care. Hell, I want you to go home."

I clenched my fist at his answer.

"But....that would'nt be a nice thing to say to a friend, am I correct?"

That's when it hit me...Movaak, my friend? No way....the whole time he's been acting towards me was nothing but malice and brutality. Oh, and teenage abuse. But inside myself, I had a feeling of happiness growing inside me. Movaak's been my friend this whole time, but he showed it in a different way....wow...which is quite unbelievable.

"Well....I'm not sure what to do Movaak. I wanna stay and have fun...but I have my real-life duties to attend to back at home." I flexed my right arm. And with this given Fiend power...it seemed like I was invincible. But some of the battles I've been in taught me some things.

I then heard Movaak stand up and walk away.

"Heh, so you came to me just to say all that? I'm surprised, Movaak." I looked back at him and saw him half turning his head to look at me.

"Just think of it as your death memorial." He then walked away into the Travel Agency.

Pfff, another one of his caring words, I'm guessing.

**3 HOURS AFTER THAT**

-------------------------------

I was in the bathroom, just relieving myself of some....liquids. While doing so, I heard the bathroom door open slightly. Wait, didn't I lock the door? Just then, with a loud roar, Zelferd came in with a white flag.

"Hey Will! Whatcha doin?!"

"HOLY SHIT!!! Zeflerd, GET OUT OF HERE!" I pointed at him with one hand, but the other was holding onto my pants.

"Oh come ON, Will! Let me inspect how a Hiend does his pissing and crapping!" I punched my right arm out and smacked it right into his chest, sending him out of the bathroom. I stopped pissing for a few, unbearable seconds, and kicked the door closed, and quickly locked it. I then got back to pissing inside the toilet....

UNTIL I heard some furious knocking on the door. "Open up, Will! I must do this for research!"

Phew....I'm done. I pulled my pants up and turned around....to find myself face to face with a smiling Zelferd. "Research.....complete."

SMACK! I punched Zelferd's face through the bathroom door and he crashed right into the bed. And he still had that jerky, perverted smile on his face.

"What the HELL are you trying to do?! Can't you see what I was doing?!"

I saw Zelferd smirk. "It's probably gonna be my last time to do this to you, Will. So I'm gonna make use of it."

I then stopped my yelling. Last time? What the hell is he talking about? I didn't even make my decision yet...

Zelferd then got up and dusted his white lab coat off. "So Will, be prepared for the departure. Or, just don't care and stay here. Those are your options right now." He then walked away to the door.

"Wait! That's ALL you wanted to say? No advice, nothing?" Gosh, Zelferd can be such a dumbass sometimes.

He turned around and held up a clipboard with some paper on it. "Well, I came here just to record some info about the relievement of a Hiend, so, hehe, I think I'm done."

I stood still for a few moments and then ran towards him. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

**NIGHT TIME**

-----------------

I lay awake on my bed, sleeping beside me was Leila. Now that's a person I couldn't talk to face to face, as it seem I had made a connection with her. And no, sleeping next to her doesn't MEAN anything, it's just that there were no room for anyone else to sleep next to. So I was the only one with the free space.

The moon shone through the blinds, making some kind of design on the floor. I pulled off my blanket and tiptoed to the door. Silently opening it, I closed it behind me and made my way to the elevator. Geez, it's so quiet here. It kinda feels like I'm in some kind of horror movie, like the Exorcist or the Grudge. Or even the Ring! Just thinking about it right now made me shiver convulsively. I opened the door and got inside the elevator. Pressing the BASE button, the elevator then went down quietly. Now THAT was a surprise.

When the elevator doors opened, the laboratory was all dark, save for the dim light strips. I made my way through all the desks and computers to the glass case in the middle of the room. The orb glowed a very fluorescent blue, lighting up most of the lab.

I took the glass case off gently and placed it on the ground. I then held up the blue orb and looked at it. I noticed that there were some wispy white clouds floating inside it. Cool...

"So you were planning it all along, weren't you?" a female asked from the direction of the elevator.

I jolted and turned around to face....Leila. I then lost a grip on the orb and dropped it, but before it fell to the ground, I used my foot to kick it up like a soccer ball and caught it in my hands. Hehe, that's one beastly skill.

"What...do you mean, Leila? I just wanted to look at it, that's all. You should go back to sleep, I'll be there in a minute."

But she didn't budge. "Don't do it, Will. Please, don't." She started walking towards me slowly. Her eyes, from the glow of the orb, had tears forming.

"Leila....nothing's gonna happen. I'll be back in the room, very soon, alright? So just go back and sleep..."

Leila then rushed towards me and grabbed for the orb. I held it close to my armpit and stomach like a football, while she continued pounding on my back and arms.

"Let it go! I'm not letting you go anywhere!"

I then pushed against her stomach with my shoulder gently, making her slide back a foot or 2, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, with the orb in one hand. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I saw a close-up of her face, and felt really bad inside. She was already crying....geez, she cries more than Anuy. But that's because of me, I guess.

"Leila, please don't cry. Man, that's why I didn't want to wake anyone up when I did this..."

She placed her face onto my chest, her tears were starting to wet my shirt. "But Will! You're supposed to stay with us, defeating the remaining Fiends! I don't think I can live on...without you."

Great, there we go with the dramatic crying and weeping and the sobbing! "Leila -I whispered to her- I'm gonna sound crazy.....but I'll be back."

Just then, the orb turned purple in color. The whole room was filled with a bright, purple light. Leila and I turned around attention towards the now changed orb, and its shape distorted like some kind of blob.

"It....activated....." I was stunned. The hand that was holding the orb was starting to feel....quite numb.

Leila then turned to me and spluttered incoherent words.

"Leila....L-Leila, calm down!"

"R-Rin told me that when you want to warp out of this world......y-you should know several things. You'll be w-warped, but you get to make 1 wish. A-any wish! But it'll o-only apply for the current world you're in, not to the world you're heading t-to!"

A wish? .....That's awesome! But right now, Leila's going crazy.....because I'm starting to disappear. My hand was already fizzling into pyreflies.

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't go, Will! We need you! I need you!"

"Leila.....I had a great time with you and everyone else."

"Don't say that! You're gonna stay here, and you know it!"

"And....well, I hope I can meet with you again...very soon."

I didn't hear Leila sobbing. I looked at her, and saw her eyes looking at mine. She then inched her face really close, SO close, she then closed her eyes...I did the same. But I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see her eyes wide in shock.

I looked at myself, and saw that my whole body and half of my face was already turned into pyreflies. Only my eyes, forehead, and hair was all that was left...yet I could speak.

"I'm sorry, Leila.....maybe later?" And with that I closed my eyes and gave in to the feeling of sleep.

UNTIL a bright filled my eyes, bringing me to awake mode. I opened my eyes to find myself in a distorted, orange-yellowish wormhole. Well, you know when people travel back in time in cartoons and stuff, they go through some kind of wormhole? Yeah, same here. All these weird stars and streaks of light passed me. It was amazing! I looked back to see a huge hole showing, in a bird-eye view, of Rin's Travel Agency. It was a huge blur though.

In front of me, there was a tiny hole there. I was pretty sure I knew what that was....my room. As I got closer, the stars and streaking lights started to go faster and faster, creating spectacular light shows. My bed and TV with the PS2 was starting to appear in the hole. I'm....so close!

But then...

"Heh, he's finally fucking here!" yelled out a cocky, sounding male voice.

"Shut up, man. Come on, grab him, " a cool, collected voice said.

I reached my hands out for the portal for home, but felt something wrap around my ankle. I looked back to see 2 white, long coated figures who looked like Organization XIII, except with the whiteness, one who had his white gloved hand on my ankle. The other one had both of his hands in his pockets.

"You sure this is what he wanted?" asked the cool, collected guy, he was the one with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, dumb shit! Why'd the hell wouldn't he? Come on, help me! He's fuckin heavy!" The other guy then grabbed my other ankle. What the hell were they doing?!

"Hey, let me go!" I started to fight back, trying to wriggle my ankles free. I then tried reverting my right arm....to no avail. "What?!"

I saw the cocky guy's mouth turn to a smirk. "Pff, dumb ass. You're close to your reality, so anything you gained physically at Spira won't have any effect on Earth. So....you're comin with us!" With a strong tug, I was pulled back with the 2 white coated figures.

"No! NNOOOO!!! Let me frickin go!" I yelled at them.

The calm one slammed his other hand into the back of my knee, making me paralyzed for a few seconds. Damn, that was one strong karate chop.

The cocky one laughed. "Hahaha! Hey kid, that isn't the Fiends way to get home! Your home....is Spira."

I tried reaching out for the portal...but it was no use. I yelled out loud while disappearing - and I cried when this happened - into black mist.

I didn't make it. I-I couldn't even....

**SCREW THIS!! **

I crumpled up the piece of paper I was writing, which was my life testimony, and did a hoop shot, making a 'swish' into the garbage bin at the corner of the room. I placed my elbow onto the desk table and covered my face with my hands.

God, why am I here? I've been here for frickin 5 years! Working...toiling....for this stupid syndicate. I looked at the garbage bin between my fingers. I was supposed to write a life testimony to him...but no, I can't. It was his fault in the first place...

I spun the chair to the right a bit and looked inside the mirror. I noticed several things then.

I was wearing a white long coat that pretty much fit me snugly. And it obscured all my features, save for my mouth. And then the other thing was that there was another white long coated person at the doorway, staring right at me.

I sighed. Now what?

"What do you want with me? I'm trying to write-"

"He wants you to delay the writing for now," said the female figure. I could tell, her voice was quite...sultry.

I arched my eyebrows, but of course she couldn't see me do so, almost my entire face was covered. "Oh? So it's an assignment eh? What does....he want me to do?"

The female coated woman closed the door behind her and walked up in front of my work desk. She then leaned forward and her mouth formed words slowly. "He wants you to head to Home, the city in the middle of the Sanubian Desert."

I narrowed my eyes at her without any doubt of what the mission objectives were. "He wants me to kill another priest? Damn, I've already killed several others...."

She placed her gloved hands onto my shoulder giggled. "You shouldn't be having any nervous breakdowns, you're probably the most experienced fighter in this whole organization."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, brushing her hand off me. "Alright, I'll do him a favor." I grabbed 2 obsidian brass knuckles from the desk and put them on both of my knuckles. "I'll be right back."

I then closed my eyes and felt my body become light. I opened my eyes to find myself in the city of Home, the Al Bhed people's utopia. I was standing on top of a mosaic roof, the sun's rays filtering into the room below.

"Well then, let's just finish this quickly..." And with that, I jumped up and when I landed, my feet crashed through the mosaic glass and I fell onto a podium, where an aged, old man was reading some kind of Bible like thing. Wow, the Al Bheds are now stirring up a religion?

I slowly looked up, seeing the surprised look on the old priest's face. Pieces of glass from the mosaic rained down to the ground from above.

I smirked, reeled my fist, and smashed it into the old priest's face, caving his face in and blood spurted out of his nose, eyes, and mouth.

The power of evil...can be quite consuming.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Whew....I'm not really happy with this chapter for some reason. I think I could've made it much better than it was. But well, it was still good to see the ending. Leila and Will together? Looks like its a not for them both.....although, will they meet again? And why the heck are there SO MANY WHITE LONG COATED GUYS?! And what's gonna happen to Will? Thanks for reading this story! Hoped you all enjoyed it and please R&R!!! :D

I'm also gonna be writing a sequel to this story, but it'll be 5 years later. So yep, thank you everyone! :D

And thanks for Chiharu chan, zephyr, Cerberus Tsuki, Zakuo, Your Own Little Euphoria, and Grenada for reviewing and helping me becoming a better writer! Thanks! :D


End file.
